


HERENCIA

by ComoElColorDeLaTinta, ofiuciocontuco



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: +18, BH siendo un mal padre, Drama, Lenguaje obsceno, M/M, Mpreg, Paperhat - Freeform, Romance, Violencia, homofobia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 139,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComoElColorDeLaTinta/pseuds/ComoElColorDeLaTinta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiuciocontuco/pseuds/ofiuciocontuco
Summary: Flug ama a Black Hat y aunque no lo admite el demonio también tiene sentimientos por su científico, ese sentimiento dará origen a algo desconocido.Tras un encuentro amoroso con su amante Flug nota algo extraño, sufre de ciertos síntomas peculiares y se vuelve cada vez más débil. Al descubrir de lo que se trataba queda totalmente sorprendido ¿cómo decirle a Black Hat que tendrá un hijo?





	1. ¿me amas?

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecerle a quien me permitió escribir esto, su idea e imágenes han sido toda mi inspiración, no duden en dar una vuelta por su blog ;)  
> https://purr-no-graphic.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re editado por @ofiuciocontuco el 14/05/2018

La mansión estaba tranquila, en un rotundo y pacífico silencio. No era una noche normal. 5.0.5 dormía plácidamente luego de un largo día de limpieza y Demencia había salido por cuestiones de "trabajo". Flug aprovechaba la ocasión para trabajar serenamente en su laboratorio, ¿cuantas oportunidades se le presentarían a uno así? sin gritos, ni explosiones aquí y allá, sin risas histéricas y un laboratorio destruido. 

Flug miró como su reloj que marcaba las 3:20 am y dio un suspiro amargo, otra noche más sin dormir. Pero no podía detenerse ahora, la fecha límite se avecinaba peligrosamente y por esta única noche no tenía que lidiar con las interrupciones constantes de la pelirroja. No. Sin importar lo cansado que se sentía, debía seguir. Sería una locura no hacerlo. 

Flug reía para sí mismo, trabajar para Black Hat era una maldita locura. Si bien era obvio que trabajar para el más grande de todos los villanos no iba a ser una tarea fácil, había una razón por la cual el científico aún no había renunciado...bueno, más bien eran dos razones: la primera era el contrato que había firmado en cuanto empezó a trabajar para él. Quizás la voz de su conciencia debería haberle advertido en aquel entonces que era una terrible idea entregarle su alma a un jefe demoníaco, pero la admiración y la devoción que tenía el doctor ante el villano acallaba cualquier sentido común. Con el correr de los años, solo empeoró, llevando al suicidio de la voz de su conciencia cuando nació la segunda razón para no abandonar a Black Hat: amor. Flug amaba a Black Hat con todo su ser, era algo inexplicable incluso para él...Flug sabía que su jefe, el villano más vil no podría amar a un simple humano pero eso no detenía a sus emociones.

Flug comenzó a recordar su primer beso. Era como si hubiese sido ayer. Recordaba el acercamiento y del cómo sus labios se rozaron de una forma tan lenta al principio para después hacerlo con desesperación, con tanta necesidad y deseo. Para el científico había sido una sorpresa que su jefe le correspondiera porque Black Hat nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés por él. Había sido un sueño, una loca fantasía convertida en realidad. Al igual que los sueños brumosos y efímeros, aún hoy le costaba recordar cómo habían llegado a ese beso. Quizá su primer beso fue aquella vez que estaban negociando un posible aumento de sueldo o algo por el estilo, cuando el humano decidió tirar de su corbata y robarle un beso... o acaso había sido aquella vez en el laboratorio, luego de que la bomba explotó y el demonio para salvar el frágil cuerpo del científico se abalanzo sobre él, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, simplemente reaccionaron como imanes. Había pasado tanto tiempo, era imposible recordar cual de todos esos besos había sido el primero, pero lo que si podía afirmar con seguridad es que aquel primer beso fue el que había cambiado todo. Flug no imaginó que daría su primer beso y que perdería su virginidad el mismo día. El muchacho se ruborizó ante el recuerdo de aquella loca noche donde terminó gritando y gimiendo de placer por debajo de su amado jefe.

Aquel beso había puesto de cabeza la vida de ambos, no sólo era la mano derecha de Black Hat sino que de ahí en más se había convertido en su amante. "Amante" la palabra resonó en los pensamientos del chico, "¿realmente me ama?" se preguntó. Flug divago en sus memorias recordando todos los encuentros entre él y Black Hat, todos los besos y caricias pero...Flug frunció el ceño por debajo de su bolsa de papel, no podía recordar ni una sola vez al demonio diciendo que lo amaba. Él lo había hecho, infinidad de veces había declaro todos sus sentimientos ante él y la respuesta por parte de su pareja siempre era silencio.

Los pensamientos lo sofocaban. Flug dejó la herramienta sobre la mesa y detuvo su trabajo, estaba inmóvil contemplado cientos de escenas invisibles sobre la "relación" que tenía con su jefe. No eran pareja, a duras penas podían decir que eran amantes puesto que el cariño no era reciproco. Definitivamente no eran amigos, el demonio no tenía amigos...pero eran algo...algo con beneficios. Black Hat no era una persona que ofreciera halagos, que fuera romántico, ni cariñoso. Era un jefe exigente y pedía que las armas sean realizadas con puntualidad. Sin embargo, le correspondía a cada beso y caricia que Flug pidiera. Una palabra cruzó por su mente lo cual hizo que el chico apretara los dientes con furia "lujuria". Era la única explicación lógica. Él era incapaz de sentir amor...pero si era capaz de sentir lujuria. 

Flug bajo los hombros decepcionado, de verdad nunca había pensado en ello. Se sentó sombriamente en la silla del laboratorio, dejando que su cuerpo se encorve en una postura que haría gritar de horror a un quiropráctico. Apoyó cansadamente los codos sobre la mesa. Que idiota fue. El amor lo había segado totalmente, como no pudo ver que el jefe lo estaba usando para saciar su lujuria. 

El contacto de una mano fria contra su pecho lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, como un balde de agua fría. El científico se sobresaltó y un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios. Black Hat había aparecido de la nada y estaba abrazando al científico por la espalda. El demonio no llevaba sus típicos guantes de cuero haciendo que Flug se contrajera ante el tacto frío de sus manos. Una mano gélida que continuaba con sus filosas caricias bajo la camisa de Flug y la otra tomaba la barbilla del hombre para obligarlo a ladear su cabeza dándole el espacio suficiente para que una criatura con sombrero de copa pudiera hundir el rostro contra su cuello.

—Te ves cansado— susurro en su oído con una voz juguetona mientras que acariciaba su cuello en un gesto erótico y amenazante, las garras ascendían peligrosamente contra la piel blanca delicada. 

Flug estaba temblando contra el agarre de su jefe haciendo que Black Hat diera una pequeña risa. Hundió aún más su rostro contra el cuello de Flug y le dio una mordida rápida. El científico gritó de dolor. Generalmente esto sería un jugueteo sexy e inofensivo pero cuando tu amante tiene por dientes una trampa para osos, lo que deja en tu cuello es dolor y grotescas marcas que solo un ser como Freddy Krueger miraría con ternura o envidia. Una lengua viperina comenzó a lamer la sangre de la herida. El corazón del joven empezó a acelerarse cuando la mano del demonio empezó a bajar hacia su entrepierna.

— ¡no! — gritó el humano zafándose del agarre de su jefe y empujándolo unos pasos de distancia.

Black Hat abrió su ojo en total sorpresa, Flug jamás había protestado ante sus caricias. El hombre desvió la mirada al suelo, con verguenza, con temor. Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

—y-yo...n-no quiero hacerlo—dijo al fin el científico casi como un susurro mientras se sujetaba con fuerza contra la mesa detrás de él. —señor... necesito saberlo... ¿acaso usted m-me ama? — continuo Flug forzándose a hablar.

El ambiente se espesó aún más si era posible. Se miraron a la distancia, a los ojos, midiéndose en silencio, especulando posibles respuestas como lo harían con un enemigo. El demonio comenzó a caminar hacia el científico y el hombre cerró sus ojos con terror, esperando una muerte pronta ante un mar de ojos, tentáculos y extremidades monstruosas. 

— ¿por esto es el drama?...- respondió con fastidio el demonio mientras rodaba los ojos y tomaba suavemente el mentón de Flug. El científico abrió los ojos de par en par -ustedes los humanos y sus estúpidos conflictos emocionales— rió entre dientes la criatura.

Flug agradeció tener puesta su bolsa de papel para que el otro no viera su expresión dolida que puso al oír esas palabras, al ver esos dientes moverse y escupir un veneno semejante.

—Ya veo...e-es lógico que no lo entiendas si no me amas...- dijo el hombre mientras apartaba la mano de su cara - ¿Acaso sientes algo por mí? ¿o lo nuestro es solo otro más de tus juegos? ¿Soy solo sexo y prototipos de armas para tí?— preguntó Flug con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nunca he dicho que no te amo Flug—contestó Black Hat seriamente mientras se removía su bolsa y dejaba el rostro del humano al descubierto. Flug evitó una vez más la mirada de su jefe, miraba hacia abajo avergonzado. Detestaba que lo viera llorar, le hacía sentir aún más débil e impotente. 

El demonio tomó la cara del humano obligándolo a mirarlo. —"amor" es una palabra insignificante para mí, yo no te amo. Lo que siento por ti no se puede describir por ninguna de sus lenguas mortales y mundanas-.

Flug quedó boquiabierto ante la declaración. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso era más que un "te amo" en el lenguaje de Black Hat. El rubor recorrió su piel. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el científico se abalanzó contra el otro besándolo con desesperación —entonces demuéstramelo-

El demonio respondió con un ronroneo de satisfacción y envolvió una vez más al humano entre sus brazos. Cuando el joven se separó para tomar aire miró a su alrededor algo impresionado, ya no estaba en su laboratorio sino en la habitación de Black Hat. Flug sabía que su jefe casi nunca usaba su habitación, solo era para presumir de sus riquezas y buen gusto, y por supuesto para sus secretos encuentros románticos. Ambos se recostaron en la gran cama. Sus cuerpos parecían navíos que naufragaban entre sábanas de seda negras. 

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y a besarse con desesperación... la piel era la condena ardiente de las manos nerviosas. Entre mordidas, besos y caricias, comenzaron el acto sexual. Esta vez, el instinto animal no dominaba sus cuerpos, parecían embriagados de un sentimiento tibio y dulce. No estaban teniendo un sexo salvaje como acostumbraban, era diferente. Movimientos suaves y lentos, pero ello no significaba que era un sexo tranquilo. Por supuesto que no. Flug gemía tras cada embestida, gritando su nombre y pidiendo más. El demonio adoraba esa reacción, quería ser el único responsable de cada ruido de placer del hombre, quería destrozarle la garganta hasta que no fuera capaz de entonar palabra alguna. Pero él jamas lo admitiría.

Black Hat empezó a moverse más deprisa haciendo que Flug temblara por debajo de él perdiéndose en el éxtasis. Después de varios minutos Black Hat llegó a su máximo apogeo dejándose venir dentro de su amante. El hombre tras la sensación grito de placer, su espalda se arqueo sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo y dejando que todo su cuerpo se contrajera mientras arañaba la espalda de su pareja. Había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida hasta ahora, cada vez que lo hacía sentía que era mejor que la última vez.

Ambos respiraban pesadamente y con dificultad, apenas recuperándose del clímax. Se miraron con una sonrisa. — Te amo— jadeó Flug mientras presionaba su frente con la de Black Hat. El demonio lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos con la expresión de querer decir algo. Sin embargo, al momento de abrir sus labios nada salió de ellos, su pupila perdió el brillo por un instante. Lo único que hizo fue darle un pequeño beso a Flug. "Jamás va a decirlo" pensó Flug quien atrajo más de cerca de Black Hat para besarlo.

Black Hat era el mayor villanos de todos los tiempos. No podía ser otra cosas que un ser sin corazón, sería imposible que mostrase sentimiento alguno con alguien. No puede, sería ser débil, ser vulnerable. Nunca admitiría su amor, ni diría "te amo" pero Flug estaba feliz porque el demonio se las había ingeniado para demostrar en actos lo que no se atrevía a decir con palabras. Aquella noche no habían tenido un sexo como las demás, esa noche habían hecho el amor.

 


	2. El rechazo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento publicarlo después de lo acordado.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el último encuentro entre Flug y su jefe, los días posteriores habían continuado con normalidad. El tiempo avanzaba tranquilamente en su camino hacia la infinidad y no había ocurrido nada que pudiese llamar la atención. Salvo quizás un ínfimo detalle que solo Flug notaba, Black Hat actuaba más distante con él que de costumbre. "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba amargamente el científico, si parecía que habían hecho tantos avances en su relación y entonces el demonio tenía que desaparecer por días enteros. Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle el rostro o darle un beso casual. El hombre no podía evitar pensar en su relación, si es que a eso podría llamarse relación.

Flug hundió su rostro sobre la almohada. Hoy era uno de esos raros días en los que tenía tiempo libre y aunque le gustaba disfrutarlos, esta vez, no se sentía con ánimos suficientes para salir de la cama. Quizás se debía por la depresión o quizás era su cuerpo exhausto, era difícil de saber el motivo. Tocaron un par de veces la puerta de su habitación, pero ante la falta de respuesta la criatura se dispuso a abrirla. 5.0.5 entró con una bandeja entre sus patas y una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

-No debiste molestarte 5.0.5-dijo el joven con voz forzada, ni siquiera había levantado la mirada o la cabeza de la almohada.

El oso colocó la charola con comida sobre la mesa de noche, abrazó a Flug y marchó mientras canturreaba. Entristecía el corazón del animal ver a Flug tan decaído, pero no quería ser una molestia para su amo. Fingiría que todo proseguía con normalidad, que no notó su tristeza. Hasta que Flug no se dignara a contarle sus problemas, 5.0.5 solo podría ayudarlo dándole su espacio. De todas formas, el hombre trabaja demasiado, por días enteros y noches desveladas. Era obvio que necesitaba descansar.

Se levantó con poco entusiasmo y se dirigió a su desayuno; había un vaso de leche y otro de jugo de naranja, un poco de fruta pero que llamaba la atención era el olor a caramelo de las panqueques recién horneados que llenó la habitación. Flug arrugó el rostro sintiendo náuseas y enseguida corrió hacia el baño donde regurgitó.

El chico se limpió con una expresión de sorpresa y asco ¿Acaso se había enfermado? ¿Que pudo haberlo enfermado? Si él tenía una dieta apurada de comida chatarra, corría estresado todas las mañanas, trabajaba en exceso y tenía pocas o nulas horas de sueño. Simplemente, era imposible que su rutina saludable le cause problemas. Flug se miró al espejo y casí saltó del susto. En verdad tenía un aspecto lamentable; ojeras profundas marcaban sus huesos, piel pálida casi cadavérica, los labios ligeramente violáceos y su cabello sin brillo y despeinado. Parecía un muerto viviente. Flug tocó su rostro para demostrarse a él y el joven del reflejo que aquello no era un sueño. Sintió bajo su tacto un centenar de cicatrices casi imperceptibles que se dibujaban a lo largo de toda su cara. Eran vivencias que desearía borrar de su memoria, pero al igual que las cicatrices seguirían allí como testigo de otro tiempo, del tiempo antes de ser Flug Slys. Aún tenía pesadillas del pasado. El hombre se alejó del espejo, no era agradable ver un rostro tan dañado. No era agradable intentar de despertar de una pesadilla y darte cuenta que esa pesadilla es tu vida real.

Necesitaba relajarse, un poco de rutina, algo que suavice un poco la realidad. Simplemente tenía que prepararse para enfrentar un nuevo día.

Después de ducharse y vestirse de una manera más casual (excepto por los guantes, pero el científico se negaba a pasearse por la mansión sin ellos. La cantidad de germenes que tenía el lugar era aterrorizante). Luego de decidir que su habitación no era el mejor lugar para comer (la cama se hundía demasiado, y al querer usar los cubiertos, los codos golpeaban contra las paredes), se dispuso a salir de su habitación llevándose la bandeja de comida.

 Entró a la cocina la cual estaba aún vacía, en la mesa se encontró un plato sucio, rasguñado y oscurecido por el fuego. La mesa también tenía lesiones de lo que parecían rastros del desayuno de Demencia. Flug decidió que por el bien de su cordura ignoraría el desastre y puso su bandeja en la mesa. Tras verificar que la temperatura de sus panqueques no era la adecuada y que sus náuseas habían cesado por el momento, comenzó a configurar el microondas. "Tal vez solo es hambre" intentaba de justificarse el médico. Él no podía enfermarse, no tenía tiempo para ello.

Apenas se dio la vuelta las manos de Black Hat se arrastraron por debajo de su bolsa de papel alzándola y revelando sus labios. Black Hat se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido. Beso del que no pudo librarse fácilmente ya que el científico le correspondió con otro beso, uno más fuerte y pasional.

-¿desde cuando me besas en lugares públicos? los otros podrían vernos- En verdad le costaba comprender el caracter impredecible de su jefe.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones romanticas Flug. Si alguien llegase a aparecer, le explicare que me perteneces y que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo- dijo con burla el demonio.

Flug rodó los ojos, abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-hoy tengo una reunión, espero que te alistes y que te aseguraures que Demencia lo haga. No quiero ninguna tontería por parte de los dos.

-p-pero es mi día de descanso, no he dormido en días y ...

 

\- ¡sin excusas! Estate listo para las 8 y termina los trabajos pendientes. Tómate tu día después- ordenó el demonio antes de salir de la cocina.

* * *

 

La reunión era en mansión de Alger, un villano en la ciudad vecina a unos 200 kilometros de allí. Flug, Demencia y Black Hat se han aliado y orientado en el auto de Black Hat, aunque su jefe no le gustaba que nadie más se subiese a su auto.

Cuando llegaron, la vista de su alrededor era asombrosa, tenían pocos invitados pero eran todos reconocidos, todos eran de los villanos más ingeniosos y crueles. Todos lo miraban al entrar haciendo que se sintiera incómodo, realmente odiaba este tipo de reuniones.

Sombrero negro tomó la delantera, caminado tan firme y erguido como siempre con su bastón en la mano y luciendo su fino traje. Demencia fue atrás de él, su vestido era desalineado y con colores llamativos. Flug llevaba un traje común, era muy elegante, llevaba guantes de cuero blancos y su bolsa de papel típica de sus visores.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo venir con mi ropa normal? - decía Demencia mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

-es una fiesta, debes vestir bien ... y por qué razón Black Hat quiso assist, el odia estas tonterías, pero sí trata de Alger, debes de tener algo importante.

-tal vez quiso que lo acompañen porque va decláreseme ante todos los villanos ... imagínalo, sería tan romántico. no puedo esperar a bailar con mi amor- decía la chica mientras suspiraba.

Flug movió la cabeza en negación, se apresuró dejando a la chica atrás, al estar al costado de Black Hat dijo: - odio que me obliga a venir a esto.

-yo odio estas reuniones más que tú Flug, es denigrante que tú me relacionas con personas tan repulsivas e incompetentes pero es una buena forma de hacer negocios. Deja de quejarte y cumple con tu trabajo.

Flug maldijo para sí mismo, por debajo de la bolsa, incluso estaban sus ojeras y estaba bostezando, realmente odiaba esas fiestas que duraban toda la noche.

-Black Hat, es todo un honor, hace más de 200 años sin vernos, dijo que un hombre de gala, alto y guapo, acercándose a ellos, su pelo negro estaba peinado de lado y usaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, y dándole más porte. Él era el anfitrión de la fiesta.

—He visto su trabajo Dr. Flug y debo admitir que es impresionante, no esperaba menos de la mano derecha de Black Hat y aquí la bella dama, la pesadilla de los héroes—decía mientras tomaba la mano de Demencia y la besaba como todo un caballero a lo que la chica sonrió.

—deberíamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo, tenemos muchos negocios pendientes de que hablar señor Black Hat ¿podemos ir a mi oficina? — dijo el hombre del parche. Black Hat asintió y ambos subieron por las escaleras. Flug y Demencia se quedaron parados mirándose unos a los otros. Black Hat los había abandonado muy pronto.

— ¿y ahora qué hacemos? — pregunto Demencia a Flug.

—Haz lo que quieras, sólo no trepes las paredes— le dijo Flug mientras también se retiraba. Demencia no duraría sola pues enseguida se acercaron a ella a pedirle una pieza de baile pero Demencia se negaba y decía que solo bailaría con Black Hat.

Flug buscaba la mesa del buffet o algo para comer, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus rodillas, su visión era borrosa y podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más sin mencionar su nerviosismo (más de lo habitual). Sospechaba que tenía hipoglucemia lo cual era raro, si bien siempre se saltaba la hora de la comida y trabajaba en exceso comía todo tipo de golosinas que le ayudaban a tener azúcar en su sistema y no desmayarse.

Flug encontró la mesa que estaba llena de aperitivos pero hubo un inconveniente; estaba totalmente rodeada de personas y lo último que quería era que se le abalanzaran con todo tipo de preguntas tontas. Flug suspiró y cambió su dirección hacia a fuera, "tal vez un poco de aire me ayude" pensó.

Flug salió por una pequeña puerta de madera que daba a uno de los jardines y se sorprendió al ver lo enorme que era; las flores que predominaban eran rosas rojas, todas estaban floreando y en lugar se sentía su perfume, los caminos de mármol negro brillaban ante los faroles y en medio del jardín había una enorme fuente de agua en forma de dragón que se iluminaba por luces color rojo dando un efecto realista, enfrente de la fuente se encontraba una banca.

"demasiado vanidoso" se dijo pero el lugar le había agradado era mejor que el jardín trasero de su mansión que literalmente era un panteón. Flug se sentó poniéndose cómodo, se recargó de lado mientras que con su mano sostenía su cabeza, "al menos no hay nadie que me moleste" se dijo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado, el ruido del agua caer lo relajó y se había puesto tan cómodo que se estaba quedando dormido, era algo que no le sorprendía porque solía quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar del laboratorio después de días de trabajo sin descanso. Flug se sobresaltó al oír una voz que le hablaba.

—disculpa si te asuste... ¿estabas dormido?

Flug se incorporó mirando al hombre que se sentaba al lado de él: —no...Yo estaba pensando— le contestó mientras lo examinaba; el sujeto era alto, corpulento y usaba traje de gala como los demás invitados además sujetaba una gran copa de champagne en la mano.

— ¿qué haces aquí afuera? Creí que eras la sombra de Black Hat— le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

—s-soy su ayudante, eso no significa que siempre deba estar sujeto a él—le contestó Flug al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba cómo era que este sujeto había llegado ahí sin que lo hubiese notado.

—ya veo...bueno tengo que mencionar que soy todo un fanático de lo que haces, he comprado cada uno de sus artefactos y no tengo ninguna queja de ellos. Black Hat debería agradecerte más, digo, tú eres quien hace todos los artefactos y él sólo se llena los bolsillos al venderlos ¿no te gustaría trabajar para mí? Tendrías todo el crédito que te mereces.

Flug alzó una de sus cejas. —lo siento pero no renunciaría a mi trabajo por una oferta tan insensata.

—tú mismo lo dijiste, eres un ayudante y estamos hablando de Black Hat, se podría conseguir otro en un instante, los trabajadores son desechables y dudo que signifiques algo para Black Hat, algo más que dinero, por supuesto, además he visto la forma en la cual te trata. Yo no te haría eso— le dijo con usando una voz seductora en las últimas palabras.

 

Flug sintió una punzada en el pecho tras el comentario del tipo e hizo una mueca de disgusto que quedó oculta por su bolsa. El sujeto se acercó aún más a Flug invadiendo su espacio. —no quiero que pienses que soy presuntuoso. Podemos ir a bailar o a tomar algo de tu agrado, lo que tú desees.

 

A Flug casi se le escapa una risa burlona, el tipo le estaba coqueteando y era realmente malo haciéndolo. —No estoy interesado en ninguna de sus ofertas y si me lo permite tengo que irme— le dijo Flug al mismo tiempo que se levantaba pero el hombre lo alcanzó sujetándolo de la mano. Flug noto que el tipo era más alto de lo había creído. —vamos Flug ¿no quieres divertirte esta noche? Haremos lo que quieras.

 

Flug se enderezo ante el agarra del hombre, o era muy fuerte o realmente él estaba muy débil. — ¡ya te dije que no estoy interesado!

 

—No seas tan tímido, tu jefe no notara tu ausencia— dijo el hombre sonriendo con malicia y en un movimiento rápido le arrebató la bolsa de la cara dejándolo al descubierto. Flug apenas pudo reaccionar, levantó sus manos tapándose el rostro. El hombre quien sostenía su copa en una mano y la bolsa de Flug en otra rió al ver la reacción de Flug.

 

— ¿Por qué te escondes cariño? tienes una linda cara.

 

Flug apretó los dientes en furia y sacó un arma de uno de sus bolsillos. — Será la única vez que la veas— le dijo mientras le apuntaba sin embargo el otro hombre fue más veloz, tiro las cosas que sostenía y le tomó su brazo con fuerza, enseguida se acercó él y lo sujetó de la cadera acercandolo contra él mientras lo miraba cara a cara. — Tienes lindos ojos— le dijo. Flug estaba furioso, se sentía tan humillado por un idiota que había salido de la nada.

 

—suéltalo.

 

Flug así como el hombre que lo sujetaba se voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Black Hat se encontraba a escasos metros mirándolos con mucha seriedad en su mirada y no estaba solo, Alger estaba detrás de él.

 

El corazón de Flug casi se detiene al verlo. Su jefe se veía tranquilo pero él sabía que no lo estaba ya que sus manos formaron puños.

 

—Black Hat...no te preocupes sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo ¿no es así cariño?

 

— ¡vete a la mierda! —le contestó Flug aun forcejeando para apartarse sin lograrlo.

 

El sujeto sonrió y tuvo la idea más descabellada. El hombre se inclinó y besó a Flug en los labios. Flug quedó totalmente petrificado mientras miraba a Black Hat. Él no dio ninguna expresión, ningún gesto ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

En cuanto se separó el hombre miró a Black Hat con una sonrisa atrevida— ¡oh! ¿No vas a hacer nada? Llegué a creer en los rumores de que ustedes dos tenían un amorío...de que él era tu puta pero creo que estaba equivocado—le dijo mientras soltaba un poco el agarre y miraba de nuevo a Flug. —Te diré la verdad niño...sabes tan bien— le dijo mientras se lamia los labios. Alger alzó las cejas en total estupor y miró a Black Hat para saber su respuesta.

 

—no me importa lo que tú o los demás imbéciles piensen, Flug sólo es otro asistente.

 

A Flug se le hizo un nudo en la garganta tras oír decir eso, Black Hat había dicho que él era sólo otro asistente eso significaba que las palabras de antes le había confesado eran mentira. Black Hat lo había rechazado y eso le dolió como una puñalada en el corazón. Su mano apretó el arma que aun sujetaba, enseguida le dio un empuje con todas sus fuerzas al sujeto y éste dio unos pasos atrás, Flug sin pensarlo le apuntó y le dio un disparo atravesándole la cabeza. El hombre cayó muerto. Flug miró el cadáver mientras guardaba su arma la mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la boca repulsado el contacto que había tenido con él. 

 

—Es hora de irnos— le dijo Black Hat pero Flug no respondió, se agacho por su bolsa y se la puso y se dirigió a la puerta a toda prisa sin ni siquiera mirar a su jefe.

 

La mente de Flug estaba en medio de una colisión ... las palabras de Black Hat ... ¿era cierto que los villanos sospechaban de su relación con su jefe? tenía cientos de dudas en su cabeza y quería la verdad. Flug cruzó todo el salón saliendo de la mansión. Cuando llegó a fuera soltó la respiración que había mantenido para evitar llorar. Odiaba ser tan sensible.

 

Flug empezó a caminar sin importarle que su casa estuviera en la otra ciudad a varios kilómetros de distancia, simplemente quería que se alejara y que no viera su jefe. Flug empezó a caminar más de prisa pero su vista se nubló, aún estaba exhausto, después de algunos metros más perdió el conocimiento cayendo en medio del camino.  


	3. Conflictos

 

Flug acaba de salir por la pequeña puerta de madera dejando a Black Hat y al sujeto del parche en los jardines. El hombre mira a Black Hat esperando algún comentario pero tras el largo silencio decide hablar primero.

—cada vez me sorprende más el Dr. Flug, no esperaba ver lo que hay debajo de esa bolsa…no en esta circunstancia.

Black Hat lo mira con su único ojo con una expresión de enojo mientras gruñía, luego su cuerpo se transformó en sombras desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que todas las rosas se marchitaron dejando el jardín en un estado lamentable.

El sujeto del parche suspira mientras ve al cadáver enfrente de él. “mi plan no funcionó…al menos fue divertido” se dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 

Flug se despierta confundido, su cabeza le duele y aun se siente débil. Cuando recupera la compostura se da cuenta que se encuentra en su habitación y a su lado está 5.0.5 quien al verlo despertar se abalanza contra él abrazándolo y gimoteando.

— ¡eh!.. No…basta…5.0.5 estoy bien…pero ¿C-cómo es que llegué aquí? — le preguntó al oso azul mientras este aun lo abrazaba con fuerza. El oso empezó a gruñir como si estuviese dando una explicación pero Flug le interrumpió. —5.0.5 puedes traerme algo de comer, de preferencia que sea muy azucarado—.

El oso asintió y se levantó sin antes darle una caricia a Flug con su hocico. Flug se sentó al borde de su cama mientras se miraba el traje negro que aun tenia puesto, miró su reloj y se percató que apenas habían pasado un par de horas, la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando Demencia con una sonrisa malvada mientras que sujetaba un plumón en su mano pero al ver a Flug su sonrisa desapareció.

— ¿qué haces despierto?

— ¿y tú qué planeabas hacer con eso? —le preguntó Flug señalando al plumón. Demencia lo escondió detrás de ella mientras le sonreía de nuevo. —nada.

—dónde está tu vestido, me tarde mucho tiempo en hacer que te lo pusieras.

— ¿esa cosa? La he tirado, no me gustaba y por suerte lo use por muy poco tiempo…por cierto ¿Qué te pasó, nerd?

Flug levantó la cabeza de inmediato. — b-bueno…no había descansado bien y…decidí que regresar a la mansión era buena idea, supongo que estaba más débil de lo que imaginé.

— ¿querías caminar desde la otra ciudad hasta aquí? No eres tan listo como dices ¿estás seguro de que no pasó nada? En cuanto te vi salir de la fiesta supuse que algo malo había pasado, luego Black Hat apareció muy enojado y cuando salimos te vi inconsciente así que te tuve que arrastrar hasta el auto, al llegar 5.0.5 te trajo de inmediato a tu habitación…lástima que estés vivo, quería quedarme con tus cosas.

Flug dio un suspiro y luego preguntó disimulando la enorme curiosidad que sentía. — ¿y Black Hat?

—está en su oficina y debe estar muy enojado, si fuera tu no iría a menos que quieras que te rompa las piernas.

—oh…no te preocupes, no lo haré. Demencia te sugiero que te vayas de mi habitación.

La chica lo miró con una expresión retadora. — ¿o si no qué? — pero apenas había dicho esto un rayo pasó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

—sino esta vez no fallare. — le dijo Flug mientras le apuntaba con su arma. Demencia se paralizó, ella le mostró un gesto grosero antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse. Después de un par de minutos 5.0.5 regreso con todo tipo de alimentos y caramelos para Flug quien los comería a toda prisa.

Black Hat está irritado, camina de un lado para otro en su oficina con las manos hechas puños, cada vez que intenta concentrarse en otra cosa la imagen le regresa a la mente; el tipo sujetando a Flug como si le perteneciera y luego ese beso, el bastardo se había atrevido a besar Flug como si no fuese gran cosa pero para él fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, no lo podía olvidar, no podía olvidar cuando Flug lo miró, sus ojos eran suplicantes y él…él no hizo nada, no había hecho absolutamente nada por su humano.

Pero tenía sus razones, no iba a actuar de una manera tan inconsciente y arriesgarse a que supieran que él tiene “sentimientos” por Flug, sí, el sentía algo por él humano y eso le pesaba en su orgullo.

Black Hat era una criatura cruel, ha vivido por cientos de años haciendo la maldad en el mundo y fuera de este. Es infame y aun en su retiro hablar de él causa pánico. Pero a pesar de sus años estando entre humanos no podía entender sus emociones y para ser honestos no le daba importancia, a él no le importaba establecer una relación sentimental con ningún miserable humano.

Eso fue así por mucho tiempo hasta que se decidió por tener lacayos humanos para facilitarse su trabajo y había sido una terrible idea; los humanos eran muy frágiles, se rompían con facilidad tanto física como mentalmente. Tuvo un par de ellos antes de conocer a Flug. Black Hat no olvida la primera impresión que tuvo al verlo, era tan pequeño, delgado y sus piernas temblaban de miedo, era tan deshonroso para que se llamara villano, creía que moriría en sólo una semana o que terminara cediendo a la locura pero había subestimado al chico.

Flug se mostraba como un joven sumamente nervioso, tartamudeaba y siempre estaba encorvado viéndose débil pero había algo en él que había maravillado a Black Hat; Flug tenía un lado sádico, él mismo había visto como Flug torturaba a los héroes; los desmembraba, los despellejaba vivos, hacia todo tipo de pruebas en ellos o simplemente los torturaba haciendo que tuvieran un fin lento y doloroso. Todos esos gritos de agonía eran una dulce melodía para sus oídos y ver a Flug reír maliciosamente mientras su perfecta bata blanca se bañaba de sangre era algo…atractivo.

Además Flug era todo un nerd, alguien realmente listo ya que cualquier idea que tenía el chico hacía todo lo posible para hacerla realidad, a veces cometía errores como todos los de su especie, errores imperdonables como ese repugnante oso pero esa equivocación la pasó por alto en contraste con todo el dinero que le hacía ganar. Al pensar en todo esto tenía que reconocer que Flug no era otro empleado más como lo había dicho.

Después de algunos años Flug empezó con un comportamiento extraño para Black Hat; el joven iba muy temprano a su oficina y arreglaba todo al gusto de su jefe, le llevaba el periódico diario y empezó a tener una pequeña obsesión por tener la atención y aprobación de él. Black Hat estaba más que satisfecho por eso, Flug aún le temía al verlo enojado pero fuera de eso el joven le tenía devoción y absoluta lealtad, sería el primer humano en hacerlo por voluntad propia. Flug demostraba cada vez más interés por él; lo halagaba y aunque al principio le molestara que lo llamara “jefecito” fue algo que después le agradó.

Black Hat sabía que una pequeña parte de él se había encariñado con el científico pero su naturaleza maligna lo repudiaba y su orgullo haría que nunca lo reconociera. No fue hasta ese día donde Flug había luchado contra su propia vergüenza y timidez, se había atrevido a acercarse y besarlo. Black Hat quiso arrancarle la lengua por tal atrevimiento pero no fue así, él correspondió al beso, Flug siguió besándolo con desesperación y deseo y él al notarlo decidió complacer a su científico.

Black Hat nunca había tenido sexo con un humano y descubrió que era algo que realmente disfrutaba, por otra parte también supo que el joven jamás habría tenido sexo en toda su vida y dentro de él sintió más deleite al saber que él había sido el primero en tomarlo.

Tras su primera vez nada había sido muy diferente, Flug seguía con su trabajo habitual a excepción que se ruborizaba cada vez que se topaba de frente con Black Hat, él no le había dado mucha importancia, una simple noche de sexo no significaba mucho pero no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Black Hat fuera en busca  de Flug para hacerlo suyo de nuevo.

Flug nunca se quejaría, ahora era totalmente voluptuoso a él y eso a Black Hat le maravillaba pero le había sorprendido lo que Flug le había preguntado “¿me amas?” Black Hat no sabía que responder a eso. No era la primera vez que Flug decía eso “te amo” era lo que siempre escuchaba mientras tenían relaciones pero él nunca respondía y ahora Flug le exigía una respuesta y al escucharla parecía no estar satisfecho pero esa era la verdad, Black Hat no conocía el amor así que no podía decirle que lo amaba por eso decidió mentirle con las palabras más bonitas y cursis que pudo haber dicho, eso hizo que Flug se emocionara al momento y corriera hacia sus brazos. Black Hat no sabía cómo expresar ese sentimiento por Flug, no era amor…no. Él no podía sentir eso ante un mortal pero tampoco sabía que era.

Sin embargo esa última vez había sido tan diferente Flug le había dicho que le demostrara lo que sentía por él y así lo había hecho, le había demostrado que era de su propiedad, que era su humano aunque no lo hubiese defendido, eso lo hacía rabiar. Esa pequeña parte de él se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo.

Black Hat blasfemaba por sentirse así, esa clase de conflictos en su cabeza eran típicos de humanos. Se dirigió a su escritorio después de haber divagado por toda su oficina sin llegar a nada y se sentó lleno de frustración.

* * *

 

En el día siguiente: Black Hat fue a la habitación de Flug por la tarde suponiendo que había mejorado…tal vez sí debió darle su descanso, habría evitado que Flug se desmayara. Black Hat entró a su habitación pero no encontró al científico así que decidió ir a su laboratorio. Cuando entro vio a Flug de rodillas armando a un Hatbot, Flug alzó la mirada y miró a su jefe apenas por un segundo para después seguir con su trabajo.

—creí que te tomarías el día.

Flug guardó silencio.

—Gracias a tu tonto drama decidí jamás volver a ir a ningún evento, para la próxima mandaré a uno de mis esclavos— decía Black Hat mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Flug no decía nada pero por debajo de su bolsa tenía el ceño fruncido.

Black Hat miro a Flug mientras su paciencia se agotaba: — ¡Flug! — gritó haciendo eco en todo el laboratorio.

El científico salto un poco tras oír a su jefe, se levantó con un destornillador en la mano mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se ponía en una pose desinteresada. — ¿qué necesitas Black Hat? — respondió Flug hablando entre dientes.

Black Hat se acercó rodeando a Flug como si fuese una presa mientras sostenía su sonrisa. — ¿enojado?

— ¡sabes lo que me pasa Black Hat! — respondió Flug de inmediato lanzando el destornillador con furia contra el suelo. —t-tú me mentiste… ¿así que sólo otro asistente?

— ¿qué querías que hiciera? No podía permitir que mi reputación se arruinara.

Flug quedo con la boca abierta— ¿tú…tú reputación?...yo te a-…— Flug se detuvo, tragó saliva antes de continuar. — de verdad…tú n-no lo entiendes.

— ¡lo hago! Pero no permitiré que “supongan” que tengo una debilidad.

— ¿Una debilidad?...espera…no, mientes ¡deja de mentirme!—le dijo Flug mientras su voz se empezaba a quebrar.

Black Hat se acercó a Flug pero él se alejó evitando que lo tocara. —he visto como le coqueteas a cualquiera pero te avergonzaría que te vieran conmigo…no podemos seguir con esto Black Hat…esto…lo que sea que había entre nosotros se ha acabado…al menos sé que a ti nunca te importó.

Black Hat miro a Flug por unos momentos en silencio, él quería decir algo al respecto, hacerlo cambiar de opinión y tratar de demostrarle que se equivocaba pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no entendía por qué era tan difícil. Pensaba que lo del incidente en la fiesta sería algo que Flug podría comprender pero al parecer no fue así. Flug acababa de terminar con él.

Flug se dio la vuelta y salió del laboratorio dejando a Black Hat solo tratando de razonar todo lo que Flug le había dicho.

* * *

 

Flug se encontraba en su habitación oscura, no estaba en su cama sino en un rincón tirado en el suelo sujetando sus piernas, era una pose que hacía cuando no encontraba otro escape y así se sentía justo ahora. No estaba sollozando pero sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro, no podía creer que él mismo había terminado con algo que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo; ser la pareja de Black Hat, había complacido todas sus fantasías con él y en realidad esperaba más, que su “relación” fuera algo serio para Black Hat, que un día demostrara cariño por él y pasar el resto de su vida juntos como amantes…eso era ridículo, lo sabía pero aun así se había sentido tan feliz de al menos haberlo imaginado.

Flug dio un largo suspiro ¿ahora qué haría? No podía renunciar ni irse de la mansión, así que lo único que podía hacer era seguir con su trabajo, obedeciendo a los mandatos de Black Hat pero justo ahora no quería verlo, no quería saber qué es lo que iba a pasar, seguramente su jefe lo olvidaría pero él no podría hacerlo. Tendría que pasar el resto de su vida trabajando para él, eso era mucho tiempo para intentar olvidar.

Flug se levantó, su estómago rugió de hambre lo cual le extrañó un poco, durante los últimos días su apetito había crecido considerablemente sorprendiéndose de todo lo que podía llegar a comer. Flug salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina por algo que lo llenara. No iba a arriesgarse a desmayarse otra vez.

Cuando salió de la cocina y se disponía a ir de nuevo a su habitación vio a Demencia en la sala con 5.0.5, el oso se tapaba los ojos con sus patas mientras que Demencia reía a carcajadas, Flug supuso que Demencia estaba obligando a ver a su pequeño otra de esas películas de miedo que aterraba a su oso.

— ¡Demencia! Mas te vale que no sea otra película de terror, a 5.0.5 le dan pesadillas—dijo Flug enojado mientras se acercaba al sillón.

— ¡cállate! ¿Dónde has estado, acaso no lo has visto? está en todos los canales.

Flug miro a la chica confundido, luego dirigió su atención a la televisión y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para creer lo que había en la pantalla: una ciudad estaba siendo totalmente destruida por Black Hat, los edificio caían y otros estaban en llamas, todas las personas gritaban y trataban de escapar sin lograrlo ya que eran asesinadas por Black Hat quien estaba totalmente bañado en sangre y su forma física era aterradora, toda una pesadilla viviente .Black Hat tenía la mirada perdida con su sonrisa siniestra y daba una risa diabólica cada vez que se alimentaba de las almas de los pobres ciudadanos.

—Es la tercera ciudad— dijo Demencia— debe estar muy enojado, ha devorado como a 10 héroes que han tratado de detenerlo…literalmente se los comió— continuó la chica mientras reía a carcajadas de nuevo.

Flug tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión disgustando a la chica. —5.0.5 no debe de ver eso, ya lo sabes—le decía mientras se acercaba al oso y lo consolaba.

—eres un aguafiestas Flug, de seguro tú hiciste enfurecer a Black Hat con tus tonterías.

Flug ignoró a la chica, tomó de la pata 5.0.5 y ambos salieron de la habitación. —es hora de un baño le dijo mientras aún llevaba al adorable oso de la pata.

El joven se quedó pensando en la rabieta que estaba haciendo Black Hat, era debido a su plática que habían tenido, eso era obvio pero no imaginó que le afectara tanto. Flug trago hondo ¿Cómo actuaría Black Hat ahora? ¿Cómo debía comportarse él? Flug se mordió el labio, iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer este montón de basura :´)


	4. Síntomas

Habían pasado diez días desde la última vez que Flug vio a su jefe. Habían pasado diez días desde la última vez que discutieron. El demonio aún no podría comprender por qué le daba tanta importancia si él lo llamaba “otro sirviente” u “otro amante”, el científico iba a morir de todas formas.

La semana había sido tan tediosa como de costumbre, aunque Black Hat no se presentaba en su laboratorio las notas de los pedidos seguían amontonándose en pilas que se desbordaban el escritorio. Demencia continuaba con su rutina de colgarse del techo y romper todo lo que podía. Flug daba gracias que ella no había notado la distancia que se había generado entre él y su jefe. 505 ignoraba la situación al igual que Demencia. El inocente oso hacía sus labores cotidianas con normalidad: atendía las llamadas por las mañanas, preparaba la comida, hacia la limpieza y  por la tarde jugaba con sus peluches hasta quedarse dormido.

 Sin embargo, el científico sabía que  aquello  no podía durar para siempre, ambos tendrían que verse tarde o temprano, aún no estaba listo, tenía miedo ¿quién no le tendría miedo a su jefe? además de ser el villano más terrible, era el más impredecible. El día de la ruptura Flug lloró en su habitación por horas y por la noche fue a la cocina donde comió todo lo que pudo. Black Hat, en cambio, había destruido ciudades enteras y devorado centenares de almas. Era la típica forma de reaccionar de su jefe; una rabieta, sólo que al ser un demonio sus rabietas eran a gran escala.

 El doctor no quería recordar eso, el accionar de su jefe reflejaba que le había afectado lo que le dijo, por lo tanto…Flug sacudió la cabeza y alejó ese tren de pensamientos “No. No le importas…sólo extraña el sexo” se dijo para sí mismo. Era Black Hat después de todo, él era incapaz de amar o tener el más mínimo interés emocional por él.

Flug se estiró en su asiento, había estado sentado frente a su escritorio por un par de horas planificando y organizando, se sentía cansado a pesar de no haber hecho gran cosa durante todo el día. Eso era algo nuevo de los últimos días, por motivos desconocidos quedaba exhausto apenas atardecía. Incluso, le era difícil mantenerse de pie durante las noches, cuando antes podía durar las veinticuatro horas del día trabajando sin descanso y con apenas pequeños recesos para comer. Y por si fuera poco, constantemente tenía antojos de caramelos.

Flug se levantó de su silla bostezando mientras miraba que su reloj marcaba las 2:45 am. Era tarde y necesitaba dormir un poco. Tomó una pila de planos entre sus brazos, tenía que seguir con su trabajo o se retrasaría, por lo que decidió que podía hacerlo desde su cama.

Al salir de su laboratorio notó el silencio de la mansión, supuso que 5.0.5 estaba dormido al igual que esa chica-lagarto que era un dolor de cabeza. Empezó a caminar lentamente mientras arrastraba los pies, de verdad se sentía cansado. Su vista era borrosa y le era difícil ver por donde caminaba, aún más aún más cuando la mansión se hallaba en penumbras.

Flug apresuró su paso, tenía que dormir un par de horas y trabajar después el doble para no retrasarse, no quería ser regañado por su jefe o sufrir peores consecuencias. Cuando cruzó la esquina del pasillo chocó con Black Hat, él cayó al suelo de espaldas de una manera brusca mientras que todos sus planos y hojas caían esparciéndose por el piso.

Flug levantó la mirada y contempló a Black Hat, quién tras el impacto no se había movido ni un centímetro.  Cruzaron miradas por un segundo, una mirada que pareció durar una eternidad para ambos. Flug quería disculparse pero no podía ni abrir la boca. Ahí estaba, mirando a su jefe después de no haberlo visto durante mucho tiempo y aún no tenía nada para decir. El científico decidió que sería mejor si Black Hat comenzara la conversación, pero el demonio sólo se quedó mirándolo con la misma expresión de asombro que tenía  bajó la bolsa.

— ¡largo de mi camino! — le gritó Black Hat con voz severa. Rápidamente, Flug bajó la mirada evitando verlo. El demonio prosiguió su paso mientras pisaba los papeles del suelo sin importarle.

El doctor comenzó a recoger sus planos, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, no sabía por qué pero se sentía asustado. Luego de recoger todas las hojas, se encerró en su habitación. Su cuarto era el único lugar donde podía tener privacidad y estando allí se sentía libre. Contaba con un avanzado sistema de seguridad que él mismo había configurado y era muy efectivo, al menos eso creía.

* * *

 

Black Hat llegó a su oficina después de haberse topado con Flug, el chico lo había mirado directamente a los ojos y ni siquiera se dignó a pronunciar una palabra. Él esperaba que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, no importaría si tartamudeaba como siempre…él sólo quería oírlo. Pero el idiota no podía hacer nada bien y él no iba a esperar toda la noche a que emitiera sonido. El demonio sabía que tarde o temprano, Flug volvería a él arrastrándose por su perdón.

 Black Hat se sentó tomando entres sus manos los contratos pendientes para revisar. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que continuar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en el humano.

Pasaron las horas y él demonio terminó con todas sus tareas. Allí  estaba aburrido y sin para salir a hacer alguna maldad. Eso era raro, muy, muy raro.  Ni siquiera podía describir como se sentía, lo que lo se frustraba mucho más. Aquella emoción que estaba sintiendo, se trataba de algo que jamás había sentido antes.

Black Hat se levantó de su sillón de golpe. — Ese estúpido científico—dijo antes de salir con prisa dando pasos lagos. Atravesó sin dificultad la puerta de Flug transformándose en una esencia oscura. Una vez dentro se arrastró hacia una esquina tomando su forma común. El demonio miró a su alrededor observando todas las pertenencias del joven que se hallaban acomodadas  a la perfección. La habitación estaba pulcramente ordenada como  supuso que estaría, era predecible para alguien de conducta tan perfeccionista como su científico.

La habitación estaba a oscuras a excepción de la cama que era iluminada por una pequeña lámpara. Flug estaba recostado con todos los papeles alrededor de él, en su palma aún sostenía débilmente un plano sobre alguna máquina de destrucción. Black Hat lo contemplaba desde su rincón oscuro. Flug se había quedado totalmente dormido. Su cabeza reposaba de lado contra almohada arrugando su bolsa de papel. Su bata estaba doblada al su lado, dejándolo sólo con su camisa azul. Sus manos estaban desnudas, lo que obligó al demonio a buscar con la mirada los guantes amarillos, que terminó encontrándolos sobre el escritorio.

Su mirada regresó a Flug, se quedó observándolo por unos minutos. La habitación estaba en total silencio, sólo se escuchaba la respiración del joven y eso era lo que había hipnotizado a Black Hat; su respiración era lenta y su pecho se alzaba en cada inhalación dándole recuerdos.

Recordaba aquella vez  cuando el chico se quedó dormido sobre él, el pecho de Flug en contacto con el suyo. Él podía sentir esas suaves respiraciones y el latir de su corazón.se sobresaltó con ese pensamiento. Los latidos del corazón de Flug. Nunca le había dado importancia a eso, él sentía lastima por los humanos y sus estúpidos corazones; un órgano mortal; una debilidad. Sin embargo, el demonio recordaba bien los latidos contra su pecho. Recordaba la piel caliente recargada contra su cuerpo frío, careciente de latidos.

Él contemplaba con curiosidad, mientras todas sus dudas y conflictos regresaban a su mente, se mordió el labio, lentamente se quitó uno de sus guantes negros y caminó hacia la cama.

La criatura se detuvo frente del muchacho, le hubiese gustado ver el rostro del científico; esos ojos verdes que ocultaba bajo sus visores oscuros, sus labios delicados, su rostro que se marcaba con varias cicatrices de las cuales se sentía tan avergonzado (pero que eran secretamente hermosas ante los ojos de su jefe). Para él, ver el rostro de su científico era algo que formaba parte de su antigua rutina romántica. De aquellos momentos, cuando se necesitaban y al pasar se daban besos rápidos durante recesos del trabajo. A Black Hat no le gustaba besar pero había descubierto que Flug disfrutaba hacerlo y lo permitía ya que a cambio obtenía algo mejor.

Tragó saliva y lentamente bajó su mano sin guante hacia el pecho de Flug queriendo sentir sus latidos. Era algo absolutamente estúpido, pero no se sentiría a gusto si no lo hacía. A sólo unos centímetros de tocarlo, el joven movió su mano directamente hacia la parte baja de su abdomen. Black Hat dio un paso atrás tras el inesperado movimiento, sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió esfumarse del y materializarse en su oficina. El monstruo miró su mano descubierta haciéndola puño ¿qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo?

***

Flug se levantó rápidamente mandando al suelo alguno de sus planos pero al dar apenas unos pasos se encorvó de dolor apretando su abdomen con fuerza mientras soltaba un gemido. El pobre científico sentía mucho dolor, un dolor agonizante, como si grandes agujas se clavaran en su abdomen y se le enganchasen en su interior. Él se levantó con dificultad respirando pesadamente, salió lentamente de su habitación y se dirigió a su laboratorio. Al llegar, se inyectó un líquido rojo en su brazo y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Abrazaba a su adolorido abdomen con ambas manos.

Hizo todo tipo de análisis en su mente ¿acaso estaba enfermo? ¿Qué enfermedad podría tener tras todos esos síntomas?

El dolor le impedía pensar con claridad. Por lo que decidió acomodarse en la silla a esperar que la sustancia que se había administrado hiciera efecto.

A la mañana siguiente, el científico se dirigió a la cocina tomando una caja de aviones de chocolate que tenía escondida detrás del refrigerador  y se sentó frente a la mesa a para disfrutarlos junto con un vaso de leche.

—Deberías estar trabajando—le reclamó Black Hat, quién que ya se encontraba al lado de la mesa. Flug se tensó de miedo ante la aparición de su jefe.

—s-señor…es un pequeño receso…enseguida regreso al trabajo—.el hombre bebió con prisa y enseguida se dispuso a retirarse. Sin embargo, cuando había llegado a la puerta, su cuerpo le comenzó a fallar, se sujetó con fuerza al pestillo para evitar ladearse. El monstruo notó la extraña actitud del humano y acotó con una voz más tranquila: —no hemos hablado sobre su estado de salud, no me sirves si eres un mísero enfermo.

—Y-yo no. No tengo nada que hablar contigo—dijo Flug entre dientes sin voltearse a verlo. Una vez terminada su frase, se retiró de inmediato.

Black Hat mostró sus dientes en un gesto de furia, el mocoso debería recibir algún castigo por haberle faltado el respeto. Sin embargo, esta única vez lo dejaría pasar.

El científico llegó a su escritorio masticando uno de los chocolates y en cuanto se sentó, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Flug atendió la llamada:

—Black Hat organization.

—Buenos días Doctor Flug.

—Emm… ¿quién es usted?

— ¿No me recuerdas?  Usted asistió a una de mis fiestas hace poco tiempo.

—Oh sí…el señor….

—Alger... me gustaría hacer un pedido sobre su sistema de seguridad.

Flug trajo consigo una libreta mientras empezaba a escribir.

—Por supuesto, puede venir por las piezas en cuanto realice su pago.

—No tengo inconvenientes con la paga pero sí con la entrega e instalación.

—Lo siento señor Alger pero la compra no incluye garantía, envío, ni instalación.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar todo lo que me pidan por ello.

Flug ladeo la cabeza mientras lo pensaba — está bien, puedo arreglar eso.

—Excelente.

Después de terminar la llamada Flug se quedó meditando mientras miraba la nota del pedido. Acababa de tener una gran idea.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tengo que disculparme por la tardanza pero estaba editando, por cierto, he tenido ayuda porque me di cuenta que soy muy mala haciendo esto además mi estado de salud (física y mental) no han sido las mejores pero descuiden, estoy mejorando.


	5. Mejor que la primera vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sólo un montón de pasión entre Flug y Black Hat. Es referente al capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya había publicado esto pero lo edite y ahora lo dejo por aquí.  
> Esto es un Flashback sobre uno de los primeros encuentros entre los tortolitos 
> 
>  
> 
> ...no tengo nada más que decir >///<

 

Flug aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido; se cumpliría un par de semanas desde que perdió su virginidad con Black Hat. Era algo que había soñado durante bastante tiempo, siempre fantaseando cualquier escena erótica con su jefe, deseando que sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaran con pasión, nunca imaginó que se cumpliría.

Se despertó estirando los brazos y dando un largo bostezo, había dormido unas cuantas horas, algo que era normal. Checó su reloj percatándose que era de madrugada y faltaba mucho tiempo para que amaneciera. El día anterior trabajó adelantando algunos de los proyectos, por ahora tendría unas cuantas horas más de descanso pero siendo un obsesivo del trabajo preferiría ir a su laboratorio y seguir con algún pendiente.

Aunque fue directamente a la cocina en donde se encontraba Demencia lanzando toda la comida del refrigerador, cuando la chica notó la presencia de Flug se dirigió a él con el ceño fruncido.

—ayer había dejado la mitad de mi presa en el refrigerador y hoy ya no hay nada ¡¿dónde está?!

—no lo sé, yo no estoy al pendiente de lo que haces— dijo sin darle importancia.

— ¡eres un idiota! la próxima vez que te deshagas de mi comida voy a cocinarlo a él— dijo la chica señalando a 5.0.5 que iba entrando.

—te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi bebé y te usare como sujeto de prueba en mis experimentos— le contestó alzando el volumen de su voz.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose de frente en una forma retadora hasta que 5.0.5 gruño con duda. Flug se acercó a su oso dándole un abrazo y palmaditas en su cabeza.

—no te preocupes mi bebé, papi no dejaré que esa loca te haga nada.

La chica le mostró la lengua arrugando la cara. —no importa, tengo que ir a realizar un trabajo que mi amor Black Hat me pidió, tal vez si le traigo la cabeza del héroe me recompense con un beso— dijo la chica cada vez más emocionada luego salió sin antes darle un empujón a Flug haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos. Él joven refunfuño pero decidió ignorarla, 5.0.5 le gruño de nuevo.

—no te preocupes 5.0.5 estoy bien, ya es muy tarde y deberías dormir— le dijo pero el oso se acercó al refrigerador para volver a poner en su lugar todo lo que Demencia había sacado.

El científico se acercó ayudándole con la limpieza y llevando alguna fruta a su boca por lo cual el 505 se percató que Flug tenía hambre.

El oso alzó a Flug y él reaccionó con un pequeño grito, 5.0.5 lo llevó hacia la mesa sentándolo y luego le llevó en un plato pequeño con un trozo de pastel que habría preparado.

El científico le agradeció y comió su cena, una vez que termino de comer se levantó llevando a 5.0.5 consigo, ambos llegaron en donde se encontraba la pequeña cama del oso, Flug lo arropó y después buscó un cuento infantil. Pasaron algunos minutos de narraciones sobre aventuras fantásticas. Flug miró al osito; se veía tan tierno durmiendo abrazado todos sus peluches, una vez que se aseguró que estaba profundamente dormido se marchó en silencio para no despertarlo.

Una vez que salió de la sala se dirigió a su habitación donde tomó una rápida ducha, salió del baño sintiéndose más fresco usando únicamente su camisa azul y sus pantalones de pijama porque así se sentía realmente cómodo. Salió en dirección a su laboratorio con la idea de administrar el papeleo pendiente. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando oyó a Black Hat gritarle y sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia la oficina de su jefe.

Al entrar observo a su jefe que estaba sentado en su majestuoso sillón en una pose que a él le parecía demasiada atractiva; siendo iluminado por la luz carmesí que entraba de la ventana trasera le daba más elogio a su elegante vestimenta. Por el contrario Black Hat al mirarlo dio una expresión de disgusto por verlo con un atuendo tan simple, él siempre lo regañaba, le decía que un villano no debería tener la imagen de una persona común y corriente pero al parecer a Flug le gustaba desobedecer ya que siempre vestía con esa camisa con estampado de avión, jeans y esa tonta bata...esa bata blanca tan atractiva, era regocijante verlo cuando del blanco sobresaltaba las manchas rojas, verlo así le hacía estremecer, verlo bañado de sangre, bañado en muerte le hacía excitarse.

— ¿n-necesitaba algo jefecito? — preguntó con timidez. Cada vez que el chico le decía la palabra 'jefecito' se sentía enfermo, era tan "adorable" y repulsivo...aunque se había acostumbrado a que lo llamara así. Lo consideraba como un privilegio que tendría Flug y lo permitía por el buen trabajo que realizaba y por llenarle los bolsillos de dinero.

—no me ha puesto al tanto de sus avances en los pedidos de esta semana doctor— dijo con serenidad.

—n-no señor pero le aseguro que he terminado con to-todos los proyectos.

—bien, tengo más trabajo para usted así que más le vale empezar de inmediato.

Flug asintió y se acercó más para tomar las hojas que le ofrecía, cuando las sujetó también dio un ligero toque a la mano de Black Hat, él retiró su mano rápidamente y su jefe lo noto.

— ¿algún problema Dr.? — preguntó alzando una ceja.

—n-no señor...es sólo que...bueno...—habló con más tartamudeo que el habitual mientras que debajo de su bolsa sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Parecía que su jefe pudo ver su rubor porque su sonrisa creció, él se levantó acercándose con su postura perfecta, el científico dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás en cuanto sintió muy de cerca a Black Hat, — ¡dime! —. Ordenó mirándolo directamente a los ojos...

—...ehh...bueno, hace unas semanas que...nosotros...

—ohh, hablas de nuestro pequeño "encuentro"... ¿acaso me necesitas Flug?—dijo el demonio mientras llevaba su mano hacia la barbilla del joven acariciándolo suavemente. A él le gustaba jugar con su empleado siempre asustándolo o preocupándolo pero esta vez hacerlo temblar tan solo por una caricia era algo tan placentero y divertido.

El joven saltó sintiendo que su rostro estaba en llamas, de manera temblorosa tomó la mano de Black Hat y la acarició con su mejilla, fue algo inesperado para el demonio quien dio una sonrisa inhumana.

—te vez tan estúpido— le dijo para después tomar su barbilla con fuerza. — ¡lárgate de mi oficina pequeña sabandija! — gritó rompiendo la tensión.

Flug asintió asustado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sabía que lo que había pasado antes era algo que tenía que olvidar, sólo había sido sexo casual y ambos lo sabían, ¿entonces, por qué se sentía tan extraño? No había entrado a la oficina con la idea de mencionarlo pero simplemente no podía resistirlo.

Después de su primer encuentro sexual se había estado sonrojando cada vez que lo veía, poniéndose mucho más nervioso al estar en su presencia aunque desde esa vez no había estado a solas con él.

Flug dio un largo suspiro dejando los papeles de nuevo en el escritorio para luego sacar la bolsa de papel e su cabeza mirando a Black Hat de frente con su rubor.

—jefe, q-quiero...quiero ha-hacerlo de nuevo— dijo Flug tomando toda la valentía que tenía para poder hablar mientras que se encogía de hombros y cerraba los ojos con fuerza sintiendo su rostro tan caliente.

Black Hat se carcajeo de una manera violenta haciendo que Flug se estremeciera arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de declarar.

—tan desesperado como la última vez, no imagine que regresaras rogando por más. Los humanos y su apetito por el sexo me dan gracia — dijo Black Hat entre risas.

Flug quería ser tragado por el suelo arrepintiéndose de haber pedido eso ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que eso iba a suceder de nuevo? El chico tomó su camisa haciéndola nudo por la vergüenza mientras su jefe seguía riendo, sin embargo su rostro fue levantado por la mano de Black Hat de manera sorpresiva. —pero...supongo que debo complacer a "mi" humano.

Flug se sobresaltó por lo que había dicho Black Hat, su corazón dio un vuelco, un cosquilleo se esparció por su estómago y sintió que nunca se había sonrojado tanto como lo estaba ahora.

—¿su humano? — preguntó casi como un susurro.

—eres mío Flug, toda tu existencia me pertenece, además, ¿me deseas, cierto?

El joven movió la cabeza afirmando con timidez luego su jefe lo sujetó del brazo y en un segundo todo a su alrededor se llenó de sombras, cuando la oscuridad se dispersó Flug se sorprendió al ver que estaba en una habitación grande y tenebrosa, llena de muebles elegantes color carmesí, no pudo contemplar más la habitación porque fue arrojado hacia la gran cama donde Black Hat lo inmovilizó con su propio cuerpo, lo sujetó de las muñecas quedando cara a cara con el joven. Su jefe le sonrió luego se inclinó hacia el cuello del joven deslizando su larga lengua haciéndolo temblar.

Flug dejó escapar un gemido tras la acción de Black Hat. El demonio ronroneo contra la piel satisfecho al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mover sus caderas de una manera muy erótica contra el cuerpo del joven. El científico no pudo evitar gemir de nuevo mirando como lo liberaba de su agarre y como las manos de su jefe hacían trizas sus guantes mostrando sus afiladas garras, él le sonrió a Flug inclinándose y sujetándose de su camisa rompiéndola tan fácilmente tirando de lado los trozos de tela dejando desnudo a Flug de la parte superior.

El demonio siguió lamiendo la piel de Flug deteniéndose para dar pequeñas mordidas dejando marcas en su piel blanca. Flug temblaba sintiendo cada vez más su creciente erección. Black Hat seguía bajando cada vez más por el abdomen hasta llegar a sus pantalones bajándolos junto con su ropa interior dejando libre toda la longitud del chico.

Flug llevó sus manos hacia su cara cubriéndose de vergüenza.

—mmm...nada mal— dijo Black Hat arrastrando las palabras.

El joven movió un poco sus manos para ver a su jefe. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y eso hacía que su corazón se acelerara, Black Hat no había hecho eso la última vez.

El demonio se dispuso a recorrer la erección del joven con su lengua una tras otra provocando que Flug sintiera un cosquilleo placentero recorrerle la espalda dando un gran exhalación cuando lo tomó completamente entre su boca.

Instintivamente empezó a mover sus caderas para profundizar más su pene en la boca de Black Hat, nunca antes había imaginado que así se sentía una felación pero lo amaba, al diablo la masturbación esto era algo que quería sentir siempre.

Black Hat seguía saboreando la longitud de Flug con lujuria provocando que el joven gimiera en total placer y soltara gritos ahogados cuando su jefe se centró en la cabeza de su pene. Flug no sabía cómo era posible que supiera complacerlo de tal manera y cómo hacía para que sus dientes afilados no lo lastimaran en lo absoluto.

Flug estaba maravillado por las acciones de su jefe, incluso él mismo se cubría la boca avergonzado por los gemidos más que pornográficos que hacía, era vergonzoso pero era inevitable. Y Black Hat, el parecía tan determinado y deseoso.

Después de un par de minutos el joven enterró las manos en las sábanas, estaba cerca de llegar sintiendo como una oleada de placer recorría todo su cuerpo.

—j-jefecito...ah...y-yo voy a...ah!!! — Flug se estremeció dando un grito ahogado cuando llegó a su clímax dejándose venir en la boca de Black Hat, él por el cambio bebió todo lo que el joven tenía para ofrecer. El demonio se incorporó sonriéndole a Flug mientras que una línea de semen bajaba por su barbilla.

El científico daba aún daba respiraciones pesadas pero con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro mientras que Black Hat se quitaba la gabardina, sus pantalones y el resto de su ropa. También se  aseguró de dejar a su amante completamente desnudo. FLug no pudo evitar admirar su cuerpo, era tan sexi, con una figura delgada bien definida y su miembro... ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí mismo porque lo excitaba tanto.

— ¿exhausto? Pero apenas estamos comenzando— le dijo su jefe con tono juguetón al mismo tiempo que separa sus piernas.

De nuevo su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando sintió que el demonio tomaba una postura dominante. Él noto su exaltación y se acercó a su rostro mirándolo con sensualidad. —eres tan dócil, tal vez sea más gentil esta vez.

Flug tragó saliva y asintió. Black Hat penetro al humano haciendo que diera un fuerte gemido, cuidadosamente sacó un poco y luego volviendo a empujar dando ligeros movimientos de caderas, no querer lastimar a la persona debajo de él. Flug hacia ruidos descontentos pero a su jefe eso no le importaba. Él quería complacerlo porque sabía lo desesperado que estaba, fue tan conmovedor que el joven fuera y le pidiera hacerlo de nuevo casi rogando.

Con esto en mente, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, sus embestidas adquirían más fuerza y sabía que sólo necesita encontrar ese lugar nuevamente. Ese punto dentro de Flug que lo hizo gritar la última vez. El científico comenzó a hacer sonidos debajo de él, pequeños ruidos heridos. Su jefe no quería lastimarlo, no lo hacía, pero quería encontrar ese lugar otra vez, quería hacerlo bien y su humano no le está diciendo que se detuviera.

Flug no se veía alterado ni herido. Se veía tan determinado como él, comenzó a balancear sus caderas de vuelta a los movimientos del demonio de una manera deseosa. Black Hat movió sus caderas ajustando su ángulo y en el siguiente empuje se liberó un grito de total placer de la garganta del joven. Black Hat pudo sentir que el cuerpo de Flug se apretaba contra él mientras gritaba: — ¡allí! ¡Otra vez, por favor! —Flug rogaba y su jefe hacia lo que le pedía, las manos del científico empezaban a revolotear entre las sábanas, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía sin timidez.

Los sonidos que salían de su habitación eran sin duda bulliciosos: entre los gritos de pasión desvergonzados de Flug, la cama que golpea contra la pared gracias a sus acciones rigurosas y los fuertes gruñidos de Black Hat, cualquiera que estuviera cerca probablemente los escucharía pero el demonio estaba seguro que eso no iba a suceder ya que en su habitación ningún ruido entraba ni salía. Pero francamente no le importa poco si alguien los escuchaba. Estaba bebiendo todos los sonidos que Flug estaba produciendo: cada jadeo, cada gemido, cada grito. Él quiere quedar sordo y quería que el humano quede mudo, quiere que la garganta de su amante esté tan destrozada como su cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos sabía que realmente había perdido el control de sí mismo. Había sido tan cuidadoso al principio, pero ahora estaba atacando al hombre que se encuentra debajo de él, golpeando sin piedad y Flug sólo estaba rogando por más, gimiendo con la voz entrecortada— "¡Sí, sí, sí! Por favor, por favor, ¡oh, por favor, más, más! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Te necesito!

Black Hat no sabía que Flug sería tan hablador, al menos no tanto como la última vez pero descubrió que le encanta. Le encanta cada palabra que sale de la sucia boca, cada uno enciende otro fuego dentro de él y sabe que estaba llegando al final, su cuerpo estaba muy apretado y no podía aguantar mucho más. El pene de Flug estaba tan rígido, con fugas entre ellos, Black Hat lo tomó acariciándolo torpemente y la voz del muchacho exclamó su nombre cuando llegó una vez más. Flug sintió espasmos en todo el cuerpo y con un gemido pronunciando dijo: "te amo". Su orgasmo le quitó el aliento, su visión, todo.

Cuando Black Hat escuchó a Flug decir esas palabras se sorprendió, jamás nadie le había dicho eso, esas palabras eran incomprensibles para él y no sabía cómo reaccionar así que simplemente decidió ignorarlo. Cuando regresó a sus sentidos, todavía se estaba moviendo, pero su cuerpo iba a un ritmo más lento y se iba apagando. Se retiró haciendo que su amante diera un suspiro con brusquedad.

Black Hat tomó al joven en un abrazos rodando en la cama poniendo al hombre sobre de él sintiendo su cuerpo húmedo por la transpiración, Flug estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y Black Hat se sentía maravillosamente estúpido por acomodar al humano de una forma tan tierna sobre de él rodeándolo con sus brazos de una manera protectora y cariñosa

—espero que estés complacido— le dijo mientras que llevaba una de sus manos a la cara de joven para mover un mechón de cabello que caía en su rostro.

La respuesta fue un débil zumbido de confirmación.

Flug se acurruco sobre el pecho de su jefe mientras que su respiración regresaba a la normalidad, se sentía tan lleno de júbilo y estar reposando sobre el cuerpo de quien amaba, eso hacía sentir tan feliz.

—espero que la próxima vez no seas tan frágil.

Flug alzó de inmediato la mirada hacia Black Hat en estupor "¡¿Próxima vez?! ¿Habría próxima vez? Su mirada reflejaba todo su pasmo para luego darle una cálida sonrisa, Flug se acercó al rostro de su jefe alzando un poco su sombrero de copa luego presionó su frente contra la de él teniendo aun la misma sonrisa. Black Hat se sorprendió un poco al ver la acción ridículamente tierna de Flug incluso involuntariamente él se había sonrojado.

Después de unos minutos acostados Flug se quedó dormido sobre su pecho de una manera tan dulce. Black Hat se quedó mirando al joven; sus respiraciones, su cabello despeinado que caía sobre su rostro, su piel blanca y cálida contra la de él. Pero sobre todo el ritmo de su corazón, sentir sus latidos tan cerca le daba la sensación que era propios. Arrastró sus brazos acariciando toda la espalda del muchacho abrazándolo sutilmente. Por primera vez estaba abrazando a alguien y le alegraba que nadie lo supiera.

Black Hat dio un suspiro mientras acercaba más a Flug contra él. Eso había sido mejor que la primera vez.   


	6. Perfume de maldad

La idea de Flug había sido convincente en su momento pero ahora que lo realizaba no estaba tan seguro de seguir con el plan. El científico apretó sus manos sobre el volante, estaba nervioso pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba llegando a su destino: la mansión de Alger. Flug suspiró resignadamente antes de bajar de la camioneta y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Apenas golpeó la puerta, ésta se abrió por sí sola y el hombre del parche se mostró frente a él.

Flug contempló como el plan se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, él solo quería cambiar de ambiente y no pensar en Black Hat por al menos quince minutos (algo imposible de hacer en la mansión donde trabajaba). Pero luego de manejar por horas se encontró inmerso en el mismo ambiente de siempre: viejas mansiones tenebrosas y un villano malvadamente pretencioso. El hombre parecía el reflejo humanizado de Black Hat: espesaba el aire con su presencia, tenía el mismo porte siniestro y en lugar del monóculo, tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Flug se quedó mirándolo detenidamente. Más allá de distinciones obvias como el tipo de especie y el triunfo en la historia de la maldad, habían algunas diferencias que podrían remarcarse entre este extraño y su jefe: Alger usaba un atuendo de cuero de aspecto medieval con costuras doradas y adornos de oro como si de un rey se tratara. Claramente ropa tan megalomaníaca intentaba compensar "algo", rio el científico para sus adentros. Fue entonces cuando unúnico ojo carmesí, comenzó a mirarlo tan fijamente, que parecía apuñalarlo con la mirada.

—Buen día Flug, es un placer volvernos a ver— le dijo mientras se acercaba más a él con la mano extendida. Sus labios sonreían, pero sus ojos no. El joven lo contempló desconfiadamente e inspeccionó que la mano que se extendía delante de él no tuviera ningún tipo de dispositivo mortal que pudiese envenenarle. Una vez que se aseguró que era una simple recubierta por un guante blanco decidió estrecharla.

—igualmente...espero no ser una molestia para usted, pero es posible que tenga que hospedarme unos días. Su pedido cuenta con más de ochocientas piezas le contestó tratando de corresponder el saludo y disimular la anterior búsqueda de armas...

—Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites Flug. No tengo ningún inconveniente con tu estancia en mi mansión. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.-

Flug asintió mientras aún estrechaba su mano y antes de continuar con aquel rito social de incomodidades cordiales, se retiró de inmediato dispuesto a comenzar el trabajo cuanto antes. Incluso si eso significaba comenzar con la parte más ardua de todas: vaciar una camioneta repleta de cajas pesadas.

* * *

 

Black Hat había estado en su oficina en paz toda la noche pero tenía una extraña corazonada acerca de Flug por lo cual decidió ir al laboratorio, al llegar se percató que el laboratorio estaba completamente vacío lo cual provocó que hundiera los hombros y apretara los dientes evitando maldecir. 505 entró con una bandeja de comida entre sus patas paralizándose al momento que vio a Black Hat en medio de la habitación.

— ¡tú! ¡¿Dónde está ese enclenque?! — gritó señalando al oso, el adorable animal empezó a balbucear nervioso haciendo que Black Hat se irritara más.

—Maldita inmundicia si no hablas me voy a asegurar que no puedas expresarte de ninguna otra manera—le dijo acercándose al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano haciendo que su sombra llegara hasta su palma en forma de bastón. El oso dejó caer la bandeja de comida encorvándose en total terror mientras cubría su rostro con sus patas. Black Hat alzó su bastón para golpear a 5.0.5 cuando de repente oyó la risa de Demencia, él se detuvo mirando a la joven que se sostenía de la lámpara que colgaba del techo.

—Él se fue en la mañana, dijo que iba a entregar un pedido y que regresaba en unos días—le dijo la chica dejándose caer del techo aterrizando sobre una mesa, ella sacó una hoja dándosela a su jefe. Black Hat arrebató el papel y luego leyó su contenido. La nota era un poco difícil de comprender pues estaba escrita con prisa y por la horrible letra de Flug pero el mensaje era breve; el chico no regresaría en dos días y ponía como pretexto su trabajo. Al terminar de leer la hoja ésta se desvaneció al instante entre llamas. Demencia tomó asiento en la mesa dejando caer tubos de precipitado con sustancias y algunas hojas.

—Si le vas a romper los huesos yo quiero ver—dijo la chica tomando una pose seductora.

—una vez que llegue dile que necesito hablar con él en mi oficina— dijo su jefe con serenidad antes de marcharse dando pasos largos con ayuda de su bastón.

* * *

 

Las horas transcurrieron tan rápido para Flug, el sol ya se había ocultado y él no se había detenido ni un momento en sus labores, él solo acarreo todas las cajas desempacando hasta el último tornillo, había empezado a armar cada arma desde los rayos láser hasta los enormes cañones y sierras automáticas. A pesar de no haber descansado en todo el día no se sentía exhausto pero aún estaba preocupado por lo que había hecho; su gran idea fue poner una excusa para alejarse de Black Hat sólo por un par de días y el encargo de Alger era perfecto, no sabía con exactitud de que estaba escapando porque eso era algo que no podría hacer, la única forma de alejarse de su jefe era si moría y aun así no estaba seguro ¿Qué le pasaría después de la muerte si había dado su alma a un demonio? Justo de quien estaba huyendo.

Flug dio un suspiro decidiendo no pensar en ello, se concentró de nuevo en su trabajo ya que de 800 piezas apenas había avanzado con la mitad y se distraía muy fácilmente estando dentro de la mansión, tenía la sensación de ser observado, la casa era tan grande como la de Black Hat y noto que ambos compartían el gusto por los muebles de terciopelo y aquella vanidad por adornar las paredes con objetos, en este caso todo tipo de pinturas de acuarelas opacas y armas antiguas pero todos su pensamientos se fueron, el chico jadeo de momento dejando caer lo que tenía en las manos, el dolor en su abdomen regresó a él tan inesperadamente como una puñalada, Flug se acercó a la pared más cercana para tomar un respiro pero sin notarlo Alger ya estaba enfrente de él con una mirada preocupada, el científico se pegó más contra la pared al verlo aparecer de la nada, definitivamente odiaba que hicieran eso.

— ¿estás bien?

—s-sí, fue un leve dolor en mi abdomen, es algo que me ha pasado constantemente, no es nada.

—deberías descansar Flug, no te has detenido ni un minuto, no lo hiciste ni para alimentarte...tal vez sea eso.

—no, no, sólo es una molestia menor.

—tonterías, la cena está lista y no sería nada cortés de mi parte ignorar a mi asistente.

— ¿asistente? —pregunto Flug ladeando la cabeza. —mi trabajo es instalar su sistema de seguridad señor, en cuanto termine me marcharé sin ocasionar problemas.

—no eres un problema...pero me inquieta que te degrades como un simple empleado, eres Flug Slys el científico loco...eres un genio prodigio, tecnópata galardonado y mente criminal de élite. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

Flug se sonrojo un poco, miró a Alger y asintió. —c-creo que puedo comer algo antes de seguir con mi trabajo.

— ¡excelente! Sígueme— le anunció dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia las escaleras, Flug siguió al hombre en silencio mientras continuaba inspeccionando la mansión ya que el día de la fiesta no le había puesto la suficiente atención y se notaba diferente al no estar llena de adornos y personas por todos lados.

Ambos llegaron a un comedor enorme, la mesa era de roble con aspecto antiguo y muy larga, en medio de la mesa se encontraba un candelabro elegante y en el resto posaban platillos y carnes que llenaban el ambiente de un aroma exquisito. Flug saboreo la comida sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía de apetito. Alger lo invitó a sentarse en un extremo de la mesa y en cuanto Flug tomó asiento el hombre del parche ya se encontraba del otro extremo en la silla principal que sobresalía por su tamaño y detalles dorados.

—no creo que sea necesario que uses esa bolsa Flug, estamos solos, y sin mencionar que ya he visto tu rostro.

—lo siento señor pero prefiero mantenerla—. El científico se quitó los guantes amarillos acomodándolos de lado para después doblar hacia arriba su bolsa de papel dejando al descubierto sus labios. Él comenzó a comer tranquilamente un poco nervioso por el espectador que tenía de frente pero estaba tan hambriento que decidió no tomarle importancia además había todo un banquete enfrente de él.

— ¿Usted no va a comer?— le preguntó luego de haber terminado una ración de pastel.

—no, disfruta todo lo que quieras, es para ti. No sabía que te gusta así que decidí hacer un poco de todo pero por lo que veo eres fanático de lo dulce y he descubierto que tienes un apetito voraz.

Flug sonrió apenado—estoy totalmente satisfecho, no había comido así en mucho tiempo... ¿usted preparó todo esto?

—Claro, es fácil cuando tus habilidades van más allá de las leyes de este mundo— le dijo con una sonrisa, el hombre chasqueó los dedos y todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa desapareció excepto por el candelabro y una copa para ambos.

— He notado que vive sólo — dijo Flug en voz baja.

— No hace mucho que regrese a vivir aquí, la fiesta a la que asististe fue mi bienvenida, por así decirlo — le contestó peinándose su cabello negro con las manos de un modo coqueto. — siempre he vivido solo.

Flug se acomodó de nuevo sus guantes y su bolsa sin sorprenderse por la magia que había hecho Alger ya que ningún truco lo asombraba no después de ver todo lo que era capaz de hacer Black Hat. El chico se quedó esperando a que Alger dijera algo pero el silencio que se había hecho era tan incómodo que decidió hablar primero: —...y...usted ¿qué es?

La pregunta sobresaltó al hombre quien estaba bebiendo de la copa. —su curiosidad no me sorprende doctor, eso es de su naturaleza humana aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mí porque como sabes yo no soy humano, hace un centenar de años me decían "vampiro" y antes de eso "espectro" y aun mucho antes de eso me llamaban "demonio", ahora sólo me llaman "villano".

— ¿es inmortal? ¿Eres único en tú especie?

—soy inmortal pero yo tuve un inicio, nací y crecí con una familia, eso responde tu segunda pregunta Flug, no soy el único es mi especie sin embargo soy de los pocos que aún viven, ser inmortal no significa que seas completamente inmune, los humanos han cazado a mi especie por milenios.

—así que eres una criatura antigua...como Black Hat.

Alger rio ante el comentario. —no. Black Hat no es una criatura ni un demonio, él es único, tan antiguo como los mares y montañas de este mundo, él era considerado una deidad, despiadado y sin piedad, él es la maldad misma, nadie sabe cuál ha sido su origen o si tiene una debilidad. Yo lo conocí hace un milenio cuando su dictadura en este mundo era absoluta pero ahora se ha cansado de eso, para él es sólo un juego uno que ha ganado varias veces y ahora sólo le aburre, la humanidad ha olvidado cuando fue dominada por el miedo, por ese ser malévolo que ahora se llama así mismo Black Hat.

—...único en su especie...eso explica por qué no comprende a los humanos.

— ¿comprenderlos? A él no le importa los humanos, para tu jefe todos son iguales, eso es una diferencia entre él y yo.

Flug se arrimó más hacia la mesa inclinándose con curiosidad. — ¿eso qué quieres decir? Eres un villano...no eres humano por qué preocuparte por nosotros.

—eso era lo mismo que me decía, sabes Flug mi especie se alimenta de los humanos, es tan deleitante comer su carne y saborear su sangre—. Al escucharlo Flug no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su cuello.

—...su sangre nos otorga nuestra perpetuidad sin embargo tenemos sensibilidad, compasión y brindamos afecto. Tenemos sentimientos que podemos compartir con  humanos.

— ¿y eso ha pasado?

—sí, anteriormente, cuando mi raza abundaba sobre este mundo se arriesgaban a relacionarse con los humanos.

Flug tomó su copa entre sus manos dando un sorbo de su bebida arrugando su rostro al sentir el fuerte sabor del alcohol, dejó de nuevo la copa en la mesa pero esta vez alejándola más de él. — ¿Por qué dices que es un riesgo?

—parece que eres todo un novato Flug, deberías saberlo, ninguna criatura inhumana puede establecer relación con un mortal, es un castigo que se estableció hace miles de años. Si uno de mi raza se asociaba con un humano y se reproducían la cría tanto la madre morían y para que eso no sucediera las mujeres tenían que renunciar a su humanidad y convertirse en uno de nosotros, esa es la única forma de que un humano establezca relación con una criatura maligna; debe renunciar a su humanidad. Sin embargo los humanos nos han visto como monstruos, lo somos por eso sólo ha habido algunas excepciones...una de ellas fue mi caso.

— ¡¿te enamoraste de un humano?!

Alger bajo la mirada triste. —sí, ella era una chica simple y terrenal que conocí hace décadas, era hermosa, sensible y muy inteligente pero los incidentes pasan y murió antes de que pudiera convertirla en mi eterna compañera...—Alger guardó silencio pasmado al ver a Flug, el chico estaba en silencio pero eran notables sus lágrimas que caían por su barbilla.

— ¡¿estás bien?! —pregunto de inmediato el hombre del parche al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con prisa.

—Sí...yo...es sólo que es una historia conmovedora — le dijo Flug mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—eres el primero a quien le hablo sobre ella...pero es muy tarde Flug deberías dormir...

— ¿dormir? Señor Alger mi descanso es el mismo tiempo que uso para comer. Seguiré con mi trabajo.

— ¿acaso eres un humano que no duerme?

Flug río, se levantó de su silla de una manera despreocupada al mismo tiempo que se estiraba. —es una habilidad que me enseñó Black Hat.

Alger lo miró con desconfianza luego negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no soy Black Hat y estas en mi mansión eso significa que acapararas mis demandas por lo tanto tendrás que dormir, yo sé que tan frágiles son...

—con todo respeto señor, no soy "frágil", dormir me quitaría horas de trabajo que debo cumplir, no es la primera vez que no duermo y no va a ser la última.

—y cómo explicas tu malestar ¡harás lo que te digo! descansaras al menos un par de horas— la voz de Alger se hizo más prominente dejando mostrar su carácter vigoroso. Flug se encorvó un poco al oírlo, de alguna manera le recordaba a Black Hat. El científico se cruzó de brazos dando un suspiro. — está bien pero tendrá que pagar esas horas extras.

Alger volvió a sonreír tomando su postura pulcra de nuevo. —trato hecho.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos de su mansión deteniéndose enfrente de una puerta tallada con símbolos arcaicos y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. — Puedes dormir aquí— dijo abriendo la puerta. Flug entró quedando absorto, "es más grande que mi laboratorio" se dijo así mismo.

—es...enorme.

—es una mansión Flug, las habitaciones tiene que ser dignas ¿acaso no tienes habitación?

—claro que la tengo pero no como esto, a Black Hat no le importa las necesidades de una personas y yo ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo de mi laboratorio o sobre mi escritorio.

Alger lo miro y le dio otra sonrisa, se recargo sobre la puerta y luego su expresión cambió por completo a una mueca sin emociones, incluso su voz era diferente. —Flug, tengo que preguntarte algo.

— ¿q-qué?

— ¿Cuál es la relación que tienes con Black Hat?

Flug se paralizó por completo al escuchar la inesperada pregunta, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo. —e-es mi jefe...sólo eso.

—una de las habilidades de mi especie es el olfato y tu aroma es muy particular Flug...tu aroma es...dulce pero de alguna manera tienes el mismo aroma de Black Hat, eso lo note en cuanto llegaste y creí que era normal ya que habitas con él, sin embargo el aroma lo tienes impregnado en ti, es como si tuvieran la misma esencia. Comparten el mismo perfume de maldad.

— ¿q-qué insinúas? —. Flug había empezado a tartamudear mostrando su nerviosismo.

— ¡no pretendo nada! es algo extraño que tengas el aroma de Black Hat...

—una vez el me ayudo con una herida— interrumpió Flug de inmediato con la primera mentira que pensó. —era una herida de vida o muerte y el me ayudo, y-yo represento su fortuna así que no iba a dejar que muriera, su ambición por el dinero fue lo que lo obligó a ayudarme...tal vez sea eso.

Alger lo miro por unos segundos y luego asintió. —tiene sentido, nunca ayudaría a alguien por voluntad propia a menos que le saque provecho. Cuando mueras Flug él se alimentará de tu alma.

—...lo sé.

Alger se retiró sin decir nada más. Flug liberó un suspiro de alivio, eso había estado cerca, no quería una situación similar a la última vez pero acababa de confirmar que los rumores eran ciertos, los demás creían que había algo entre él y Black Hat.

El joven volvió a mirarla habitación que era realmente lujosa, se dirigió a la cama y se recostó sin quitarse sus tenis o su bolsa, simplemente se recostó mientras meditaba acerca de Alger; era un sujeto del cual nunca había oído a pesar de que decía ser tan anciano (aunque su apariencia era de un hombre joven y apuesto ). Era una persona con habilidades que al parecer controlaba muy bien pero lo que más le daba intriga era su comportamiento tan amable con él y era algo que de verdad lo impresionaba ya que tenía un temple siniestro; su mirada era atemorizante, su voz era inminente y era alto, no a la altura de Black Hat pero al menos mayor a él y su parche le hacía desear saber más de su historia. Su temple era la de todo un súper villano pero al escucharlo hablar sobre sentimientos...eso lo había dejado con la boca abierta.

Flug se acomodó entre las sábanas pensando en Black Hat ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Qué era lo que le esperaba al regresar? Decidió no mortificarse por eso pero no podía, ahora habían tantas dudas que lo afligían: ¿acaso Black Hat había amado a un humano antes? ¿Su jefe tenía sentimientos al igual que Alger aun siendo una criatura maligna? Pero lo más importante: ¿a qué diablos se refería con "el mismo perfume de maldad"?

Era seguro que no iba a descansar, no quería volver a conversar con Alger pero apenas había sido el primer día.


	7. Malentendido

Flug se despertó inseguro de cuánto tiempo había estado acostado pero se había levantado por ese maldito dolor de nuevo, el joven resopló arto de esa sensación que ahora se aparecía con punzaciones. El tormento era menos fuerte pero ahí estaba, en el mismo lugar de siempre, él llevó su mano a su abdomen acariciándose para relajarse un poco pero sus ojos se abrieron de par a par en cuanto noto algo extraño; el lugar del dolor tenía un pequeño bulto, el joven se levantó alarmado inspeccionando la zona con ambas manos, el bulto no era tan grande, de hecho era algo minúsculo como para sobresalir pero podía sentirlo.

El científico maldijo en voz baja, hubiese deseado estar en su laboratorio y hacerse todo tipo de análisis o por lo menos administrarse una dosis de analgésico pero por ahora sólo tenía que esperar, no estaba en su casa, no podía hacer nada. Flug se quedó por un par de minutos con la mano sobre su abdomen mientras pensaba en todas las posibles enfermedades que podría tener ¿algún tumor abdominal? No, eso era realmente estúpido...el joven se levantó de golpe decidido a regresar a su trabajo, dejaría de pensar en sus malestares, no quería pensar en la extraña actitud de Alger pero sobre todo no quería pensar en Black Hat ya que una vez más estaba acaparando todo en su mente, estar con Alger le recordaba mucho a su jefe sólo que el hombre del parche era tan amable y paciente, era todo un caballero, sus modales no coincidían con las de un villano. No dejaba de pensar en su jefe, estaba asustado sobre las consecuencias que tendría que afrontar al irse de la mansión sin siquiera avisar pero se relajaba un poco al imaginase que tal vez tendría sólo otra absurda discusión, él era una persona orgullosa y no tenía planeado hablar con Black Hat hasta que él se disculpara por su comportamiento.

Los sentimientos de Flug hacia el demonio no habían desaparecido, lo extrañaba, extrañaba las tardes cuando se sentaban a comer juntos tomándose de las manos por debajo de la mesa, extrañaba las charlas por las noches donde era ruborizado por los comentarios de halago (lo cual era sorprendente escucharlo por parte de Black Hat), extrañaba tomar su rostro entres sus manos y darle besos rápidos aunque sabía que él repudiaba los afectos cariñosos, esos pequeños detalles lo llenaban de alegría aunque sabía que a Black Hat le daba igual pero para él esas caricias lo era todo...aunque toda esa ilusión se había esfumado en cuanto dijo "sólo es otro asistente". Flug se sentía como un juguete, como un objeto que satisfacía los caprichos de Black Hat, todo aquello nunca había significado nada aunque sólo unos días atrás le había dicho que sentía algo por él sabía que era otra mentira del rey del engaño.

No sabía cómo iba a terminar esa "pelea" pero tarde o temprano todo tenía que regresar a la normalidad, él no podía escapar toda la vida y muy dentro de él reconocía que lo único que podía hacer era aceptarlo aunque fuese tan difícil olvidar a su primer amor. Después de razonar todo eso decidió salir de la habitación para seguir con su trabajo notando que aún no había amanecido por lo tanto supuso que sólo había descansado por un par de horas. Flug llegó de nuevo al lugar en donde estaba realizando su trabajo y decidido continuar.

* * *

 

Alger había regresado de nuevo a la habitación que le otorgó a Flug sólo unos minutos después y para su sorpresa encontró al joven recostado y sumergido en un sueño profundo, él se quedó mirándolo por un largo tiempo sin saber qué era lo que le atraía de Flug, siempre había tenido interés en él desde que lo vio en uno de los anuncios de Black Hat y a partir de ahí siempre estaba al tanto de los comerciales para saber un poco más de él descubriendo que el joven era un genio total con habilidades en toda área pero a pesar de eso actuaba siempre tan nervioso y eso lo hacía ver tan adorable. Alger se había impresionado aquel día donde vio a Flug sin su bolsa, el chico estaba tan enojado y avergonzado por la situación en la que se encontraba, recordaba que esa noche Black Hat y él habían estado hablando sobre algunos asuntos pendientes cuando de repente Black Hat miró hacia la ventana percatándose de que su empleado estaba en problemas y salió a toda prisa llegando a sus jardines, él lo había seguido encontrándose con una escena cautivadora...todo a su plan.

Alger rio para sus adentros pues él presenció a Black Hat rechazando a Flug y sus sospechas se desvanecieron por completo, él suponía que el villano más vil de todos los tiempo tenía un amorío con Flug pero ahora tenía claro que no era cierto y que se había dejado llevar por los rumores así que tenía que seguir buscando su cometido; encontrar la debilidad de Black Hat.

Él seguía mirando a Flug preguntándose cómo era posible que un humano trabaje para Black Hat y por qué era tan fiel, el chico lo llenaba de preguntas...además no había tenido tanto interés por un humano desde que había perdido a su amada, por último decidió retirarse, no podía estar siguiendo al chico todo el día, tenía hambre y nada le divertía más que cazar a humanos por la noche.

Era medio día y Flug ya había terminado con la tarea de armar todas las armas así que sólo quedaba la instalación que era el más fácil, se levantó del suelo estirándose dispuesto a proseguir pero necesitaba hablar con Alger sobre temas modestos acerca de su trabajo.

—emmm... ¿señor? — dijo en voz alta suponiendo que aparecería de la nada como lo había hecho una vez ya que parecía estar muy al tanto de él, pero esperó por varios segundos y Alger no se hizo presente. Flug iba a llamarlo de nuevo pero se mordió el labio antes de hablar. "Tal vez está ocupado" se dijo, se quedó pensando en qué hacer y la única idea que tuvo fue buscarlo, su plan era conocer más de la mansión tal vez encontraría más sobre la historia del vampiro.

Los pasillos eran tan fantasmales como los de la mansión en donde vivía, ambas casas eran semejantes en el descomunal tamaño pero Alger vivía solo. Algunos lugares estaban cubiertos por una gran capa de polvo y otros relucían resplandecientes adornándose con piezas valiosas. Él se detenía a observar los cuadros que mostraban bosques o castillos de aspecto abandonado, también admiraba las armas y otros artículos que adornaban las paredes, no supo por cuánto tiempo caminó tratando de abrir alguna de la infinidad de puertas sin éxito hasta que llegó a un pasillo que tenía aspecto más oscuro, en él se encontraba una puerta abierta, Flug no dudo en entrar en ella pero apenas había dado un par de pasos adentro se detuvo al ver lo que había; la habitación estaba en la oscuridad pero no lo suficiente como para no distinguir que estaba llena de cadáveres mutilados, habían sido torturados y desangrados, en la mayoría de ellos la carne de su abdomen había sido devorada dejando a la vista su interior. En el centro de la habitación se hallaba una mesa en donde Alger estaba inclinado devorando un cuerpo como toda una bestia carroñera.

La mesa estaba llena de sangre que goteaba al suelo produciendo un pequeño charco del líquido rojizo. La atmósfera se sentía pesada por el olor a sangre, Flug dio un paso hacia atrás pero Alger se volteo a verlo, el científico miró al vampiro que lucía tan macabro al tener toda su ropa elegante manchada de rojo al igual que su rostro, su ojo carmesí parecía brillar entre la oscuridad y sus colmillos se mostraban ensangrentados. Alger alzó su mano desnuda lamiendo el líquido que en ella se encontraba y saboreando la sangre de sus labios

—l-lamento interrumpir... señor.

—Estaba por terminar— le contestó sonriendo y volteando a ver el cadáver sobre la mesa. — ¿necesitas algo?

—q-quería hablar acerca de su sistema de seguridad p-pero creo que no es buen momento.

Alger le sonrió. —por supuesto Flug, te espero afuera.

Flug asintió saliendo de inmediato totalmente arrepentido de entrar a la habitación. Bajó por las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta estar enfrente de una pequeña puerta de madera que reconoció, al atravesarla se dio cuenta que había llegado a los jardines traseros, reconoció la fuente y los rosales, ese lugar le recordaba a Black Hat así que pienso en retirarse de ahí pero al darse la vuelta chocó contra Alger. El hombre estaba vestido con otro traje similar al que usó el día anterior y estaba completamente aseado, "es rápido" pensó Flug apartándose de inmediato.

—disculpa, te estaba siguiendo... ¿por qué ibas a los jardines, te perdiste?— preguntó Alger sacando sus guantes blancos colocándolos en sus manos limpias.

—...el lugar es enorme... sólo quería hacerle un par de preguntas—le decía sacando un plano con varios dobles que tenía en su bata. — es sobre dónde le gustaría que instalara las armas y...

— ¿ya has terminado?

—Sí señor, sólo falta instalar y listo no creo que tarde mucho, me iré poco después de que anochezca.

Supongo que debería ayudarte, ya has hecho demasiado por tu cuenta.

—no, no. Puedo hacerlo solo...se lo aseguro.

—nada de eso pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué no trajiste tus Hats bot? Ellos son tu apoyo. — le contestó Alger tomando el plano entres sus manos cubiertas por sus guantes. Flug abrió la boca para contestar pero no dijo ninguna palabra no después de meditarlo.

—pensé que sería mejor para mí, necesitaba salir un poco de mi rutina diaria en la mansión.

—escapar de la rutina ¿eh? Te entiendo, debe ser fastidioso soportar a Black Hat día y noche, supongo que estos días ha estado de muy mal humor.

— ¡¿c-cómo sabe eso?! — pregunto de inmediato Flug sobresaltándose. Alger sacó su mirada de los planos mirando fijamente al joven.

—recientemente salió a hacer un desastre en muchas ciudades tomando una forma que demostraba enojo, no lo conozco en su totalidad pero siempre se reconocer una rabieta, Black Hat debió estar muy molesto para actuar de esa manera tan compulsiva.

Flug asistió bajando la mirada.

—no tengo nada importante que hacer Flug, déjame ayudarte.

Al no poder negarse Flug terminó aceptando. Ambos instalaron todas las armas por toda la mansión teniendo silencios incómodos o platicas sin sentido, el científico quería hacer preguntas más personales pero no juntaba la suficiente valentía para hacerlo. Alger por otro lado no se mostraba tan curioso. El trabajo había sido mucho más fácil entre los dos y al atardecer todo estaba terminado.

—Creo que todo está en su lugar, ahora sólo queda verificar— dijo Flug sacando un pequeño control y al apretar el botón todas las máquinas y aparatos se activaron. —todo funciona bien...bueno, mi trabajo ha terminado, estoy obligado a decir: gracias por adquirir los productos de Black Hat org.

El hombre lo miró con gracia mientras su ceja se alzaba, Flug se veía de una manera muy cómica dando esa parafernalia, cuando el chico término no pudo evitar dar una carcajada. —no sabía que Black Hat te obligaba a decir eso.

— ¡no es gracioso! Y él no me obliga a decir eso, es una obligación mía, son mis inventos.

—ya veo...antes de que te vayas, me preguntaba si gustas compartir la cena de nuevo conmigo.

Flug se inquietó al oír al hombre, sus palabras sonaban tan suplicantes. — ya debería irme señor Alger, he estado mucho tiempo fuera y me he atrasado con mi trabajo.

El hombre bajó la mirada decepcionado.

—pero...me gustaría probar ese pastel de nuevo, no creo que Black Hat lo note— le dijo Flug con una voz en tono alegre. Alger se entusiasmó deseando haber podido ver la sonrisa del joven, de inmediato asintió y tomó la mano de Flug jalándolo hacia las escaleras. El científico reaccionó al tacto de Alger con un ligero salto y se ruborizo por completo, ambos subieron por las escaleras; el vampiro iba a toda prisa sujetando un la mano de Flug y él iba detrás de él con una risa jocosa. 

Al llegar al comedor Alger tomó una silla invitando a su acompañante a sentarse, Flug tomó asiento viendo como el caballero se estableció en su silla dorada. Los postres empezaron a aparecer frente a él quien se despojó de sus guantes y de su bolsa haciendo que Alger pestañeara un par de veces al verlo.

—creí que no te gustaba quitarte la bolsa ante cualquier persona.

— como dijiste antes; ya has visto mi rostro, además no me gusta comer con ella, en mi casa siempre he comido a solas y cuando Black Ha me acompañaba también me la quitaba.

—me alegra que me tengas un poco más de confianza.

— Es solo por higiene, n-no me gusta ensuciarme— le contestó antes de inspeccionar con brillo en sus ojos a todos los pastelillos con crema escogiendo los más azucarados para comer primero.

Una vez más Flug comió siendo observado pero ya no le tomo importancia, por otro lado Alger no separaba la mirada de Flug, analizaba su rostro preguntándose el origen de cada cicatriz y admiraba sus ojos, el joven tenía un par de ojos tan insólitos que juraba jamás haberlos visto antes y su pequeña coleta se veía de manera coqueta, era tan atractivo.

Flug comió de una manera tan voraz acabando con todo lo que le habían ofrecido, al terminar se acomodó en la silla dándose un masaje en el estómago satisfecho.

—gracias por tu compañía Flug.

—gracias a usted por las golosinas...una pregunta señor ¿es tan amable con todas las personas?

— a qué te refieres.

— se ha comportado de una manera tan cordial conmigo ¿con todos sus invitados es así?

—hace sólo unos días que he llegado a esta mansión Flug, no tengo aliado o colegas...a tu jefe lo podría llamar socio pero ambos somos indiferentes uno del otro. Tampoco tuve "amistades" en mi antigua residencia y aunque no me interesa mucho socializar siempre he creído en la formalidad, la fiesta fue sólo capricho mío, tengo que estar al tanto de los villanos que me rodean.

—Black Hat tiene una mascota, una víbora tediosa que siempre intenta morderme— dijo Flug con gracia. —podría tener una.

El hombre del parche se carcajeo ante el sentido de humor de Flug

—He notado que es cuidadoso— continúo. — ¿Por qué me has contado tanto de ti? ¿Por qué hablarme de tu debilidad?

— ¿debilidad? — preguntó con incredulidad. —Todos tenemos una debilidad Flug, yo solo te he contado un poco de mi pasado, no veo eso como una debilidad.

—es sólo que hablas tan abiertamente conmigo, una de las reglas de Black Hat es jamás confesar nada que pueda usarse en nuestra contra pero... ahora que lo pienso siendo amigo de Black Hat no hay proble...

— ¡Black Hat no es mi amigo! — grito Alger dando un golpe en la mesa resquebrajando la superficie. — él es un ser orgulloso y narcisista y el hecho de que ambos gocemos de la inmoralidad y malicia, de que tengamos ideales semejantes, que seamos conocidos no me hace en su amigo— continuó hablando con un tono exaltado.

—yo...l-lo lamento, no sabía que te molestaba que hablase de ustedes dos en ese ámbito.

Alger suspiro apenado por su ataque de furia, alzó la mano apretando el puente de su nariz y negando con la cabeza. —no es tu culpa Flug, es sólo que no me gusta que me relacionen con él como "amigo".

El joven se quedó en silencio pensando en cómo cambiar el tema pero Alger habló primero.

—supongo que ya te puedes marchar.

—a-ayer, al terminar me ofreciste una copa de alcohol.

— por lo que note no te gusto.

—No bebo pero...me gustaría tomarla ahora— contesto Flug rascándose la mejilla con rubor.

El hombre sonrió levantándose de su silla para tomar lugar al lado de Flug y en cuanto lo hizo chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer una botella y un par de copas ante ellos. Alger lleno la copa del joven y la suya. Flug bebió su trago sin dudarlo.

Después de unas copas más y un poco de charla Flug se levantó dispuesto a marcharse ladeándose un poco por lo ebrio que estaba, tenía marcado un rubor pero fue cubierto por su bolsa.

—tengo que irme señor...oh, casi lo olvido, este es su control, n-no se preocupe este modelo ya se puede apagar— Flug se carcajeo por su comentario recordando la primera vez que había instalado su sistema de seguridad en la mansión de Black Hat.

— no te ves muy bien para manejar.

— ¡disparates! Me siento muy bien... ¡de maravilla!

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras y salieron hasta estar enfrente de la camioneta en la cual había llegado, los pasos de Flug eran torpes y andaba con dificultad. Una vez estando dentro del automóvil el joven empezó a buscar entre la guantera sacando un pequeño llavero en forma de un avión de papel.

—olvidaba darle esto....es un obsequio de mi parte que incluía en el pedido, es completamente gratis.

— ¿un avión?

— ¡me encantan los aviones! Tengo mi propia colección, algún día te la mostraré.

— espero que sí.

Flug se retiró en el auto abandonando la mansión. Estando en estado de ebriedad su modo de manejar no era el mejor aún menos de noche, rompió con muchas reglas de tránsito pero ningún oficial se atrevería a detenerlo al saber que él conducía. El auto llegó a Hatsville y posteriormente a la mansión en forma de sombrero. El joven salió de la camioneta azotando de más la puerta, caminó lentamente aun ladeándose hacia la puerta principal y entró de una manera muy casual. 505 vio a Flug entrar y de inmediato corrió hacia él envolviendo en sus patas abrazándolo con fuerza.

—yo también te extrañe mi pequeño retoñito, papi ya está en casa para cuidar de ti— le decía el joven con una voz tierna, el oso bufo de alegría acariciando su cabeza contra su creador pero se retiró confundido al olfatearlo y percibir su aroma a alcohol.

— ¡que bien que has regresado debilucho! — gritó Demencia.

5.0.5 bajo a Flug de nuevo al suelo. — no me alegra verte chamaca, más te vale que mi laboratorio este intacto— dijo el científico apuntando a la chica de una manera amenazadora.

—deja de hablar tonto, estás en problemas.

— ¿yo?

—Black Hat pidió que fueras a su oficina en cuanto llegaras, ojala pueda oír tus gritos cuando te rompa cada uno de tus huesos, está muy enojado.

Flug rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos queriendo explicarle a la chica que su jefe no haría eso ya que cuando eran "amantes" Black Hat no le ponía ningún dedo encima, nada más que las caricias al tener sexo pero él sabía que todo eso ya había terminado. Ahora estaba un tanto temeroso. Dio una respiración profunda y sin decir más se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, Demencia y 5.0.5 lo miraron como se retiraba caminando torpemente intercambiando miradas confusas.

El joven sostenía el pomo de la puerta entre su mano llenándose de valentía para entrar, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Black Hat detrás de su escritorio esperándolo

* * *

 

Los dos días en los cuales se había ausentado Flug le habían dado tiempo suficiente para pensar. Black Hat estaba molesto al leer la nota y saber que su humano se iba con Alger, conocía muy bien al embustero y si había regresado a vivir cerca de él significaba que planeaba algo. Al principio quiso salir de inmediato a la casa del vampiro y arrastrar a Flug de nuevo a donde pertenecía pero no iba a perder su orgullo de esa manera.

Durante el primer día se encerró en su oficina meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado tratando de poner en claro todo y así lo iba a hacer; se disculparía con su humano, estaba dispuesto a romper todos sus ideales y pedir "perdón"...tan sólo en pensar en la palabra sentía asco pero valdría la pena si iba a estar de nuevo con él. Todo era una gran pesadilla, no podía creer que se había hecho dependiente del joven, extrañaba la forma tan ridículamente tierna en la cual tomaba su rostro dándole caricias como si fuera alguien a quien proteger. Él amaba que hiciera eso amaba el tacto caliente del científico pero claro, era otra cosa que nunca admitiría.

El segundo día fue un martirio, estaba esperando a Flug pero no llegaba, las horas fueron eternas, después de oscurecerse vio desde sus enormes ventanas rojas a la camioneta llegar pero, exhaló de consuelo pero aun así estaba muy enojado con el científico; se había ido sin ningún aviso previo, no había llevado ningún Hat Bot con él y sabía que lo usaba como pretexto para todo el tiempo que se había marchado. Black Hat se sentó frente a su escritorio esperando a que el doctor se presentara frente a él, dudaba si debía disculparse esta noche o si debía esperar.

La puerta se abrió y miró al humano, Flug entro pero andando de una manera curiosa, Black Hat sólo tardó unos segundos para saber que el joven estaba ebrio y eso acabó con la seriedad que había logrado tener durante esos días pero hubo otro detalle que le hizo gruñir; Flug tenía el aroma de Alger, un olor a rosas y la presencia de una leve esencia maligna.

— ¡¿Qué quieres!? —. Fueron las primeras palabras del muchacho. Black Hat se levantó y se dirigió hacia Flug rodeándolo y olfateando, podía sentir que el chico estaba incómodo pero quería asegurarse que esa esencia malagana similar a la de él provenía del humano.

—dime Flug ¿te divertiste? — le pregunto seriamente al mismo tiempo que se detenía enfrente del chico con ausencia de su ironía sonrisa.

— ¡claro que sí!

— ¡te fuiste por dos días sin mi autorización! No soy estúpido Flug, ese trabajo debiste terminarlo en cuestión de horas, gracias a tu descaro las entregas de mis productos se han atrasado...

— ¿eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme? — interrumpió Flug con voz firme, Black Hat se inquietó por la repentina valentía con la que se dirigía a él. — sólo termina de regañarme para ir a continuar con mi trabajo porque ¿es lo único que te importa no? Tu maldita compañía y-y tu farsante prestigio.

Black Hat dio un paso hacia el joven con la mirada llena de furia y con ambas manos hechas puños. —Silencio—. Dijo en advertencia, Flug empezaba a tartamudear de nuevo y se hundía de hombros haciéndose más pequeño con la presencia de su jefe, sin embargo no guardaba silencio sino que alzaba cada vez más la voz pero daba un paso hacia atrás al ver que Black Hat se acercaba a él, su jefe daba pasos largos en dirección al joven y Flug sabía que se estaba aproximando a la pared.

—...e-eres un farsante Black Hat, te gusta verte imponente y elegante pero ambos s-sabemos que eres un monstruo detrás de una máscara.

— ¡cállate! — grito el demonio con una mirada dura.

— ¿¿por qué?! Esa es la verdad ¿acaso te duele Black Hat? Sabes que es cierto, eres una repugnante criatura que nunca ha comprendido a los demás...dijiste que tenías algo por mi...y fui un tonto al creer...ahora comprendo cual maldito y mentiroso eres.

La voz de Flug se quebró y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, estaba diciendo eso con tanto dolor dentro de él, quería acabar con esto, se estaba enfrentando a Black Hat para demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo que habían tenido juntos.

—No lo tomes c-como un halago Black Hat— continuó el joven. — seguiré trabajando para ti pues mi contrato me lo obliga pero entre menos te vea mejor.

Black Hat se detuvo mirando fijamente a los ojos del chico y su sonrisa regreso. —háblame cuando no estés ebrio... ¿así que tuviste que beber para atreverte a enfrentarme?...eres patético Flug. Y claro que es un halago, soy el mejor villano ¿acaso crees que debería afectarme tus miserables palabras?

Flug quiso hablar pero cerró la boca de inmediato así que Black Hat siguió hablando. — tu alma es mía Flug, por supuesto que no puedes hacer lo que te plazca, eres de mi propiedad y tú no me pues establecer ninguna petición.

El joven cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes con tal vigor que le dolía. — ¡yo no soy de tu propiedad! ¡Deja de verme como un objeto! Soy tu socio...nosotros incluso fuimos a-ama...

—Amantes— Black Hat terminó la frase con una gran sonrisa. — tú dices que me amas Flug y yo reconocí que sentía algo por ti...pero sabes, una criatura como yo jamás podría estar con un humano...pero tú no eres cualquier humano...eres mío, siempre vas a ser mío y si no me amas te obligare a hacerlo porque vas a estar el resto de tu vida junto mí...

—No p-puedes obligarme.

—no hace falta que te obligue sólo tengo que esperar a que me necesites de nuevo.

—soy libre de escoger con quien estar y n-no quiero estar contigo.

—Pero si era lo que más anhelabas...puedo cumplir con tus deseos Flug— contestó Back Hat en tono cautivador mientras se acerba al científico acorralándolo contra la pared. —sé que quieres que el mundo sepa lo nuestro, estoy dispuesto a anunciarlo si eso quieres. Seremos tú y yo de nuevo.

El corazón de Flug se detuvo ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?! ¿De verdad era Black Hat quien estaba hablando de una reconciliación? Su cabeza le dio vueltas, no podía creerlo, no sabía qué contestar.

El silencio se apoderó por completo de la oficina, Black Hat esperaba una respuesta ansiosa pero Flug parecía tener una lucha interna y así era. Qué era lo que había pasado en solo dos días; él había hablado con Alger y se convenció a sí mismo que no podía tener ninguna relación con Black Hat ya que él jamás compartiría sentimientos con él pero ahora le pedía una reconciliación con un tono tan tranquilo. Él podía aceptar, olvidar lo pasado y seguir como si nada hubiese sucedido pero su mente le decía que su jefe mentía o que lo rechazaría de nuevo, que quería seguir torturándolo de una manera tan cruel; jugando con su mente, confundiéndolo. En ese instante recordó lo que antes había sido entre los dos, Black Hat era indiferente a las muestras de amor que Flug le ofrecía, siempre actuaba como si estuviese obligado a colaborar y él había sido incrédulo, tan cegado por su vehemencia que no le importaba mendigar atención sin mencionar que aun hablaba de él como si fuera un simple objeto. Si lo que decía, si Black Hat quería una reconciliación no la iba a lograr de esta manera.

Flug lentamente alzó su mano hasta la cara de su jefe, Black Hat recargó su rostro contra la palma del humano deseando que estuviera desnuda para sentir el calor de la piel, aun así estaba feliz por volver a tener el tacto del joven.

—Lo siento Black Hat pero no sabes nada de amor— dijo quitando su mano del rostro conmocionado al demonio. — ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me rechazaste? ¿Creías que sería fácil para mí? ¿Que no me sentiría solo?...mi respuesta es no, no quiero regresar contigo, no quiero ser tu juguete, no quiero complacer tu lujuria ¡no quiero!...te costará más que una simple oferta.

— ¡¿qué es lo que quieres?! ¿Por qué ahora pides más de mí?

— porque Alger me demostró lo que realmente es el amor— Flug hablo sin pensar y en cuanto había terminado se llevó ambas manos al rostro cubriendo su boca, eso había sonado fuera de lugar.

La mirada de Black Hat era estupefacta. —...es por eso que hueles a él.

— ¿qué?...n-no...no es lo que imaginas.

—...largo— ordeno Black Hat señalando la puerta dando pasos hacia atrás alejándose de Flug.

—d-déjame explicarte...¡no me refería a eso!

— ¡largo! — gritó con un tono demoníaco pero Flug sólo balbuceaba siendo ahora él quien se acercaba más a Black Hat, el demonio perdió la paciencia, era alguien que no repetía una orden tres veces. —dije; ¡fuera! —. Black Hat reaccionó levantando la mano exponiendo sus garras para después darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro. El chico cayó al suelo de inmediato por el impacto.

Black Hat percibió el olor a sangre de inmediato mirando sus garras que se pintaban de rojo, acababa de dejarse llevar por sunaturaleza agresiva y no había medido su fuerza, Flug levantó la mirada mostrando su bolsa rota y tres heridas se marcaban en su mejilla desbordando sangre, el chico se cubrió las lesiones con su mano temblorosa mientras que sus ojos demostraban terror, Black Hat lo miro pero no reacciono, simplemente no sabía qué decir o hacer. Flug se levantó con dificultad y salió con prisa de la oficina sollozando. Lo último que Black Hat oyó fue como la puerta fue azotada. 


	8. Celos

Flug salió con prisa de la oficina de su jefe azotando la puerta con fuerza, el joven se dirigió a su laboratorio con su mano aún sobre la herida, sentía el ardor del corte que iba de su oreja atravesando su mejilla hasta sus labios. Algunas gotas de sangre empezaban a caer sobre su bata dejando pequeñas manchas sobre ella, otras caían al suelo marcando su camino. El científico llegó a su laboratorio exaltado, sus rodillas, labios, al igual que sus manos temblaban. Una vez estando dentro respiro profundamente tomando el aroma que tanto había extrañado agradeciendo estar de nuevo en su zona de confort.

El lugar no era un desastre, eso significaba que Demencia por alguna extraña razón no se había tomado la molestia de destruirlo como siempre, todo estaba en perfecto estado tal como lo había dejado excepto por algunas hojas que se apilaban en su escritorio siendo seguramente peticiones de Black Hat. Flug las arrojó al suelo con enojo para después acomodar recipientes con todo tipo de químicos sobre ellos, el chico comenzó a revolverlos midiendo las cantidades de cada sustancia mientras maldecía en voz baja ignorando el dolor de su herida, la forma abrupta en la que temblaba, que estuviese manchando los vasos de precipitado con sangre y el punzante dolor de su herida. Una vez terminada la sustancia se quitó sus visores y la bolsa de papel triturándola entre sus manos posteriormente lanzándola a la basura. Flug vertió la sustancia sobre su mejilla lavando la herida y quejándose por el ardor, al terminar rebusco sobre sus cajones un kit de primeros auxilios sacando un par de gasas para cubrir la lesión.

La herida fue cubierta, el chico sabía que pronto se curaría gracias al componente que había preparado sólo esperaba que no quedaran más cicatrices en su rostro, sacó una bolsa nueva y la acomodo en su cabeza junto con sus visores, una vez que terminó se dejó caer en su silla, no quería pensar en lo más mínimo ya que la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía débil suponiendo que eran las consecuencias de beber de más, era cierto lo que decía Black Hat; solo ebrio tomó la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo, pero su malestar no era por una simple borrachera. Su vista se nublo por completo, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, y el dolor punzante de su abdomen apareció siendo muy leve.

Decidió levantarse e ir a su habitación, quería tomar un largo descanso y empezar con los análisis para descubrir el origen de su malestar por la mañana. Flug caminó ladeándose con pasos muy lentos a veces sujetándose de las paredes para no caer, al llegar a su habitación se desplomó sobre su cama de prisa olvidando activar su sistema de seguridad, hundió su rostro contra la almohada resoplando. No comprendía lo que acaba de pasar ¿Black Hat realmente quería regresar con él? ¿Por qué? Ya no importaba la razón, Flug no tenía pensado regresar y aunque sabía que en él aún existía el deseo de hacerlo se resistía, no iba a regresar después de eso, su jefe tenía que demostrar amor verdadero...lo cual era imposible, Black Hat acababa de imponer miedo de nuevo sobre él, ese miedo que había sentido por él hacía mucho tiempo, ese que lo hacía temblar al estar en su presencia y el golpe; su jefe no lo había golpeado desde hace tanto tiempo, se había acostumbrado a los regaños y fuertes gritos pero no imaginó que un día volviera a golpearlo o al menos no tan pronto.

Estuvo meditando por varios minutos hasta que sus párpados se hicieron cada vez más pesados, se estaba quedando dormido pero el ruido de su puerta abrirse lo alarmó saltando de la cama, su corazón se exaltó pero se relajó una vez que vio a 5.0.5 asomarse. El oso sujetaba con sus dos patas un pequeño oso de felpa. Flug miró a su creación que parecía preocupado y lo invitó a sentarse en la cama dando palmadas en ella. 5.0.5 entró subiéndose en la cama envolviendo a Flug con sus patas mientras gimoteaba.

— ¿supongo que viste la herida? — preguntó el científico tocándose la mejilla por encima de su bolsa a lo que el oso asintió. — no te angusties, sabes que me ha hecho cosas peores...pero esta vez ha sido el colmo, debería renunciar... ¡sí! Puedo buscar la forma de romper el contrato e iríamos de aquí juntos ¿no te gustaría eso mi chiquito? nos iríamos al otro lado del mundo, yo podría tomar otra identidad y obtener mi certificado de aviación de nuevo ¡haríamos lo que quisiéramos! ¡Seriamos libres!, tendríamos una mansión solo para nosotros dos, tendrías habitaciones enormes solo para ti repletas de peluches, juguetes y todo tipo de caramelos...nadie te haria daño— le decía Flug cada vez más emocionado. El oso asintió con una expresión de alegría y era obvio, 505 seguiría a su papá hasta el fin del mundo.

—pero, creo que no va a ser tan fácil romper el contrato con...él—. Flug dijo lo último con dificultad como si le costara decir el nombre de Black Hat. 505 lo apretó más contra su pecho y Flug se acomodó en el suave pelaje azul, el científico comenzó a tararear acariciándolo como si estuviera arrullando a un bebé. Deseaba poder hablar con 5.0.5 sobre aquello que lo atormentaba pero suponía que no lo entendería ¿Quién podría entender lo que había pasado entre él y Black Hat?

Por primera vez se sintió completamente solo, nunca había tenido a nadie para conversar, 505 era un niño y la chica estaba tan desequilibrada para sostener una conversación seria aunque siendo sincero jamás hablaría con ella. Involuntariamente pensó en Alger, con él no se sentía nervioso y parecía estar interesado en todo lo que decía de una manera muy caballerosa...pero, por mencionarlo a él Black Hat se había molestado y actuado de una manera tan tonta...tal vez haría otra rabieta. Flug dio un leve suspiro ¿cuándo a terminar todo eso?

* * *

 

Black Hat se había quedado en su oficina inmóvil mirando su mano sin saber por qué reacciono de esa manera ¿Qué había sido ese sentimiento por el cual reaccionó involuntariamente?, cuando Flug había dicho eso tuvo una sensación de... ¿envidia?, las palabras aún hacían eco en su mente; "lo que realmente es amor", de qué manera lo había demostrado Alger, él se había imaginado lo peor pues dos días era el tiempo suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa, y si acaso Flug y Alger... ¡no! Flug no haría eso. Pero acaba de sentir otro repugnante sentimiento; era extraño, una intuición de que Flug podría fijarse en Alger o que este le estuviera coqueteando, la sola idea le hizo querer arrancarle el corazón a Alger por intentar quitarle a su humano. Black Hat frunció el ceño, estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado pronto y era algo que jamás hacía porque era bastante inteligente, él no cometía errores y no se preciaba.

Por ahora no sabía qué hacer, sentía la necesidad de ir tras Flug para lamentarse por lo que había hecho pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con él todo empeoraba. Black Hat cerró su puño con fuerza, tenía que aclarar sus dudas sobre Flug y Alger o ese sentimiento lo iba a afligir agrandando su tormento. Tenía que conocer la verdad y lo haría esa misma noche

* * *

 

La mansión de Alger se encontraba en absoluto silencio, él estaba sentado en su silla a un extremo de la mesa, observando todo el lugar; la mesa era enorme y estaba llena de sillas dispuestas sin embargo todas se hallaban vacías intensificando su sentimiento de soledad, el lugar estaba en penumbra siendo el candelabro quien iluminaba la habitación. Alger bebía de su compa mirando hacia la silla en contraste con él en donde Flug había tomado asiento cuando de repente la llama de las velas se agrandó tornándose de un color rojizo, el espectro dio un largo trago de su copa y luego dijo con serenidad: —¿Qué te trae aquí Black Hat?

Una sombra oscura se levantó en el extremo de la mesa y Black Hat se materializó de ella teniendo entre sus manos su bastón manteniendo su postura perfecta — necesito hablar.

— ¿hablar?, no te anunciaste, no llegaste en tu lujoso carruaje o en tu auto personal ¿tan importante es de lo que tienes que hablar?

—es sobre la razón por la cual estás aquí ¿Qué tramas Alger?

El hombre del parche sonrió al oír a Black Hat, el demonio mostraba su sonrisa pero su tono de voz era exigente. —ya te lo había dicho el día de la fiesta, te dije que me había aburrido de estar en mi mansión que está en medio de la nada además había terminado con todas las personas del pueblo cercano, tengo que saciar mi hambre...pero, no creo que quieras hablar de eso...se trata de Flug ¿no es así? puedo oler su sangre en tus manos ¿lo mataste?

— ¡no me cambies el tema! sé que esa no es esa la razón por la cual has regresado...no te quiero ver entrometiéndote en mis asuntos.

— ¿es una amenaza?

— ¡sí! Quisiste tratar de engañar a mi lacayo invitándolo aquí para obtener información...

— ¿lacayo? — Interrumpió Alger sin temor— Antes lo nombraste como "asistente", Flug es brillante, por qué degradarlo de tal manera y si piensas que quise sacarle información déjame decirte que eres un paranoico, Flug y yo charlamos sobre cuestiones íntimas, el pobre estaba desesperado por alejarse de ti ¿tan mal lo tratas?

—Es un humano insignificante— contestó Black Hat con firmeza.

—es tu socio, él es quien crea tus más estrictas peticiones...supongo que es el ser humano que más tiempo ha estado a tu servicio ¿Por qué no valorarlo más?

Black Hat escuchó en silencio manteniendo su sonrisa demostrando que las palabras de Alger no le afectaba en lo más mínimo pero tras cada palabra que decía el tipo apretaba más sus colmillos.

—Flug trabaja demasiado— siguió diciendo— aún me pregunto por qué está a tú lado si te odia tanto.

— ¿odiarme? El infeliz me teme como todo mundo...el miedo crea respeto y eso es lo que él siente sin mencionar su ambición por ser un villano digno algo que solo lograría con mis consejos.

—buscaba la manera de alejarse de ti, blasfemaba tu nombre, se notaba realmente frustrado...creo que es el humano que más te repudia— dijo Alger sin poder evitar una risa burlona.

Black Hat estaba totalmente furioso ¿decía la verdad sobre Flug o sólo eran mentiras?

—no importa que me odie, soy dueño de su mísera alma y está obligado a estar conmigo hasta su muerte... me sorprende que hables de él con mucho interés...por qué, sé que tampoco tienes interés por los humanos—. Black Hat se esforzó por no sonar ansioso aunque lo estaba ya que su visita radicaba en saber las intenciones de Alger con Flug.

—es cierto pero él sí me interesa, no es un humano cualquiera supongo que por eso lo has escogido, es simpático y está tan anhelante de compañía y comprensión. No lo llame para algún propósito prejuicioso contra ti, él decidió venir...no la pasamos bien y no dudo en que vuelva a buscarme.

Black Hat apretó su bastón con furor y sentía que sus colmillos estaban a punto de rechinar, aquel sentimiento lo invadió de nuevo, era algo doloroso y extraño porque no tenía herida alguna sin embargo le dolía. No pudo mantener ni un segundo más su sonrisa, su gesto cayó en una mirada frustrada. — no eres de los que se fijan tan fácilmente en una persona...lamento que te fijes en mi subordinado pero es de mi propiedad.

Alger se levantó caminando hacia Black Hat con las manos cruzadas. —ya veo, siempre has sido tan posesivo e impetuoso, incluso por un retardo que cometió has decidido castigarlo ¿de verdad crees que siente respeto por ti?

—me da igual que es lo que siente...emociones, son tan desagradables los sentimientos de los mundanos y una debilidad que ha acabado con tantos villanos prometedores...tu eres uno de ellos.

—no puedes impedir que sienta algo por él y que Flug me sea correspondido...es tan sumiso— dijo Alger orgulloso de lo que decía deteniéndose justo enfrente de Black Hat sosteniendo la mirada pesada del demonio.

Black Hat estalló en sus adentros ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el maldito?! Flug nunca buscaría aúna escoria como Alger, nunca buscaría otros brazos más que los suyos. Se sentía es un estado límite, quería abalanzarse contra la persona que estaba de frente y degollarla, arrancarle la lengua o despellejarlo por tal atrevimiento.

—puedes tratar de mentirme Alger, esa es tu especialidad pero pronto descubriré la verdad de lo que tramas y si piensas hacer algo contra mi...bueno, colgaré tu cabeza sobre mi chimenea.

Alger aún tenía su sonrisa burlona, estaba celebrando en sus adentros haber hecho que Black Hat se afligiera y que borrara su sonrisa, era algo que jamás creyó lograr.

—No miento, por cierto él me dio un regalo— dijo mostrando el llavero en forma de avión que le había entregado Flug. — Dijo que era algo para pensar en él, dale esto de mi parte, para que él también piense en mí—. Alger meneo la mano apareciendo una perfecta rosa roja sobre su palma ofreciéndosela a Black Hat.

El demonio sentía que sus entrañas hervían y que un nudo hiriente se formaba en su pecho. eran verdad sus sospechas.

 Miró la rosa por un segundo y luego al vampiro que lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfal, el demonio tomó la rosa, esta se marchitó al contacto con él dejándola con un color opaco y con los pétalos tan débiles que comenzaban a caer.

—es un gesto ridículo, aunque...creo que esto se vería mejor en la tumba de tu esposa—dijo avivando su voz, la sonrisa de Alger desapareció de inmediato poniendo una expresión dolida siendo ahora Black Hat quien daba una enorme sonrisa disfrutando de la expresión del hombre. El demonio se desvanecía en una sombra dejando caer la rosa al suelo. Alger chasqueo los dientes, odiaba que hablaran de su amada y aún más si lo hacía Black Hat quien era el culpable de su pérdida.

Alger cerró los puños, era lo menos para esperar después de hablarle de esa forma, aun así estaba dispuesto a seguir con su plan, se dirigió de nuevo a su silla llenando su copa mientras sonreía, "no cantes victoria Black Hat, conoceré tu mayor debilidad y tu propio socio me lo confesara" pensó mirando el pequeño avión. 


	9. Una invitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unas cosillas; sabían que en un embarazo el corazón del nene empieza a latir hasta los 25 días, bueno ese era el tiempo que tenía (más o menos) en el cap. 4 por ello aquellos inusuales síntomas, ahora Flug debe tener más de un mes Aprox. (he dejado de contar XD)

Demencia es una chica traviesa, es curiosa e inquieta. No suele ponerle mucha atención a nada que no tenga relación con Black Hat pero hay algo raro que no ha podido ignorar y era el comportamiento que ha tenido su compañero. Todo comenzó desde hacía varios meses atrás; Flug actuaba de una manera extraña al estar junto a su jefe, su habla era tranquila y era más risueño sin mencionar que pasaba horas en su oficina charlando sobre planes malvados a los cuales no la invitaban. Black Hat también actuaba extraño, ella notaba que le ponía más atención al científico, sus regaños disminuyeron y la violencia contra él había desaparecido por completo. Todo esto a Demencia le molestaba. También quería tener la misma atención y se esforzaba más en sus trabajos; le traía todo tipo de obsequios de sus presas como símbolo de triunfo, hacía más maldades en la ciudad para que saliese en primera plana del periódico y así la pudiera notar pero... parecía no funcionar porque al final del día le daba la aprobación únicamente a lo que realizaba Flug. "Ese tonto sólo dibuja baratijas y la mayoría resultan estar defectuosas ¡es un nerd, un nerd idiota!" se decía así misma pero después de un tiempo le habría dejado de dar importancia porque Black Hat se orgullecía de ella cada vez que hacía su trabajo bien, ella lo sabía al verlo asentir con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ese simple gesto hacia que se emocionara y diera risas tontas de emotividad, entonces ya no sentía celos de Flug.

Mucho tiempo después el joven empezó a comportarse de otra manera extraña y era el cansancio extremo que tenía, solía verlo desvelarse durante días apenas alimentándose sin que le hiciera efecto alguno pero últimamente parecía no tener las fuerzas suficientes para soportar un día de trabajo, el chico cabeceaba sobre su escritorio siendo que dormía un par de horas más (sorprendiéndole que Black Hat lo permitiera). Su apetito era desmedido ya que acababa con la despensa en días y sospechaba que escondía los caramelos sólo para él.

El día de la fiesta en la mansión de aquel villano desconocido algo significante había pasado, algo que ella no había notado y la curiosidad la inquietaba pues quería saber la verdad, trataba de recordar pero no encontraba nada malo excepto por el hecho que al llegar Black Hat los abandonó yéndose a hablar con el hombre del parche (que era muy guapo), después Flug se alejó y ella se distrajo negando peticiones para bailar ya que no pensaba bailar con nadie más que con Black Hat. Los minutos pasaron empezándose a aburrir, no veía a Flug por ningún lado y su jefe no regresaba, ella estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando miro al científico entrar caminando errante atravesando la sala en busca de la puerta principal empujando a los demás asistentes, ella le hablo pero su compañero siguió camino ignorándola o simplemente no la había oído por todo el ruido de los invitados, él tenía los puños apretados y los hombros contraídos, ella conocía demasiado bien al chico para decir que estaba furioso porque ponía esa postura siempre que algo le salía mal o cuando lo regañaban.

Demencia estaba a punto de ir tras él cuando Black Hat apareció detrás de ella atrayendo la mirada de todo el público. — tenemos que irnos—. Le ordenó.

— ¿no vas a bailar conmigo? — le preguntó decepcionada al ya saber la respuesta.

— ¡no! Vámonos ¿dónde está Flug?

—acaba de salir...—. Demencia no terminó de hablar cuando Black Hat ya se retiraba, todos le otorgaban el camino para que pasara inclinándose con respeto pero el demonio siguió sin detenerse ni un segundo. Al salir encontraron el auto abandonado. — ¡¿dónde está Flug?! — grito el demonio mirándola fijamente.

—n-no lo sé...yo vi que salió— dijo la chica estremeciéndose al oír a Black Hat con esa voz demoníaca que hacía cuando estaba realmente molesto. Demencia miró a su alrededor viendo a una corta distancia a Flug en el suelo, ella corrió a él lo más rápido de lo que se imaginó al traer tacones. El chico estaba inconsciente en medio del camino que iba en dirección a Hatsville. "¿pensaba ir caminando?" se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que sacudía al joven para tratar de despertarlo pero no parecía funcionar, ella dio un resoplo tomando los brazos del chico y arrastrándolo hacia el auto, Demencia es lo suficientemente fuerte para poder cargarlo pero no lo iba a hacer porque gracias al nerd ella no pudo bailar con Black Hat, una vez que llego al auto se percató que su jefe la miraba con la misma expresión de furia.

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

—nada, ya estaba inconsciente...debe estar agotado, se suponía que hoy era su día de descanso, el tonto no ha dormido en días.

—...no era necesario que lo arrastraras, has ensuciado su traje— dijo Black Hat hablando más tranquilamente, Demencia noto el cambio de voz de su jefe, ahora sonaba preocupado. —Sube al auto—. Le dijo el demonio señalando los asientos traseros. Demencia asintió, abrió la puerta y entro dejando a Flug en el suelo, entonces vio algo extraordinario; Black Hat se inclinó y le quitó la bolsa de papel al joven, no estaba segura pero supuso ver que su jefe le dio una leve caricia en la mejilla d Flug y con su pulgar había dado apenas un toque sobre sus labios luego lo tomó entre sus brazos alzándolo y llevándolo al asiento del copiloto acomodándolo con suma delicadeza y no sólo eso sino que asegurándose que el cinturón de seguridad estuviese bien sujetado.

Tales actos no eran propios de Black Hat, ella miró con la boca abierta, la forma con la cual lo había tomado entre sus brazos...ese tacto que le había hecho a Flug nunca lo habría hecho hacia ella y le molesto porque sabía que incluso se limitaba a tocarla.

Al llegar a su hogar Demencia salió de prisa del auto percatándose que Black Hat seguía dentro de él sujetando con fuerza el volante y con la mirada perdida como si estuviese recordando algo, luego miró al joven volviéndole a acomodar su bolsa y sus visores, Demencia quería preguntar si acaso algo había sucedido pero no pudo ya que 5.0.5 salió de la casa y le ordenaron que llevara a Flug a su habitación. Black Hat entró en la casa después sin nada más que decir, ella hizo lo mismo desilusionada por la noche y en cuanto llegó a su habitación se desprendió de su vestido y de los tacones vistiéndose con su atuendo habitual.

Demencia decidió ver a Flug unas horas después imaginándose que aún dormía, tomó un marcador permanente con la idea de hacer una travesura pero al entrar lo vio despierto. Ambos tuvieron una pequeña charla donde ella le preguntó qué había pasado pero Flug sólo se limitó a decir que se había desmayado por su fatiga, después de eso el científico la había corrido amenazándola con su pistola laser, ella se salió preguntándose a qué se debía tales comportamientos por parte de ambos.

Durante el siguiente día, por la tarde, noto a Black Hat furioso, de verdad estaba lleno de rabia de una manera tan grande que ni siquiera podía mantener su forma colapsando y viéndose como un monstruo tenebroso, ella lo estaba espiando por detrás de la puerta viéndolo arrojar todo al suelo rompiendo sus objetos personales y artefactos de colección luego simplemente se esfumó, unas horas después se encontró con 5.0.5 quien veía sus caricaturas en la Tv, ella se sentó al lado del oso preguntando por Flug ya que no lo había visto desde que Black Hat se fue pero el oso simplemente negó con la cabeza. Demencia comenzó a cambiar los canales ignorando los quejidos de 5.0.5 en desaprobación hasta que se topó con las noticias viendo a una enorme bestia que destruía todo, ella reconoció que se trataba de su jefe, Flug entró después viéndose terrible; se notaba cansado, su ropa está sucia y en cuanto vio a Black Hat en la Tv se quedó pensando mucho tiempo en silencio. Una vez que apago la televisión y se llevó fuera a 5.0.5 Demencia se quedó sola, pensando.

Los días posteriores ambos actuaron aún más misteriosos; Black Hat se encerraba en su oficina y Flug en su laboratorio, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo y cuando ella preguntaba a Flug por Black Hat el simplemente se negaba a hablar. Demencia comenzó a hacer sus propias teorías, no era tonta, ya había descubierto que que ambos estaban enojados pero desconocía la razón y día tras día se preguntaba qué habría sucedido para que ambos evitarán verse. Ella era quien a veces era mandada por Black Hat a dejar las hojas sobre los pedidos viendo al científico cada vez más frustrado.

Una mañana cuando el sol estaba a punto de salir observó desde la ventana a Flug que inspeccionaba a varios Hats Bots quienes apilaban decenas de cajas sobre la camioneta de paquetería. Demencia salió de la mansión dirigiéndose al científico que estaba a punto de partir.

— ¿a dónde vas?

—tengo que hacer un trabajo... ¿recuerdas al tipo del parche? Es en su casa, no regresaré en dos días.

— ¿Iras solo?— pregunto Demencia viendo como los pequeños robots regresaban a la casa una vez terminado su trabajo.

—sí, es una instalación...espero que no te metas a mi laboratorio, mis Hats Bots estarán al pendiente de ti.

—dos días son suficientes para romper cada chatarra que hay ahí.

Flug subió al auto ignorando ese comentario luego extendió su mano ofreciéndole una hoja de papel, ella lo tomó tratando de leer pero era difícil entender la caligrafía. — ¿qué es esto?

—es una nota, dásela a Black Hat cuando me busque.

—espera....dices que no sabe que te vas.

—sólo dale la nota...505 tampoco lo sabe así que avísale para que no me prepare el desayuno. — dijo Flug antes de encender el auto e irse.

Demencia entregó la nota a Black Hat unas horas después cuando fue a su laboratorio a buscarlo y no volvió a verlo el resto del día. En el segundo día ella fue a la oficina de su jefe pero no la recibió. Cuando Flug llegó se impresionó mucho verlo salir de la oficina con su mano sobre su mejilla y que estuviese sangrando, ella le había dicho que le gustaría ver cómo le rompía los huesos pero Black Hat ya no lo golpeaba, al verlo y saber que lo había hecho la desconcertó.

* * *

 

Demencia llega al laboratorio dando saltos de alegría pues ya tenía a quien molestar. Miró a Flug de espaldas y se apresuró a estar detrás de él para después darle un fuerte empujón. Él chico se abalanzó hacia enfrente tirando un par de tubos que sostenía en las manos. Los pequeños tubos cayeron al suelo rompiéndose y derramando su contenido, Demencia se carcajeaba al haber escuchado a Flug dar un grito de susto.

— ¡Demencia! ¡Déjame en paz!

— ja, ja, ja, gritaste como niña.

Flug miró al suelo viendo que no había nada para salvar. Demencia vio al suelo preguntando: ¿eso es sangre?

— ¡sí! Era mi muestra para mis análisis, ahora tendré que sacar otra.

— ¿análisis, estas experimentando contigo? Puedo traerte a una persona para que sea tu conejillo de indias.

—no...e-es por cuestiones de salud.

— ¿estas enfermo? ¿Por eso has actuado tan raro?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber niña tonta pero acabas de tirar mi muestra así que voy a tener que sacar otra— dijo remangándose la bata.

—yo no la tire, tú la soltaste, torpe— le dijo la chica mostrándole la lengua con gesto burlista. Flug sacó una aguja y un nuevo frasco pero Demencia le sujetó el brazo tratando de arrebatarle la aguja. — déjame hacerlo, quiero enclavarte eso en las venas.

— ¡No!...Demencia suéltame...deja eso—. Flug jadeaba tratando de alejarse de la chica que trataba de quitarle la aguja de las manos incluso no había notado que 505 había entrado a la pelea tratando de separarlos. Los tres forcejeaban haciendo demasiado ruido; Demencia se abalanzaba contra él científico, este hacia todo lo posible para librarse y el oso gruñía y tratando de sujetar a la chica pero ella era escurridiza.

Un chasquido sonó en el laboratorio dejando a todos en silencio e inmóviles, los tres dirigieron la mirada a Black Hat quien estaba parado a unos metros de ellos con su portafolio en una de sus manos, eso significaba una sola cosa.

—Viaje de negocios, ya saben quién queda a cargo— dijo ajustando su corbata con su mano libre. Flug lo observó y ambos cruzaron miradas pero el joven agachó la cabeza asintiendo, no se sentía bien al estar en su presencia pero de una u otra forma tenía que seguir con su trabajo y con sus responsabilidades. Black Hat desapareció y sus secuaces quedaron en silencio hasta que Demencia exhalo cruzándose de brazos.

—no es justo, tú siempre te quedas a cargo, odio que te prefiera a ti cuando obviamente yo soy la más fuerte de ustedes.

—lo hace porque soy el más inteligente.

—eres su consentido... eso creo... aunque te ha golpeado de nuevo— le dijo tocando la herida por encima de su bolsa de papel.

—auch. ¡No me toques! —. Dijo dándole un manotazo. 505 llamó la atención de Flug entregándole un paquete de sobres. El joven lo había mandado por el correo antes de que la chica-lagarto entrara a molestarlo. —gracias mi retoñito—. Flug empezó a verlos pasando uno por uno, todos eran insignificantes pero una de ellas le llamó la atención, dejo los demás sobres sobre su escritorio y abrió aquel que sobresalía por letras góticas que marcaban su nombre. Demencia y 505 lo miran con curiosidad queriendo saber el contenido de la carta, el científico la leyó en silencio teniendo la mirada de los otros dos sobre él, al terminar dio un gemido largo de pesadumbre.

— ¿qué dice?

—na-nada— le respondió tratando de esconder la carta pero la chica siendo más rápida se la arrebató luego corrió trepando la pared y se mantuvo en el techo a una altura donde no la alcanzaran. Flug comenzó a gritarle muy sobresaltado tomando los recipientes de vidrio de su escritorio comenzando a lanzarlos contra la chica. Demencia los esquivaba con facilidad deteniéndose cuando el chico se quedó sin objetos para arrojar.

—la voy a leer y no vas a evitarlo, 505 también debería escuchar así que lo diré en voz alta.

— ¡no! ¡Cállate! Voy a llamar a los Hats Bots si no te bajas ahora.

—" _Saludos cordiales_ " — empezó a leer Demencia acentuando su voz. —" _disculpa mi atrevimiento pero me gustaría charlar contigo de nuevo, disfrute mucho de tu compañía y pensé que tal vez deberíamos conocernos mejor. Podríamos tener una cena el fin de semana, si no asistes comprenderé tu negativa._

_Hasta entonces espero verte._

_ATT: Alger"_

Demencia bajo la hoja con una expresión de total emoción.

— ¡te están invitando a una cita! — grito saltando del techo a estar enfrente del joven que negaba con la cabeza. — apenas hace 5 días que regresaste de su casa y ya te extraña.

—n-no...él es...no me está...eh...— Flug no sabía que contestar, estaba realmente agitado y avergonzado.

—Deberías aceptar y pedirle que sea tu novio así le darías un papá a 5.0.5— le decía riendo. El oso miró desconcertado a Flug, el chico estalló de furia dando un grito y arrebatándole la hoja a Demencia, el joven salió de su laboratorio y camino hasta llegar a las escaleras, se sentó sobre ellas y miró la carta.

— ¿por qué ahora? — se preguntó tocando su herida en el rostro. No sabía si rechazar la invitación que era lo más lógico pero sonaba bien salir y charlar con Alger ya que lo hacía sentir apreciado pero no quería que su jefe lo supiera ya que tendría otro severo castigo pero...era una invitación tentadora para mostrarle a Black Hat que podía hacer lo que él quería.


	10. Dos citas, una decisión

Hay algo de misterio en cada persona, es una cualidad humana la cual puede atormentarnos cuando se llena la mente de secretos, Flug era una de esas personas con muchos enigmas en su pasado, tenía recuerdos tan dolorosos y frustrantes que lo dañaban cada vez que pensaba en ellos. Su único consuelo era convencerse de que esa etapa de su vida había acabado, que tuvo un nuevo comienzo el día que firmó su contrato con Black Hat, comenzó una nueva vida aunque ciertamente no la iniciaba siendo un buen hombre, de hecho, nunca se consideró así mismo como una buena persona pero no se arrepentía de ser malo, de verdad lo disfrutaba. Otro de sus secretos era su propio rostro que tenía que ocultar porque era algo que no podía cambiar y al verse le recordaba todo aquello que había sido.

Todo se había quedado en el pasado; sus malas y buenas decisiones, sus tormentos...sus miedos, ahora era un súper villano, era la mano derecha del amo de la maldad y tenía que ser digno de merecer el título, su nombre iba a quedar en la historia siendo reconocido, por primera vez iba a ser respetado, elogiado pero sobre todo; le iban temer, ya no le importaba que el precio de eso fuese su alma, no, porque iba darle al mundo todo el sufrimiento y dolor que a él le habían ofrecieron toda su vida...ver a los demás sufrir...eso valía la pena.

Le gustaba su trabajo ya que su jefe ponía a su disposición cualquier cosa que necesitara, por primera vez no se limitaba a experimentar y descubrir más métodos de tortura aunque a veces fallaba realizando las órdenes de Black Hat quien se aseguraba de castigarlo con todo tipo de insultos y golpes, él nunca se quejó porque se sentía merecedor de eso, sentía que sus fallas tenían que ser corregidas con una penitencia severa. Pero solo un par de años más tarde sintió un vacío dentro de él era tan grande que dudaba si podría soportar sobrevivir con una rutina diaria, sabía que era muy joven así que aún le faltaba mucho tiempo para que todo acabara pero estando al borde del colapso apareció algo que le alegraría la vida, algo que Black Hat llamaba; "el peor de los errores". Se trataba del experimento N° 5.0.5 quien debía ser una bestia feroz, un animal que diera terror sin embargo fue todo lo contrario; era tierno y tan inocente que no podría ni lastimar ni a una mosca. Flug recordó cuando el pequeño oso lo sujetó su pierna aferrándose a ella, acariciándolo y mostrándole su hermosa carita de simpatía, el joven decidió consérvalo a pesar de la furia de su jefe, no había creado a una bestia feroz pero sí al organismo perfecto lo cual lo salvaba de todas las malicias que le hacía Black Hat ya que siempre buscaba la manera de lastimarlo. 505 fue su nueva motivación, lo cuidaba y consentía como si fuera su propio hijo era él quien le había regresado los ánimos, ahora volvía a reír incluso bromeaba otra vez, poco a poco se sintió sanado siendo 5.0.5 el mejor error de su vida.

La chica ya estaba presente para entonces, no recuerda cómo exactamente ya que le dolía la cabeza tan solo pensar en ella, parecía que su único motivo en la vida era acosar a Black Hat creyendo que algún día se casaría con ella y a él fastidiarlo de toda forma posible desde burlas absurdas hasta la destrucción de cada objeto de su pertenencia. Era un martirio pero no se podía deshacer de ella ya que podría ser tonta pero era excelente en su trabajo.

algunos años después ese sentimiento se hizo presente de nuevo...la sensación de que algo le faltaba, no sabía qué era ya tenía el respeto que había deseado, era reconocido por no tener piedad y contaba con el cariño de su adorable creación aunque teniendo todo eso el vacío dentro de él había regresado sintiéndola mayor que antes.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de aquella emoción que nacía en él al estar junto a Black Hat, al principio se negaba a creerlo porque parecía absurdo que su jefe le empezara a llamar la atención siendo que era malvado y muy cruel con él. Flug había trabajado para él por mucho tiempo ¡le había vendido su alma! Pero nunca se había cuestionado sobre lo que realmente era Black Hat, verlo de otra manera que no fuese la clásica pinta de un ser perverso.

Así que se dispuso a hacerlo; se acercaba a él para descifrar sus gestos y aprender más descubriendo que era una persona...agradable. Le habría tomado mucho tiempo para saberlo; Black Hat siendo tan malvado también tenía pasatiempos, gustos y hasta sentido del humor. No siempre era tan malo porque también se relajaba y se divertía...a su manera.

Al estar más tiempo al lado de él fue descubriendo que era verdad que la presencia de Black Hat llenaba su vacío, incluso sentía maripositas en el estómago cuando lo "felicitaba" al realizar su trabajo sin errores. Él era un científico con múltiples reconocimientos en distintas áreas y simplemente no podía describir lo que sentía por Black Hat hasta que todo se hizo obvio; los sonrojos, el nerviosismo al estar en su presencia, las sonrisas torpes que hacía al verlo, el cosquilleo de su estómago y estar pensando en él todo el tiempo... todas eso y tantas otras sensaciones que no podía explicar, no era simplemente un gusto o cariño...era amor.

Un amor el cual dudaba que fuera correspondido. Flug tenía que pensar sobre todo y había un lugar que para hacerlo, era uno a donde ya no recurría pero ahora lo creía muy necesario. 505 y la chica dormían, eso le aseguraba que podría pensar en paz.

Sus pies colgaban del techo, estaba sentado en una orilla mirando la ciudad que se iluminaba con las luces de media noche sosteniendo la invitación en una mano y en la otra sus visores junto con su bolsa, su cara estaba totalmente al descubierto mostrando lo que había sido una gran herida en apenas un rasguño.  olvidó cual perfecta era la vista, la mansión en forma de sombrero era increíblemente alta estando a una altitud similar a la de los edificios cercanos dándole un panorama de toda la ciudad. Flug miraba los pocos autos que circulaban a lo lejos dando un suspiro de nostalgia aun así no dejaba de sonreír pues el viento le meneaba su cabello suelto, estando tan alto y con el aire en su rostro le daba esa asombrosa sensación de estar volando.

Perdió la noción del tiempo al estar ahí y aunque hubiese deseado estar toda la noche sentado al borde de la cubierta decidió ir a dormir que ya su fatiga era tan grande que no quería correr el riesgo de quedarse dormido y caer. Antes de marcharse pensó en leer una vez más la invitación luego de hacerlo comenzó a realizar dobles con ella obteniendo al fin un avión de papel. El joven volvió a dar otro suspiro y arrojó el avión diciéndose así mismo que Black Hat no regresaría esa noche, el avión revoloteo un par de veces danzando con el viento para después volar por encima de él. Una sombra rodeo al avioncito manejándolo hasta las espaldas de Flug, la entidad oscura se materializó haciéndose presente Black Hat con el papel sobre su mano.

—Ya no solías regresar aquí— dijo el demonio observando el avión.

Flug no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Black Hat y en cuanto escucho su voz dio un salto que casi lo hace caer.

— ¿no intentas saltar, verdad?

—n-no...No señor— dijo levantándose y alejándose de la esquina, el joven se puso muy nervioso al ver que Black Ha sostenía el papel que había arrojado haciéndose un nuevo en la garganta, mientras ambos estaban de pie frente a frente en total silencio él repetía en sus adentros: "no lo veas, no lo veas, no lo veas".

—supongo que no hubo ningún inconveniente en mi ausencia.

—No señor— Dijo moviendo bruscamente la cabeza en negación.

—magnífico. Tienes que armar un par de planes sobre nuevas máquinas de tortura que cumplan con todos los protocolos, ya sabes; entre más sufrimiento mejor.

—Sí señor— dijo impresionado de que estuviese hablando con su jefe de forma tan natural, era como si nada hubiese pasado, como si las discusiones, todos esos dilemas y el golpe nunca hubiesen sucedido. —...me permite preguntar... ¿eso fue todo en su viaje de negocios? —dijo el chico con miedo de que hiciera enojar a Black Hat de nuevo.

— ¡por supuesto! Sólo me tomo cinco minutos hacer el trato.

— ¿ci-cinco minutos? Pe-pero, te ausentaste tres días.

Back Ha bajo la mirada poniendo su vista sobre el avión sujetándolo con más fuerza. — estuve pensando...sobre nosotros.

El corazón de Fuga dio un vuelco, juntó sus manos jugando nerviosamente sin darse cuenta que machacaba su bolsa de papel, quería decir algo pero no sabía qué, no quería arruinarlo de nuevo. Su jefe al verlo tan nervioso e incapaz de hablar continuó hablando. —te espero mañana en mi oficina, necesito arreglar asuntos contigo. — le dijo acercándose extendiendo su mano ofreciéndole el avión de papel. Flug un tanto dudoso se acercó y tomó el avión con la mano  temblorosa pero después de un momento de ver el avión reaccionó — ¡¿mañana?! — grito el chico irguiéndose por completo. — ¿no su-puede ser ahora?

Black Hat lo miró con sospecha— no...aun necesito tomar una decisión. No creo que tengas otra cosa que hacer mañana.

Flug sintió que sus nervios empezaban a dominarlo pero hacía todo lo posible para actuar normal, la cita con Alger era el día siguiente y aunque su jefe no sabía nada sobre eso aun así sentía miedo sin saber por qué, ni siquiera estaba seguro si asistiría... —n-necesito salir por algunos artículos para un experimento que estoy realizando...pensaba salir a conseguirlos mañana— habló esforzándose para no tartamudear y sonar convincente.

Black Hat lo pensó durante un momento asintiendo. — tomate el día, mereces un descanso así por la tarde podremos hablar.

La mandíbula del joven cayó al escucharlo. — tome mi día de descanso algunas semanas atrás...tengo trabajo pendientes.

— ¡es una orden! No te quiero ver hasta mañana en la tarde—dijo notándose que luchaba para no alzar la voz y romper con el estatus de serenidad que había mantenido. Flug se encogió de hombros y asintió sin nada más que decir. Black Hat  lanzó su portafolio hacia el joven y él dio algunos manoteos torpes para evitar dejarlo caer, cuando alzó la mirada para decir algo su jefe ya había desparecido.

* * *

 

Black Hat no fue a su oficina a revisar el  papeleo como debió haber hecho sino que fue a un lugar en cual ya no había regresado; su habitación.

Al llegar dio un resoplo, se había acostumbrado a ir a su habitación con Flug con una única intención pero eso se había acabado, por ahora quería descansar ya que incluso una criatura como él necesitaba dormir un poco de vez en cuando. Se quitó su gabardina y se aflojo la corbata tomando asiento en la cama pero algo le llamó su atención; una prenda en el suelo de color azul sobresalía entre los tonos oscuros del lugar. Él se levantó a tomarla, era una camisa de Flug que seguramente había olvidado la última vez que estuvieron ahí, Black Hat miró la camisa y todos los recuerdos de ellos juntos regresaron a su mente, dio otro gran suspiro y después de una forma minuciosa observó a su alrededor con el extraño temor de ser visto aunque eso fuese imposible, después de inspeccionar se acercó la camisa al rostro inhalando profundamente. Sorprendentemente y a pesar del tiempo la camisa aun guardaba el olor dulce de Flug.

 

No pudo evitar sonreír al percibir aquella fragancia que extrañaba, no era su sonrisa malvada sino que una de... ¿gozo? Sí, era una sonrisa que lo hacía estremecerse, una sonrisa de absoluto júbilo y no estaba avergonzado de aceptarlo ni le causaba repulsión estar haciendo algo tan remilgado con la camisa de Flug. Black Hat se dirigió a su cama quitándose los guantes incluso su monóculo dejándolos de lado, se acostó abrazando la camisa imaginando tener al chico en sus brazos una vez más pero su sonrisa desapareció en un segundo poniendo expresión llena de pena. Black Hat acababa de tomar una decisión. 


	11. Predilección

Flug no pudo dormir después de haber visto a Black Hat, ahora no podía esperar a tener aquella conversación que le había prometido e ir de nuevo con Alger sonaba como una mala idea después de lo que había pasado la última vez, pensar en ello no le ayudaba a relajarse; andaba en su habitación de un lado para otro caminando apresuradamente con la invitación en la mano la cual leía cada veinte minutos, luego hablaba consigo mismo cambiando de opinión. "Y qué tal si volvemos a discutir", "¿acaso quiere disculparse?", "Tal vez me ofrecerá regresar de nuevo". Todas esas ideas rondaban su mente sin llegar a una conclusión, al final terminó con dolor de cabeza y realmente frustrado por no llegar a nada.

Decidió salir por un bocadillo nocturno al sentir que su estómago rugía de hambre. Al llegar a la cocina se dispuso a preparar café, llenó su taza duplicando la porción de miel para endulzarlo, de igual manera cogió dos piezas extra de pan con mermelada. Tomó asiento frente la mesa degustando su bebida caliente pero no tardó mucho tiempo en notar los cabellos de color verde que colgaban sobre su cabeza, al mirar hacia arriba vio a Demencia que sostenía una gran sonrisa, ella lo le dio un saludo con la mano pero Flug la ignoro volviendo su atención hacia la taza.

— ¿Qué haces? Se supone que deberías estar dormida— dijo para después tomar un sorbo de café, Demencia río de una forma singular, ella tramaba algo, podía sentirlo.

—ya es de mañana tonto...supuse que mi amor Black Hat había regresado pero no está en su oficina, lastima...quería decirle sobre tu cita de hoy.

Flug sintió que se ahogaba en su café, escupió el trago que había dado tosiendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el cabello de Demencia que colgaba dándole un fuerte jalón. La chica cayó contra la mesa inesperadamente con un grito de dolor luego trato de levantarse con una expresión de enojo pero no pudo decir o hacer nada ya que Flug la tomó de los brazos sujetándola con fuerza contra la mesa. Demencia quedó recostada con el chico encima de ella, él ponía su peso contra ella evitando que pudiese moverse dejándola sin escape.

— ¡no le digas!

— ¡quítate de encima idiota! — grito la chica tratando de patearlo sin tener éxito.

—escucha Demencia; no vas a decirle nada al jefe sobre esto.

— ¿por qué no?...oh, ya veo, no quieres que se entere que tienes un noviecito— dijo Demencia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡No!...no es mi novio— contestó hablando entre dientes pero esto a la chica le causaba más gracia, Flug frunció el ceño, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Convencer a Demencia resultaría difícil y a estas alturas se preguntaba cómo había pasado por alto a la loca. La chica aprovechó un instante de distracción por parte de Flug  para liberarse empujandolo  haciendo que el chico casi cayera de espaldas.

—te haces cada vez más débil, nerd...y si te atreves a tocar mi cabello de nuevo te voy a arrancar la mano—. Flug se irguió sin decir nada, con mucha tranquilidad sacudió su bata luego sacó de ella un dispositivo con el cual llamó a un Hat Bot centinela, en segundos entró el enorme robot sujetando a la chica envolviéndola con sus brazos metálicos, esta vez no podía escapar. Demencia quedo colgada pataleando y maldiciendo.

 

—y agradece que esta vez no te ponga la camisa de fuerza.

 

—cuando me suelte de este tonto abrelatas de voy a dar tu merecido—. La chica jadeaba pero el robot la apretaba cada vez más.

 

—escucha hija del mal; te dejare tener todo lo que quieras pero ¡cierra la boca!

 

—...quieres negociar ¿eh?, supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo—. Demencia no dudo en hacer una larga lista de deseos a cambio de su silencio. Flug no había imaginado que la chica pidiera tanto aunque estaba dispuesto a ceder a sus caprichos así que acepto cada una de sus condiciones por muy infantiles que sonaran.

 

—una última cosa; quiero que tus tontas maquinas me dejen en paz.

 

Flug lo dudo pero asintió haciendo que el robot la soltara. Demencia dio un salto de felicidad extendiendo su mano hacia Flug, él la estrechó y el trato quedo hecho.

 

—date prisa Flug, tienes que hacer tus labores el día si quieres llegar pronto con a tu cena romántica— dijo la chica sin saber sobre su día libre, ella le guiñó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de salir.

 

Era cierto; había amanecido y no lo había notado. Aún tenía el resto del día para pensar, al menos había logrado que Demencia cerrara la boca pero era el único problema que había resuelto. Estaba a punto de ir a su laboratorio, tal vez podría avanzar con algunos pedidos y verificar el resultado de su análisis que siempre dejaba pendiente por gastar todo su tiempo en el trabajo.En vez de eso se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación con la idea de dormir todo lo que pudiese así compensaría la noche en vela que había hecho al estar pensando. 

* * *

 

La alarma resonó por toda la habitación, Flug se levantó deseando poder dormir más pero a pesar de ser su día libre no podía hacerlo ya que sus citas aguardaban.

Al salir de la ducha se miró al espejo, odiaba hacerlo ya que siempre pensaba de más al estar enfrente de uno; siempre se sentía avergonzado de su rostro y de su aspecto tan débil, él deseaba ser como aquellos hombre fuertes pero se había resignado a ser el chico débil de quien todos se burlaban.

Dejó caer la toalla mirándose de costado observando aquel bulto de su abdomen, aún le dolía pero también sentía un extraño cosquilleo, no le había dado la suficiente importancia pero ahora que lo veía detenidamente podía decir que eso estaba creciendo. Flug puso su mano sobre aquella anomalía, no estaba asustado ni preocupado pero tenía que saber de qué se trataba. "aún puede esperar", pensó.

Su mirada se dirigió a la ropa que estaba sobre la cama; camisa azul con el estampado de avión, su bata de laboratorio, sus guantes llamativos y su calzado tan simple. Él no era como Black Hat con su peculiar y elegante forma de vestir, no, él se conformaba con sentirse cómodo pero sentía la obligación de vestir de otra manera al menos sólo por hoy ya que iba a reunión entre amigos así que suponía que podía usar algo mejor.

 

Busco en su armario uno de sus pocos trajes escogiendo el mejor, al terminar de vestirse ni el mismo se reconoció, el traje era demasiado formal; su chaqueta de doble botón lucía perfecto, su corbata roja era llamativa en contraste con el negro del traje, sus guantes oscuros eran elegantes y sus zapatos lucían perfectos. Flug sonrió para sí mismo decidiendo no sostener su cabello en su clásica coleta sino peinarse apropiadamente, una vez listo salió de su habitación con prisa dejando atrás sus visores y su bolsa.  

* * *

 

Flug condujo a una alta velocidad llegando en poco tiempo a la misión de Alger, ya había oscurecido y la vivienda parecía estar abandonada ya que ninguna luz la iluminaba.

El joven llegó frente a la entrada tratando de tener una postura recta, tras un largo tiempo de pensarlo decidió llamar a la puerta. Cuando Alger abrió Flug vio claramente su expresión de sorpresa que tuvo al verlo.

—ehh...hola.

—Flug...wow... que bien te ves.

—Ehh, oh sí, gracias— contestó ruborizándose.

Alger lo invito a pasar guiándolo hasta los jardines traseros, aquel jardín era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado; llegaron a un área rodeada de altas columnas y en medio se encontraba una mesa de piedra redonda con la cena cérvida, Flug tomo asiento mirando todo a su alrededor, era un lindo lugar.

—una cena al aire libre, buena idea.

Alger tomo asiento. —hay muchos lugares para pasar el rato, es una linda mansión aunque muy grande para una sola persona, me estoy arrepintiendo de tenerla pero cambiando de tema; me has sorprendido con tu atuendo tan refinado y el hecho que no estés usando la bolsa.

—s-sólo por esta noche.

Alger había notado las nuevas cicatrices que tenía Flug confirmando el maltrato de Black Hat hacia su empleado. Sin embargo no iba a hablar de eso, no quería poner incómodo al chico.

Por otro lado Flug descubriría que aunque Alger tenía una edad avanzada no era como su jefe, Alger podía llevar una conversación sobre ciencia y tecnología, teniendo conocimientos en áreas avanzadas a diferencia de Black Hat quien mantenía su estilo antiguo. El científico daba respuestas cortas al principio pero poco a poco la conversación fue más fluida entre los dos entendiéndose perfectamente, compartían gustos y relatos sobre sus vivencias riendo por anécdotas divertidas e intercambiando puntos de vista sobre planes malévolos.

—Y cuál es tu método de tortura Flug, eres muy conocido por no tener piedad— pregunto Alger con intriga después de una larga conversación sobre inventos malvados.

—...me gusta que sufran...suelo administrar una dosis de adrenalina, la suficiente para que no se desmayen y puedan sentir cada corte que haga en ellos. Es divertido.

—claro que lo es, a mí me gusta acorralar a las personas, sentir su miedo, es tan divertido cuando ruegan por sus miserables vidas...digamos que me gusta jugar con mi comida—. Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

—Flug, se realmente honesto ¿Por qué aceptaste mi invitación? Estaba casi seguro que no asistirías.

—la invitación decía que deberíamos conocernos mejor, no tengo muchos amigos, no tengo con quien charlar. No me arrepiento de haber venido, eres interesante, inteligente y la cena fue deliciosa.me alegra hablar con algien que sabe de lo que habla, no muchos villanos son dignos.

Alger sonrió halagado.—has notado que me gusta dar una buena impresión...pero, ¿enserio no tienes amigos? Eres no persona muy agradable, tu nombre es reconocido por todo el mundo.

—no tengo tiempo para socializar, mi trabajo no me lo permite.

—pues considérame tu amigo Flug, si necesitas charlar sobre algo no dudes en llamarme.

Flug asintió dándole una sonrisa, hubo un largo silencio después de eso.

—y cuéntame Flug, ¿hay alguna chica que acapare tu atención?, ¿algún pretendiente?

El joven miró a Alger por un momento confuso luego soltó una carcajada. —no...claro que no, como dije; apenas tengo tiempo para mí, no se me permitiría pensar en eso... y aunque fuese así no creo que Black Hat lo permita.

—él no puede prohibirlo, el amor es un sentimiento que no se puede negar. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?, ¿cierto?

—como todo el mundo...supongo.

— ¿y hay alguien ahora?, siempre se tiene a una persona querida, alguien especial.

El joven sonrió avergonzado negando con la cabeza. —no, no lo creo pero qué hay de ti ¿hay alguien especial?

Alger observó a Flug dándole una sonrisa que nunca le había mostrado tan grande que incluso se notaban sus afilados colmillos. —Después de la muerte de mi esposa no he tenido a nadie más pero... lo estoy considerando— le dijo insinuante posando su mano sobre la de Flug, cuando él lo noto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par quedando atónito. — ¿Qué hora es? —. Pregunto cambiando el tema con voz agitada y quitando su mano del tacto de Alger.

Alger miró su reloj de bolsillo sin cambiar la expresión feliz de su rostro. — 10:45 pm.

— ¡es demasiado tarde! debo irme, gracias por la cena, me la he pasado muy bien.

Flug se puso de pie al igual que su invitante, luego de una formal despedida Flug se retiró.

* * *

 

Flug se dejó llevar por la conversación con Alger que incluso había olvidado que debía estar a tiempo para su charla con Black Hat pero se había quedado tan sorprendido al conocer un poco más de Alger, su esencia maligna cubría su personalidad tan semejante a la de él; era curioso y amante de la ciencia. Definitivamente lo había subestimado, él no era como Black Hat.

Era tarde y al llegar corrió directamente hacia la oficina de Black Hat deteniéndose frente a la puerta dando fuertes inhalaciones, luego sacó un pequeño frasco de perfume vertiendo su contenido en su traje, no iba a delatarse otra vez por su olor. Una vez que su respiración regreso a la normalidad dio un toque a la puerta antes de abrirla y entrar.

Black Hat sostenía su pluma entre su mano escribiendo con seriedad. Al verlo Flug noto la misma expresión de asombro que había puesto Alger al verlo, su jefe dio un suspiro y extendió la mano invitándolo a sentar en una silla muy semejante a la de él. Flug asintió y despacio tomo su lugar, estaba aterrado y sus rodillas temblaban.

—Así que va-vamos a hablar...no me vas a gritar ¿cierto?

—No me des razones para hacerlo— contestó Black Hat con un tono sumamente tranquilo.

—entonces...

—no podemos seguir con esto Flug.

El científico se sobresaltó —y... qué es "esto" exactamente.

Black Hat medito durante algunos segundos antes de continuar: — fue algo pasajero.

— ¿de verdad lo crees así, solo algo pasajero?...nunca te quejaste al estar juntos, nunca te negaste a estar conmigo durante todas esas noches. Decías que era "tu" humano, que te pertenezco. No te entiendo, si fue algo pasajero por qué me ofreciste regresar.

—no puedo estar contigo. No de la manera que quieres y lo sabes.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, por qué tú no ¡¿Por qué sientes tanta vergüenza de mí?! — dijo alterándose.

— ¡porque no te entiendo!... no se trata de ti...yo no entiendo tus sentimientos, no entiendo lo que sientes por mí...yo no debo, no debo compartir el sentir de un humano— Black Hat hablo de una manera tan sincera impresionando a Flug. Por primera vez declaraba lo que sentía.

Flug se levantó inclinándose sobre el escritorio para ver más de cerca de Black Hat. — yo podría ayudarte...puedo enseñarte, aquella vez dijiste que sentías algo por mí pero luego me rechazaste...si estas confundido puedo ayudarte a entender.

Black Hat negó con la cabeza. — ¡no! El hecho que me sienta así es por tu culpa. No necesito tu ayuda.

Flug se cruzó de brazos. No estaban llegando a nada. —dijiste que estuviste pensando sobre "nosotros"...qué harás, ¿matarme? — le dijo con sarcasmo.

—No. Te propuse estar juntos de nuevo pero dijiste que necesitaba una mejor oferta, bueno he decidido algo mejor, quiero que te vayas.

Flug abrió la boca en asombro, no esperaba que Black Hat dijera eso, recordaba haberlo rechazado pero estaba ebrio y enojado...si no lo hubiese estado quizá hubiese aceptado. — ¿irme, me estás despidiendo? qué hay de mi trabajo, de todos los pedidos pendientes, de los proyectos, los planes...todo eso lo hago yo.

—hay mucha personas anhelando trabajar para mí, puedo encontrar a alguien tan listo como tú.

—tu solución es deshacerte de mi ¿así de fácil?, ¿esa es la gran idea?

Black Hat suspiro levantándose de su asiento, con un ligero meneo de mano apareció un papel enrollado se lo ofreció a Flug. — es tu contrato, tómalo y vete—. El joven se acercó tomando la hoja tembloroso pero también sujetó la mano de Black Hat.

—...deshazte de mi de la única forma que sabes, ¿Por qué no acabar con mi vida? ¿Por qué no permites que te amé?

—porque no es amor, es obsesión.

Flug soltó la mano de su jefe en cuanto escuchó decir eso, ¿obsesión? Realmente estaba diciendo que lo que él sentía era semejante a lo que sentía Demencia... ¿sólo una fantasía tonta?

— ¿qué sabes tú de amor? Ni siquiera entiendes lo que sientes, ni siquiera estás dispuesto a intentarlo.

—claro que lo he intentado, sus tontos sentimientos son...son tan...extraños...

— ¡¿estabas dispuesto a estar conmigo por siempre?! — interrumpió Flug apretando el contrato con su puño. —...qué harías por mi Black Hat, dime, qué significo para ti. Por qué siempre hubo silencio cuando te declaraba lo que sentía. No estoy obsesionado por ti, de verdad siempre fui sincero contigo.

—quieres saber que significas para mi...¡bien!, te lo diré; eres mi debilidad Flug, por eso ni siquiera puedo acabar con tu vida, eres el único que no me teme...eres leal y entregaste todo por voluntad...pero ¡no quiero ser débil! No quiero que estés conmigo, eres mi ruina, por ti he caído tan bajo, por ti siento emociones tan inmundas. Quiero que te vayas, aléjate de mí, no quiero tus malditos sentimientos, no quiero tu compañía. Tal vez así yo vuelva a ser el villano que se supone que debo ser y no una criatura que dependa de afecto.

El joven sintió sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, no quería llorar frente a Black Hat, no quería que supiera cuál débil y sentimental era pero no podía evitarlo. Flug comenzó a llorar de una manera increíble, incluso llevó sus manos a su rostro. No lo entendía, Black Hat acababa de confesar su sentir por él después de tantas contradicciones pero era algo que lo hizo sentir tan mal.

El demonio se tensó al verlo pero no iba a cambiar de opinión.

El joven levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas, llevó el contrato hacia su pecho e intentó hablar sin que su voz se quebrara: —pe-perdón, perdóname.

Black Hat se tensó al escucharlo ¿Por qué estaba pidiendo perdón?

Flug dio media vuelta abandonando la sala con la idea de que aquella conversación había sido quizá la última que tendría con Black Hat.

Después de que Flug se fue el demonio tomo asiento de nuevo, dio un largo jadeo y llevó su mano hacia su pecho, "tristeza" pensó. Otra vez estaba sintiendo una emoción gracias a Flug pero esta vez era la emoción que más le había dolido. 


	12. Malas decisiones

Aquella noche, justo después de salir de la oficina de Black Hat el joven científico corrió de inmediato a su habitación empacando todo lo que pudo en una sola maleta luego fue por 5.0.5 quien dormía tranquilamente sobre su pequeña cama, Flug uso en el rayo encogedor regresándolo a su tamaño normal, el pequeño oso se despertó confuso notando el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Flug. Él lo tomo entre sus brazos prometiéndole una explicación para después.

No había tomado muchas de sus pertenencias pero no le importaba, sólo quería irse, salió con pasos largos de la mansión sosteniendo en una de sus manos al pequeño 5.0.5 y en la otra su maleta. Al llegar frente la entrada de la propiedad se detuvo mirando hacia atrás apenas por unos segundos en dirección a la ventana redonda la cual era de la oficina de Black Hat. Pudo reconocer la silueta que lo miraba tras los cristales carmesí, ambos cruzaron una última mirada luego agachó la vista  para después marcharse.

* * *

 

 Flug se las había ingeniado para salir de la ciudad, no fue muy difícil encontrar donde quedarse; una simple casa abandonada la cual había usado alguna vez como almacén. No pensaba quedarse ahí para siempre pero era la única opción que tenía por ahora ya que no podía deambular por la ciudad apaciblemente, no quería llamar la atención o pronto tendría a una docena de héroes detrás de él tratando de capturarlo.  

5.0.5 no sabía lo que estaba pasando exactamente, no entendía por qué se habían ido de la mansión tan inesperadamente, aún esperaba la explicación de Flug pero cada vez que el científico quería decir algo terminaba cambiando el tema. Los días transcurrían para él de una manera muy lenta afortunadamente su papá no tardó en traerle una cama similar a que tenía, crayolas nuevas, libros para colorear y todo tipo de juguetes eso lo distraía un poco pero a veces se quedaba triste sentado frente a la puerta o mirando por la ventana hasta la llegada de Flug, el lugar no era muy grande, no estaba en las mejores condiciones además tenía prohibido salir haciendo que su estancia en esa casa vieja no le agradara en lo absoluto.

Flug llegó refunfuñando, se quitó la bolsa de la cabeza y no dudo en arrojarla lejos. Había sido un largo día de crimen; se había robado algunas cosas que consideraba necesarias ya que se quedó sin nada al irse de la mansión de Black Hat pero había sido más difícil de hacerlo ya que ahora no contaba con ninguna ayuda.  Avanzó con pasos pesados sosteniendo bolsas y cajas en sus manos, al llegar se dirigió a su mesa donde acomodo con cuidado los objetos, se dejó caer sobre la única silla dando un largo suspiro pero noto a 505 quien se dirigía a él a toda prisa. Flug abrió sus brazos recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

—creí que dormías, espero que no hayas esperado mucho hubiese llegado más temprano pero tuve un extraño antojo de algo dulce pero mira te he traído un regalo, sé que no pude tomar ninguno de tus peluches pero te he conseguido más, fue fácil robarlo...digo comprarlo—. Flug tomo una de las bolsas sacando un par de peluches, el rostro de 505 se iluminó al verlos tomándolos de inmediato con un abrazo, Flug sonrió alegremente, al menos aun tenía consigo a su pequeño.

—sé que no te gusta estar aquí pero pronto nos vamos a ir...mira lo que he conseguido. — Flug sacó con cuidado un pequeño avión mostrándolo muy feliz. Era un avión no muy grande pero lujoso que había encogido y lo traía consigo con la idea de viajar por el mundo en el con 505. 

— alguien tendrá que conseguirse otro avión privado, es lo mejor que pude conseguir...mañana mismo nos vamos a campo abierto para partir de aquí ¿te gustaría ir a España, Argentina, Canadá o Japón?

505 negó con la cabeza luego dio un salto al suelo dejando sus peluches de lado, tomo la bata de Flug y empezó a jalarlo, el joven se levantó siguiendo a su osito. — ¿Qué quieres mostrarme nene?

El osito llegó a una parte donde se encontraban sus demás juguetes, el espacio estaba repleto de hojas y sus crayolas se encontraban por todas partes, 505 tomo una de las hojas y se la mostró. Flug quien ya estaba sentado el suelo la tomó viendo que era un dibujo de él, sus trazos no eran perfectos pero era tan adorable.

— ¡soy yo!, has estado ocupado ¿eh?

El oso asintió luego recogió todas las hojas que pudo y se las entrego, en ellas se podía ver dibujos de los Hat Bots. Flug se estremeció, los robots eran los compañeros de juego de su pequeño ahora los había separado y seguramente los extrañaba. 505 siguió dándole hojas con más dibujos; algunos eran de ambos en praderas o haciendo actividades cotidianas, otros eran sobre animales el bosque o flores, algunos más eran los Hat Bots jugando con él incluso había uno de Cam-bot pero uno en particular le llamó su atención.

— ¿es Demencia? No me digas que la extrañas, apenas ha pasado poco más de una semana— le dijo viéndolo con incredulidad. Su pequeño asintió con tristeza luego le entregó otra hoja con el dibujo de Black Hat.

— ¡¿qué, es en serio?! Mi nene, él te trataba muy mal, te obligaba a ser su sirviente ¿acaso no recuerdas todas esa veces que te golpeó? Estamos mejor solos. Ambos estamos mejor sin él.

505 lo miró con una carita demasiado triste. Flug se mordió el labio, tenía que explicarle por qué se habían ido de la mansión, era algo que se lo debía.—505...no te he explicado nada a pesar de que dije que lo haría...lo que pasa es que...todo comenzó....en...

El joven no sabía de qué manera comenzar incluso estaba ruborizado. —Black Hat y yo...nosotros...

505 espera a que Flug pudiera terminar una oración pero al no poder decir nada se levantó y corrió hacia su cama, debajo de ella sacado otra hoja que estaba doblada, al parecer era algo que ocultaba.

Flug lo miro confundido pero al ver lo que tenía hizo que diera una gran expresión de asombro; el oso le mostró su dibujo con orgullo y era nada menos que la imagen de Flug y Black Hat tomados de las manos dándose un beso rodeados de corazones. El joven tomo el dibujo con un tono rojizo en el rostro y dando una risa nerviosa. Era un buen dibujo a diferencia de los demás, se notaba que realmente se había esforzado.

—pe-pero...por qué...espera... ¿lo sabes?

El oso asintió con una sonrisa.

Flug miró el dibujo, era gracioso y muy tierno. —no sé si lo entiendas del todo pero él y yo...ya no...no le soy útil, el me despidió, no nos quiere cerca del él así que nosotros tenemos que iniciar nuestra vida de nuevo, es necesario irnos de aquí y es necesario que los empieces a olvidar, no vamos a regresar 505, nunca—. Le dijo arrugando la el papel y lanzándolo, su pequeño oso fue tras la hoja recogiéndola y mirando a su papá con los labios temblando mientras sus lágrimas caían.

—no hablaremos más de esto 505, mañana nos iremos quieras o no.  

* * *

 

Black Hat estaba muy irritado mirando algunas hojas con descripción de solicitantes para el trabajo pero ninguno era apto para remplazar a Flug.

Demencia entro inesperadamente tomando su distancia ya qué veía a su jefe muy enojado.

— ¿Por qué Flug aún no regresa? — pregunto la chica tratando de llamar su atención.

Black Hat dirigió su mirada a la chica y levantó una ceja intrigado. —él no va a volver.

— ¿eh?, ¿por qué? ¿También a 505?, ¿Dónde están?—. Las preguntas de Demencia lo estaban haciendo molestar aún más pero la chica no tenía la culpa, ella no sabía nada de la historia de Flug y él y no necesitaba saberlo.

—Flug no va a regresar nunca, lo despedí.

La mandíbula e la chica callo, ella no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido, la última vez que vio a Flug fue quela vez que lo vio salir vistiendo de traje, ella sabía que iría a su cita con aquel sujeto pero eso era todo, no imagino que esa fuera la última vez que lo vería.

— ¿lo despediste, por qué?

—ya no me era útil.

— ¿y se fue así de fácil? Dejo todas su cosas...bueno ahora que el tarado ya no va a regresar supongo que me puedo quedar con su habitación... ¡y con el laboratorio!

Black Hat levantó la mirada viéndola con absoluto enojo mostrando sus afilados dientes y gruñendo, Demencia al verlo de esa manera le dio una gran sonrisa luego salió de inmediato ya que Black Hat estando enojado era capaz de todo y no quería averiguar lo que podría hacerle si seguía fastidiando. Deambulo por la mansión viendo a los pequeños Hat Bots realizando sus labores cotidianas. Ella se preguntó sobre lo que planeaba su jefe ahora que había despedido a Flug quien había fabricado cada arma y a todos los robots la compañía, aunque la corporación tenía el nombre de Black Hat reconocía que su compañero era quien realizaba la mayoría de los trabajos haciendo realidad cada exigencia pedida por Black Hat, eso ella lo sabía muy bien. "Tal vez su despido tenga que ver con la cita que tuvo" pensó, quería preguntarle eso a Black Hat ya que ahora que ya no se encontraba Flug no veía razones para seguir con su trato de guardar silencio. 

* * *

 

Los días que habían trascurrido habían sido un martirio para Black Hat pero la idea de separarse de Flug era la más apropiada, últimamente esos sentimientos lo frustraban preguntándose cómo era posible que él; el ser más despiadado, el culpable de tanto sufrimiento a lo largo de la historia estuviera atraído por un humano que aunque era una de las mentes criminales más grandes que había visto su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear...Flug era realmente "lindo".

Ahora que se había ido todo podría regresar a la normalidad; seguiría con lo cotidiano en su corporación solo tendría que buscar a otra sabandija para que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Otro simple secuaz a quien torturar y esclavizar. Podría seguir todo con normalidad "tarde o temprano lo olvidaré" pensaba pero había hecho un mal hábito el del cual no se había librado; cuidar de Flug. Recientemente hacia eso, lo vigilaba al dormir o al trabajar a veces pasando horas en la oscuridad observando cómo armaba a los robots o planificaba a solas descubriendo que a veces Flug hablaba consigo mismo o que tarareaba y movía los pies a un ritmo de canciones desconocidas para él.

Ese mal hábito aun lo conservaba, apenas un par de días de la partida de Flug él salió por toda la ciudad buscándolo un poco preocupado al no encontrarlo pero sabía que el chico no podía ir muy lejos. Lo encontró en la ciudad vecina en un lugar pésimo, pudo ver como dormía sobre un sillón viejo con 5.0.5 entre sus brazos. Se arrepintió de haber hecho eso pero a la noche siguiente se encontraba frente la ventana observándolo dormir de nuevo. Eso era absurdo, sabia que tenia que dejar de hacerlo, porque así no lograría su cometido, tenía que olvidarlo porque no podía vigilarlo toda la vida...eso le recordaba algo en lo que pensaba mucho últimamente; Flug no viviría para  siempre, tarde o temprano moriría como lo hacen todos los humanos. Cada vez que recordaba eso se sentía mal, la idea de ver a Flug muerto hacía que se afligiera.

Ahora no podía decir que despedirlo fue una buena idea  ya que había descubierto que si bien no podía estar a su lado tampoco podía vivir sin él.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 hurras al arrepentido


	13. Noticias e incidentes

Flug se despertó muy temprano esa mañana para ir a la ciudad por provisiones para su viaje y por algún desayuno azucarado, quería darse prisa pues el clima no se veía a favor para hacer un viaje en avión aun así no pensaba posponerlo.

Regreso al atardecer, entró con una bolsa de despensa en sus manos, llamó a 505 pero apenas había dado algunos pasos cayó de rodillas dejando caer los vivieres.Flug llevó ambas manos a su abdomen maldiciendo de nuevo su dolencia. 505 se dirigió a él con prisa lleno de preocupación. El osito lo ayudó a levantarse con una expresión de angustia.

—estoy bien...e-es solo otra vez este dolor— le dijo incorporándose y tratando de tomar aire. —no lo entiendo, mis análisis no dan nada fuera de lo normal pero esto sigue ahí no importa cuántos analgésicos tome...debería intentar otra cosa pero ya no cuento con mi laboratorio.

505 ladeo la cabeza sin entender de lo que su padre hablaba. Flug le dio un par de palmaditas intentándolo calmar.

—estoy enfermo 505...tengo que ir de nuevo a la ciudad por algunas cosas para estar mejor. El pequeño oso asintió abrazándolo, Flug dio un largo suspiro, sabía que tenía alguna extraña enfermedad y ya no podía tratar de engañarse así mismo sin embargo no contaba con su laboratorio para hacer una investigación más a fondo y tampoco podía ir tan casual a algún hospital, claro que no, él era un villano reconocido en todo el mundo pero tenía que hacer algo pronto, no quería morir...no por ahora que tenía al menos un único motivo; ese era 505, el osito era demasiado bueno para este mundo, era como un pequeño niño inofensivo y no podía abandonarlo ahora.

Después de que Flug se marchara por aquello que necesitaba 505 se quedó en casa jugando, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que regresara con algunos aparatos extraños, iba y venía de un lado a otro con nerviosismo pero a 5.0.5 eso no le extrañaba eso ya que era un comportamiento normal. El osito vio a su padre instalar aquellos aparatos en la habitación de alado pero no le puso mucha atención, no quería ser una molestia para su papá así que decidió ir a jugar a otra parte.

Hubo un grito agudo por toda la casa seguido de un estruendo, el osito soltó sus peluches con los que jugaba y corrió a la habitación en donde se escuchó el grito de Flug, al llegar vio sobre una mesa un extraño aparato y a su padre en el suelo inconsciente en una pose que decía que se había caído de su silla.

505 se acercó moviéndolo para que despertara, Flug se levantó de golpe moviendo las manos con nerviosismo tratando de hablar con mucha tartamudez.

— Pe-pero...qué...e-esto no p-puede ser...— decía con la voz temblorosa mirando a su abdomen. Se levantó aun con un comportamiento nervioso. Lo que vio en el equipo de ultrasonido había sido muy claro; un ser...un embrión se desarrollaba dentro de él, no había duda, estaba seguro de haberlo visto. Su respiración era agitada y sus manos temblaban era algo que lo dejó en shock...ni siquiera podía pensar bien por tal descubierto.

Así que hizo lo de siempre; ir al techo a pensar, no era tan alto como la mansión de Black Hat pero el ambiente húmedo y fresco lo tranquilizaba. Flug se sentó teniendo a 505 sobre sus piernas cubriéndolo con su bata para que no se mojara por la ligera lluvia.

Estuvo un largo tiempo meditando; ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?, ¿debería ir con Black Hat a contarle sobre tal suceso?, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Black Hat al saberlo? Estas preguntas lo estaban inquietando, no sabía qué hacer, no quería que ese parásito creciera dentro de él y pensar en todo el tiempo que ha estado dentro de él un escalofrío recorría su espalda, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había pasado, no podía explicarlo a pesar de considerarse una persona muy lista.

Se estremeció un poco al sentir un cosquilleo en el abdomen, él ya había sentido eso muchas veces pero nunca puso la suficiente atención ahora comprendía de lo que se trataba; ese parásito se movía por ello sentíase cosquilleo tan extraño. Flug se mordió el labio atreviéndose a llevar titubeante su mano hacia su abdomen acariciando aquella anomalía. Había escuchado que el máximo símbolo de amor de una pareja era concebir a un bebé pero era extraño, él era un hombre y eso rompía las leyes de todo mundo y de la lógica, era simplemente imposible. Además su relación había terminado, Black Hat le dijo que no quería estar a su lado y eso iba a hacer; alejarse lo más que pudiera de él...pensar en eso lo entristecía y le daban ganas de llorar, extrañaba a Black Hat pero al mismo tiempo sentía furia hacia él ya que no podía creer la aptitud tan desinteresada que siempre demostró, no entendía por que había jugado con sus sentimientos una y otra vez.

Tenía pensado irse y así sería, tal vez después podría conseguir lo necesario y podría sacar al embrión para desarrollarlo en una incubadora...él no quería asesinar a la criatura ya que podría ser una gran oportunidad de estudio empezando por averiguar qué clase de ser podría ser el resultado de un humano y lo que quiera que sea Black Hat. No, no quería que muriera pero tampoco quería que siguiera desarrollándose dentro de él.

La lluvia se intensifico, él se levantó para entrar de nuevo a la casa abrazando a 505 pero antes de eso se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor; estaba oscureciendo y el cielo se iluminaba por los relámpagos, la lluvia era recia empapando su bolsa y haciendo que se despedazara, Flug levantó sus visores acomodándolos sobre su frente dejándose mojar por las gotas de lluvia que se confundían con sus lágrimas. El osito se acurruco más contra él, Flug lo abrazó con más fuerza diciéndole con voz suave: —es hora de irnos.  

Salió de la casa con su mochila sobre la espalda y 5.0.5 en sus brazos, su mente aún estaba en shock pero aunque quería seguir investigando no contaba con el equipo apropiado además tenía que alejarse lo más posible de Black Ha y pensar sobre que iba a hacer realmente respecto a "eso".

Empezó a andar entre la oscuridad evitando llenarse los zapatos de lodo pero se detuvo al ver que un hombre se acercaba a él con pasos lentos y sus ridículo traje delataba que se trataba de un superhéroe. Flug dio algunos pasos atrás preguntándose si había sido tan descuidado para que averiguara su ubicación.

El héroe era un chico seguramente de una edad menor a la suya, usaba un traje de color amarillo con algunos tonos rojizos y cubría su rostro con un antifaz.

—pero si es el famoso Dr. Flug Slys— dijo el héroe. — esperaba darte una emboscada pero por lo que veo ya te ibas, que suerte la mía poder encontrarte.

Flug abrazo con fuerza a 5.0.5 y le dio susurro para que no se asustara luego resopló con fastidio, había sido un día realmente extraño y lo último que necesitaba era una emboscada de un payaso heroico. En un movimiento rápido sacó su pistola que siempre cargaba consigo apuntándole pero el héroe no reacciono al ver el arma y lentamente se dirigió a él. —en nombre de la justicia te ordeno que te rindas ahora o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza.

—yo te sugiero que des media vuelta y te largues si es que aprecias tu vida...considéralo, estoy siendo piadoso—. El héroe dio una carcajada al oírlo lo cual hizo que Flug apretara los dientes con furia, odiaba que siempre lo subestimaran.

— ¿acaso crees que puedes contra mí?, tú ni siquiera tienes algún súper poder...

El chico no puedo terminar de hablar ya que tuvo que esquivar el disparo el cual le rozó el brazo dejando una leve herida, aunque fue apenas un roce eso lo hizo dar un gran quejido de dolor, el joven héroe le dio una mirada de furia cubriendo la herida con su palma.

—creo que al ser la mano derecha de Black Hat eres tan maldito como él, que bueno que ahora no está aquí para ayúdate...bien Flug te di la oportunidad de rendirte pero no me dejas otra opción, esta noche dormirás en prisión o dejo de ser Tunderboy.

"Tunderboy" repitió el científico analizando la situación comenzando a indagar en su mente y recordó al joven, él era un héroe muy aclamado y admirado por su súper poder de velocidad y gran fuerza, eso lo sabía ya que él mantenía un archivo de cada uno de los héroes, algo que formaba parte de su antiguo trabajo. "un niño tonto" pensó pero había subestimado al joven héroe ya que en un parpadeo el Tunderboy llegó a su lado sosteniendo su muñeca intentando quitarle el arma, Flug había quedado impresionado, sabía que el chico era veloz pero no imaginó que se moviera de tal manera. Se había distraído en sus pensamientos y el chico tomo la delantera, si Black Hat lo hubiese visto estaría decepcionado.

Flug forcejeo pero sin lograr nada ya que sostenía en su otro brazo a 505 además su estado físico no era el mejor. Tunderboy le quitó el arma burlándose de él: — no eres nada sin tus juguetes doctor— dijo arrojando el arma al suelo pisoteándola luego se apoderó del pequeño oso y a él le dio un empujón lanzándolo directamente hacia un charco de lodo ensuciándolo por completo.

— ¡Es un osito!, es tan tierno— dijo sosteniendo en el aire a 505, el pequeño oso estaba aterrado, temblaba y dirigía sus brazos en dirección de su papá dejando a la vista sus lágrimas.

—es tan tierna tu mascota pero al pertenecer a Black Hat debe ser una bestia, no te preocupes, no lo voy a matar, no soy tan malo como tú, lo puedo poner en un zoológico o quizá quedarme con él, 505 empezó a sollozar al escuchar al héroe y en un acto de desesperación le mordió la mano. Tunderboy lo soltó con un gemido de dolor y cuando el oso tocó el suelo le dio una patada arrojándolo lejos.

— ¡auch!... ¡estúpido oso! me voy a encargar que uses bozal el resto de tu vida.

Al ver esto Flug se levantó con dificultad pero muy decidido atacar al héroe, nadie le ponía un dedo encima a su pequeño, él se abalanzó en contra de él pero Tunderboy lo esquivo moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, Flug miró a su alrededor tratando de ver a su enemigo pero sin más fue golpeado con gran fuerza en el rostro mandándolo de nuevo al suelo, él se incorporó de nuevo sintiendo como una línea de sangre le recorría la barbilla hasta gotear. Apenas se había levantado fue golpeado cayendo de espaldas, él empezó a preocuparse; no tenía ningún arma y no tenía nada de ventaja además el ser que llevaba dentro de él corría peligro. Al pensar en eso llevo su mano en dirección a su abdomen, estaba entrando en pánico. Definitivamente odiaba a los héroes y sus estúpidos súper poderes

Trató de levantarse de una vez más pero Tunderboy apareció enfrente de él tomándolo de su bata golpeándolo en la cara una y otra vez machacando su bolsa, incluso los cristales de sus visores se habían roto, el héroe no se detenía mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro como si disfrutara de cada golpe que daba, él no podía defenderse así que trato de buscar algo para atacar encontrando un simple lapicero en su bata. Al tener un último golpe Flug lo sujetó del brazo atrayéndolo cerca, una vez hecho esto le clavó el bolígrafo en el ojo. Tunderboy dio un grito desgarrador soltándolo y llevando sus manos a su cara, la sangre empezó a desbordarse sobre su rostro, Flug se arrastró en un intento de alejarse pero fue levantado por el héroe.

—Esto se acaba ahora—Le dijo con absoluto odio lanzándolo contra la pared más cercana, Flug sintió el fuerte impacto de su cabeza contra el muro el cual lo aturdió. El científico alzó la mirada, su visión era desenfocada y estaba mareado por el golpe, pudo ver como Tunderboy se acercaba él muy decidido sin embargo también observó como apareció de entre las sombras una silueta oscura quien sujeto al héroe por sorpresa y lo empezó a golpear; el joven fue golpeado con brutalidad y luego cortado por las garras el misterioso ser.

505 corrió hasta estar al lado del científico hundiendo su rostro contra él evitando ver la escena sangrienta. Flug vio como Tunderboy era herido, el chico incluso intentaba escapar pero su atacante era más rápido atrapándolo y mutilándolo sin piedad. Por último el extraño lo atravesó con su brazo sacándole el corazón dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida.

Flug no se podía mover; estaba adolorido y sin fuerzas pero sabía que aquel sujeto que lo había salvado se trataba de su ex jefe o al menos eso creía, "Black Hat", dijo débilmente antes de perder el conocimiento.

Sin embargo no era Black Hat sino Alger.

El vampiro quien ahora estaba totalmente sucio por la sangre del héroe se dirigió de inmediato con Flug tomándolo entre sus brazos y quitándole su bolsa que estaba destrozada mirando su rostro lleno de golpes. Alger se mordió el labio luego dirigió su mirada a 505 y lo llamó pero el osito negó con la cabeza temeroso.

—descuida, no te haré daño— le dijo con amabilidad para que confiara logrando que se acercara.

Alger tomo la mochila, al pequeño oso y a Flug alzándolo y marchándose en dirección a su mansión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Se preguntaran por qué Flug no reaccionó de una manera tan desconcertada...es porque aun no lo asimila del todo, poco a poco lo va a hacer así que paciencia. 
> 
> +No es la primera vez que le hago cosas malas a Tunderboy, también hace su aparición en Conversión quimera, otra de mis historias de villanos, se las recomiendo (no es paperhat)
> 
> +A partir de ahora los capítulos van a ser muchísimo más cortos por razones administrativas jeje ;)  
> Gracias por leer, todos sus comentarios son amados y apreciados :D


	14. Conociéndonos (1° parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es algo cortito

Black Hat había leído varias veces la nota periódica que se encontraba en primera plana, hablaba sobre el robo de un avión privado de algún millonario y se sospechaba que era otra de las fechorías de Flug Slys y de su obsesión por los aviones, el magnate había ofrecido una gran cantidad por la captura de Flug así que muchos habían iniciado la búsqueda sospechando que el villano se encontraba en la ciudad vecina de Hatsville.

Eso a Black Hat no le sorprendía ya que sólo se sumaba a la lista de personas que querían atrapar a Flug.

 Él era el único que sabía la ubicación del humano al menos así lo creía. Pensaba que si Flug había robado una aeronave significaba que no tardaría mucho en irse pero eso no le preocupaba ya que podría encontrarlo en cuestión de minutos. No lo había visto en un par de días porque se había prometido dejar de hacerlo y empezar a olvidarlo pero al ver la nota una vez más sintió un extraño presentimiento, no pudo resistir así que salió de inmediato a la vieja casa abandonada donde sabía que se encontraba pero al llegar pudo observar que el lugar estaba rodeado de oficiales, un par de paramédicos subían una camilla a una ambulancia llevándose a un cadáver mutilado, los oficiales murmuraban entre ellos quitándose sus gorros en señal de respeto por el héroe fallecido mientras la mayoría empezaba a retirarse. él pensó que  había ido por Flug pero como era de esperar el joven habría acabado con él. 

Él miraba desde la distancia mojándose por la fuerte lluvia, sabía que Flug ya se habría ido, tal vez justo ahora estaba viajando lejos de ahí. Black Hat se sintió frustrado, su humano se marchaba y él no podía hacer nada, no rompería su orgullo, él fue quien le dijo que se fuera y no iba a cambiar de opinión no importaba si se sentía desdichado, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir de regreso a su mansión con la firme decisión de ya no buscar más a Flug.   

* * *

 

Todo estaba oscuro, un lugar sin salida hundido en las sombras y luego enfrente de él se encontraba Black Hat viéndolo con una expresión seria, él empezó a acercarse lentamente para tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo, Flug no entendía que pasaba sin embargo no se rehusaba al tacto, por el contrario se sentía feliz de poder volver a besarlo. Era extraño ya que Black Hat solo lo había besado voluntariamente una vez y esa había sido cuando todo lo malo había comenzado. Ahora podía sentir aquel beso tan suave y delicado pero eso se acabaría en segundos ya que un gran estrépito lo despertaría, aquel ruido había sido un trueno que hizo temblar los cristales de las ventanas.

Él abrió los ojos mirando directamente a la ventana que aunque se cubría por una cortina oscura podía asegurar que había una fuerte lluvia afuera. Flug se encontraba acostado en con la mirada en dirección a la ventana, la cama era muy blanda y cómoda, las sábanas oscuras lo cubrían manteniéndolo caliente. Él se llevó la mano a su rostro descubriendo que no llevaba sus guantes, tocó levemente sus labios, el beso de Black Hat solo había sido un sueño pero  estaba seguro de que la sensación había sido tan real. Miró con dificultad a su alrededor observando una habitación oscura pero no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que alguien estaba sentado justo al lado de él. Flug lo sujetó del brazo para llamar su atención pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando reconoció a Alger.

—No te muevas demasiado Flug— le dijo acercándose y acomodando la venda que cubría su cabeza.

Él se quedó totalmente impresionado, ¿aquel que lo había rescatado era Alger?

Flug se incorporó de inmediato, quiso hablar pero el dolor en su cabeza le hizo dar un quejido.

—Dónde estoy, dónde está 505—le preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—estas en mi casa, en mi habitación, tu oso está bien, está durmiendo en la habitación de alado pero tú eres quien importa más Flug, estás malherido— le dijo tomándolo del hombro haciendo que volverá a acostarse.

El joven llevó su mano a su cabeza confuso tratando de recordar lo que había pasado y cuando todos sus recuerdos regresaron se sobresaltó tomando las sabanas para intentar cubrirse mejor ocultando su abdomen. Se había asustado por un segundo ya que temía de que Alger pudiera saberlo pero estaba actuando paranoico, claro que no lo iba a saber, él mismo había tardado meses en descubrirlo.

— ¿q-qué fue lo que pasó?

—bueno, yo deambulaba por la ciudad cuando percibí un aroma familiar...tu sangre tiene un olor muy dulce...cuando llegue aquel tipo con traje absurdo te atacaba, solo hice lo que debía, ahora estás a salvo. — le decía limpiando la sangre de su rostro con un paño.

—gracias...pero me avergüenza que sepas que no pude contra un mísero superhéroe...si tuviera mis armas o a mis robots... 

—ya no importa, deberías descansar un poco más sólo dormiste un par de horas...por cierto puedo preguntar qué hacías en ese lugar ¿pensabas quedarte ahí después de que Black Hat te despidiera?

Flug lo miró incrédulo preguntándole cómo sabía eso.

—muy pocos lo saben pero Black Hat ha estado buscando un nuevo subordinado sin mencionar que el trabajo de su compañía se ha detenido así que solo supuse que te despedido.

Flug bajo la mirada triste. —trabaje para él durante años y un día simplemente me despidió.

—tienes suerte de que al menos te dejara vivo.

—lo sé, ahora no tengo nada que hacer aquí, pensaba irme esta noche...eso me recuerda ¿Dónde está mi mochila?

Alger se levantó tomando la mochila que estaba llena de lodo y se la entregó, Flug vacío su contenido rebuscando entre sus objetos y su expresión cambió cuando encontró el pequeño avión destrozado. Alger miro a la pequeña aeronave que parecía un juguete. — ¿parte de tu colección?

Flug suspiro angustiado— no, era mi boleto de salida pero supongo que entre la pelea se rompió.

—puedes quedarte, ciertamente el golpe que tuviste fue muy fuerte al menos no fue nada grave. 

Flug se llevó de nuevo las manos a su cabeza la cual le dolía horrible además su cara estaba muy lastimada; tenía el labio roto, la nariz le dolía al igual que su ojo que ahora tenía un tono morado.

—esto no es nada, he tenido peores heridas incluso invente un suero el cual acelera el proceso de curación.

—las cicatrices lo confirman.

—me hubiese gustado haberlo inventado antes. Una vez incluso tuve que hacer un trasplante de piel— dijo señalando la parte derecha de su rostro que tenía un color rojizo. —...es una de las razones por las cuales oculto mi rostro, una de tantas.

Alger volvió a sentarse a su lado esta vez más cerca sujetando el rostro de Flug entre su mano. — yo creo que te ves bien.

Flug lo miro de frente ruborizándose. Él sabía que Alger siempre actuaba de manera muy amable con él y desde aquella vez donde había sujetado su mano de manera insinuante supo de sus intenciones sin embargo para Flug no era más que un simple amigo, él no sentía nada por Alger y de hecho apenas lo conocía, no podía compararse a los años que había estado al lado de Black Hat. él abrió la boca para decir algo pero un fuerte gruñido salió de su estómago.

Alger se apartó riendo— casi olvido que tienes un apetito voraz, iré a traerte algo, descansa— le dijo antes de salir.

Flug asintió teniendo aún el rubor en su rostro, eso había sido muy vergonzoso pero al menos había terminado con el momento incómodo, una vez que Alger se fue inspeccionó la habitación viendo que en un sillón estaban sus guantes y su bata que estaba realmente sucia y en una pequeña mesa de noche se hallaban sus visores o al menos lo que quedaban de ellos. No le dio mucha importancia así que se envolvió aún más con las sábanas acomódandose de costado para no estar sobre la herida de su cabeza, sentía extraño al saber que estaba en la cama de Alger pero no podía irse por ahora ya que no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes. Ahora tenía que pensar un nuevo plan para alejarse de Black Hat pero antes de eso descansaría, lo necesitaba.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olvidaba mencionar: Alger fue quien besó a Flug y el pensó que sólo fue un sueño. ..bueno ya pueden sufrir.   
> ¿mi justificación?   
> ... #drama


	15. Conociéndonos (2° parte) : la histora de Alger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woow...escribí 3 cap. Seguidos...disculpen si hay fallas.
> 
> Bueno después de esto ya podre tener mis vacaciones.
> 
> Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios que son los que me dan vida :D

A pesar de que Flug se acomodó de la mejor manera posible no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño por aquel dolor de cabeza que parecía que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, su visión se volvía borrosa y comenzó a tener nauseas, no podía decir si era a causa del golpe o solo sus síntomas que había tenido desde hacía meses, Flug se sobresaltó pensando...esos síntomas eran a causa de...por supuesto, era obvio. Él acarició su abdomen, no comprendía cómo era posible que un parásito se hubiese instado en su cuerpo...bueno no sabía el  _por qué_  pero sí el  _cómo;_ habían pasado tres meses desde que había tenido intimidad y ciertamente esa fue la mejor noche de su vida, estuvo con la persona que más amaba (no podía negar que aun lo amaba) y además Black Hat le había confesado sus sentimientos. Pero ¿cómo podía mantenerse ese parásito en un organismo no apto para la tarea de desarrollarse? Él tenía tantas dudas, no resistía más para poder hacer todo tipo de investigación y análisis. Saber que tenía dentro de él a un ser viviente y que Black Hat era el progenitor...era emocionante, quería descubrir más. Ahora se había planteado todo tipo de preguntas y quería encontrar la respuesta a cada una de ellas.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos por una fuerte oleada de dolor que tuvo en la cabeza, el dolor no se debía al sus síntomas sino al golpe. La puerta se abrió entrando Alger con una bandeja repleta de postres y con una taza de chocolate caliente, él se acercó a la cama y acomodo la bandeja en la mesa de noche mirando a Flug quien estaba acostado dándole la espalda, pensó que el joven dormía así que decidió irse pero justo antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo al oír que Flug lo llamaba.

—Alger...no me siento bien— dijo con aflicción.

Él se acercó a la cama inspeccionando el vendaje que envolvía la cabeza del joven la cual tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre, Alger se mordió el labio con preocupación, él lo había revisado antes notando que no fuese  un golpe tan grave, al menos no tenía una gran herida superficial pero podría tratarse de una contusión, si era así tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Flug se dio vuelta recostándose para verlo con una expresión de absoluto pesar, Alger se inclinó hacia él notando que el joven se movió tomando distancia para no estar tan cerca.

—voy a ayudarte.

Flug levantó una ceja dudoso. —no pensarás en llevarme a un hospital ¿cierto? No iré si eso planeabas...p-pero puedes conseguirme lo necesario para que haga el suero.

—no, no pienso llevarte a ninguna parte y tampoco serviría de mucho tu suero ya que es una herida interna... yo puedo sanarte. Creo que soy el primer vampiro que conoces Flug, deberías ser más de nuestras habilidades.

—se alimentan de sangre, son inmortales, tienen una velocidad increíble y su sentido del olfato es sorprendente... ¿algo más?

Alger le sonrió. —Soy un espectro Flug, tenemos ciertas habilidades—dijo al mismo tiempo que se alzaba la manga y se quitaba su guste blanco, Flug lo miro extrañado ya que no sabía qué estaba haciendo pero se inquietó al ver como Alger sacaba una navaja cortándose la muñeca. Su sangre empezó a gotear sobre las sábanas mientras Flug lo miraba aun sin entender.

—Bébela— dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

— ¡¿qué?! ¡Claro que no!

—Puedo llevarte a un hospital, sé que eso no te gustaría, o dejarte así para que sufras de las consecuencias de una lesión cerebral— le dijo con voz severa pero Flug negó con la cabeza.

— no te convertirás en un vampiro ni alterará nada de ti en forma negativa ¡hazlo! y asegúrate de beber todo lo que puedas.

Flug lo miro frunciendo el ceño, no quería discutir ahora que sufría de un horrible malestar pero tampoco quería hacer eso, él ha hecho muchas clases de tortura al experimentar con sus víctimas, por supuesto, pero él no comía humanos ni nada semejante a esto. Miró la herida la cual derramaba sangre que empezaba a recorrerle sobre el brazo e intercambio otra mirada con Alger pero al final asintió. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo muy inusual pero con el descubrimiento que había tenido tan sólo un día antes ya nada lo sorprendía.

Tomó su brazo algo titubeante y comenzó a ingerir la sangre. Su sabor era amargo pero por alguna extraña razón no era algo desagradable, después de unos segundos empezó a beberla de manera desesperada como si fuera algo que necesitara incluso se atrevió a morderlo. Cuando se separó sus labios se cubrían de sangre. Alger envolvió  su hería de inmediato. — Yo estaré bien, ahora trata de dormir.

Flug asintió y en cuanto Alger salió empezó lamerse los labios saboreando los restos de sangre que había quedado en su boca, nunca en su vida imagino que haría algo como eso pero lo había hecho como si fuese algo tan normal. Flug sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen y enseguida su estómago volvió a gruñir, sin más decidió comer todo lo que le había llevado, al final pudo dormir de nuevo.

***

Se despertó sin saber por cuánto tiempo había dormido, la habitación estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera había lluvia que golpeara las ventanas. Se levantó sin dificultad sintiéndose bien, de hecho, se estaba muy bien; el dolor de su cabeza había desaparecido por completo y se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para hacer cualquier actividad. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza quitándose el vendaje descubriendo que ya no contaba con ninguna herida. Así que de inmediato buscó su calzado, tomo su bata sin importarle lo sucia que lucía, se aseguró de abotonarla para traerla cerrada y así cubrir la protuberancia que tenía en su abdomen, luego salió de la habitación.

Anduvo por los pasillos confundió pues aunque ya había estado en la mansión no conocía esa parte de la casa hasta que entro a una sala pequeña llamándole la atención el fuego de la chimenea, enfrente de ella se encontraban dos grandes sillones de terciopelo y en una estaba Alger.

Flug entró observando que sobre la chimenea se hallaba un cuadro en el cual se retrataba una mujer; ella vestía de un modo antiguo, su cabello era negro y corto con ojos color marrón y tenía un distintivo lunar en el labio. Era una mujer hermosa pero no se veía como la clásica chica frágil sino como una mujer fuerte, su rostro estaba marcado por algunas cicatrices dándole un aspecto peculiar.

 —Te ves mejor, te dije que te ayudaría —le dijo sin apartar la mirada de del fuego sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Flug se acercó observando que tenía en su regazo a 5.0.5 envuelto en una cobija, el pequeño oso se vea cómodo mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que le daba Alger.

—yo...me siento mejor, mucho mejor—. En cuando hablo 505 dio un salto y corrió hacia a él. Flug lo tomo con una gran sonrisa abrazándolo y hablándole con mucha ternura después tomo asiento en el otro sillón mirando en silencio hacia la chimenea. una vez más sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Ella...era tu esposa?

Alger cambio su mirada al cuadro, asintió y enseguida dio un suspiro.

—creo que no te he contado nada de ella o de mí...es una vieja historia.

  — tengo tiempo..cuentame. 

Alger lo miro dándole una gran sonrisa.—Como te dije antes yo tenía una familia, siempre viví con ellos en aquella mansión en el lugar más remoto del mundo hasta que un día, cuando yo era niño fueron cazados por humanos, fui el único que sobrevivo sin embargo decidí quedarme ahí pues era el único lugar que conocía, cuando me descubrieron regresaron a tratar de capturarme pero dejé en claro que no sería tan fácil. Una vez que me aburri de estar ahí sin ninguna compañía decidí salir a conocer el mundo; viajé aprendiendo del mundo, me hice de compañeros y descubrí que ser bueno no era lo mío. Esos fueron mis mejores años de villanía, era conocido en todo el mundo pero...decidí regresar a mi viejo hogar, me di cuenta que incluso ya había una aldea cerca que poco a poco fue creciendo aunque nadie se acercaba a mi casa por el terror que había implantado en ellos, hasta que la conocí a ella, era diferente a todas las personas que había conocido, a ella no le daba miedo y un día se paró frente a mi casa con un arma en mano retándome, fue tan gracioso ver a una dama sola  tratar de enfrentarse contra mí pero la subestime porque en cuanto me aparecí frente a ella me atacó, nunca olvidare ese día— dijo señalando su parche.

Flug dio una risa burlona— dices que ella fue ella la responsable de que uses parche...wow, debió ser alguien muy hábil en combate.

—lo era, al decir verdad yo fui quien le hizo esas cicatrices— le contestó señalando el cuadro. —no la asesine, fui muy piadoso pues pensé que solo era una chica pueblerina con agallas y mucha suerte pero descubrí que planeaba asesinarme y cobrar una recompensa...realmente encantador. Ella alardeaba que me había vencido pero no tenía ninguna prueba así que decidió regresar sin embargo al vernos de nuevo...fue diferente. Nos fuimos conociendo; poco a poco ella iba a visitarme con más constancia...ambos nos enamoramos. Vivimos juntos por corto tiempo porque un día...bueno un día ella murió... y lo único que lamento es no en mi vida es no haberla convertido en una de mi especie. 

—hay algo que no entiendo, dices que hay pocos de tu especie pero sí pueden convertir a los humanos en uno de ustedes... por qué no haberlo para evitar su extinción. 

—miedo, los humanos no se involucrarían con un demonio y no es tan fácil como lo dices, los humanos son tan frágiles y algunos no soportan la trasformación, yo temía que ella no pudiera resistirlo aún menos en la situación en la que se encontraba...ahora ya no puedo hacer nada.

—lamento escuchar eso, ella era muy bonita—  le dijo Flug.  ambos guardaron silencio mientras lo único que se escuchaba era el fuego chisporrotear. 

 —Alger...tú...tú una vez me dijiste que podría contar contigo así que me preguntaba si podía quedarme aquí...sólo hasta que pueda encontrar la manera de irme—  le dijo esforzándose al pedir el favor.  Alger lo miró con alegría contestándole con un tono de voz suave—por supuesto, pues quedarte el tiempo que desees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo siento que suene tan a la carrera pero dije que iban a ser corto


	16. MEMORIAS (1° parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que explicarles un par de cosillas antes de empezar:
> 
> +A petición de muchos he escrito 4 capítulos llamados MEMORIAS (este es el 1°) son sobre la vida de Alger por ello vamos a abrir un paréntesis para contar su historia, después de estos 4 caps. seguiré con la historia normal sobre nuestros pequeños tortolitos, si hay alguna duda no duden en preguntar.
> 
> \+ En capítulos anteriores Alger mencionó que conoció a BH un milenio atrás (exageré), pero para la congruencia de mi historia serán 500 años atrás. 
> 
> +Los capítulos van a ser muy cortos para no aburrirlos ;) 
> 
> espero que les agrade, ya saben: sus comentarios son amados y apreciados.

 

Alger era un niño que vivía con sus padres en una mansión ubicada en medio de un bosque, en total aislamiento. Sus padres eran muy pacíficos con una ideología apacible con respecto a las personas y con esa misma ideología habrían educado a su hijo; ellos le contaban todo sobre los humanos, sobre su cultura, su historia y todo aquello que los caracterizaba siempre advirtiéndole que él no debería relacionarse con ellos, que al menos aun no estaba listo.

— ¿por qué no puedo conocerlos? —pregunto Alger a su madre mientras ella trabajaba hilando en una vieja rueca.

—querido, las personas le temen a lo desconocido, nosotros somos muy diferentes además los de nuestra especie han cometido muchas injusticias contra ellos y deben pensar que nosotros haremos lo mismo.

—pero nosotros nunca les hemos hecho nada malo a las personas ¿verdad?

—no, pero no lo dudes Alger, si tienen la oportunidad de asesinarte lo harán. Los seres humanos nos odian— contestó su padre quien estaba sentado en un sillón cercano leyendo.

Alger asintió, nunca había visto a un humano pero tenía una gran curiosidad por conocerlos, esa curiosidad fue desapareciendo con el tiempo ya que sus padres le contaban de todas las cosas horribles que hacían a otras criaturas. Poco a poco empezó a temerles.

Un día en una salida habitual por el bosque en el cual su padre leñaba mientras su madre recolectaba algunas frutas del bosque Alger se alejó demasiado de ellos al estar jugando entre los árboles, al darse cuenta que se había apartado demasiado decidió regresar pero algo llamo su atención, se escondió entre los arbustos para espiar descubriendo que se trataba de un grupo de hombres, él estaba sorprendido, sus padres le habían dicho que muy lejos de ahí se hallaba un pueblo pero que sus habitantes no exploraban cerca de su hogar. Recordó todas las historias sobre ellos y ahora que los tenía enfrente no sabía cómo reaccionar, pudo observar que sujetaban extrañas herramientas pero no sabia de que se trataba. 

Sabía que debía alejarse, ir con sus padres y avisarles sobre las personas pero en ese instante despertó esa su curiosidad que siempre tuvo hacia ellos,  su curiosidad fue tan grande que se arriesgó a tener al menos una conversación con ellos, quería hacer una charla creyendo que sería algo divertido.

Alger salió de su escondite acercándose directamente hacia ellos con una sonrisa pero los hombres al verlo dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás susurrando entre ellos: "mira sus ojos", "debe ser uno de ellos", "es sólo un niño". Las criaturas que ellos buscaban se identifican por sus ojos y aquel niño tenía un inusual color carmesí.  

—Hola— dijo el pequeño niño con una sonrisa pero lo hombres sujetaron con firmeza sus armas, ya que les había costado ver solo por un segundo los colmillos del pequeño para confirmar que era lo que estaban buscando.

De inmediato uno de ellos lo sujetó de los hombros arrojándolo al suelo, otro de ellos se acercó de prisa con una soga atándolo de las manos y piernas. Alger estaba aterrado, no había hecho absolutamente nada contra ellos, no entendía porque lo atacaban, empezó a gritar y trató de escapar pero fue inútil ya que los hombres lo habían dejado totalmente inmóvil incluso le habían puesto un bozal impidiéndole hablar.

— ¡Alger! —. Todos voltearon en dirección de la mujer que había gritado, el pequeño niño vio a su madre quien estaba llena de miedo y con sus manos sobre su boca, estaba tan asustada que había soltado su canasta dejando regar las frutas que había recolectado.

—debe ser su madre ¡atápenla! —. Los hombres se acercaron a ella con sogas y armas entre sus manos pero se detuvieron cuando el padre de Alger apareció protegiendo a su esposa. — ¡largo! No tienen nada que hacer aquí, no queremos herirlos— dijo con una mirada amenazante.

—son monstruos, ¡demonios! Ustedes no deberían estar en este mundo, tenemos a su hijo y si ustedes no se entregan él va a ser el primero en morir—. El hombre que hablo se acercó al niño lanzándolo al suelo para después darle una fuerte patada en el estómago, Alger se contrajo de dolor tratando de recuperar el aire. Sus padres se alarmaron pidiendo que se detuvieran ahora con un tono suplicante.

—déjenlo ir...por favor.

—hagamos un trato, dejamos ir a su apreciado hijo si ustedes dos se entregan —. Todos sonrieron al ver a los padres cambiar su expresión mirando a su hijo y tras intercambiar miradas ambos asintieron extendiendo sus brazos en sentido de rendición. Los hombres los apresaron con esposas de plata para asegurarse que no escaparan. Alger fue atado para evitar que los siguieran o hiciera algo encontra de ellos. Sus padres lo miraron afligidos y antes de que partieran se despidieron de su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alger tardó en quitarse sus ataduras y en cuanto lo hizo corrió de inmediato tratando de encontrar a sus padres perdiéndose varias veces en el bosque. Tardó todo el dia en encontrar el pueblo pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, pudo ver como sus padres eran quemados en una enorme fogata en medio de una plaza y como todos festejaban la muerte atroz de quien más amaba, de su familia. 

 

Escapó del pueblo de inmediato regresando a su hogar, estaba triste y temeroso. Lloró durante días culpandose por lo que les había pasado a sus padres,  ahora no sólo sentía miedo por los humanos sino terror absoluto, no sabia que hacer ni  a dónde ir. Ahora estaba completamente solo. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se preguntaran sobre los padres de Alger, bueno como se dice ellos eran sumamente inofensivos de hecho ni siquiera se alimentaban de los humanos sino que tenían su pequeña granja de animales campestres, vivían como simples aldeanos sólo que en total aislamiento. Se puede decir que incluso le temían a las personas ya que sabia que eran cazados.
> 
> Casi olvido mencionar que como en toda historia de vampiros ellos son vulnerables a la plata.


	17. MEMORIAS (2° parte)

Había pasado un año desde que sus padres fueron asesinados, Alger seguía viviendo en la mansión pero últimamente su estado se deterioraba ya que durante un par de meses  no se había alimentado, él no sabía cazar, nunca lo hizo porque siempre fue muy dependiente de sus padres, eran ellos lo que procuraban que no le faltara nada pero ahora no tenía a nadie para recurrir. Estaba tan débil que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, creía que iba a morir pero no se preocupaba mucho por eso, prefería morir a seguir solo.

Se levantó de del sillón en donde reposaba al escuchar un ruido extraño, al acercarse a la ventana vio a una pequeña multitud de cinco hombres que pretendían entrar a su casa. Alger se llenó de terror al ver a las personas invadir su hogar y corrió de inmediato a esconderse en el ropero de su habitación pero aquellos hombres recorrieron toda la mansión buscando en cada rincón hasta que lo encontraron.

Él estaba completamente aterrado, el miedo lo había inmovilizado haciendo fácil la tarea de sujetarlo.

—iras con nosotros niño, una criatura como tú debe valer una fortuna— le dijo uno de ellos mientras ataba con fuerza sus manos. "¿me van a vender?" se preguntó el pequeño imaginándose todo tipo de malas situaciones en las cuales podía terminar, no lo matarían sino que posiblemente lo venderían como esclavo o como un atractivo de circo.

— ¡no!—. Alger reaccionó comenzando a gritar e intentar escapar pero fue golpeado para que no huyera. Al caer al suelo el sujeto que lo golpeó se inclinó hacia él con una expresión de frustración. —no intentes hacer nada niño, creo que no sabes quién soy yo, soy el mismo que se llevó a tus padres, si me causas problemas te prenderé fuego al igual que hice con tu familia—. Alger estaba furioso por las palabras de aquel hombre, cada una de ellas lo hacía enfadar más   haciendo que apretara los puños con fuerza y que sus lágrimas empezaran a desbordarse recorriendo sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Entonces su mente se bloqueó, fue como si perdiera el sentido de la realidad y se hubiese perdido en su enojo y frustración. Cuando volvió en sí miró a los cadáveres que se hallaban en el suelo todos ellos habían sido asesinados brutalmente teniendo lesiones en el cuello por lo cual se habían desangrado. Alger empezó a temblar al ver sus manos libres pero manchadas de sangre, sintió el sabor de la carne en su boca percatándose que él había sido el culpable.

Un instinto, una condición extraña se había apoderado de él y había reaccionado como un animal salvaje, los atacó con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía. Tuvo un sentimiento de arrepentimiento pero no duraría mucho porque su estómago gruño de hambre. De inmediato siendo manipulado por sus instintos se acercó a uno de los cadáveres y comenzó a devorarlo.

Una vez terminado limpio el lugar pero la ansiedad  lo invadió ya que al ver sus manos imaginaba verlas aun con sangre, saber que los había asesinado le daba un sentimiento de remordimiento pero era justo, ellos se habían llevado a sus padres. Buscó la manera de cubrir sus manos porque cada vez que las veía creía verlas manchadas con sangre por lo cual se sentía tan culpable. Así que las cubrió con un par de guantes blancos.

Eso seria un complejo que lo perseguiría por siempre.

No tardaría mucho tiempo para que más personas fueran a su hogar en busca de aquellos que no habían regresado no obstante todos terminaban por tener el mismo destino lo cual le gustaba a Alger ya que no tenía que preocuparse por salir a cazar sino que sus presas llegaban a él, lo sentía como un juego.

Los años seguían transcurriendo y poco a poco fue descubriendo sus habilidades aquellas de las cuales sus padres nunca le hablaron tal vez porque era muy joven. Ahora conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano y cuando empezó a ir al pueblo descubrió que era verdad todo lo que le decían sus padres; la vida de los humanos era muy corta, era frágiles y a su criterio...eran tontos.

Ahora era un adolescente, por tantos años vivió en su mansión creyendo que tenía una buena vida; alimentaba de las personas del pueblo y le encantaba acabar con las multitudes que iban a buscarlo con la intención de asesinarlo. También se hizo la costumbre de robar objetos de los aldeanos; le encantaba robar todo objeto curioso que encontraba pero sobretodo robar libros, disfrutaba de leer y aprender sobre todas las ciencias.  Tuvo decenas de pasatiempos pero tras décadas de aislamiento empezó a aburrirse aunque no sólo estaba aburrido sino triste, no le gustaba la soledad así que decidió irse de ese lugar y viajar, conocer el mundo, darle significado a su vida, tener un propósito y tal vez encontrar una pareja. 

Abandonó su hogar no sin antes procurar que nadie se acercara, el último  día que estuvo ahí fue al pueblo e hizo lo que tanto había estado deseando;  incendio la aldea, quiso ver morir a sus pobladores de la misma manera que habían asesinado a sus padres, procuro asesinar a cada una de las personas siendo su primera gran masacre algo que  fue muy emocionante para él. 

Durante las siguientes par de décadas se volvió conocido por ser un espectro que atemorizaba por las noches, un demonio que bebía sangre, que podía acabar con pueblos enteros en una noche asesinando sin piedad.

Una noche, en un callejón de la ciudad de Londres se hallaba Alger devorando los restos de sus presas cuando de repente sintió una presencia detrás de él, al voltearse pudo ver la silueta de un hombre que apoyaba ambas manos sobre su bastón, era muy alto y su cabello negro sobresalía de entre su sombrero de copa.

 

Alger lo miró directamente a los ojos de manera cautelosa, parecía ser un hombre cualquiera pero sus ojos eran diferentes, el extraño se acercó más a él y al tenerlo más de cerca miró sus afilados dientes que se mostraban en una enorme sonrisa, descubrió que no se trataba de un humano sino de una criatura maligna.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie limpiando con su mano las manchas de sangre de su rostro.

—me ofende que no me reconozcas, me conocen por decenas de nombres pero llámame Black Hat.

Alger lo miró incrédulo preguntándose si acaso él era el rey del mal del que tanto se hablaba. Él había escuchado sobre aquel villano, se decía que era inmortal, un ser tan poderoso que no se le conocían debilidades y que nadie le podía hacer frente para detenerlo en sus malvados planes. Gran parte de su fama se debía a sus contratos que cumplía al pie de la letra pero a cambio de un gran número de almas, de la lealtad absoluta y la vida propia del que hiciera negocios con él.

—sabes he oído hablar de ti— continuó hablando mientras caminaba a su alrededor mirándolo detenidamente y pisando los cuerpos desmembrados del suelo . —eres un chico listo además devoras a tus víctimas sin piedad. Conozco a tu especie y sé que no es necesario degollar a tantas personas para alimentarte...lo haces por el simple deseo de ver la muerte, de arrebatarles la vida, eso me agrada.

—me conoces Black Hat, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—bueno, estoy creando una red de villanía, quiero que seas parte de ella, tú lo has dicho; te conozco muy bien, no eres como los villanos mediocres por ello heme aquí personalmente ofreciendo que te asocies a mí. 

Alger dio una pequeña carcajada sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. —¿me estas proponiendo trabajar para ti? que ganaría yo, por qué debería.

— te garantizo que estarás a salvo conmigo...sé que te buscan y ofrecen una gran recompensa por tu cabeza, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso si aceptas, serias mi subordinado, mi mano derecha. Yo te enseñare todo lo necesario para ser un villano digno, tendrás poder...lo tendrás todo.

Alger ladeo la cabeza pensando; era una buena oferta, ser el ayudante del ser más temido le daría fama además eran muy tentadoras las promesas  que ofrecía. Alger asintió y luego extendió su brazo, Black Hat sonrió pensando en lo fácil que había sido convencerlo pero cuando estaba a punto de estrechar la mano del joven Alger levantó la mano. — con una condición.

Black Hat gruño haciendo su mano en un puño. —el único que pone condiciones soy yo.

—es algo simple, estoy dispuesto a ser tu servidor; cumpliré con cada mandato tuyo al pie de la letra, seré totalmente fiel a ti pero mi condición es que no podrás adquirir mi alma, no podrás quitarme la vida.

Black Hat lo medito por unos instantes, el joven era muy listo, iba rechazarlo pues no le gustaba que otros se creyeran mejores que él pero sí tendría la obediencia de Alger podría tener mucho a favor no importaba que no tendría su alma, iba a tener un buen lacayo, al final dio un resoplo, abrió su puño de nuevo aceptando. Ambos se estrecharon las palmas cerrando el trato.

Pasaron los años. Alger cumplió con su palabra de ser un súbdito fiel, casi nunca cometía errores y había memorizado cada una de las reglas impuestas por Black Hat, pronto se volvería tan despiadado como él. El tiempo le hizo saber que Black Hat era la criatura más extraña que habría conocido, podía cambiar su forma a voluntad él nunca supo cuál era su forma original pues después de décadas cambiaba su apariencia pero siempre distinguiéndose por sus colmillos y el uso de su elegante sombrero. 

También tenía poderes sobrenaturales, cada vez descubria más de sus extrañas e increíbles habilidades, era realmente fuerte por ello era tan temido. Black Hat le enseñó todos los métodos de tortura que sabía, le ayudó a aprender más de sus habilidades y a usarlas para él mal. Lo conoció demasiado bien enterandose que incluso tenía una contraparte, un némesis llamado White Hat  que se decía que era la criatura más bondadosa y cariñosa, todo un héroe pero Black Hat nunca lo había destruido porque era tan fuerte como él, realmente Alger no creía en la existencia de ese ser porque jamás lo vio y su jefe no hablaba de él así que lo tomo como simples rumores. 

Hubo héroes que trataron de detenerlos, muchos de ellos muriendo en el intento y otros rindiéndose o incluso haciendo alianza con Black Hat haciéndose de muchos socios. Tras más de doscientos años al servicio de Black Hat un sentimiento regreso a él; soledad. Alger se sentía vacío y tan triste como antes,  poco a poco perdió el interés en hacer su trabajo. De qué le servía ser temido y tener tanto poder si siempre iba estar en soledad, envidiaba a Black Hat ya que él nunca se preocupaba por nada, era ambicioso cada vez más deseoso de poder y de dominio, sabía que su jefe no tenía ningún sentir por nada y él deseaba ser igual así no se mortificaría tanto por sus absurdos sentimientos. 

Un día Alger se llenó de valor para pedirle a su jefe poder irse sólo por un tiempo, claro, sin dejar sus responsabilidades que tenía con él. Black Hat  aceptó ya que tenía cientos de personas a su disposición, estaba en la cima de su reinado y ahora a Alger lo consideraba uno más de sus sirvientes.  

El vampiro volvió a su viejo hogar percatándose que muy cerca de ahí había un pueblo, eso lo sorprendió pero esta vez decidió que los dejaría vivir a menos que le dieran problemas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise agregar la imagen de Black Hat de la pintura de fondo del video de aniversario porque me gusto mucho y me encantan las teorías que surgieron en base a ella :)


	18. MEMORIAS (3° parte)

Regresar a su antiguo hogar le trajo muchos recuerdos, había salido de ahí como un joven dispuesto a explorar el mundo y no sólo lo hizo sino que lo conquistó...bueno, fue parte de esa conquista. Ahora era un hombre, uno de los mejores villanos pero tan afligido como siempre, esta vez no quería pasar por lo mismo; estar siempre aislado aunque sabía que las personas le temían estaba dispuesto a tratar de involucrarse con ellos.

Fue precavido, aún cumplía con las ocasionales órdenes de Black Hat usando su traje elegante junto con el distinguido sombrero de copa pero algunas veces durante el día usaba un atuendo normal de aldeano junto con una capucha para no llamar mucho la atención y que nadie pudiera observar sus ojos propios de un vampiro. Su nueva vida le gustaba; era otro simple juego que podía hacer pero temía que Black Hat lo supiera, no quería decepcionarlo.

* * *

 

Helene llegó al pueblo entusiasmada por estar en un nuevo lugar, le encantaba viajar y conocer lugares nuevos. Ella era una chica bella, su largo cabello negro lo peinaba en una trenza, era muy alta y esbelta y tenía un lunar distintivo junto a su boca.

Aunque tenía un aspecto delicado y sensible no lo era, era una chica que disfrutaba de las aventuras y del peligro teniendo un oficio no tan común; ella era una cazadora y su viaje a ese pueblo no era casualidad, su objetivo era atrapar a un vampiro que se vivía cerca de ese lugar y que nadie se enfrentaba a él ya que se decía que era realmente malvado pero a ella eso no le importaba, se había enfrentado contra criaturas temibles y contra más vampiros, conocía la debilidad de los de su especie además la fortuna que se ofrecía era la mejor oferta que jamás había visto.

En su primer día en el lugar decidió ir a buscar el bar donde se reuniría con el alcalde, era un buen lugar para ella porque le gustaba tomar un poco de vino ocasionalmente. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar un gran hombre musculoso se puso enfrente de ella negándole la entrada.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas hermosa?

Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿acaso no puedo tomar un trago?

—Qué tal si vamos a mi casa...puedes tomar toda mi botella—. Dijo el hombre acercándose a ella. Helene rodó los ojos, estaba harta de ese tipo de propuestas, en cambio le sonrió e inesperadamente le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, el hombre cayó al suelo noqueado por el golpe y ella quedo sacudiendo su mano con una expresión de dolor, "ese tipo tiene la cabeza más dura de lo que imaginé" pensó mirando sus nudillos que  sangraban levemente, resopló y entró al bar pasando por encima del hombre inconsciente.

Una vez dentro pidió un poco de vino, tomó asiento frente una mesa de madera degustando de su bebida esperando la llegada del alcalde para hablar... y de pronto lo vio.

Era un hombre encapuchado con ropas simples, él la miró directamente a los ojos y eso la hizo pensar; aquellos ojos de un color carmesí eran muy inusuales, se sintió incomoda al percatarse que el hombre no deja de verla notando que su mirada se centraba en su mano herida, era extraño pero no dudo en reconocer que era apuesto. Y de repente aquel hombre se levantó descubriéndose la cabeza dejando a la vista su cabello negro y despeinado, se dirigió directamente hacia ella tomándola del brazo, Helene de inmediato se levantó con la intención de insultarlo o golpearlo pero guardó silencio al ver que él sacó un vendaje de su bolsillo y comenzó a cubrir su herida. Helene considero que era un gesto tierno, ambos se quedaron en silencio intercambiado miradas mientras él terminaba su trabajo y una vez hecho se marchó. Ella quiso tratar de hablar con él pero a pesar de hablarle él no se detuvo.

Un par minutos después entró al bar el alcalde del pueblo encontrando a Helene mirando su mano vendada dando un suspiro.

— ¿señorita Helene?

Ella se sobresaltó dejando de pensar en aquel sujeto apuesto. Lo saludó y ambos tuvieron una charla, el alcalde le comentó sobre el problema del pueblo y le dio una hoja con el dibujo de aquel que debía cazar. cuando vio la hoja y su mandíbula cayó, acababa de estar frente a su presa, era lógico, nadie tenía ese tipo de ojos a no ser que se tratara de un ser maligno.

Una vez que fue informada de todo y al obtener las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la casona del monstruo salió de inmediato en su búsqueda. Al llegar hizo todo un escándalo para llamar su atención. Alger la contempló desde la ventana al terminar de cambiar su atuendo y al reconocerla sonrió; era la hermosa joven del bar quien lo había hecho babear al oler su sangre.  

Él salió de su casa conmovido al ver a una joven haciendo tanto escándalo sin ningún temor. Alger apareció detrás de ella con la intención de darle una sorpresa pero la conmoción la tuvo él. Helene había detectado su presencia  y al darse la vuelta lo atacó con una pequeña navaja directamente en el rostro, Alger dio algunos pasos hacia atrás quejándose de dolor llevando su mano hacia su rostro notando que su guante blanco se manchaba de su propia sangre, Helene estaba feliz de poder agredirlo pero enseguida Alger la tomo de su trenza sometiendola, la chica reaccionó de inmediato y con la misma navaja cortó su trenza liberándose. Alger estaba tanto sorprendido como enojado, en cientos de años y tras muchas de sus peleas nunca había visto a una chica tan ágil y audaz para enfrentarlo, la había subestimado y el resultado de su descuido era una lesión que le costaría su ojo.

Esa chica tendría que pagar por lo que le había hecho y se iba a segurar que sufriera, Alger lanzó lejos el cabello que ella se había cortado y enseguida se quitó sus guantes. Él se lanzó contra ella  derribándola   y despojandola de las armas que sostenía percatandose que eran de plata, supo que por eso le habría dolido tanto  la herida que ahora tenía. Tomó la navaja, a ella la sujetó del cuello evitando que se moviera y comenzó a darle profundos cortes en sus mejillas disfrutando de sus gritos de dolor. 

  —ojo por ojo— . expresó con una carcajada alzando su mano con la navaja apuntando directamente a su rostro. 

 — ¡espera!...por favor, ten piedad.

Él detuvo su movimiento esperando a que ella hablara. Helene noto el semblante de paciencia de Alger y habló con delicadeza:—perdón...yo l-lo siento...no me mates.

Alger la miró desconcertado, esa chica fue muy valiente en ir sola a su hogar y hacerle frente pero ahora que estaba en peligro suplicaba por su vida como toda una cobarde. Así que después de pensarlo por unos segundo se levantó dejándola libre, Helene se levantó cubriendo su rostro evitando el sangrado y lo miró confundida.

 —¿po-por qué no me asesinaste?

  Él guardó silencio mientras al igual que ella cubría su herida con su mano, pensaba en lo que diría su jefe si lo viera romper la regla 42: "no dejes de atacar a tu enemigo hasta que su corazón deje de latir". Sin embargo fue piadoso por alguna razón, sólo por una corazonada .—Eres demasiado joven y tonta, no me importan los héroes novatos como tú así que vete o la próxima vez no tendré tanta piedad.

— yo no soy una heroína, lucho por mis propios intereses— . Fueron las últimas palabras de la joven antes de irse a toda prisa.

* * *

 

 Un par de días después Alger salió de nuevo al pueblo  ahora usando un parche, la herida que aquella mujer le provocó fue peor de lo que creyó, estaba enojado por eso pero imaginó que aquella cazadora ya habría abandonado el pueblo. Resolvió una duda al ver un volante en el cual se retrataba su rostro, el clásico volante de "se busca" en el cual ofrecían 3 millones por él especificando muy bien la palabra " _muerto_ ". Alger carcajeo "a caso valgo tan poco"se preguntó, una mujer que pasaba por ahí se detuvo mirando el papel, ella  se acercó a él y Alger de inmediato se uso su capucha para esconder su identidad.

  — yo no creo que este muerto—  mencionó la mujer mirando el volante a lo que él respondió con un tono dudoso.

— ¿no lo sabes? una chica vino hace días, fue a retar al monstruo  y la pobre regreso con heridas horribles en su rostro, reclamó la recompensa asegurando que lo había asesinado pero no tuvo evidencia así que no le dieron ni una sóla moneda. Aún está en el pueblo pero supongo que no tardará en irse.

Él escuchó sin decir nada mientras que en sus adentros comprendió por qué ella lo atacó sin miedo, por una recompensa como esa valía la pena arriesgarse, la aldeana se alejó dejándolo solo, él tomo el volante y se fue a su hogar. 

Esa misma noche mientras leía al lado de la chimenea se percató de algo que lo  hizo levantar de inmediato, una aroma dulce llamó su atención así que decidió ir a averiguar. Fue al bosque cada vez más cerca de ese olor familiar se encontrando a aquella mujer de nuevo. 

Helene se había cortado levemente la palma dejando caer algunas gotas de sangre, ese era un método que sabia que funcionaba muy bien para llamar su atención, era una buena estrategia porque dio resultado.

 — buen sentido del olfato—  exclamó ella  vendando el pequeño corte al verlo. 

— te advertí que no regresaras. 

—no vengo con la intención de  hacerte daño...sólo quiero...conversar. 

Alger la observó con desconfianza y ella lo noto así que arrojó lejos la navaja con la cual se había cortado  y levantó las manos con tranquilidad demostrando que no portaba ninguna arma, enseguida se  arrodilló sentándose sobre el pasto mirándolo con una sonrisa. Ella estaba alerta aunque tenía el presentimiento que no la iba a agredir si ella no lo atacaba primero porque aquel día descubrió que él era compasivo. 

Alger por el contrario la miraba desde una larga distancia escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, no comprendía la tranquilidad de la chica, se suponía que ella debería estar furiosa, incluso  llevaba un par de gasas sobre sus mejillas  ocultando los cortes que le provocó. Tras un largo tiempo de silencio Alger se acercó a ella imitando la manera en la cual se sentó sobre el pasto, se miraron de frente mientras ella sostenía su cálida sonrisa.

— habla.

— me llamo Helene, ¿y tú?

— ...Alger— contestó titubeante. 

—  Alger...me gusta tu parche—  exclamó la chica evitando reír. 

—puedo hacer que uses uno...tal vez pueda sacarte ambos ojos. 

Ella sonrió  negando con la cabeza.—me obligaste a cortar mi cabello, me encantaba mi cabello. 

  — tú llegaste queriendo pelear y no se que estás tramando ahora pero si intentas algo no dudare en  asesinarte...sé que quieres el dinero.— le reclamó sacando el volante y mostrandoselo. 

Helene asintió.—  te dije que lucho por mis intereses, no me importa si tengo que matar a un hombre inocente o a un espectro como tú...si me pagan bien, lo haré. No soy una heroina pero tampoco un villano, no me importa la lucha del bien contra el mal.

— ¿entonces qué haces aquí?

  — trato de convencerte, a las personas del pueblo no les gusta que los tipos como tú ronden cerca  de sus hogares ...o ser devorados sin piedad. Ya no me importa la recompensa, tengo mucho dinero pero mi reputación, eso es lo que me importa, yo nunca fallo.

 —¿y acaso crees que viniendo a hablar conmigo lo dejare de hacer, piensas que me vas a convencer? eres una joven muy idiota. 

Helene se levantó de inmediato sin embargo Alger se quedo sentado cruzado de manos. Ella sacó de su bolso una rosa roja y la dejó frente a él. — lo seguiré intentando, mañana vendré y el día siguiente y el que le sigue, todos los días estaré aquí para hablar y tratar de convencerte. Tengo tiempo. 

— ¿por qué estás tan segura que vendré todos los días a  querer "hablar" contigo, como estas tan segura que un día no te degollaré? 

— no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que cumpliré con mi palabra...¡te  traeré una rosa todos los días!...tengo que irme pero te veo mañana—. Helene dio media vuelta pero al dar un par de pasos Alger apareció frente a ella haciendo que se sobresaltara, él le tomo la mano descubriendo la herida que se provocó, después se inclinó para lamer el corte de su piel   degustando el sabor de su sangre. Procuró  limpiar su herida de todo rastro de sangre posteriormente le dio una mirada pícara y se esfumó. 

En el siguiente día Helene se asistió al mismo lugar tal como lo había dicho con una rosa en su mano, estaba sorprendida por lo que hizo Alger el día anterior, al parecer tenía una habilidad de la cual ella jamás escuchó, su pequeño corte en la palma de su mano se había curado en unas cuantas horas debido al roce que Alger le dio. Estaba emocionada y asustada de ir de nuevo pero tras un par de horas él no llegó, decidió marcharse cuando comenzó a oscurecer, entonces noto la presencia de Alger que se acercaba con calma, tomó asiento sobre el pasto mirándola seriamente sin decir nada. 

Así fue como ambos empezaron a verse diario por las noches, ella llevando siempre consigo una rosa. Las primeras veces era difícil de que conversaran ya que Alger sólo llegaba y tomaba asiento mirándola en silencio, hubo muchos momentos silenciosos en los cuales ella le insistía que dejara de aterrorizar y atacar a los aldeanos pero en respuesta él sólo negaba con la cabeza silenciosamente. Helene comenzó a ganarse su confianza hablando de ella , de sus viajes y experiencias  para que él también conversara y al poco tiempo lo logró, ambos olvidaron la razón por la cual se reunían a diario porque las charlas se convirtieron en paseos, dejaron de haber silencios incómodos los cuales se convirtieron  en risas.

Nació la confianza entre ellos, luego amistad y  amor. 

En la mansión de Alger se acumularon las rosas y todo tipo de flores además a él le gustaba tanto estar con Helene  que la extrañaba en el tiempo que no estaba a su lado, pronto él comenzaría a pintar retratos sobre ella porque realmente amaba verla a diario, le encantaba su cabello corto, la forma en que hablaba y se sonrojaba y le daba gracia verla comer por montones de galletas, caramelos y todo tipo de golosinas. 

Helene renunció a su vida como cazadora  por decir menos, tuvo que renunciar a su vida por completo porque cuando los pobladores notaron las visitas diarias que hacía con Alger   empezaron a sospechar. Cuando los ataques y las muertes no cesaron le reclamaron a Helene por no haber cumplido con su deber de asesinarlo y no tardarían en acusarla de traidora por tener un romance con Alger. 

Pero eso ya no le importó, estaba enamorada y no dejaría de visitarlo  y en cuanto pretendieron apresarla Alger salió en su defensa amenazando a quien quisiera lastimar a su querida. A partir de ahí él la llevó a su mansión donde Helene acepto estar a su lado por siempre.   

* * *

 

** +6 años después + **

Alger regreso a su hogar después de haber salido para alimentarse, entró quitándose su gabardina pero al alzar la mirada su expresión fue de total sorpresa, frente a él se encontraba Black Hat. Él se congeló sin saber qué hacer, estaba atónito al verlo de nuevo además no había cambiado en nada excepto que ahora usaba un monóculo. Era extraño ya que él nunca hacía presencia sólo le daba mensajes en los cuales explicaba sus órdenes, si estaba presente ahora significaba que quería algo importante

—Siempre has tenido buen gusto Alger— dijo inspeccionando el lugar andando lentamente con ayuda de su bastón.

— ¿qué haces aquí?

—sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero...tengo que recordarte que tenemos un trato vigente.

—lo sé ¿qué necesitas?

—nada en realidad, sólo quiero confirmar los rumores Alger...se dice que tienes una pareja...por lo que veo no solo tomaron tu ojo, también tu corazón— dijo acercándose señalando su parche con su bastón. Alger tomo el bastón alejándolo de su rostro. —que yo tenga una pareja... ¿eso importa?

—claro que sí, siempre fuiste un ser solitario, me sorprendes.

—es verdad, tengo una esposa. Ya lo sabes y si no necesitas nada puedes irte.

— ¿Alger? —. Helene entró a la habitación notando la presencia de Black Hat. Cuando él volteó y la miró abrió los ojos de asombro, supo de inmediato que se trataba de una chica humana y no sólo eso sino que era muy notable que llevaba vida en su vientre. La sonrisa de Black Hat creció considerablemente.

Helene retrocedió, toda su vida escuchó de ese ser maligno, era evidente que se trataba de ese demonio, sus sombrero y esos dientes. Ahora lo tenía justo enfrente de ella sin embargo era tan vulnerable en esos momentos, ella llevo sus manos así vientre.

El demonio dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose a ella pero Alger lo sujetó del brazo. —no te atrevas—. obteniendo sólo una risa en respuesta.

Con tan solo un chasquido de dedos Alger fue envuelto entre extrañas extremidades; enormes tentáculos hechos de sombras que aparecieron de la nada enrollando su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil. Black Hat ignoró las palabras de Alger y se acercó a la chica. — te recuerdo, eres esa joven cazadora que un día me dio problemas...no, no eres un problema más bien fuiste una piedra en mi zapato...Alger ¡me has dejado fascinado!  tienes distinción al escoger a las personas.

Helene dio más pasos hacia atrás con la intención de escapar pero Black Hat la inmovilizó con sus poderes dando un simple meno de manos, llegó a sus espaldas llevando una de sus manos hacia su cuello levantando su cabello. —ni siquiera te alimentas de ella, de verdad te importa—. Lluevo llevó su otra mano hacia el vientre de la mujer. — Un heredero tuyo, sabes que eso no es posible.

— ¡detente!

— ¡o qué! ¿Me vas a enfrentar? Sabes muy bien que estás muy por debajo de mí. Eres un desperdicio de villano Alger, eres una vergüenza, siendo de mis mejores súbditos y es absolutamente estúpido...pero aun puedes enmendar tu error, demuéstrame tu lealtad.

Alger miró a su esposa y luego a Black Hat. —haré lo que sea.

Black Hat sonrió satisfecho alejándose de Helene, extendió su mano hacia Alger ofreciéndole una daga que apareció en su palma.

—demuéstralo , mátala.

Alger miró a Black Hat estupefacto y después de un largo silencio negó con la cabeza. — no...no lo haré.

— ¡Haz acabado con cientos de vidas! Sólo se sumarán a tu lista, es una humana, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

— ¡la diferencia es que la amo! ¡No lo haré!—. Sus palabras eran firmes demostrando claramente que no lo haría.

—amor ¡bah! Eres una deshonra, los grandes villanos como nosotros no nos "enamoramos" y mucho menos de su especie...incluso pensar que pudiste tener un hijo, ¡es absurdo! Durante años nunca me has desobedecido y ahora lo haces por ella, que decepción...supongo que tengo que darte una lección.

—no... ¡no! Black Hat no lo hagas...por favor.

Pero una vez más lo ignoró acercándose de nuevo a su esposa. Él la tomo y hundió sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de la mujer quien dio un gesto de dolor. Alger no podía hacer nada sólo ver como ella le pedía ayuda sin embargo él no podía hacer nada más que ver como lentamente Black Hat terminaba con la vida de su amada.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales Alger gritaba desesperado rogando que se detuviera. Black Hat soltó cuerpo de la mujer y comenzó a reírse de una manera tétrica. Habría bebido toda la sangre de la mujer  hasta quitarle la vida. 

—no era gran cosa, tenía un sabor demasiado dulce...espero que esto te enseñe a que no te enamores de un mortal, me das lástima, no eres merecedor de estar en mi organización.

Alger seguía llorando mirando a Black Hat quien le sonreía con sangre entre sus dientes y sobre su boca que goteaba por su barbilla manchando su corbata. Black Hat se dirigió a él y con sus garras lo hirió en su ojo derecho. —debería arrancarte éste ojo y dejarte ciego pero no lo haré, que sea la marca de tu vergüenza—. Una vez dicho esto lo soltó, Alger cayó de rodillas llorando por primera vez le tuvo tanto miedo y odio, su jefe le dio la espalda dejándolo en el suelo llorando a un lado del cuerpo de Helene.

* * *

 

 

**+ok...tengo que mencionar esto; la escena de cuando ella conoce a Alger es inspirada por una imagen que encontré por ahí de mi serie favorita (érase una vez) ya sé que Alger es de físico diferente pero la imagen de verdad me ha encantado y de hecho no quería ponerla porque no tengo el nombre de la artista y no me gusta hacer este tipo de robo de imágenes :c  (y no soy muy buena en esto de la investigación).**

 


	19. MEMORIAS (4° parte)

** +200 años después+ **

Alger se encontraba recargado contra la barra de un bar mientras oía a los demás villanos charlar y reír. Era la primera vez en muchos años que regresaba a ese lugar donde los sinvergüenzas se reunían para disfrutar de de las recompensas que su "amo" les ofrecía. 

Sabía de aquella secta que lo idolatraba; por todo el mundo, por todas las ciudades se marcaban las imágenes del sombrero, cada vez más personas usaban el sombreros negros, cada vez más le temían y otros tantos caian rendidos a entregarlo todo por él. Era atroz pero totalmente al gusto de Black Hat, a él le encantaba ver a las personas  arrodillarse ante él pero aún más hacerlo po terror.

 Alger suspiró pensando en eso; él era quien anteriormente se encargaba de buscar más seguidores para su jefe, era él quien escogía a las personas para ser sacrificadas en nombre del mal, era él quien siempre fue leal y devoto a los ideales de Black Hat y sentía que  fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, ese día en el cual pacto con Black Hat le ofreció promesas de tener todo pero en realidad ahora comprendía que no le fue otorgado nada, ¡nada! sólo fue un esclavo y sin en cambio cuando obtuvo felicidad la perdió a manos de aquel a quien le fue siempre incondicional. Alger se dirigió al cantinero.— Sirve otro— le ordenó  pero el sujeto alzo la ceja dudando.

—es tu doceava copa ¿no has bebido suficiente?

— ¡cierra la maldita boca y sírveme otra!—. Habló entre dientes atemorizando al cantinero quien no dudo en ir y llenar su copa, enseguida bebió su trago de prisa  dándose la vuelta para observar a los rufianes que charlaban vigorosos. Muchos de ellos llevaban un sombrero negro con orgullo significando que eran aliados de Black Hat.

Alger se levantó poniendo algunos billetes sobre la barra antes de estar dispuesto marcharse pero una voz lo hizo detener al voltearse noto que todos guardaban silencio mirando hacia una pantalla; en ella se pode ver a Black Hat hablando sobre algún artilugio de villanía.

Alger corrió de inmediato viendo a Black Hat hablar con carisma haciendo ofertas luego en pantalla apareció algo...más bien alguien muy inusual, al parecer se trataba de un joven delgado con vestimenta sencilla y una bata de laboratorio pero se cubría el rostro con una bolsa de papel y usaba unos visores de lente oscuro sin dejar ver absolutamente nada se su rostro. 

— ¿Quién es? —.Preguntó y uno de los asistentes lo miró con sorpresa contestándole: —acaso vives debajo de una piedra, es Flug Slys; la mano derecha del amo y que no te engañe su aspecto y actitud nerviosa, ese sujeto en verdad es malvado.

— ¿mano derecha?... por que usa una bolsa en la cabeza, se ve ridículo...¡¿es un humano?!

—sí, sólo es un jovencito pero con un gran cerebro, nadie sabe lo que se esconde debajo de esa bolsa pero me gustaría saberlo, se nota que es un chico joven...tal vez apuesto.

Alger ignoro lo las últimas palabras de aquel sujeto, aún contemplaba detenidamente la pantalla llenándose de curiosidad por el joven, se veía muy sencillo, tímido y se encorvaba ante la presencia de Black Hat tartamudeando ante cada palabra. Para Alger esto se le hizo muy cómico, aquel jovencito no tenía la pinta de ser un villano pero si se trataba de la mano derecha de Black Hat entonces en realidad era cierto; tendría que ser en verdad malvado.

—Se dice que...tal vez Flug...sea más que sólo un subordinado—. Al oír al hombre decir eso Alger alzó su ceja escéptico.

—sí, piénsalo; el chico comete errores de vez en cuando y aun esta con vida, tal vez sea todo un prodigio pero le ha tenido mucha paciencia, no es normal, es extraño.

el vampiro chasqueo los dientes en una pequeña burla, sabía que Black Hat era malvado, la criatura más vil así solo estaba sacándole provecho a aquel muchacho así como lo hizo con él. Pensó que cuando se cansara de él lo asesinaría como lo hizo con muchos de sus antiguos súbditos.

Pero por alguna razón una gran curiosidad nació dentro de él por saber más de Flug, ¿Por qué Black Hat tendría a un simple humano, un joven a su lado?

Así que siempre estuvo atento a esos videos que se difundían de vez en cuando en donde se promocionaba nuevas armas pero no los veía por interés en sus artículos ni en Black Hat sino que ir aquel joven que le sacaba risas creciendo su interés por él cada vez más, interesado por ver el rostro que se ocultaba detrás esa inusual forma de esconderse.

Pero lo que le dio aún más curiosidad fue lo que le habían dicho...podría ser verdad que Flug podría tener una relación íntima con su jefe, eso para él era absurdo, conocía bien a Black Hat y era completamente descabellado, sabía que Black Hat era una criatura sin sentimientos pero si era verdad podría cobrar venganza.

Así que pensó en un plan; lo primero que tendría que hacer era estar cerca de Black Hat y sabía cómo hacerlo; regresaría a su vieja mansión poniendo algún pretexto. Lo segundo sería encontrar a un tonto que estuviera dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, eso fue lo más fácil. Él se encontraba nervioso de volver a ver a su "enemigo" después de más d 200 años, después de que asesinara a su esposa, de que le arrebatara lo que más amaba.

Una vez que regresó a su mansión planificó una fiesta como motivo de su regreso y la primera invitación fue mandada a Black Hat convenciéndolo a ir por cuestiones de negocios.

El día de la fiesta llegó asistiendo todos sus invitados; villanos muy conocidos por todos vistiendo de gala, algunos de ellos luciendo sus sombreros, Alger estaba impaciente por saber si Black Hat llegaría y su sonrisa creo enormemente cuando lo vio entrar como siempre con un porte elegante y actitud firme, caminando con rapidez con ayuda de su bastón, estaba acompañado por la chica llamada Demencia y por Flug, al verlo Alger dejó escapar una risa carismática al notarlo con un traje no tan elegante y con su rostro escondido en la típica bolsa de papel. El joven se acercó a Black Hat intercambiando algunas palabras antes de llegar frente a las escaleras donde él hizo su aparición frente a ellos.

—Black Hat, es todo un honor, hacía ya más de 200 años sin vernos— dijo con el tomo de voz más cordial que pudo entonar como si todo el odio que sentía hacia él no existiera.

—He visto su trabajo Dr. Flug y debo admitir que es impresionante, no esperaba menos de la mano derecha de Black Hat— . Declaró dirigiéndose hacia el joven notando de inmediato su aroma, lo que más había anhelado, descubrió que Flug tenía un aroma tan dulce pero algo fuera de lo normal, una esencia maligna...algo extraño para un humano pero supuso que al ser el siervo de aquel super villano era comprensible que tuviera su olor. 

—y aquí la bella dama, la pesadilla de los héroes— continuó hablando con su voz alegre tomando con delicadeza la mano de la joven de cabellos verdes y besándola con devoción provocando que Demencia sonriera. —deberíamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo, tenemos muchos negocios pendientes de que hablar señor Black Hat ¿podemos ir a mi oficina?

Black Hat asintió y ambos subieron por las escaleras, al llegar a su oficina Alger ocupó su  asiento frente su escritorio sirviendo una par de copas de vino la cual Black Hat no tomaría.

—200 años,  te ves tal como la última vez.

Alger frunció el ceño. La última vez que se vieron de frente fue ese fatídico día.

—hace bastante tiempo, las cosas son muy diferentes ahora...aún hoy en día tienes conquistado al mundo, hacen rituales a tu nombre, aun te consideran una deidad...

—lo soy—. Interrumpió.

—es increíble como aún unos tantos te amen y otros tiemblen al oír tu nombre, recuerdo cuando en México te decían " _el charro negro_ " aun te gusta que te pongan nombres fastuosos,  ahora muchos conocen tu verdadero nombre aunque me he enterado que hoy en día te nombran " _el amo_ ". ¿aun te dan sacrificios? 

—eso son los humanos...sólo son sacrificios para mí, ofrendas, su miserable vidas no son nada ante mi presencia.

Alger rió incrédulo. —¡ja! yo sé lo que haces con tus supuestas "ofrendas"  tomas a los humanos, te apoderas de ellos siendo huésped en sus cuerpos...que lastima que yo sea de los últimos en saberlo pero no te he llamado para un chantaje, dime qué harás con tu mano derecha, con ese humano tarde o temprano te cansarás de él ¿tomarás su cuerpo y alma? he notado que es chico  cumple con todas las características de aquellos que te gusta consumir; es inteligente pero sobre todo... es joven.

—Es un juguete que por ahora quiero conservar, y en realidad sí, es más inteligente de lo que tú nunca fuiste y a diferencia de muchos humanos él es malvado por naturaleza, algún día me desharé de él sí resulta siendo una decepción como tú...y sobre la chica. — sus labios se tensaron en una expresión de repulsión. — hace bien su trabajo...pero, porque el interés por mis asistentes.

Alger se acomodó sobre su sillón meneando su copa de vino, — me sorprenden tus "juguetes" pero hablemos de la razón por la cual te invité.

—no lo haces por los negocios como lo mencionaste en la invitación.

— ¡claro que sí! No dudare en llamarte para una solicitud.

—sé que no es verdad Alger...quisiste verme por lo de tu contrato, pero, no voy a quebrar mi palabra, no voy a romper el trato.

Alger se levantó con tranquilidad. — ¿para qué me quieres?, durante 200 años nunca me usaste, ya no te soy útil, porque no rompes con el contrato y me matas.

Black Hat se llevó la mano al rostro con una sonrisa llena de burla mientras empezaba a carcajear.—que tonto eres, tienes razón; no te necesito, no me eres útil pero quiero que vivas, me imagino que desde hace 200 años, desde ese día has sufrido y eso me pone feliz...saber que  estás en tu soledad siento tan miserable, eso es por lo que aun estas vivo: por el simple hecho que sufras, para que agonices día tras día en tu patetica existencia.

Alger se levantó sin expresión alguna sobre su rostro para después darle una mirada insólita.

 — Me enseñaste una lección; nunca más volví a interesarme por nadie, no sufro por la soledad, tengo lo que necesito.

—tienes demasiados sentimientos Alger, tarde o temprano lo harás, la escoria como tú nunca cambia.

Alger bebió de su copa ocultando su enojo, cuánto deseaba poder eliminarlo, saber la manera de él acabar con él, despojarlo del mundo. Pero tenía que tener paciencia y esa era su mejor cualidad.

 Durante algunos minutos charlaron sobre asuntos no tan importantes hasta que Black Hat tomo su copa al fin y bebió todo de un solo trago. —es hora de irme, no puedo decir que me alegra verte de nuevo pero al menos me reconforta saber que has hecho bien tu trabajo, al menos aun haces actos de maldad y sobre lo de tu contrato aclaro que aún está vigente.

—como digas—. La cara del vampiro regresó  a su expresión relajada y alegre, caminó hacia la ventana. —¿tienes que irte ahora? tu joven acompañante se está divirtiendo— le mencionó al abrir las cortinas y ver por los cristales. Black Hat miró de reojo observando a Flug quien estaba al lado de un hombre que lo abrazaba, resopló maldiciendo entre dientes antes de salir siguiéndole Alger con una sonrisa; su plan se estaba efectuando como lo había planeado.

Al llegar a los jardines y presenciar toda la escena se decepciono, Black Hat no habría dado ninguna expresión al ver a Flug en aquel lío y dijo que sólo era otro asistente a lo cual el chico habría reaccionado algo enojado, al menos  el hombre que ahora estaba muerto había cumplido bien su tarea y despojo al joven de su bolsa dejando al descubierto su rostro. Alger quedó cautivado al ver la cara del joven científico, realmente maravillado así que de inmediato pensó en cortejarlo. Si para Black Hat era un simple empleado él le iba a tratarlo de una mejor manera, lo quería para él y se iba a asegurar de conseguirlo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el resto es historia, ya lo saben ;) 
> 
> +Nadie preguntó por la charla de ellos dos en la fiesta pero aun así aquí está. 
> 
> +Cuando oí los audios de Aldo Maldonado eran las 3am...me dio miedo XD pero las teorías son geniales, soy fanatica a las historias que terminan en locura; Rey Helado, Fiddleford y ahora Aldo Maldonado. 
> 
> \+ por último gracias por leer este paréntesis llamado MEMORIAS, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora podemos seguir con nuestra historia normal


	20. Proposiciones

Flug había estado en casa de Alger por varios días, no podía quedarse más tiempo pero tras cada día que pasaba y en el cual estaba dispuesto a irse Alger lo convencía de quedarse un día más. Flug se sentía avergonzado al ser convencido con pastelillos y halagos sin embargo siempre buscaba la forma de alejarse de él, mantenía su distancia evitando que descubriera su peculiaridad. 

Estaba desesperado por irse ya que notaba que Alger lo vigilaba constantemente pero estuvo más relajado cuando su anfitrión hizo una salida dejándolo solo,  tuvo tiempo de empacar las pocas pertenencias que tenía pero sobre todo pensar sobre lo que haría con "el asunto" ya que siempre tenía nuevas ideas sobre lo que haría sintiéndose confundido, nervioso y asustado y eso no lo dejaba llegar a una solución concreta.  

Esa mañana salió a los jardines traseros a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado, le gustaba ese olor a rosas que se encontraba en el ambiente y las distintas flores que adornaban el lugar. Se dirigió al pequeño lugar rodeado por columnas y tomo asiento frente a la mesa de piedra. 505 estaba a unos cuentos metros de distancia jugando sobre el pasto persiguiendo a las mariposas y recolectando algunas flores, Flug permanecía inmóvil, hundido en sus pensamientos mientras en sus manos sostenía el contrato que Black Hat le había regresado, lo leía una y otra vez recordando cuando su querido en vez de tratar de arreglar las cosas tomó la decisión más fácil, recordaba sus últimas palabras que él le dijo las cuales fueron de disculpas, él se había disculpado porque se sentía como si todo el tiempo hubiese sido un estorbo, lo hizo sentir como un impedimento por el simple hecho de quererlo. Black Hat le dijo que era su debilidad, su ruina.  _"No quiero tus malditos sentimientos, no quiero tu compañía"_ esas habían sido sus palabras y al recordarlas se sentía tan triste.

—no me dijiste por qué Black Hat te despidió.

Tras escuchar esto Flug saltó dándole un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo quedando completamente asustado. Alger dio una carcajada al verlo tan alarmado. —perdóname Flug, no era mi intención asustarte.

El joven lo miró con una expresión apenada guardando la hoja de inmediato en uno de sus bolsillos. —pensé que ibas a tardar más tiempo.

—Sólo necesitaba un bocadillo— contestó mostrándole sus colmillos en una modesta sonrisa. Tomó asiento al lado de Flug sin apartar su mirada de él esperando su respuesta.

—...ehh...él cree que no soy el apropiado para estar a su lado...me refiero a que no estoy a su altura. Sabes de lo que hablo.

—lo sé, jamás ha sido agradecido con sus súbditos, no reconoce el trabajo duro que hacen por él—. Alger guardó silencio por unos momentos luego dio un gran suspiro pensando un poco en lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Flug... ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo?

El chico lo miró de inmediato con la boca abierta. — ¡¿Qué?!

—nosotros dos...podemos asociarnos y derrocar a Black Hat de la sima de la villanía, con mis habilidades y tu ingenio podremos lograrlo, encontraremos su debilidad así lo aniquilaremos juntos.

Una vez más las palabras de Black Hat hicieron eco en su cabeza:  _"tú eres mi debilidad"._  Flug se sobresaltó al recordarlo, ¿Qué haría Alger si lo supiera? —y-yo no quiero hacer eso— contestó titubeante.

—por qué no, podrías tener venganza, ahora que no trabajas para él puedes desafiarlo y hacerlo pagar por la forma en la que siempre te trató.

El joven científico agacho la cabeza evitando la mirada de Alger, él que no podría hacer eso, nunca se atrevería a tratar de desafiarlo no sólo porque no podría lograr nada contra él sino porque lo amaba, no importaba que lo tratara tan mal, sabía que Black Hat sentía algo por él aunque su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo.

Alger se acercó aún más tomando entre sus manos el rostro del joven obligándolo a verlo de frente. —Quédate conmigo yo puedo darte vida eterna, puedo ofrecerte todo lo que desees— continuó diciendo Alger con más ansia tratando de convencerlo.

Flug se levantó negando con la cabeza. —lo siento Alger...estoy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí pe-pero...yo no...no estoy interesado, creo que e-es hora de que vaya—. El joven dio unos pasos buscando con la mirada a su pequeño oso quien se había alejado de su vista al estar jugando.

Alger frunció el ceño levantándose de inmediato y dirigiéndose hacia él tomándolo de la mano de una manera inesperada. — tengo que ser sincero Flug....tengo sentimientos por ti...déjame demostrártelo, quiero estar contigo, quiero que estés a mi lado...por siempre.

—Alger, n-no, lo lamento pero yo no siento nada por ti.

Alger perdió la paciencia, él quería a Flug, realmente deseaba estar con él aunque tuviera que obligarlo.

Lo sujetó con fuerza trayéndolo consigo envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y obligándolo a besarlo, Flug intentó soltarse forcejeando y tratando de alejarse sin éxito, no podía hacer nada contra la increíble fuerza con la que lo sostenía. El beso  no era un simple roce de labios sino atrevido, desesperado y lleno de ansiedad, una vez que dejo de besarlo los labios de Alger se dirigieron al cuello de  Flug mientras que el joven rogaba que se detuviera con su voz se temblorosa sin en cambio Alger parecía que disfrutaba oír sus súplicas ya que daba en respuesta risas burlonas, enseguida empezó a besar su cuello con más lujuria lamiendo con deseo su pálida piel dándole ligeras mordidas que seguramente dejarían moretones.

El corazón del joven latía con fuerza, su respiración se hizo pesada y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, él hacía todo por oponerse pero ni siquiera podía moverse, su cuerpo se tensó cuando Alger se acercó a su oído para susurrarle: —no te preocupes, sólo te dolerá un poco—. Flug tragó saliva, sabía que Alger estaba a punto de morderlo, a punto de beber su sangre o aún peor, iba a convertirlo.

Pero detuvo se forcejeó al ver que a una corta distancia una silueta familiar los miraba, se trataba de Black Hat quien tenía una mirada asesina.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN CHAAANNN JAJAJA (perdón, me emociono)
> 
> \+ mmmm misma escena de antes pero...¿qué hará Black Hat ahora? ya saben que soy #drama


	21. Exilio

**Veamos que pasó unos minutos antes:**

Black Ha se encontraba frente su escritorio atento a leer cada documento para después firmarlo y archivarlo, había trabajado durante toda la noche y ahora estaba harto del papeleo. Un par de días atrás había detenido su búsqueda para encontrar a un nuevo súbdito quien suplantara a Flug pues no se había convencido con ninguno de los candidatos, en realidad pensaba que ninguno podría suplantarlo, ahora su trabajo era más pesado y los pedidos de los artilugios de tortura no eran entregados pero no le importaba, sus clientes podían esperar.

Se detuvo por un momento a beber de su taza de té mientras acomodaba un montón de hojas sobre negocios pendientes y casi escupió su bebida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando Demencia vigorosa lanzando al escritorio otro artículo de un héroe como símbolo de su victoria pero Back Hat apenas alzó su mirada ignorando la presencia de la chica. Demencia noto la actitud desinteresada de su jefe molestándose al no tener al menos un halago por su buen trabajo.

—he logrado lo que me pediste ¿no me vas a dar un beso como recompensa? — le preguntó sentándose en una esquina del escritorio haciendo lo posible para llamar su atención con una pose extravagante.

—largo, ahora que no está esa cosa no hay quien haga la limpieza, puedes comenzar con eso.

Demencia arrugó la cara, ella nunca haría la limpieza eso era tarea de 5.0.5 o de Flug pero ahora que no estaban ella tenía que cumplir con sus tareas al menos con las que podía, no quería admitirlo pero los extrañaba. Se levantó dispuesta a marcharse pero antes que cruzara la puerta dijo: —éste lugar era más divertido con Flug, al menos tenía a alguien para molestar...apuesto que debe estar con su novio— habló entre susurros las sus últimas palabras.

Black Hat detuvo su escritural al momento de escuchar a la chica alzando su mirada rápidamente. — ¡Demencia, espera! ¿A qué Te refieres con su "novio"? —preguntó con un tono de voz demasiado suave.

—Sí, recuerdas aquel día que usó su mejor traje...la verdad se veía muy apuesto. Ese día se vistió así porque tenía una cita, por eso salió de la casa, fue con su novio...

— ¡¿qué, con quién?! —grito Black Hat levantándose de su silla. Avergonzado de no poder esconder su gran interés.

—mmm...Alger, el tipo del parche.

Black Hat se quedó en total silencio mientras recordaba las palabras de Alger. "No la pasamos bien y no dudo que vuelva a buscarme". "No puedes impedir que sienta algo por él y que Flug me sea correspondido". ¡No!...eso no podía ser verdad Alger era un embustero y no creía en sus mentiras ya que Flug no haría eso, no debía. Recordar a Flug ese día, se veía tan apuesto y saber que lo hacía para Alger lo llenaba de celos.

— ¿amorcito?

La voz de Demencia lo hizo regresar a la realidad. —qué haces aún aquí, ¡sal de mi oficina!

La chica salió de prisa al escuchar la voz demoniaca de su jefe y en cuanto la puerta se cerró Black Hat decidió partir directamente a la mansión de Alger. Tenía que aclarar un asunto sobre Flug.

Al llegar recorrió la mansión completa encontrándola bacía y en cuanto salió a los jardines observó una escena que lo devastó: Alger tenía entre sus brazos a Flug y lo estaba besando con pasión. Black Hat se estremeció lleno de tristeza, no podía creer lo que veía simplemente no podía creerlo...Flug y Alger. Era imposible, se suponía que el joven ni siquiera debería estar ahí, "todo este tiempo y siempre estuvo con él" se dijo así mismo agravando su histeria.

Habría tardado apenas un par de segundos verlos para estallar de celos pero luego noto algo; Flug trataba de alejarse, en realidad Alger lo estaba forzando, pudo ver como el vampiro hundió su rostro en el cuello del científico mientras el joven rogaba que se detuviera mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a rodar sobre sus mejillas. En ese momento comprendió lo que pasaba y ahora su rostro había cambiado a una expresión de ira absoluta, estaba completamente furioso que apenas podía mantener su forma física.

Sin dudarlo se acercó tan rápido como pudo separando a Alger lanzándolo contra una de las columnas, el golpe fue tan fuerte que incluso la piedra se quebró contra el impacto. Flug apenas pudo reaccionar al ver a Black Hat tan furioso, se quedó inmóvil lleno de pánico pero agradecido de que estuviera ahí, unos segundos más y habría sido demasiado tarde.

Alger en cambio miraba a Black Hat confundido. — ¿qué haces tú aquí? —. No obtuvo respuesta sin en cambio el demonio no apartaba su mirada de él, una mirada profunda, sus ojos ya no eran normales sino que se marcaban con un color oscuro, sus colmillos parecían engrandecerse siendo forrados por ácido verde y podía escuchar sus respiraciones aceleradas y llenas de cólera.

Cada vez más enterraba sus garras en el cuerpo inmóvil de Alger mientras un par de extremidades oscuras sobresalen de su espalda en enfoque amenazante. —...tú...no te atrevas a tocarlo... ¡aléjate de él!— las palabras de Back Hat eran lentas pero con un tono demoníaco casi inhumano.

El cuerpo de Flug tembló al oír las palabras en un tono tan terrorífico dejándolo con la boca abierta dando una expresión de total sorpresa y asombro exactamente igual a la de Alger.

—... ¡¿qué?! ¿Estás aquí por él?— . No podía creer lo que Black Hat acaba de decir, esas palabras amenazantes y su enojo...entonces lo comprendió y su expresión cambió por una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Así que los rumores siempre fueron ciertos, Flug es tu amante—. Black Hat contestó eso con un gruñido sujetándolo con más fuerza.

—Sólo mírate, ¿estás...enamorado? no. Yo sé que eres un maldito idiota sin sentimientos—. Enseguida el demonio le propició un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo rodar por el suelo. Alger se levantó con un poco de dificultad sin cambiar su sonrisa ahora carcajeando con soberbia. Miró a joven quien no sabía qué hacer. — ¡¿es verdad?! Qué hay de lo que yo te propuse...él es incapaz de amar, ¿en verdad te interesa?

Flug se encogió de hombros agachando la mirada y asintiendo lentamente con rubor en su rostro. Alger frunció el ceño. — quién lo diría, Black Hat y un humano...qué es lo que te gusta de él Flug, dime, acaso te complace, seguramente es bueno en la cama.

El demonio se abalanzó contra él de inmediato. Ambos pelearon pero era muy notable que Black Hat era mucho más fuerte, era más veloz y sus golpes eran certeros, sólo le habría costado un par de golpes para tenerlo en el suelo dejando sin poder moverse. Black Hat extendió su mano y su sombra llegó hasta su palma pero no en forma de bastón sino como una lanza. Su enemigo sonrió al ver que la punta estaba contra su pecho. —te recuerdo que no puedes matarme.

La bestia gruño de disgusto ya que era verdad; su trato aún estaba vigente. Alger aprovechó la pequeña vacilación de su contrincante para ser él ahora quien arremetía en contra abatiéndolo y dejándolo sobre el suelo. Sin ninguna duda con un meneo de manos también apareció un arma; una espada larga la cual enterró por completo sobre el pecho de Black Hat una y otra vez abriendo su carne y tras cada puñalada ensuciándose por la sangre, Alger estaba extasiado por cada golpe que daba pensando que tenía la victoria, ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos de Flug que le pedían que se detuviese. Entonces descubrió que Black Hat estaba sonriendo...el maldito estaba sonriendo mientras el área de su pecho estaba destrozada; desangrándose.

Las carcajadas de Black Hat lo hizo enojar acuchillando por última vez en su pecho donde se supone que debería estar su corazón, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas escuchando el crujido de como toda la navaja lo habría atravesado, Black Hat dejó de reír dando una exhalación seguida por una leve tos con sangre, Alger pensó que era el victorioso, por último efectuó un golpe sobre ésta rompiendo la empuñadura para evitar que lograra sacarla con facilidad.

Flug se cubrió la boca para evitar sollozar al ver como la hoja de la espada se sepultaba por completo sobre Black Hat, él quería hacer algo al respecto por esa lucha pero no sabía cómo; no tenía armas y era evidente que no podría enfrentar a Alger. Cuando vio que el vampiro rompió la empuñadura quedo en asustado, los tres guardaron silencio por algunos momentos entre un ambiente pesado y de pronto esa risa de nuevo, esa carcajada espeluznante de Black Hat.

— No tengo corazón Alger, no tengo debilidad...— habló el demonio manifestando su sonrisa que provocó un gesto de disgusto en Alger.

— acabo de descubrir que sí—. Le interrumpió de inmediato fijando su mirada en Flug.

Entonces se levantó y se dirigió a toda prisa contra el científico quien sólo pudo dar dos pasos hacia atrás antes de que Alger pudiera tocarlo. Una vez más lo atrajo a él y sin vacilar hundió sus colmillos sobre su piel haciendo que Flug diera un grito de dolor.

Alger dio un par de sorbos bebiendo la sangre del joven evitando derramar al menos una gota, el chico gritó pero Alger no pareció escucharlo sino que jadeaba mientras bebía, su aliento caliente contra su piel le hacía cosquillas y le hacía estremecer. Y Alger estaba... ¿gimiendo? Pequeños gruñidos y gemidos que sonaron como puro éxtasis. Casi se sintió inapropiado.

El vampiro se alejó con un suspiro estremecedor y eufórico y un tipo diferente de dolor se apoderó de Flug cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir libremente por la herida, Alger había cortado una arteria pero se acercó de inmediato arrastrando su lengua sobre la herida lamiéndolo, eso le envió escalofríos por toda la espalda.

Tuvo un sentimiento extraño, frío, casi cosquilleante en su cuello mientras Alger lamía una y otra vez. Tragó saliva, más por sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa porque la mordida en su cuello se estaba curando; la sensación de cosquilleo era, literalmente, los tejidos en su piel reconectándose. Alger estaba lamiendo cualquier rastro de sangre, pero su saliva también lo estaba curando.

Todo eso había pasado tan rápido pero fue un momento casi interminable para el joven. Un gruñido lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad percatándose que se trataba de Black Hat quien con sus garras gigantes lo tomaría y lo azotaría sin ningún cuidado contra el suelo.El vampiro se estremeció de dolor, definitivamente ahora tenía más de un hueso roto. El demonio se inclinó para verlo de frente y en burla Alger degusto la sangre de su boca. Eso acabó con su paciencia.

Black Hat cambió la forma de su garra a una forma puntiaguda de aspecto monstruoso y con ella lo atravesó justo en el estómago. Alger ni siquiera pudo gritar.

— ¡Largo!...es una orden.

Black Hat sacó su mano del cuerpo completamente cubierta de sangre. Alger estaba jadeante, adolorido... ningún humano sobreviviría a eso y tras esa pelea sentía que estaba agonizando, sabía que había perdido y lo único que podía era hacer lo que le pedía.

Hablo despacio entre quejidos de dolor con un tono suave y entrecortado costándole incluso respirar; —...s-sí jefecito.

Con esfuerzo miró por última vez al científico, observando directamente hacia su abdomen luego a sus ojos. —Felicidades Flug— dijo antes de desaparecer en una sombra.

El joven abrió los ojos por completo. Todo había quedado en silencio una vez más, Black Hat volteo a ver directamente a Flug lo cual lo hizo estremecer, él se acercó caminando firmante aun sangrando del pecho con una expresión seria haciendo que el chico diera un paso atrás temeroso.

Black Hat se paró de frente a él mirándolo severamente luego tomo su barbilla delicadamente inclinándose para darle un beso, uno que apenas rozaba sus labios luego se apartó y le ofreció una sonrisa, no la sonrisa maliciosa de siempre sino una que jamás había visto, era una sonrisa compasiva.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo algo importante que decirles...abandonare el proyecto.
> 
> ¡Es broma! Jajaja claro que noooo ja ja ja ...perdonen el susto. (Es chiste del momento)
> 
> Lo que tengo que decir es que aquí termina una etapa, les explico; Cuando pensé en escribir este fic quise hacerlo por etapas y ya terminamos con la 1° donde se habla de los sentimientos de Flug y Blaky y sobre todo dar a conocer a Alger y la verdad no esperaba que fuese tan larga ¡son 20 capítulos!
> 
> Ahora comenzaremos la 2° donde se habla de lo más importante que es el MPREG, sí por eso estamos aquí. Tengo que anunciar que Alger ya NO va a aparecer, se mencionara pero por ahora no lo necesitamos jeje.
> 
> Deben tener muchas preguntas como ¿Por qué Alger quería beber de la sangre de Flug? Las respuestas vendrán después, quiero que tengan en cuenta que TODO lo que escribo tiene un significado, todo tiene un porque y en cada capítulo trato de dar drama, suspenso, risas, enojo etc. No me gustan los capítulos de relleno y sin aporte a la historia y por eso creo que esta etapa será la más corta (tal vez)...sobre la 3° etapa, aún es temprano para mencionarlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer :3 de verdad no creí que les gustara esto, siempre lo hago por diversión. Me encanta leer sus comentarios, me sacan muchas carcajadas, no dejen de hacerlo plis.
> 
> Esperen el próximo cap. En una semana ;)


	22. Promesas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, hoy no es lunes jejeje pero aquí está 
> 
> También agradezco a una linda personita que esta semana me hizo un dibujo de Alger, de verdad me alegraste la vida :D lo atesorare por siempre, me ponen tan feliz que hagan eso.
> 
> :')

 

El corazón del joven latía de prisa por un sentimiento de emoción y miedo mientras sus labios rozaban contra los de Black Hat sin embargo él no le fue correspondido a ese beso, Black Hat lo noto así que se separó para después ofrecerle una sonrisa compasiva, Flug agacho la mirada avergonzado.

— ¿estás bien? — se preguntaron al mismo tiempo provocando una sonrisa incomoda.

El joven tocó su cuello —sí...él cerró la herida, no duele mucho, creo que estaré bie-

No terminó de hablar ya que se estremeció sintiendo ese extraño cosquilleo en su abdomen, no era algo doloroso sin embargo fue mucho mayor a todas las veces anteriores, cuando lo noto frunció el ceño, era como si lo que se encontrara dentro de él se exaltara en presencia de Black Hat.

Black Hat se acercó tomándolo del hombro. —no estás bien, déjame ayudarte...

— ¡no me toques! — replicó Flug alejándose provocando que Black Hat al escucharlo se detuviera de inmediato. El joven estaba nervioso, si Alger lo había notado significaba que él también lo sabría pronto y eso le preocupaba, de hecho ya era demasiado malo que Alger lo descubriera. Era algo que ni él podía creer, ni siquiera lo comprendía, vaya, que incluso dio el grito más fuerte de su vida y se desmayó al ver la imagen en el ultrasonido, no podía imaginar la reacción de Black Hat cuando lo supiera, y pensar tan sólo días antes estaba decidido a marcharse lo más lejos posible para que no lo notara.

De repente la idea llegó a su cabeza; Back Hat no se tenía que enterar, no por ahora. Iba a asegurarse de que no lo supiera y eso significa tener el menor contacto físico con él al menos hasta que tuviera una buena idea de qué hacer.

Sin embargo aquella insignificante reacción Black Hat la interpreto como repudio sintiéndose desilusionado, no esperaba que después de lo que acaba de suceder Flug se lanzara a sus brazos olvidando todo lo malo que le había hecho pero realmente temía que sintiera odio hacia él. Ahora no quería cometer errores así que decidió expresar todo lo que en verdad sentía. Suspiró y habló con sinceridad. —Flug...lo siento, por todo; por haberte pedido que te marcharas, por no haber hecho nada desde el principio. Perdóname...tenías razón mi reputación es sólo una farsa, no soy nada sin ti— dijo pensando bien cada palabra y esforzándose para sonar tranquilo.

El científico se conmovió al escucharlo hablar, esa sería la primera vez en oírlo disculparse y después de demostrar sus celos...era tonto pero eso le gustaba, era lo que siempre quiso; ver a Black Hat peleando por él, demostrar interés y amor.

Black Hat se hundió de hombros con la mirada llena de pena cuando terminó de hablar. Flug estaba a punto de contestar pero noto a 5.0.5 quien se escondía detrás de unos arbustos, el cachorro temblaba cubriéndose los ojos asustado por toda la conmoción que había sucedido, él se acercó a su pequeño dejando a Black Hat de pie esperando una respuesta. Tomó al oso y lo alzó hablándole despacio para tranquilizarlo y en cuanto lo hizo se acercó de nuevo a Black Hat.

—ne-necesito descansar— dijo.

Black Hat levantó una ceja confundido.—Bien—le contestó dándose la vuelta para retirarse pero se detuvo al sentir que Flug había sujetado su gabardina.

—...n-no piensas dejarme aquí ¿verdad?...vamos a casa.

De inmediato se dio vuelta mirándolo alegre, el joven quería ir a casa de nuevo y así lo hicieron.

* * *

 

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Flug se quedó observando desde la entrada, la última vez que estuvo ahí estaba realmente triste por la actitud tan desconsiderada de Black Hat pero ahora estaba de regreso sabiendo que en realidad le interesaba y estaba tan feliz pero preocupado por todo lo que vendría después de lo sucedido.

Black Hat que estaba justo al lado de él, dio un suspiro al mismo tiempo que veía su fino traje hecho un desastre; estaba lleno de sangre y rasguños, y su corbata estaba completamente desalineada. Luego miró más de cerca al joven. — ¿dónde está tu bolsa? — preguntó con su tono de voz normal.

—mis visores se rompieron, es una larga historia.

—Me lo contaras todo después, antes deberíamos asearnos, me veo como un sucio animal de la calle—. Dicho esto extendió su mano esperando que Flug la tomara para que ambos entraran juntos pero Flug pasó de largo casi como si estuviese ignorándolo.

De nuevo se sintió mal por eso, no podía creer que antes Flug era quien pedía las caricias y la atención pero ahora él era el rechazado. El científico entró a la casa sin mirar atrás y Black Hat lo hizo con su clásica manera de moverse en un ente oscura.

Una vez dentro se agacho para poner a 505 en el suelo, el pequeño dio saltos de alegría al estar de nuevo en su hogar y salió corriendo subiendo por las escaleras y perdiéndose entre los pasillos. Flug no se dirigió a su habitación sino a la cocina y en cuanto entró y miró a su alrededor dio un suspiro de irritación al mismo tiempo que se apretaba el puente de la nariz. El lugar era un verdadero desastre: las sillas estaban rotas y algunas estaban patas arriba, la mesa se atiborraba de trastos sucios y las paredes estaban sucias con restos de comida, sabía que todo eso era resultado de las travesuras de Demencia. Caminó despacio evitando pisar la basura que se apilaba hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en su pierna, al mirar abajo se percató que se trataba de la mascota de Black Hat quien había salido de entre la basura y empezaba a enrollarse en su talón abriendo su boca de par en par mostrando sus colmillos. Flug salto del susto agitando su pierna y lanzando a la serpiente lejos.

— ¡¿acaso siempre vas a querer morirme?!

La serpiente siseo y comenzó a arrastrarse desapareciendo entre la basura. — Yo también te extrae Little Jack— le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, la serpiente lo odiaba, en realidad era un odio mutuo y si no fuera la única mascota de Black Hat ya la habría matado desde hacía mucho.

Se acercó a uno de los cajones de la lacena y al abrirla agradeciendo que hubiese una caja de galletas dentro.

— ¡nerd! —. El grito de Demencia hizo eco en la cocina. Flug dirigió su mirada hacia la chica quien tenía un mapache entre los brazos. Demencia entró de prisa hasta estar enfrente del joven sonriendo.

—...hola.

— ¡regresaste!...espera, por qué estás aquí, el jefe te despidió.

—no fue un despido...fueron unas vacaciones.

— ¿vacaciones, estuviste en Black Hat Resort? Creí que estabas con tu novio.

—QUE NO TENGO NOVIO...no, no,...no tengo que darte explicaciones.

—todos están comportándose muy extraños...pero ahora que estás de regreso significa que todo va a regresar a la normalidad, ¿la compañía hará su trabajo normal?

—Sí, eso creo.

— ¡Genial! ahora que estás de regreso mi amorcito dejará de obligarme a hacer la limpieza y todos los fastidiosos deberes—. Demencia saltó de alegría fastidiando al mapache que tenía en sus manos el cual trataba de liberarse. De pronto como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Flug movió sus manos frente su rostro tratando de llamar su atención.

—Tengo que ir a hacer algo — dijo antes de salir corriendo. Flug no lo sabía pero Demencia huso su habitación como refugio para sus mapaches y si se enteraba seguro la usaría como sujeto de prueba en sus experimentos.

Después de comer algo dulce y tratar de limpiar un poco el científico fue a tomar una ducha y tratar de dormir un poco. Por suerte Demencia limpio su habitación y desalojo a los animalitos antes de que entrara, Flug estuvo meditando por mucho tiempo sobre que tenía que hacer, ¿acaso iba a reanudar su trabajo como el asistente de Black Hat como si nada hubiese sucedido?

Tuvo muchas preguntas, la mayoría sin tener una respuesta certera, aun tenia esos síntomas que lo hacían debilitarse pero eran menores, en realidad disminuyeron al estar en casa de Alger y haber bebido de su sangre, eso lo hacía sentir extraño y era otra de las cosas que le ocultaría a Black Hat; no le diría de ese extraño suceso...en realidad no paso una vez sino varias veces y fue algo que no negaba, cada vez que Alger le ofrecía su sangre Flug aceptaba pues sentía una extraño deseo por hacerlo, era algo muy curioso, definitivamente tendría que averiguar si era debido a su...¿embarazo? el simple hecho de pensarlo así le daba escalofríos. También le inquietaba el hecho de por qué Alger quería beber de su sangre ¿qué gana al hacerlo? no lo sabía pero estaba preocupado por eso esperando que no fuera algo muy grave.

Durmió por horas y al despertar decidió ir con Black Hat.

* * *

 

Estaba atardeciendo aunque en la oficina de Black Hat siempre parecía ser de noche por los tapices negros, el viento chocaba contra las ventanas haciendo un ruido suave pero incesante, era lo único que se escuchaba ya que Black Hat estaba en silencio sentado en su sillón frente su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados. Él meditaba, había tanto en que pensar después de lo sucedido.

Cuando de repente entró Flug tan tímido como siempre, recordándole a Black Hat esas veces en las que iba tan temeroso al saber que iba a ser regañado por algún experimento fallido pero esta no era la situación. Black Hat se levantó observando detenidamente a Flug quien lucía impecable, con sus guantes amarillos y pantalones casuales pero esta vez con su bata cerrada hasta el cuello, no usaba su bolsa y él agradecía eso porque quería ver su rostro de frente.

— ¿te sientes mejor? — pregunto Black Hat sin poder creer su manera tan tranquila de hablar, era sutil y suave además llena de preocupación, él jamás se había preocupado por nadie, era algo simplemente fuera de lo normal.

El chico asintió quedándose apenas un par de pasos después de la entrada. —entonces... quieres hacer otro contrato conmigo.

Black Hat negó con la cabeza. —no, es tu decisión si quieres quedarte, no me opondré a lo que elijas.

— estabas tan desesperado para que me fuera, por qué quieres que esté alejado...no lo entiendo ¿soy una molestia?

—nunca lo has sido.

—entonces qué ha sido todo esto.

Black Hat dio una sonrisa forzada mientras trataba de poner en orden todas sus ideas, tenía que arreglar todo con Flug. —tú mismo lo dijiste, no comprendo el afecto, de verdad estoy confundido.... me habías dicho que podías ayudarme a entender... ¿aun estas dispuesto?

Flug ladeo la cabeza dudoso.

—ya te pedí disculpas... ¿es necesario que me arrodille y lo haga de nuevo?

Flug sonrió imaginando a Black Hat haciendo eso, era algo que le hubiese gustado ver. — no, ya sé que no te gusta repetir las cosas, en realidad yo me siento igual, ahora estoy tan confundido...no sé qué hacer.

—...

—sabes que nunca quise irme, me gusta mi trabajo y en verdad creo que alguien haga esto mejor que yo así que voy a retomar mis deberes.

— si quieres hacer eso entonces que así sea. Me asegurare que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir.

— ¿a qué te refieres? — pregunto Flug levantando una ceja con un tono de voz lleno de curiosidad.

Black Hat se acercó a él un poco avergonzado por lo que iba a decir. —siempre te protegeré.

Flug sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aquello era realmente lo más lindo que le había dicho. Extendió la mano ofreciendo un salido, cuando Black Hat estrecho su mano Flug lo tomo con fuerza entrelazando sus dedos.

— Y yo jamás te abandonare, lo prometo.

Ambos se miraron con rubor sobre sus rostros, era lo que Flug siempre había deseado y esta era una reconciliación muy romántica sin embargo soltó la mano de Black Hat más pronto de lo que ambos habrían querido. Black Hat volvió a sentir esa sensación de rechazo, ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, acaban de reconciliarse pero Flug actuaba extraño y un poco distante y él no sabía por qué, quería besarlo, acariciarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos, llevarlo a su habitación y hacerlo suyo como todas aquellas veces. Se acercó más a él con la intensión de besarlo pero Flug retrocedió.

El joven le dio una ligera sonrisa la cual se desvaneció enseguida, fue un momento incomodo así que pensó en hacer otra conversación. —qué hay de Alger...

— ¡ni siquiera menciones su nombre! ¡Me encargare que ese malnacido no regrese nunca! tenemos que hablar sobre él pero ahora no es el momento.

Black Hat se dirigió a su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones tomando un par de artículos luego se acercó a él de prisa, una vez estando frente de él, con paciencia peino su suave cabello color marrón después coloco la bolsa y un nuevo par de visores. No pudo evitar mirar su cuello que estaba lleno de moretones provocados por Alger sobre todo las marcas de los colmillos aunque Flug dijo que no le dolía los hematomas eran muy notorios.

—procura usarla, no quiero que nadie vea tu rostro más que yo. Así nadie intentara pretenderte.

Flug entrecerró los ojos, ahí estaba el Black Hat mandón y posesivo que conocía.

—Sí señor — le dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la oficina caminado directamente hacia su laboratorio, tenía que empezar su investigación.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo siendo cursi de nuevo...lo siento. De verdad es la primera vez que hago una historia de 'amor' y no sé cómo funciona esto.
> 
> Próximo cap.: "Amor distante". Ya saben que va a pasar (?)


	23. Amor distante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento tardar tanto pero ha surgido un gran inconveniente (cuestiones de salud) los capítulos los subiré en cuanto los tenga eso podría ser días o semanas :p lo siento. 
> 
> también agradecer a ValeriaSlys por todo su ayuda en edición, ya sabes que te quiero nena ;) 
> 
> Espero que les guste este cap. y gracias por leer :P

Regresar a su hogar, se suponía que todo tenía que volver a la normalidad, sólo tenía que integrarse de nuevo a su trabajo pero no fue así, Flug no había salido de su laboratorio desde la pequeña charla con Black Hat. Era el lugar indicado para la investigación y agradecía que contaba con absolutamente todo lo necesario para realizar todos los análisis que necesitaba.

Pero para Black Hat era extraño que se encerrara en el laboratorio, ni siquiera salía para comer y mantenía siempre la puerta cerrada, no sabía en lo que trabajaba o qué era tan importante para mantenerlo en secreto. Él trató de entrar una vez pero supuso que Flug necesitaba privacidad después de todo lo que había pasado, ambos necesitaban tiempo.

En algunas ocasiones en las cuales el chico salía Black Hat trataba de hablar con él pero Flug al verlo daba media vuelta y se marchaba evitando mirarlo, ahora era muy distante y eso lo hacía enojar, sabía que estaba escondiendo algo; se trataba sobre aquella presencia maligna. El científico perdía el tiempo, él no era tonto porque lo sabía aunque desconocía el origen de ello. Sospechaba que podría estar relacionado con Alger y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

Era el séptimo día desde su llegada y dentro del laboratorio había un caos de papeles debido a todo tipo de datos y teorías que anotaba en relación con su gestación. Flug se acomodó sobre su silla cansado mientras desabotonaba su bata mirando el abultamiento de su abdomen el cual se ajustaba en su camisa. Se despojó de sus guantes amarillos para después dar una ligera caricia sobre su piel, se sentía extraño pero se había acostumbrado a sentir aquellos ligeros movimientos.

Tomó algunos electrodos y los puso sobre su abdomen programando la máquina para que hiciera su trabajo al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus planos y seguía terminando sus dibujo sobre lo que planeaba, Flug habría estado diseñando una especie de incubadora, tras haber llevado la cuenta podía determinar que el parásito se encontraba en un tiempo apto para poder extraerlo y cultivarlo, esa era su idea.

Después de algunos minutos, cuando estaba verificando los resultados del cardiograma la puerta del laboratorio comenzó a retumbar siendo que del otro lado se golpeaba con fuerza.

— ¡Flug! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —. Gritaba Demencia tras dar fuertes golpes que provocaban estruendos.

La chica no se detuvo hasta que Flug abrió la puerta harto del escándalo. Demencia se encontraba con una expresión de disgusto mientras trataba de ocultar su brazo el cual sangraba. 

—Arreglarlo— ordenó mostrándole la herida.

Flug miró el brazo de Demencia; tenía un pequeño pero profundo corte que sangraba mucho. — ¿ahora qué hiciste?

—me colgaba del candelabro pero esa cosa se rompió, me corté y no deja de sangrar.

El científico miró hacia dentro de su laboratorio luego a la chica, al final dio un largo suspiro y la dejó entrar advirtiéndole que no tocara nada. La sujetó del brazo y la llevó hasta una silla, inspeccionó su herida e hizo lo posible para detener el sangrado. Demencia se quedó quieta y en silencio mirando a su alrededor sorprendida del desorden inusual de su compañero, trató de tomar lo que se encontrara teniendo por consecuencia regaños de Flug.

—Tienes vidrio roto adentro— dijo Flug mientras tomaba unas diminutas pinzas y sacaba con mucho cuidado los pequeños pedazos de vidrio. —deberías dejar de colgarte de los candelabros, al jefe no le gusta que los rompas tan seguido.

— ash...tú deberías de dejar de comer caramelos, estás gordo.

Flug no le contesto nada sin embargo enterró las pinzan sobre la herida haciendo que Demencia se quejara por el dolor.

— está bien, está bien...ya no los voy a romper...por ahora.

— haré que mis Hat Bots te sometan si lo haces.

—...espera, hicimos un trato ¿no lo recuerdas? dijiste que ya no usarías a esa chatarra contra mí.

— lo recuerdo pero le dijiste al jefe aquello que prometiste guardar en secreto así que ese trato se ha roto...idiota —. Flug limpio la herida y prosiguió a vendarla. Demencia no dijo nada más pues sabía que era verdad, ella le dijo a Black Hat que Alger y Flug eran novios. Una vez que su brazo estaba cubierto en vendajes la sacó de su laboratorio.

* * *

 

Después de esa larga semana de investigación y análisis decidió que tenía que aclarar su mente y salir un momento del laboratorio para tomar aire fresco, el lugar apropiado era la azotea. Fue ahí usando su pijama azul con estampado de pequeños aviones.

Era una noche fría y sin luna así que era mucho más oscuro que de costumbre y eran más visibles las luces de los edificios alrededor dando una vista hermosa; todo un espectáculo resplandeciente.

Flug tomó asiento como siempre en una de las orillas, las alturas no era algo a lo que le temía al contrario, lo disfrutaba. Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que tenía que hacer ahora que entendía perfectamente de lo que se trataba; ¡un parásito! un ser dentro de él, y era bastante curioso, la criatura se había desarrollado con normalidad, como si estuviese dentro de un vientre y eso le preocupaba, si su gestación era normal a la de una mujer significaba que en unos meses su desarrollo terminaría y era obvio que su organismo no era apto para un parto así que su única opción y la más acertada era extraerlo de su interior y que continuara con su desarrollo en una incubadora.

Habría realizado el desarrollo de otras criaturas en enormes tubos de contención, seres que mutaba como experimentos base pero esto se trataba de algo que había estado dentro de él por más de 3 meses, un híbrido con sus genes y los de Black Hat, no podía permitirse que la criatura muriera por eso debía ser más cuidadoso.

También pensó en un plan para que Black Hat no se enterara; una vez que el ser estuviera fuera de su cuerpo y si sobrevivía lo mostraría a Black Hat diciendo que se trataba de un experimento creado por él, no tenía que saber que se originó en su cuerpo.

Miró atento la hoja en la cual hacía algunos bocetos sobre la máquina de incubación, tenía que modificarla y terminarla en unos días pero no pudo continuar planificando porque sorpresivamente fue envuelto por una túnica negra. Se trataba de Black Hat que ahora tomaba asiento al lado de él. —Nunca entenderé tu tonto gusto de estar aquí— dijo tomando asiento y acomodando su corbata.

Flug tomo la gabardina cubriéndose para que no notara su barriga, no estaba caliente pero lo protegía del frío. —e-es una buena vista.

—Yo puedo mejorarla—. Dio un chasquido de dedos y en cuanto lo hizo todas las luces de la ciudad se apagaron quedando en penumbra por completo, tras el apagón hubo algunos choques por el repentino apagón de semáforos, también se escuchó el eco de algunos gritos de mujeres asustadas.

Black Hat dio una gran carcajada. —...puedo sentir su miedo, es todo un deleite — susurro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Flug no contestó nada en cambio se alejó de él quedando a dos metros de distancia.

Black Hat lo notó y tras algunos segundos de silencio preguntó arrastrando las palabras—Por qué... ¿Por qué estabas con él?

El científico dirigió su mirada hacia la oscuridad de la ciudad pensando que no era buen momento para hablar sobre Alger. —...él era bastante amable, se preocupaba por mí, teníamos muchas cosas en común y realmente lo consideraba mi amigo.

Black Hat apretó los puños pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Por qué no lo asesinaste?—. Preguntó Flug con mucha duda.

—viejos acuerdos, es una larga historia pero ahora lo que me importa saber es si paso algo mientras estuviste con él.

— ¡Claro que no!...sólo eran algunas charlas mientras compartíamos la cena, sólo eso.

Black Hat estaba muy dudoso respecto a eso porque a pesar que habían pasado días Flug aún tenía el olor de Alger. —él siente algo por ti—. Dijo con voz grave.

—Lo sé, me declaró sus sentimientos y me ofreció quedarme con él pero yo nunca aceptaría tal cosa, su 'amor' no es más que un capricho.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— El amor no es algo que se da la noche a la mañana...por ejemplo...nosotros. No siempre te he amado Black Hat, al principio sentía tanto miedo por ti, me paralizaba tu presencia prepotente aunque después eso se convirtió en repulsión — dijo cambiando el tono de su voz. —...yo llegue a odiarte y estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber hecho ese contrato contigo porque me tratabas de la peor manera, todos tus maltratos y regaños, me hacías sentir como un completo idiota, siempre estando a tu sombra siendo insignificante a comparación de ti. No me sentía idóneo para ser tu ayudante...pero luego sentí admiración porque no te preocupaba nada, nada te lastimaba, nadie podía vencerte y el terror que sienten por ti, eso era lo que siempre anhele; ser tan vil y maligno pero al contrario siempre lloraba tras cada fracaso, de verdad yo quería ser como tú y trataba de hacer todo a la perfección alegrándome por tus halagos...de alguna manera comencé a sentir cariño y luego...

—Amor— interrumpió Black Hat. — yo... no sé cuándo ocurrió, me fui acostumbrando a ti y trate de fingir que no me interesabas pero cada vez sentía más curiosidad por conocerte lo cual es extraño para mí; nunca me sentí interesado por un humano. Aquel día...en nuestro primer beso sentí algo insólito y después vinieron todas aquellas emociones...gracias a ti sentí por primera vez felicidad, felicidad y gozo cada vez que estábamos juntos, sentí celos al pensar que Alger y tu podrían tener una relación, sentí tristeza cuando tomé la mala decisión de correrte de aquí y sentí furia al verte con Alger, una furia distinta...yo sólo quiero protegerte.

Black Hat volteo a mirar a Flug quien estuvo en total silencio pero con una gran sonrisa estando completamente conmovido.

El demonio aclaro su voz antes de hablar de nuevo. — Ahora que decidiste quedarte te precedo como mi socio en la compañía, tendrás tu propio lugar siempre al lado de mí, iniciaremos cuando quieras. Este insignificante mundo será sometido por nuestra maldad, lo vamos a conquistar hundiendo a todos en la miseria, el terror, y lo haremos juntos.

Black Hat se acercó a Flug inclinándose para besarlo, ambos se acercaron despacio para un beso suave pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran Flug se apartó, se puso de pie dejando a Black Hat mirándolo con recelo, de nuevo el científico estaba actuando distante y Black Hat estaba harto de eso, no podía creer que después de esa conversación aún actuara así.

— Tengo que descansar — dijo Flug cobijándose con la gabardina negra pero al voltear se percató que Black Hat ya se había marchado.

Flug se sintió culpable por rechazarlo pero no podía arriesgarse a que notara su gravidez. Dio un resoplo y después de unos pasos se detuvo atónito, llevó sus dos manos hacia su abdomen, acababa de sentir una patadita y eso lo hizo sonreír.  

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Estos días han hecho fanart de Alger y eso me ha alegrado toda mi vida :D  de verdada no saben cuanto amo que tomen su valioso tiempo para hacer estas cositas (creo que voy a llorar). Sepan que me encantan y lo agradezco de corazón. 

 

 

     

     


	24. Revelaciones

Esa noche Flug fue a su habitación totalmente inquieto por aquello que acaba de suceder, se acostó sobre su cama mirando una de las imágenes del ultrasonido, la ilustración mostraba a la criatura de apariencia idéntica a la de un feto como si se tratara de una cría humana común. Era admirable que tal cosa pudiera estar pasándole a él y pensar que sólo un par de semanas atrás lo descubrió, estaba asustado e inquieto cuando lo supo pero ahora...ahora parecía aceptarlo.

Se alzó la camisa y comenzó a recorrer el abultamiento suavemente con sus palmas una y otra vez dándose un abrazo al final.

—te emocionas al estar cerca de Black Hat ¿cierto? —. Estaba hablando con aquel ser que se albergaba dentro de él y eso era malo, después de casi 4 meses se había acostumbrado a la esos ligeros movimientos que daba dentro de él, no podía encariñarse menos ahora que estaba a punto de extraerlo contando con el alto riesgo que muriera, Flug volvió a mirar los planos sobre la incubadora que iba a armar pensando muy seriamente.

—Creo que puedes esperar ahí dentro un poco más— dijo dando unas palmaditas a su barriga. Acababa de decidir que por ahora no era tan necesario extraer a la criatura ya que si había tenido una gestación normal durante meses podría aguardar durante más tiempo para que siguiera desarrollándose y así asegurar que al extraerlo no hubiese riesgo de que muriera, al menos los síntomas ya habían desaparecido. Por ahora parecía ser un buen plan excepto por el problema de seguirlo ocultando. Pensaría en solucionar esos inconvenientes después por ahora iba a descansar, se cobijó con la gabardina de Black Hat quedándose dormido con ambas manos sobre su abdomen.

Después de unas horas se despertó exaltado; estaba sudoroso y su respiración era acelerada debido a una pesadilla; un extraño sueño relacionado con Alger. Sacudió la cabeza al recordarlo, era imposible que Alger regresara con intenciones de hacerle daño porque Black Hat dijo que siempre lo protegería aunque si eso llegara a suceder él quería ser el responsable de la muerte del vampiro.

Se levantó para iniciar el día yendo directamente a la oficina de Black Hat pero el lugar estaba vacío, "tal vez está en su habitación" pensó, luego se dirigió a su laboratorio sin poder dejar de pensar en aquel extraño sueño sobre Alger.

* * *

 

Black Hat había ido a su habitación después de la charla que tuvo con Flug en la azotea, estaba enojado por la actitud del científico; cada vez que tenían un momento cercano Flug hacía lo posible para alejarse y era justo lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le tenía.

Él había hecho todo lo posible para enmendar las cosas y aunque el joven decidió quedarse con él parecía que nada mejoró porque después de haberse disculpado y después de la charla emotiva esperaba que Flug fuera tan cariñoso como antes; que le ofreciera aquellos besos que tanto extrañaba pues la última vez que sus labios se tocaron fue cuando lo rescato de Alger aunque el joven no le correspondió. Estaba ansioso; necesitaba a Flug, necesitaba escuchar sus gritos de pasión cada vez que tenían intimidad, necesitaba acariciarlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos de la manera más erótica posible pero ni siquiera tenían contacto.

Black Hat resopló mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo, era hora de una importante reunión, tenía que seguir con sus labores. Se dirigió a su armario sacando de él otra gabardina para usar encontrando dentro la camisa de Flug que había guardado, aquella que mantenía su olor dulce y con la cual dormía todo el tiempo que estaba lejos de su amante arrepintiéndose de haberlo corrido cada vez que la miraba, incluso cuando se prometió dejar de buscarlo no pudo deshacerse de la prenda. La tomó entre sus brazos inhalando su aroma antes de acomodarla de nuevo en su lugar y cerrar el armario.

La reunión que tenía pendiente se trataba de una aglomeración de los villanos representantes de países primordiales, de aquellos con quien hacía sus tratos más importantes. Los villanos entraron a una enorme sala, ésta lucía de una manera elegante con tapices color negro y muebles color rojo que contrastaban. Todos tomaron asiento en una mesa redonda, no esperaron mucho antes que se oyera la sonrisa maligna de Black Hat para después hacerse presente.

—Saludos insignificantes desdichas — saludó dando inicio a su reunión donde cada villano habló sobre las demandas de los productos de su organización y de planes para acabar con sus enemigos. Al final Black Hat habló de nuevo: —sé que en los últimos días mi compañía ha tenido pequeños  _inconvenientes_ pero ahora todo ha regresado a la normalidad, todo lo que necesitan será entregado pronto además tengo nuevos artefactos para-

—Conocemos la razón de esos  _inconvenientes_ — interrumpió uno de los asistentes. Black Hat clavó su mirada en aquel que se atrevió a interrumpirlo al igual que los demás villanos.

—...Alger ha revelado cosas muy...interesantes sobre ti y de aquel asistente tuyo...

Todos los asistentes dieron una sonrisa burlona como si supieran de lo que estaba hablando. Black Hat lo notó pero su expresión no cambio. —no tengo que decir nada respecto a Flug...de hecho creo que si tengo que decir algo; Flug no es mi asistente, es mi socio y tendrán que acatar su palabra como si fuese la mía, si no lo hacen dejaré que él mismo abra sus entrañas.

— ¿desde cuándo un simple muchacho nervioso es socio de una corporación tan prestigiosa? No creo que sea merecedor.

Black Hat miro al villano que no dejaba de parlotear, pensando que era evidente que Flug siendo tan joven habría cometido más crímenes que él. En un segundo apareció frente al villano quien se hundió de hombros al verlo manifestarse de una manera tan siniestra , Black Hat sujeto con fuerza al hombre del cuello asfixiándolo enseguida se escuchó el crujido de la tela de sus guantes romperse mostrando las garras del demonio quien dijo entre dientes: —hablas demasiado—. Seguido de eso hundió su garra en la boca del hombre arrancándole la lengua. Todos los demás villanos miraban con una sonrisa como el hombre se retorcía de dolor, arrojó el trozo de carne a la mesa siguiendo por sacarle los ojos.

Una vez que dejo caer el cuerpo volteo a mirar los espectadores sacudiendo su mano salpicando la sangre. —la reunión se acabó, le haré llegar las novedades pronto, y saquen esta maldita basura de aquí— dijo señalando el cadáver.

La mayoría frunció el ceño, habían viajado tanto para una reunión de unos minutos pero nadie se atrevió a protestar debido a lo que acababan de presenciar. Pronto abandonaron la sala quedando en ella solo dos personas; Black Hat y una figura enorme y tosca que lo miraba con serenidad teniendo los brazos cruzados, se trataba de Metauro.

— ¿acaso quieres que te arranque esos enormes cuernos? —pregunto Black Hat al notar su mirada.

Metauro levantó los brazos en rendición. —sólo quería decirte algo...entiendo lo que pasa con Flug, soy casado...bueno, lo era. — corrigió con un tono triste. —aún recuerdo cuando era humano, a mi ex esposa la conquiste llevándole serenata mostrándole las tonadas que escribía para ella...

El enorme villano dejo de hablar al ver a Black Hat mirarlo con impaciencia, el villano aclaró su voz y prosiguió. —lo que quiero decir es que si es verdad por mí no hay problema pero...todos lo saben...eres la burla de los villanos y se debe a ese tipo llamado Alger, ese sujeto tiene prestigio de ser un villano digno por eso le creen.

Black Hat guardó silencio por algunos segundos. — ya te puedes largar.

Metauro asintió. —Salúdame a Flug— dijo antes de levantarse e irse.

* * *

 

Flug estaba recogiendo todo el desastre de su laboratorio cuando oyó la alarma que se emitía cuando había intrusos. Salió a los pasillos y se acercó a la ventana más cercana observando a una chica que peleaba contra un Centinela que trataba de detenerla, ella lucía un largo vestido negro y en mano tenía un gran abanico, no cabía duda, era Sygge Fan.

Sygge Fan era una aspirante a heroína, no tenía ninguna gran habilidad o poder y nunca se habría enfrentado a Black Hat porque sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir viva por eso era muy extraño que ahora estuviese frente su casa.

Enseguida apareció Demencia que también se había percatado de la alarma. — ¿quién es esa? ¿Por qué está haciendo tanto escándalo?

—es un intento de héroe, una niña tonta y por lo que veo tiene muchas ganas de morir.

—es hora de mi almuerzo, encárgate tú de ella.

—espera... ¿no se encuentra Black Hat?

—no debe estar en casa o esa tipa ya hubiese muerto desde que puso un pie dentro de la propiedad...puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella— le dijo con desinterés mientras se iba.

Flug salió de la casa hasta estar en el patio frontal en donde Sygge Fan seguía luchando contra el enorme Hat Bot Centinela.

El científico desactivo al robot quien se detuvo de inmediato. —Sygge Fan, la vergüenza de los héroes.

La chica lo miró con furia. —hasta que te dignas de dar la cara...bueno... mostrar esa ridícula bolsa.

—antes que te mate me gustaría saber qué es lo que quieres, no sueles meterte con villanos como lo somos nosotros.

La joven dio una carcajada irónica. — Tú asesinaste a mi hermano, él era mi única familia así que tengo razones para estar aquí; vengo a matarte.

—... ¿hermano?

— ¡Tunderboy!

Flug recordó al chico, ese héroe le habría dado una gran golpiza pero aunque le hubiese gustado asesinarlo fue Alger quien lo mató.

Sygge se dirigió a él con intención de atacar pero Flug volvió a activar al Centinela, el robot la tomó por sorpresa deteniéndola, le quitó su arma y la sujetó dejándola vulnerable.

—llévala a mi laboratorio—ordenó. El Hat Bot asintió luego entró a la casa dándole una sonrisa a la chica quien pataleaba. Al entrar 5.0.5 se sorprendió de ver al robot con la chica que gritaba blasfemias contra Flug, cuando el chico entró y se percató de 5.0.5 se acercó él diciéndole con voz dulce: —no te preocupes mi niño, ella es una amiga que ha venido a jugar conmigo pero se irá pronto.

5.0.5 ladeo la cabeza confundido pero decidió marcharse, sabía que él no podía jugar con los amigos de su padre los cuales nunca volvía a ver.

Sygge fue atada a una gran mesa, ella miró todo a su alrededor percatándose de todas las herramientas de tortura luego escucho como la puerta se cerraba con candado. Flug se acercó a ella sosteniendo una jeringa con un líquido verdoso fosforescente.

—Hace mucho que no me divertía— habló con una voz juguetona.

—Si vas a asesinarme hazlo de una buena vez, no te tengo miedo.

— ¿asesinarte? No tiene caso si no sufres primero— dijo riendo y acercando la jeringa a su cuello.

—qué tortura podría hacerme un marica como tú...un idiota que pretende ser malo pero que se acuesta con su jefe.

Flug se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

—Todos lo saben, no solo los héroes seguramente también los villanos...que vergüenza debe ser. Sinceramente las personas como tú me repugnan.

El joven apretó los puños, estaba furioso y no iba a soportar ninguna palabra más de aquella chica.

—las personas como yo ¿eh?...haré que ruegues tu muerte—. Flug sonrió de una manera maligna, ahí estaba su personalidad sádica y cruel la cual se temía tanto, la heroína no imaginaria la clase de tortura que le esperaba.

La risa malvada de Flug hacía eco en la habitación, aquella joven no habría durado mucho; soporto cuando rompió cada uno de sus dedos pero no cuando los corto y se desmayaría cuando comenzó a despellejarla viva, Flug conocía cada método de tortura y siempre buscaba la forma que de verdad sufrieran.

Cuando estaba en su habitación aseándose un pequeño Hat Bot entro y lo tomó de su bata jalándolo, Flug siguió al robot quien lo llevó hasta la oficina de su jefe, antes de entrar dudó y verificó tener la bata totalmente cerrada para que notara su peculiaridad. Al entrar Black Hat lo invitó a tomar asiento.

— ¿qué estuviste haciendo hoy?

—me encargué de una intrusa... ¿y tú? —preguntó Flug con timidez.

—estuve en una reunión importante pero tengo que hablar contigo; Alger ha revelado lo nuestro.

—lo sé, le ha dicho a héroes y villanos.

—es un problema...

— ¡¿aun crees que es un problema?! —interrumpió Flug.

— ¡no!... no importa lo que digan pero no necesito a héroes y villanos en mi puerta con la intención de hacerte daño, dije que te protegería por eso te prohíbo que salgas de la casa a menos que lo hagas conmigo.

Flug guardo silencio luego se puso de pie. —Está bien—. Cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse Black Hat lo tomo de la mano. — ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

El joven volteo para mirarlo de frente. —...no, c-creo que no

Su jefe le soltó la mano. —no me mientas...sé de tu secreto, no puedes esconder eso por siempre.

Flug sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

— ¿de qué se trata? ¿Por qué tienes una esencia maligna dentro de ti?

El joven abrió la boca sin poder formular palabra alguna recordando lo que una vez Alger le dijo: "tienes el aroma de Black Hat impregnado en ti, es como si tuvieran la misma esencia, el mismo perfume de maldad". Flug supuso que si Alger lo habría notado desde entonces Black Hat también lo había hecho pero ¿Por qué no lo mencionó antes?

—Responde— Black Hat habló en un tono exigente.

—ehh...n-no sé de lo que hablas.

Black Hat frunció el ceño, se acercó a él y le quitó la bolsa de una manera abrupta, lo sujetó de la barbilla bruscamente obligándolo a mirarlo de frente de una manera muy cercana tanto que Flug podía ver la mirada severa del demonio detrás de su monóculo y sentir sus respiraciones pesadas.

— ¡no me mientas! — le dijo con voz demoníaca sabiendo cuanto temía el joven que le hablara con ese tono.

Flug negó con la cabeza sosteniendo la mano de Black Hat quien lo sujetaba con fuerza.

—Black Hat...m-me lastimas

El demonio lo soltó de inmediato mirando como Flug se frotaba la barbilla.

— ¡lo sabía! Se trata de él, por eso lo ocultas.

— ¡no es verdad! —Flug estaba harto de las acusaciones de Black Hat sobre haber tenido una supuesta relación con Alger.

— ¿por qué esconderme la verdad Flug? Sólo dime lo que hicieron.

— ¡no hicimos nada!

— ¡dime! — grito Black Hat tomando una postura de superioridad.

Flug apretó los dientes y ambas manos las hizo en puños mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—no...no tengo nada que decir.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio pero Flug desvió la mirada incómodo, dio un largo suspiro de rendición y comenzó a desabotonar su bata luego se acercó a Black Hat tomando su mano, le quitó su guante negro y llevó su mano por debajo de su camisa haciendo que tocara su abdomen.

Black Hat dejo que Flug hiciera eso sin replicar aunque no entendía lo que quería mostrar. —Qué demonios estás haci...

Pero su voz se cortó cuando sintió un pequeño latido. Bajó la mirada al abdomen de Flug percatándose del abultamiento luego miró al joven con los ojos de conmoción y con la boca abierta.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias de nuevo a ValeriaSlys por su ayuda 
> 
> Gracias por leer :D y por sus comentarios tan lindos.


	25. Explicaciones

Black Hat guardó silencio mientras su mano aún se encontraba en el abdomen de Flug, podía sentir los pequeños latidos extra provenientes de su cuerpo y era algo realmente extraño, después llevó ambas manos para acariciar la piel del joven inspeccionado su vientre. Ahí se encontraba aquella presencia que había percibidos desde hacía meses, mientras lo tocaba cuidadosamente pudo sentir un ligero movimiento dentro y al percatarse se apartó de inmediato.

— ¿sentiste eso? — preguntó Flug mirando como Black Hat daba unos pasos atrás. Él asintió aún aturdido. — ¿qué es eso?

El joven se llevó la mano a la nuca sin saber cómo explicarlo, tomó aire y trató de hablar notándose todavía confuso al tratar de comprender de lo que se trataba. —...es ehh...un embrión...una criatura que se está desarrollando dentro de mí.

— ¡¿y por qué demonios decidiste tener eso en tu cuerpo?!

—espera...no fue mi decisión, tú lo hiciste, yo no habría querido que me pasara esto.

Black Hat contrajo su expresión en un gesto de ironía — ¡¿yo?! Yo no recuerdo hacer eso.

—Back Hat... ¿sabes cómo se conciben las crías humanas, cierto?...porque sólo lo he hecho contigo.

El demonio lo pensó por un instante, ellos lo habrían hecho incontables veces pero que Flug estuviera preñado a causa de eso era imposible. —claro que lo sé...pero tú eres hombre, eso no pasa.

—no debería, va contra toda norma pero he hecho análisis y...

— tienes...tienes que sacarlo de tu cuerpo— interrumpió recobrado su tono riguroso.

—no...yo he decidió que termine su desarrollo dentro de mí, al menos hasta que sea seguro.

— ¡¿Estás loco?!...cómo puedes pensar semejante estupidez, tienes que extraer esa cosa de ti.

—Es algo que no se ve todos los días...sólo piénsalo Black Hat...es un descendiente tuyo, un hijo de ambos— le dijo tratando de simular una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a su vientre. — si lo retiro ahora de mi cuerpo corre el riesgo de morir.

Black Hat se mordió el labio al escuchar la palabra 'hijo' era algo que nunca había imaginado; tener un hijo, era algo...nefasto pero que fuera de Flug, ¿eso podía hacerlo cambia de opinión? "No", se dijo así mismo moviendo la cabeza negativamente. —sería lo mejor, yo no necesito descendientes.

— ¿...qué?

—Tienes que deshacerte de esa cosa o yo mismo me encargare de eso— le dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Flug dio un paso atrás temeroso. —d-deja de llamarle cosa...es un futuro bebé, y sé que no te atreverías, se trata de un sucesor tuyo.

— ¿cómo puedo saber que en verdad es de mi procedencia?

El chico abrió la boca indignado. —ehh... ¡¿qué?! ¡Claro que sí! Estoy completamente seguro.

—me he apareado con decenas de criaturas todos ellos dichosos de estar conmigo y nunca ha pasado algo semejante.

—Gracias por la información pero creo que no era muy necesario que lo dijeras.

— ¡eso no importa! ni siquiera habías nacido para entonces.

Flug dio un fuerte suspiro cansado de esa conversación, no se estaba llegando a nada, fue una mala idea decirlo ahora, no era lo que había planeado aunque por lo visto Black Hat podía percibir su presencia, aun así creía que la idea que estaba desarrollando habría resultado sino fuera por la opresión que tuvo para decirle la verdad. Además le había molestado que Black Hat actuara tan celoso al imaginar que él hubiese tenido alguna relación con Alger pero que a diferencia él hablara tan orgulloso de con cuantos se había acostado.

El joven se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de pensar con claridad después simplemente dio media vuelta. —...no debí decírtelo— habló dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al salir se dobló un poco por un dolor punzante en su abdomen justo como aquel malestar que tenía al principio. Se encontraba furioso y estaba reprimiendo aquel sentimiento porque no quería discutir más. Por ahora ignoró su malestar y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

 

Black Hat estuvo un par de horas en su oficina caminado de un lugar a otro con sus manos en la espalda pensando en aquello, temía tener una gran pelea con Flug otra vez porque le habría costado tanto tener una reconciliación con él, no quería perderlo de nuevo y se aseguraría que eso no pasara incluso si tuviera que ser 'amable'. Tan sólo pensar en eso le hacía estremecerse de incomodidad; esa no era su naturaleza, él era malo, ese era su instinto...aunque valía la pena serlo si a cambio Flug estuviese a su lado.

Pero no podía sacarse la cabeza la palabra "hijo"...un hijo de él y Flug, la única persona que ha amado, aquel que le enseñó a sufrir y a disfrutar con los sentimientos y con quien quería pasar la eternidad. Pero, no podía comprender la posibilidad de que pudiese tener un descendiente. La conversación que tuvo con él no fue adecuada para poder entender mejor la situación pues se había dejado llevar por su enojo; quería reclamarle sobre esa esencia y aunque obtuvo la verdad no hubiese querido que esa fuera la respuesta. Al menos confirmo que Alger y Flug nunca tuvieron relación alguna.

Sentía que estaba lleno de problemas hora; pasaría burlas por parte de villanos y héroes ahora que sabían de su relación, tendría que estar vigilando constantemente a Alger para que no regresara y tratara de lastimar a Flug pero creía que el mayor problema era esa cosa que Flug llevaba consigo, si eso era lo que le había causado aquellos síntomas de hacía un par de meses mantenerlo dentro de su cuerpo era peligroso, no quería que pusiera su vida en riesgo por aquella "condición" desfavorable. Pensó que tenía que saber más sobre aquella criatura, sobre aquella anomalía, él necesitaba explicaciones.

Fue a la habitación de Flug a mitad de la noche suponiendo que ambos estarían más tranquilos para tener una mejor conversación. Entró a su habitación tan sigiloso como siempre encontrando a Flug sobre su cama con demasiadas cobijas sobre de él.

Él lo llamó pero el joven no se movió. —Vete— dijo Flug hablando demasiado suave. Black Hat ignoró su petición y se acercó apartando las sábanas notando que Flug tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, se notaban algunas gotas de sudor en su frente pero estaba temblando demasiado.

El joven lo miró con sorpresa luego tomó la sábana de nuevo y se cubrió. —n-no me gusta que estés en mi habitación—. Pero fue ignorado de nuevo, Black Hat de un tirón arrojó todas las cobijas al suelo, se quitó el su guante llevando su mano a la frente del Flug.

—tienes fiebre. Eres un tonto nunca has cuidado de tu salud.

—estaré bien...tal vez sólo sea otro síntoma aunque es extraño porque ya no había tenido ninguno.

Black Hat negó con la cabeza, tomó a Flug en sus brazos alzándolo, el joven rodeó de inmediato el cuello con sus brazos sujetándose de él. Lo llevó a su habitación donde lo recostó en su cama, Flug se sorprendió de estar de nuevo en aquel dormitorio, había olvidado lo suave que eran las sábanas y el entorno frío y oscuro de toda la habitación. Black Hat salió por unos segundos regresando con una pequeña bandeja con agua y con sus manos desnudas, remojó un paño y la puso sobre la frente de Flug. Ambos se miraron de una manera incomoda guardando silencio por unos minutos aunque el joven quería preguntar el porqué de su comportamiento amable.

—tienes que deshacerte de esa cosa— dijo al fin Black mientras le quitaba el paño para volverlo a humedecer.

—te dije que dejes de llamarlo 'cosa'.

—eso es para mí, sólo una cosa, algo de lo cual te vas a deshacer, pero antes de eso, no me dijiste cómo puede mantenerse dentro de ti.

—y-yo me preguntaba lo mismo p-pero descubrí que ha formado una cubierta, de alguna forma se ha adherido a mis órganos, por eso me dolía tanto al principio; se creó una especie de tendón el cual le permite estar dentro de mi organismo.

—entonces se alimenta de ti, recuerdo tus síntomas; dormías todo el día, siempre estabas tan débil, ahora veo que era debido a eso, tienes más razones para eliminar a esa cosa.

Flug estuvo a punto de replicar pero Black Hat le tocó la mejilla. —tu fiebre no cesa.

—es una fiebre, no me matara—. Habló con seriedad pero su cuerpo aun temblaba.

—odio que seas tan terco, dije que te protegería, esa cosa pone en riesgo tu vida.

Flug frunció el ceño y se recostó dándole la espalda sin responder nada.

Black Hat hizo un gesto de disgusto sin embargo se dirigió pequeña puerta y entró en ella, Flug miró sobre su hombro, no conocía lo que había dentro pero lo adivino en cuanto escuchó el grifo.

Unos minutos después Black Hat salió acercándose a él, lo tomó de la mano obligándolo a levantarse e ir al cuarto del baño, dentro de la habitación comenzó a quitarle la ropa, cuando estuvo despojado de sus prendas lo ayudó a entrar a la enorme tina, luego desató su cabello dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros. Las mejillas de Flug se tornaron aún más rojas. —Me tratas como un niño — le dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

—actúas como uno...como un niño tonto, caprichoso y muy, muy estúpido — le dijo mientras tomaba la esponja y empezaba a pasarla sobre su espalda provocando que Flug temblara al sentir el agua fría en su piel.

— ¿p-por qué haces esto?, no-no sueles ser tan amable — habló tartamudeando nervioso por una respuesta violenta.

Al escuchar su pregunta se detuvo soltando la esponja que sostenía, se aproximó para mirar a Flug de frente y enseguida lo tomo de ambos hombros acercándose aún más para darle una ligera mordida la cual hizo estremecer a Flug, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que no hacia eso y tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba, siempre le gusto recibir aquellas mordidas ya que le dejaba una marca particular de los colmillos de Black Hat. Anteriormente lo hacía cuando ambos disfrutaban el éxtasis de estar juntos, una vez le dijo que era la marca de su pertenencia y a él le gustaba creer en ello porque cada vez que estaba en el punto máximo de su clímax mordía su piel con fuerza; era una sensación inexplicable entre dolor y la conmoción del placer. Era masoquista, lo sabía pero no le importaba.

En cambio ésta vez fue una ligera mordida donde apenas había hundido sus colmillos, Black Hat se apartó para después pasar su lengua de serpiente por la herida limpiando las pequeñas gotas de sangre que empezaban notarse dejado un rastro de su saliva verde, en seguida se apartó mirando la marca que había dejado en la piel del joven. Flug lo miro confundido.

—yo no puedo hacer que una herida sane, no está en mi naturaleza— le dijo pasando su mano sobre la herida.

—no necesito que lo hagas, puedo cuidarme solo—. Flug tomo su mano hablándole firme mente.

Black Hat lo miró sin tener consuelo, él quería explicarle cuanto se preocupaba por él; que se inquietaba al pensar que algún día podría morir, que no pudiese sanar sus enfermedades. En cambio guardó silencio, tomó de nuevo la esponja y continúo duchándolo.

Una vez que termino comenzó a vestirlo y aunque Flug se negara no pudo hacer que Black Hat se detuviera. Lo volvió a alzar y llevar a su cama esta vez sosteniéndolo con más delicadeza.

—puedo caminar...no hace falta que hagas esto— le dijo.

—es por tu bienestar, a partir de ahora dormirás aquí.

Flug abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —dormir en tu habitación... ¿siempre?, ¿Por qué?

—porque así poder tenerte las veces que quiera, además, me asegurare de que harás lo que te digo; vas a sacar eso de ti...es desagradable verte así.

Flug se estremeció por completo al escuchar eso, se sintió tan repudiado y miserable porque justo cuando había empezado a encariñarse con aquello que habitaba en su interior Black Hat lo estaba obligando a acabar con la vida de su pequeño.

—está bien...lo haré— le dijo tomando las sábanas y cubriéndose.

Black Hat asintió y se marchó sin decirle nada más. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dispensen por tardar, me asegurare de avanzar porque es hora de que mis personajes favoritos hagan aparición; White Hat y Slug. 
> 
> :D


	26. Todo por ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +hola ^-^ les traigo un ultimo cap. antes de mis vacaciones (sí, otra vez) pero no serán largas ;) en cuanto regrese lo haré con todo (5 caps) serán capítulos un poco más a Slug y White para que entiendan su relación y la intención que tienen para la historia, ellos son de mucha importancia para el futuro.   
> +Ahora vamos con los tortolitos cursis

Pasaron un par de días en los cuales Flug dormía en la habitación de Black Hat, estaba un poco nervioso ya que no quería que Demencia lo notara y armara un escándalo o que incluso se atreviera a atacarlo, él ganaría; usando sus Hat Bots o poniéndole su camisa de fuerza y amarrándola de cabeza en la sala de tortura.

Pero tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Durante el día continuaba yendo a su laboratorio para terminar con sus análisis. Esa mañana en particular se encontraba frente la pantalla de su computadora esperando los resultados de su última prueba sanguinaria. En su mano se marcaba un pequeño hematoma pues habría estado extrayendo varias veces de su sangre para cada uno de sus estudios. En cuanto estuvieron listos y la pantalla arrojó los resultados se levantó para recoger la hoja de la impresora.

Comenzó a leerlos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con una mano en su abdomen y con la otra sosteniendo la hoja frente su rostro.

—tamaño...bien, has crecido mucho. Peso; 200 gramos, ¡eres un nene grande!, ¡todo va de maravilla!

Flug siguió andando por su laboratorio con una sonrisa en su rostro, le había dicho a Black Hat que eliminaría a la criatura pero estaba mintiendo, él ya no mantenía algún contrato con él así que no tenía que obedecerlo. La decisión era de él, la criatura se encontraba en su cuerpo y era su decisión si quería mantenerlo ahí. Y así lo quería.

Leía las últimas líneas del papel asegurándose que todo estuviera totalmente normal y cuando bajo la hoja de su rostro su sonrisa desapareció, Black Hat estaba frente a él mirándolo severamente con los brazos cruzados. — ¿qué estás haciendo? — le pregunto alzando una ceja observando la hoja que tenía en mano.

—No-nada, y-yo...sólo estaba...

—dijiste que acabarías con eso, ¡¿por qué no lo has hecho?!

—no es fácil de hacer, no puedo realizar esto yo solo... necesito más tiempo, además a-acabo de hacer más análisis...tiene ya 4 meses.

—no me importa cuánto tiempo de vida tenga. Lo quiero muerto aho-

— ¡cállate! — interrumpió Flug gritando con furia.

Black Hat cerró la boca de inmediato un poco aturdido por el repentino cambio de del joven.

El joven llevó su mano al pecho de Black Hat señalándolo con una pose amenazadora. — ¡hago lo que puedo!, es fácil decirlo porque no se trata de ti, ¡mi vida está en riesgo! Pero eso no te importa—. Flug hablaba exaltado tomando todo su valor para hablar sin que su voz se rompiera pero no lo logró porque al último habló con lentitud, y evitando llorar.

— Dijiste que me protegerías p-pero tú eres quien me haces sentir miserable porque sigues hablándome como si no valiera lo suficiente, como si no te importara.

Black Hat lo miró con asombro sin decir nada, dejó que Flug hablara y en cuanto terminó de hacerlo se quedó observándolo por algunos segundos; reconocía cuando su pecho se agitaba de esa manera, y aquella respiración era tan acelerada, sabía que sentía miedo y enojo.

Sin embargo Black Hat se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Flug se sobresaltó por el acto sin saber cómo reaccionar, Black Hat recargo su barbilla sobre el hombro de Flug inclinándose para poder hacerlo dejando reposar su cuerpo sobre el del joven mientras que con sus manos apretaba con fuerza.

—lo siento— dijo con resentimiento.

El científico sintió que lo invadió una sensación extraña junto con un cosquilleo que le recorrió la espalda. Él nunca se disculpaba pero ahora lo decía como si lo hubiere dicho miles de veces, una vez que su respiración regreso a la normalidad siguió abrazándolo.

 

—es sólo que no quiero que estés en riesgo por eso. — continuó diciendo acercando más su cuerpo contra el de él.

 

—...yo lo estaré, lo prometo.

 

Para Black Hat esa no fue una buena respuesta.

 

— ¿es por eso que lo odias? —pregunto Flug apartándose y mirándolo a los ojos. — ¿lo odias porque me pone en riesgo a mí?

 

La respuesta no fue más que un ligero asentimiento—no pongas en riesgo tu vida por ésta condición o por el trabajo, ni siquiera por mí. Nunca. — su voz era firme sonando casi como una orden.

 

—Yo haría todo por ti— le dijo Flug sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la hoja con los resultados de sus análisis que aún sostenía. —Tengo que descansar— dijo antes de salir.

 

Black Hat se quedó en medio del laboratorio en silencio viéndolo partir y en cuanto el joven se retiró él miró la hoja que le había dado; en ella se encontraban todo tipo de datos que no entendía pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la imagen de una ecografía. Miró al pequeño ser que podía distinguirse. Chasqueo los dientes y quiso quemar esa hoja lo cual podía hacer en sólo un segundo, pero no lo hizo, en cambio la guardó en su bolsillo. 

* * *

 

Flug dormía en la enorme cama de Black Hat después de haber estado armando un pequeño avión el cual reposaba en la pequeña mesa de alado, se había quedado dormido pero se despertó al escuchar un crujir de papel, vio a Black Hat que estaba recostado a su lado con un periódico en mano, no llevaba consigo su gabardina, su corbata o su saco elegante. Solo tenía puesta su camisa de vestir desabotonada dejando a la vista su pecho.

—Duermes mucho— le dijo Black Hat sin quitar la vista del periódico.

Flug se recostó llevándosela mano al rostro, no había notado cuando Black Hat le quitó su bolsa de la cabeza. — ¿qué hora es? —preguntó mientras se peinaba su cabello enmarañado con las manos.

—tarde.

Flug miró con recelo por no haber tenido una respuesta concreta. —entonces puedo dormir un poco más, no creo que te moleste. Y por cierto, mi fatiga se debe al nene, sino fuera por eso podría estar por día sin dormir...

—Espera... ¿cómo le llamaste?— interrumpió Black Hat bajando a su regazo el periódico.

—...'nene'.

—no le pongas nombres cursis a esa...

— ¿"cosa"?, 'nene' Es mejor que esa palabra que le has designado.

—recuerda que no te tienes que encariñar con esa con-...digo, con tu...tu 'nene'— habló entre dientes, para Black Hat fue tan difícil mencionar esa palabra tan dulce incluso sintió repulsión de sí mismo por obligarse a decirlo, en cambio Flug dio una ligera carcajada al escucharlo, él se sintió extraño, pudo sentir su rostro caliente y trato de disimularlo llevándose de nuevo el periódico a la cara pero no engañó a Flug porque él pudo notar claramente su rubor.

—Lo he estado estudiando detenidamente; tiene un crecimiento totalmente normal, tiene el peso y la estatura adecuada— Flug hablaba con entusiasmo pero Black Hat parecía ignorarlo ya que seguía leyendo en silencio. —es sorprendente que pueda desarrollarse dentro de mí, el saco amniótico está posicionado en un excelente sitio así que mientras crece mi cuerpo lo asimila como un simple aumento de peso. ¡Es sorprendente!

Black Hat cambio de página aún sin decir nada, no entendía de lo que estaba hablando pero no iba a preguntar. —lo único sorprendente es que actúes de una manera tan natural, parece que ni siquiera te sorprende que algo como eso esté sucediendo.

—Lo estaba pero siendo sincero he visto todo tipo de cosas...se suponía que no te lo diría, que me iría lejos de ti y jamás te lo contaría, pero ahora estoy aquí y el nene tiene ya 4 meses, 4 meses de que toda esta locura ha pasado.

—4 meses— repitió Black Hat casi como un susurro dejando de lado su periódico para después inclinarse a Flug y besarlo. —me has dejado tanto tiempo con deseo de ti.

Flug dio una sonrisa incrédula. — ¿se supone que yo soy el culpable?, si más no recuerdo fuiste tú quien dijo que yo era "sólo otro asistente".

—fuiste tú quien decidió irse con ese idiota.

—Y tú quién me pidió que me alejara, tambie-

Flug fue callado por un beso, un beso lento pero apasionado. Era la única forma en la cual Black Hat podía hacerlo callar así él no se sentiría tan culpable por escuchar todo lo que había pasado. Todo lo que él había provocado.

Pronto aquellos besos se harían más deseosos llenando la habitación de los sonidos sordos del roce de sus labios y de las respiraciones pesadas de ambos. Flug acariciaba el pecho desnudo de su amante pero lo alejó de él cuando Black Hat tomó una postura la cual lastimó su vientre. — ¡espera! — hablo con una expresión de dolor.

Black Hat se retiró de inmediato un poco confundido. El joven llevó su mano a su vientre. —..Eso dolió...n-no creo que debamos-

—si me estas negando por culpa de esa criatura me estás dando más razones para odiarlo.

—soy yo quien no se siente bien; estoy candado.

—Has dormido todo el día— dijo Black Hat mientras se incorporaba en su lado de la cama.

Flug se mordió el labio. — lo sé, es como si los síntomas estuviesen regresando de nuevo, no quiero sentirme así de nuevo.

El demonio volvió a tomar su periódico buscando la página en la cual se había quedado, no le dijo nada pues estaba tratando de tener la mínima cercanía al tema de la situación de Flug pero el silencio fue interrumpido por un gruñido de estómago proveniente de Flug. El chico se sonrojo avergonzado.

— ¿has comido? —pregunto Black Hat de una manera exigente.

—sí, pero mi apetito ha aumentado estos días...de nuevo.

Black Hat resopló y empezó a abotonar su camisa. —iré a traerte algo...ustedes los humanos no pueden durar mucho tiempo sin alimentarse.

—no tienes que hacerlo, puedo ir y pedirle a 5.0.5 que me prepare algo, o yo mismo hacerlo.

—no te levantarás de esa cama, es una orden, yo iré y traeré algo para ti.

Flug se sorprendió, en vez de eso le dio la sonrisa más cálida que pudo ofrecer. — ¿puedes traerme en específico galletas de chocolate, un rebanada de pastel, algunos caramelos y leche?

Black Hat quien terminaba de abotonar su camisa le lanzó una mirada de estupor al escuchar la petición de joven. Flug siempre tendría gusto por pastelitos, caramelos o cualquier cosa dulce. Ajustó sus guantes por último y se acercó a Flug frotando su mejilla contra la del joven. Flug sintió que era una expresión demasiado cariñosa de Black Hat quien casi ronroneaba al hacerlo. — todo por ti— dijo con cordialidad demostrando una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quién dijo que Blaky no era un buen esposo  
> gracias por leer


	27. Un corazón roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿por qué nunca hago lo que prometo? dije que me iba de vacaciones y aquí estoy con un nuevo cap. lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo :p -c va llorando-

Después de haber tenido una rica cena azucarada se quedó dormido de nuevo. Al despertar Black Hat ya no se encontraba a su lado, él le habría llevado la cena y acompañado mientras disfrutaba sin charlar demasiado.

Flug se despertó sin saber qué hora era pero decidió levantarse a toda prisa mareándose al hacerlo, decidió tomar asiento y esperar a que ese ligero malestar se fuera.

Una vez más inició su rutina, extrañaba hacerla; levantarse; ducharse y de inmediato ir a su laboratorio a proseguir con algún trabajo o a hacer sus propios proyectos.

Esta vez decidió usar prendas de vestir más cómodas; un pantalón que no se ajustara a su cintura para evitar lastimarse y un suéter azul que en las mangas se adornaba de estrellas de colores. Era uno de sus suéteres favoritos, que aunque no tuviese una imagen de avión era sumamente suave y eso era lo que necesitaba ya que sus camisas empezaban a estar demasiado justas.

Recordó esas veces que simplemente se quedaba dormido en su escritorio y otras en las cuales el cansancio lo obligaba a quedar dormido en el lugar que se encontrara, luego simplemente se levantaba y continuaba con su trabajo. Era muy divertido recordar eso porque ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes.

Salió a los pasillos oscuros notando demasiada tranquilidad en la mansión, miró por una de las ventanas color carmesí percatándose que era de noche aunque no sabía si acababa de oscurecer o estaba a punto de amanecer. Supuso que 5.0.5 y Demencia estaban dormidos porque en verdad había demasiado silencio.

Fue directamente a la oficina de Black Hat encontrándola vacía, se acercó a su escritorio encontrando varias pilas de hojas, en ellas se encontraban largas listas sobre pedidos; tareas simples de las cuales se encargaba Demencia hasta consultas de orientación las cuales se marcaban con una línea roja, Flug supuso que aquellas las había cumplido Black Hat, pero, muchas notas se marcaba como "pendientes"; eran todos aquellos pedidos sobre artículos los cuales se suponía que él tenía que construir . Flug se mordió el labio examinado todas las hojas, se trataba de un gran número de pendientes. Se preguntaba por qué Black Hat no había mencionado eso...bueno, es verdad que ya no estaba obligado a hacerlo porque ya no contaba con su contrato el cual lo dictaba pero aun así, él amaba hacer eso; trabajar en su laboratorio disponiendo de todo sin límite alguno para crear artículos de tortura o destrucción.

Era su especialidad al igual que experimentar en humanos preferiblemente en héroes o villanos patéticos, le gustaba descubrir qué suero los hacía sufrir más o qué tan rápida pudiese ser una muerte con algún invento nuevo, siempre experimentando con personas, no por nada tenía el título de científico loco.

Aunque por ahora en lo único que estaba interesado era en su condición, en aquella criatura que se encontraba en él. ¿Era un experimento? Lo llegó a pensar así pero ahora lo veía de otra manera; se trataba de un ser que tendría pronto, de alguien que crecería, no estaba seguro si de una manera igual a la de un humano, o si su crecimiento fuese algo más lento ya que por lo que sabe Black Hat ni siquiera cuenta los años de su vida ya que no tiene sentido para él hacerlo. Sólo sabía que tenía mucho tiempo viviendo, es inmortal e indestructible.

Meditó un poco. Las preguntas empezaban a llegar a su cabeza en un torrente, Black Hat dijo que odiaba a aquel ser porque ponía en riesgo su vida, él llegó a pensar lo mismo imaginando cada una de las posibles consecuencias pero después nacieron preguntas por las cuales comenzó a tenerle cariño; si nacía y sobrevivía ¿cómo sería su aspecto?, ¿se parecería físicamente a Black Hat o a él?, ¿Cuál sería su temperamento y personalidad?, ¿sería una niña o niño?

Todas esas preguntas hicieron que dejara de pensar en las consecuencias, valía la pena un poco de malestar a cambio de una persona, de su descendiente.

Flug se estremeció de nuevo al pensarlo deseando que Black Hat pudiera verlo de la misma forma y que no dijera que lo odiaba sin detenerse a pensar. Eso lo hizo meditar; podría convencer a Black Hat de conservarlo pero lo que más le importaba era lograr que le tuviera cariño porque al fin de cuenta es su 'hijo'. Aunque conocía a bien a Black Hat y si decía que lo odiaba temía que  buscará la manera de asesinarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza negativamente apretando sus labios por debajo de su bolsa, no pensaría en eso por ahora, por lo visto tenía mucho trabajo para hacer. Pero, su vista se nublo y un mareo lo hizo titubear tomando asiento de inmediato en el lujoso sillón de Black Hat para no caer llevándose la mano a la boca evitando que sus náuseas se agravarán.

Los síntomas estaban regresando de una manera rápida y al parecer peor que la última vez, Flug estaba desconcertado, se suponía que los síntomas tienen que desaparecer al paso de los meses, no empeorar. Al menos eso en una gestación normal. "idiota, esto no es normal" se dijo recordando que un hombre no podría concebir nunca, y que aquello era a causa de un ser demoníaco, claro que no era normal así que no tenía que pensar que su gestación iba a ser como cualquier otra.

Se quedó sentado hasta que recuperó la compostura, ir de nuevo a la cama era lo mejor pero no podía dormir más porque ya había dormido lo suficiente, incluso Black Hat lo menciono. Sin embargo no podía dejar que las solicitudes siguieran quedando pendientes así que tomo las hojas en sus manos y salió hacia su laboratorio para comenzar a trabajar.

Recorrió los pasillos mientras que con ambas manos sujetaba las hojas y en cuanto llegó a las escaleras bajó cuidadosamente, pero apenas había bajado un par de ellas cuando un repentino mareo llegó a él de nuevo, esta vez no tuvo de donde sujetarse aún menos con ambas manos ocupadas, Flug quiso detenerse paro en el último paso que dio resbaló.

Apretó los ojos y soltó las hojas para tratar de cubrirse de la caída sin embargo sólo las hojas cayeron al suelo porque Black Hat lo sujetaba con una mano, había evitado que cayera.

El pecho de Flug se levantaba en grandes respiraciones de absoluto pánico, de verdad habría pensado que caería por las escaleras, eso hubiese costado la vida de su nene. Black Hat lo miró en silencio y luego negó con la cabeza.

—tan torpe...como siempre.

—Lo siento— dijo débilmente mientras se inclinaba a recoger las hojas. —sólo iba iniciar la construcción de estos pedidos.

—no te lo he pedido.

—ya lo sé pero no quiero que la reputación de la compañía se arruine por incumplimiento, después de todo ahora soy tu socio.

Black Hat detuvo a Flug evitando que tomará las hojas del suelo luego levantó la bolsa de su rostro llevando su mano a la frente del chico. —tienes fiebre, de nuevo.

Flug se llevó la mano a su rostro con expresión dudosa.

—estas débil, incluso tus rodillas tiemblan.

—estaré bien...ahora necesito iniciar con los pedidos más antiguos y...

—Tan sólo ayer te dije que la compañía no es más importante que tú, vas a descansar— le dijo Black Hat dispuesto a cargarlo pero Flug se opuso.

— ¡espera! Con tan sólo ir a la cama no va a hacer que mejore. Tengo que ir al laboratorio, ahí tengo lo necesario.

—está bien pero si comienzas a trabajar tendré que atarte a la cama como un perro, como un animal que no entiende.

Flug rodó los ojos y se ajustó de nuevo su bolsa junto con sus visores. — ¿no te importa los retrasos que se están acumulando?

—Pueden esperar...o pasar al departamento de quejas— bromeo Black Hat. El chico dio una carcajada, el departamento de quejas era la sala de tortura. Con sólo un meneo de manos que hizo el demonio las hojas del suelo se levantaron y se acomodaron en su mano para después desaparecer. —iré al laboratorio en quince minutos y espero que estés haciendo algo por tu salud.

Flug asintió y siguió bajando las escaleras con cuidado.

El científico llegó al laboratorio encontrándose con un par de pequeños Hat Bots que limpiaban e iban de aquí para allá tan rápido como su pequeña ruedita les permitía. Él entró y buscó sus objetos médicos.

Tal como dijo Black Hat fue después de unos minutos al laboratorio encontrándose a Flug sentado en una silla simple, una aguja se hallaba en su brazo remangado y ésta iba hacia una bolsa de suero que colgaba cerca. Flug dormía; su cabeza se inclinaba de lado mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

Para Black Hat ver a Flug dormir de esa manera fue muy '¿tierno?' No sabía explicarlo pero fue conmovedor. Black se acercó y levantó la bolsa dejando al descubriendo sus labios para después darle un tierno beso. No podía creer que él era quien daba esas muestras de afecto, besar, él recordaba cuando Flug le daba besos y él los repudiaba pero ahora era él quien buscaba a Flug para besarlo porque cada vez que lo hacía sentía un cosquilleo semejante al sentimiento de satisfacción que tenía cuando hacía fechorías o asesinaba a las personas...no. Besar a Flug le hacía sentir mucho mejor. Era un sentimiento de absoluta felicidad.

El joven se despertó al sentir el tacto de Black Hat y le ofreció una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a su abdomen.

—dio un ligero movimiento, lo hace cada vez que estás cerca.

Black Hat frunció el ceño y se alejó de inmediato mirando por unos segundos su vientre.

—Es molesto tratar de ignorarlo y cuando lo hago tienes que mencionarlo.

— ¿ignorarlo? — preguntó Flug.

—su presencia...su aroma. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti puedo sentirlo, es difícil de explicar.

—es de tu procedencia, es claro que tenga tu esencia.

—yo no quiero que sea así, ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?!

—yo...yo esperaba que tú me explicaras eso.

—no sé las respuesta, ninguna acerca de eso—. Black Hat apenas tocó la bolsa de suero que se encontraba cerca de él observando las gotas que caían con lentitud. —espero que estés mejor, te necesito para la fiesta que habrá en unos días.

— ¿una fiesta? — preguntó el joven sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. — dijiste que ya no irías a fiestas.

—se trata de una reunión célebre que yo he organizado.

— ¿harás una fiesta?, ¿tú?...a qué se debe.

—hace mucho tiempo que no he hecho una, tengo que hacer ciertas aclaraciones a mis subsidiarios.

Flug miro alrededor del laboratorio y luego preguntó: — ¿lo harás en la mansión?

—por supuesto que no, jamás metería a esos idiotas a mi casa, será en un edificio lejos de aquí, en una de mis muchas propiedades.

— está bien jefecito, procuraré que los Hat Bots arreglen el lugar que tiene seleccionado y que 5.0.5 prepare el bufet.

—perfecto, por ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, descansa—. Black Hat invoco su bastón y dio un par de golpecitos en el suelo haciendo eco en el laboratorio. Unos segundos después un pequeño Hat Bot entró con una bandeja entre sus manos con una taza, al llegar frente a Flug le ofreció la bebida. El joven la tomo con su mano libre y miró el interior de la taza.

— ¿chocolate caliente?

—bien podría ser veneno.

Flug bebió de la taza saboreando el dulce sabor mientras el robot salía del laboratorio.

—no, estoy seguro que es chocolate caliente.

El demonio sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza sobre su bolsa y luego se marchó dando largos pasos con ayuda de su bastón, al llegar a la puerta se topó con 5.0.5 quien estaba por entrar. Black Hat al verlo le gruño demostrándole su desprecio como era costumbre y el oso se encogió temblando de miedo. Esta vez no lo golpeo simplemente lo intimidó para que abriera paso. Una vez que se fue 5.0.5 entró para estar al lado de su padre.

* * *

 

Pasaron un par de días en los cuales Flug iba a su laboratorio y trataba de hacer su trabajo aunque fuese de una manera lenta, tomaba largos descansos en los cuales devoraba toda la comida que podía y trataba de controlar sus demás síntomas con todo tipo de medicamentos, experimentando sobre lo que podía consumir.

El día de la fiesta Flug se alistaba para ir al lugar en el cual la reunión se efectuaría. Trataba de hacer el nudo de su corbata amarilla la cual hacía juego con sus guantes, usaba un fino traje azul con un broche de la corporación, Flug se veía elegante y orgulloso aunque estuviera batallando con la corbata, también se encontraba nervioso, su notable panza sería algo que quizá llamara la atención, ¿pero quién podría sospechar?

Black Hat entró a su habitación luciendo un traje vanidoso; su pecho se adornaba de insignias de oro, en su bolsillo se notaba la cadena de su reloj de bolsillo y de su sombrero de copa sobresalía una pluma roja la cual lo adornaba.

Al ver a Flug tratando de acomodar su corbata decidió ayudarlo. El científico lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras que su pareja acomodaba el nudo en silencio.

—nadie verá lo que hay debajo de esa bolsa— le dijo terminando de acomodar la corbata.

— nadie lo hará.

Después de eso ambos salieron al carruaje exclusivo que era de un estilo victoriano, sólo ellos dos viajaban ya que Demencia así como 505 se habrían ido desde muy temprano.

Llegaron a un gran edificio con apariencia de abandonado pero por dentro era todo lo contrario, era una sala gigante que se adornaba al gusto de Black Hat. En ella se encontraban decenas de Hat Bots; los pequeños con bandejas en sus brazos metálicos y los Centinelas actuando como guardias imponentes, 5.0.5 se hallaba frente la mesa de buffet haciendo los últimos detalles del festín que preparó; acomodaba el pastel y procuraba que el ponche estuviese dulce, a Flug le gustaba ver a su pequeño ocupado en eso aunque la verdad nadie tomaría ponche sino vino.

Demencia se acercó a ellos de prisa alzando su vestido.

— ¿porque llegaron juntos? —preguntó viendo a Flug con el ceño fruncido.

—Demencia, vuelve al trabajo, tal vez sea una fiesta pero ustedes son mis sirvientes, no tiene el derecho de divertirse.

La chica de cabello largo y suelto ladeo la cabeza mirando a Black Hat y luego a Flug, hizo esto un par de veces antes de irse mientras susurraba algunas maldiciones. 

—creo que sospecha algo... ¿debería preocuparme? — preguntó el joven con nerviosismo.

—No—. La respuesta de Black Hat fue sencilla pero firme.

Sus invitados fueron llegando poco a poco, grandes celebridades como Bennivet quien era tan pequeña pero toda una conquistadora de mundos, también asistieron Dark Phantom, Mawrasite y decenas de villanos conocidos. Todos usado elegantes atuendos y dirigiéndose al mayor villano con sumo respeto. Flug en cambio permanecía distante, estaba sentado en una mesa a solas mirando todo a su alrededor; el lugar era bastante grande y estaba lleno de personas las cuales lo miraban con indiferencia, muchos de ellos se acercaban para hacer algunas preguntas o sólo para declarar la admiración que sentían hacia él pero Flug no se sentía cómodo.

Ese día se había levantado creyendo que se divertiría pero ahora que estaba rodeado de todas esas personas mirándolo de una manera tan extraña deseo no haber asistido, no era lo que esperaba. Recordaba a esa heroína diciéndole "las personas como tú" él estaba consciente que Alger había revelado la relación que llevaba con Black Hat y se sentía juzgado por eso. Sentía que los asistentes lo miraban y lo juzgaban.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado; se trataba de Metauro quien usaba un moño en el cuello de manera cómica.

—Flug, me alegra verte de nuevo.

—Metauro, no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿cómo se encuentra tu familia?

—mi ex esposa me odia y mis hijos son unos malcriados...creo que todo va bien.

Flug sonrió y hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Es increíble que la última vez que asistí a una de sus grande fiestas tú eras sólo otro mesero— dijo Metauro admirando el ambiente del salón. — y ahora te presentas como el socio de la compañía.

—Todo gracias a mis méritos— contestó el joven un poco incómodo.

—...no trates de escóndelo Flug, yo lo sé.

El chico agradeció tener puesta su bolsa ya que su expresión fue de suma sorpresa.

—...pero no es algo que me moleste, no quiero terminar como los otros— continuó hablando Metauro acomodándose más en la silla.

El científico meneo la cabeza confuso. — ¿los otros?

— ¿no lo sabes? Cuando Alger dio a conocer su...'situación' muchos villanos y héroes reaccionaron de una manera indecente, algunos incluso llegaron a atreverse a burlarse enfrente de Black Hat, los idiotas terminaban muriendo de la peor forma posible y los héroes que llegaban a comentarlo...a ellos los buscaba, persiguiendo a sus presas para al fin devorarlos.

Flug escuchó atento mientras su mirada se dirigía a Black Hat quien a la distancia hablaba hacia un grupo de villanos con el porte imponente de siempre, Black Hat volteo cruzando miradas por apenas un segundo pero el joven agachó la cabeza.

Para todos los demás Black Hat era el peor; despiadado, maligno y sin piedad alguna pero si ellos pudiesen verlo cuando estaban a solas, él actuaba de una manera tan dulce y amable.

—al parecer todos lo saben— dijo Flug al fin, con voz seria. —... ¿debería importarme?

—no lo sé, pero...cuidado— le respondió con tono de advertencia. Luego se levantó. —aunque eres el famoso Flug Slys, no es como si necesitaras un héroe que te proteja ¿verdad?, sin mencionar que alguien como tú no conoce a algún héroe, ¿cierto? A todos los debes asesinar.

Flug pensó detenidamente sobre aquello que le decía, le hubiese gustado explicar que su único amigo era un héroe, pero le impresionó la advertencia que le estaba ofreciendo aunque ya no pudo preguntar porque Metauro se había retirado.

* * *

 

Pasaba de la media noche, los invitados se veían fascinados por la excelente atención y el ambiente pero para el chico había sido un interminable sufrimiento, quería ir a casa porque estaba fastidiado, Flug salió a uno de los balcones alejándose de la muchedumbre, él miraba desde lo alto, el edificio estaba lejos de la ciudad rodeándose de una oscuridad absoluta, él se quitó la bolsa sacudiendo su cabello contra el viento.

—ponte la bolsa de nuevo.

El joven se tensó y volteo a mirar al demonio quien se acercaba a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó.

Black Hat no respondió, en cambio fue él quien volvió a acomodar la bolsa y sus visores advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera de nuevo.

—no parece que disfrutes de mi fiesta.

—tengo sueño...y hambre.

Black Hat miró alrededor procurando que nadie pudiese verlos.

—ve a casa, aún tengo que dar un fastidioso discurso y hacer algunos tratos, tengo a mucha gente por ver y durará toda la noche.

— ¿puedo llevar a 5.0.5 conmigo? Debe estar cansado.

Black Hat rodó los ojos y asintió dando un suspiro.

El científico se acercó levantando un poco su bolsa y tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para poder besarlo, Black Hat reaccionó de una manera positiva ya que se inclinó para profundizar el beso. El joven tomo las manos de Black Hat y las llevó a su abultado abdomen con la intención de mostrarle el movimiento que daba dentro de él. El demonio no protesto pero se sobresaltó al sentir el movimiento de aquel ser. Él estaba a punto de separarse para después protestar pero no fue así. La puerta que estaba a metros de ambos se azotó con fuerza llamado la atención de los dos.

Cuando miraron se percataron que se trataba de Demencia quien los veía con una expresión llena de tristeza y decepción, ella los había visto, vio ese beso lleno de ternura y amor y al hacerlo sintió como su corazón se rompió. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo puedo decir; pobre Dem (jijiji)
> 
> y sí, si lo notaron hay referencia a la imagen de portada porque AMO esa imagen (gracias purr-no-graphic)


	28. Rapto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola amigos de Ao3, no saben qué afortunados son de leer por adelantado un cap. recuerdan que dije que iba a subir 5, bueno...sólo en la página de Ao3 adelantaré 1, los de Wattpad pueden esperar.

Demencia había estado deambulando por todo el edificio en busca de Black Hat porque no lo había visto. El ambiente de la fiesta había mejorado cada vez más y ella había terminado con su tareas que su jefe le había asignado y ahora lo único que quería era estar al lado de su amado, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida por no encontrarlo lo vio salir a unos de los balcones así que decidió ir tras él.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y vio la escena más inesperada; Black Hat sostenía a Flug de la cintura mientras lo besaba. Ambos parecían disfrutar del tacto romántico.

Ella cerró la puerta con fuerza lo cual hizo que Flug saltara con sorpresa, ambos pusieron su atención en ella mientras Demencia los miraba con una expresión dolida, el ambiente se hizo pesado y los tres guardaron silencio.

—Demen…

— ¡Cierra la boca idiota!— le dijo la chica con voz temblorosa antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a toda prisa.

Flug suspiro y luego miró a Black Hat quien no habría dado ninguna expresión de asombro.

—Tengo que hablar con ella— le dijo saliendo del balcón.

Black Hat solo asintió y vio al joven marcharse, Flug se notaba nervioso.

Él dio un suspiro, Demencia tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano y como ni él ni Flug estaban dispuestos a mencionarlo debió haber sucedido de alguna manera. Aunque, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto los sentimientos de la chica. Por eso no le preocupaba, él seguiría con su labor, aún tenía pendientes para el resto de la noche.

* * *

 

Demencia llegó a mitad del salón cuando Flug la sujetó del brazo. — ¡suéltame maldito imbécil— le gritó sin preocuparse por llamar la atención.

—Demencia, escucha; tenemos que hablar pero en un lugar privado— le contestó Flug en un susurro incómodo por las miradas que estaban puestas en ambos.

Ella negó con la cabeza enojada. — no quiero hablar contigo.

Flug resopló pero ignoró las palabras de la joven ya que comenzó a jalarla hacia una habitación cercana. Al entrar se aseguró de estar a solas y cerrar la puerta para no ser interrumpidos.

—Dem…tengo que explicarte...

— ¿Qué vas a explicar nerd? Que me robaste a mi novio, sabes que yo lo amo y te atreves a meterte en mi relación con él, tú ya tenías a tu novio, ¿Por qué no vas y lo besas a él?

— ¡Demencia!...por milésima vez… ¡él no es mi novio!

—no me importa… ¿por qué tenías que hacerme esto?

Él se estremeció al ver las lágrimas de la chica recorrerle las mejillas, jamás la había visto llorar. Demencia no era de las chicas sentimentales, ella era traviesa, rebelde y una máquina de destrucción andante.

Flug tomó asiento en un sillón de terciopelo que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, dio un largo suspiro y dijo: — yo no lo planee, fue algo que simplemente sucedió. No podría explicarlo todo ahora, necesito que lo comprendas Demencia, ambos…él y yo…

— ¿Crees que soy estúpida?—interrumpió mientras caminaba de un lado a otro alterada. —yo notaba como lo mirabas y a veces incluso te sonrojabas pero no podía creer que de verdad te gustara…y luego él ya no te trataba tan mal como antes, sin mencionar cuando fue la fiesta de tu noviecito, Black Hat estaba molesto por alguna razón…la forma en la cual te alzó para subirte al auto, a mí ni siquiera me daría la mano, mucho menos besarme como lo hizo contigo…creo que incluso estaba celoso de Alger cuando supo que salías con él.

Flug estaba impresionado por la actitud de Demencia, estaba hablando como una persona normal (la mayoría del tiempo no tenía sentido lo que decía) y de verdad se escuchaba triste. Ella se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro el cual lo hizo quejarse de dolor, luego tomó lugar a su lado.

—…incluso sé que ahora duermes en su habitación, no quería creerlo, yo misma me daba explicaciones para no pensar en ello, pero ya no me puedo engañar más a mí misma.

El científico la tomo del hombro y le dijo con voz suave. —no quiero que esto te moleste.

Demencia se levantó de inmediato. — ¿Que no me moleste?... ¡no lo acepto!, ¿Por qué tenías que gustarle tú? Eres tan enclenque y torpe…eres un villano de pacotilla… ¡espero que te pudras! ¡Desearía que estuvieses muerto! —ella habló mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, Flug se levantó y trató de hablar con ella pero Demencia lo empujo evitando que la tocara, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para irse. Flug fue tras de ella no quería que las cosas quedaran así pero en cuanto volvió a tocar su brazo ella lo sujetó con violencia.

—aléjate de mí o te rompo el brazo.

Flug levantó las manos en rendición y dejó que Demencia se marchara, “creo que debo esperar a que se relaje” pensó mientras la miraba perderse entre la muchedumbre.

— ¿el doctor Flug Slys?

Flug volteo al escuchar su nombre, frente a él se encontraba un joven pelirrojo que vestía de un traje gris.

— ¿si?

—mi nombre es Dan, soy gran admirador suyo, vengo en representación de mi mayor, me gustaría hablar, ahora que es el socio de la compañía puedo hablar directamente con usted para hacer negocios. Si es que me lo permite.

Flug miró al chico de arriba abajo, no era alguien que conociera pero él y su jefe debían ser villanos profesionales por el simple hecho de estar ahí.

—claro… ¿algo en especial?

—sí…pero no creo que aquí sea buen lugar para hacer un trato, podríamos ir a fuera para mayor privacidad.

—Por supuesto— contestó Flug mientras empezaba a andar pero tras solo dar unos pasos sus rodillas se doblaron, eso lo hizo tambalear.

— ¿todo bien? — pregunto el pelirrojo notando su agobio.

—Sí, no es nada—. Flug trato de tomar compostura, era muy tarde, para esa hora se suponía que ya debía haber tenido su cena además de haber introducido ½ L de suero. Eso era algo que lo hacía sentir bien, al menos por un par de horas. Descubrió que el suero lo reanimaba mucho junto con sus grandes cantidades de alimentos azucarados. Ese conjunto hacía que su malestar cesara aunque fuese por poco tiempo ya que al final su estómago gruñía de nuevo y se sentía tan fatigado. Era como si su nene le estuviera pidiendo algo en especial, pero por la organización de aquella fiesta había detenido un poco sus estudios y no había descubierto qué era lo que necesitaba.

Ambos salieron a una pequeña terraza en la parte trasera; el lugar estaba en penumbra y gracias a las luces del interior se podía iluminar un poco. El jardín era descuidado y en medio se hallaba una mesa de piedra muy maltratada. Los árboles se agitaban resonando por el viento que los sacudía.

El chico de traje gris tomó asiento pero Flug no lo hizo, él simplemente se quedó de pie mirándolo.

No creo haberte visto antes— le dijo Flug dándole la espalda para mirar el lugar.

—Soy el ayudante de un gran villano— le dijo. En ese instante un robot salió ofreciendo bebidas, el chico pelirrojo tomó una de las elegantes copas de cristal, luego el Hat Bot se dirigió a Flug extendiendo sus manos para darle la copa.

Flug la rechazó. — no bebo.

—no te preocupes Flug, es ponche hecho por tu adorable oso, le pedí al Hat Bot que lo trajera especialmente para ti.

Flug decidió tomar la copa al saber que se trataba del dulce ponche de 505, y cuando lo hizo el robot se fue. — ¿y para qué villano trabajas? — preguntó después de haberle dado un largo sorbo a su bebida tomándola por completo sin antes darle la espalda de nuevo para que no viese su rostro.

—mi amo es un gran villano, es muy conocido por Black Hat pero por ahora prefiere vivir en el anonimato.

Flug caminó ladeando la cabeza mientras aún tenía la copa de cristal en sus manos. — le gusta el misterio, eso es bueno. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que necesita? Puedo construir o planificar cualquier cosa si es capaz de pagar el precio requerido.

—Lo que me jefe necesita no es un consejo o algún artefacto, lo que él necesita es algo único y la corporación de Black Hat cuenta con ello.

Flug alzó una ceja detrás de sus visores opacos. — ¿Y que podría ser eso? preguntó incrédulo.

—eres tú.

El científico guardó silencio. — ¿me están ofreciendo trabajo? Porque si es así la respuesta es no.

— ¡oh! no, no, no, la verdad no creo que lo necesiten como empleado… Alger me especifico que es una cuestión personal.

Cuando Flug escuchó el nombre de Alger sintió un escalofrío. Se dio vuelta de inmediato para verlo y abrió la boca queriendo hablar sin embargo no pudo decir ni una sola palabra; su cuerpo se tambaleó y su vista se nublo tan de pronto. Soltó la copa que tenía en mano para sujetarse de algo cercano y no caer.

—veo que el sedante está haciendo efecto, no eres muy listo Flug, parece que careces de sentido común.

“¿sedante?”, pensó el científico mientras se llevaba la mano a su vientre asustado por lo que aquella sustancia podría provocarle a su nene. Trató de llamar a uno de los Hat Bots Centinela pero ninguno estaba a la vista, supuso que el pelirrojo se había encargado de eso antes, era un plan que había resultado bien y él se maldijo por no haberlo notado antes.

—no hay nadie que te ayude, teníamos que estar a solas como había dicho.

Flug cayó de rodillas totalmente aturdido por el sedante, llevó su mano a dentro de su saco mostrando una pequeña arma pero tan sólo al apuntarle el joven pelirrojo la despojó de su mano con una patada. Flug estaba demasiado débil en estos momentos, si bien ya se sentía decaído el sedante lo dejó totalmente debilitado y confuso. Él buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una jeringa que llevaba consigo como emergencia a uno de sus síntomas, creía que tal vez le ayudaría pero Dan se la quitó de las manos enviándolo al suelo con un empujón, el chico miró la aguja luego a Flug pero el científico ya estaba inconsciente.

—El sedante actuó más rápido de lo que imaginé— dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono celular para hacer una llamada. —Lo tengo— Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

Dan buscó entre los bolsillos de Flug quitándole cada arma que traía consigo, había notado que tenía muchas de ellas. Luego lo tomó de la parte trasera de su saco y comenzó a arrástralo.

Nadie supo lo que acaba de suceder, nadie excepto Demencia quien lo habría visto todo desde la ventana más cercana, ella pudo haber salido y detenido a aquel chico pero en vez de eso dio media vuelta y se alejó de la ventana, no le importaba si asesinaban a Flug porque de esa manera ella podría ser la única acompañante de Black Hat, era un buen plan y una excelente venganza.

* * *

 

Flug abrió los ojos, aún estaba aturdido pero logró identificar que se encontraba en un auto en movimiento; se trataba de una caminata cerrada en la cual se encontraba atado, no contaba con su bolsa de papel ni con sus visores.

El pelirrojo que estaba a su lado se inclinó para verlo tomándolo del rostro y examinándolo.

—así que este es el rostro detrás de toda la maldad, no esperaba que luciera así….te imaginaba...diferente.

—al menos esas cicatrices te dan un aspecto de chico malo. — habló otro joven quien conducía el vehículo. —No lo subestimes, es la mano derecha de Black Hat.

—me aseguré de despojarlo de sus armas, está completamente vulnerable además no solo es la mano derecha de Black Hat ¿cierto? Eres su amante, y yo que creí que la chica de cabello colorido era la zorra.

Flug le dio una mirada amenazante y llena de ira. Trató de forcejear pero se encontraba demasiado débil.

—no intentes escapar, te di un fuerte sedante, ni siquiera podrás ser capaz de ponerte de pie pero si me das problemas no durare en administrarte el rostro.

—el jefe remarcó claramente que lo quiere sin ningún rasguño— le dijo el conductor.

—lo sé, lo sé…me pregunto por qué eres tan importante—hablo en dirección a Flug mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

Dan miraba con desprecio a Flug pero el científico no decía ni una palabra, sólo escuchaba atento la conversación entre sus dos raptores.

Durante algunos minutos Flug permaneció sentado esperando el momento indicado para actuar, estaba pensando en cualquier plan que pudiese llevar a cabo aunque sabía que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes.

Pero de repente su suerte cambió, Flug estaba forcejeando y después de intentar deshacer el nudo que envolvía sus manos detrás de su espalda lo logró. “Ni siquiera saben hacer un maldito nudo” pensó lleno de ira hacia aquellos chicos los cuales se podría decir que eran menores que él.

Dan se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados, en realidad estaba dormido, Flug no lo había notado hasta después. Se sorprendió al ver a ese intento de villano frente él, pudo decir que eran demasiado novatos y estúpidos pero se sintió avergonzado por tener la idea que esos dos idiotas pudieron secuestrarlo. Su raptor se había quedado dormido algo que sería un grave error en un secuestro, él lo sabía. Flug nunca habría cometido ese error, él había hecho secuestros por montones e incluso hubo varias ocasiones en las cuales tenía que vigilarlos por horas y horas, claro que antes podía durar días sin dormir.

Procuró que el pelirrojo estuviese en un profundo sueño y cuando observó que su cuerpo se ladeó para recargarse supo que lo estaba. El conductor también parecía cansado, en verdad esos villanos eran muy descuidados.

Sin que el conductor lo notara Flug se levantó con cuidado, era verdad lo que decía: apenas podía ponerse de pie. Se acercó a Dan y tomó su arma que sobresalía de su bolsillo pero el chico pelirrojo despertó y lo sujetó de la mano con fuerza. — ¿qué crees que haces? — le dijo mientras con la otra mano le enterraba rápidamente una aguja en su pierna, Flug se alejó sujetando el arma y sin pensarlo le disparó en la cabeza haciendo que el chico muriera de inmediato, Flug sonrió, “un error que te costaría la vida” pensó.

El auto se sacudió de pronto, el conductor había oído a su amigo y luego el disparo, supuso lo que había sucedido y trató de frenar enseguida. Pero tal como hizo con el chico pelirrojo; a Flug sólo le habría costado dar un disparo para acabar con su vida. El conductor estaba muerto dejando el auto sin control, éste enseguida se detuvo al chocar contra un muro. El impacto no fue muy fuerte pero sí hizo que Flug cayera al suelo metálico. El trató de levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo, tomó la aguja que aún colgaba de su pierna y supo que su raptor le había introducido una gran cantidad de sedante, si no actuaba pronto podría morir de una sobredosis.

Eso lo alteró, tenía que salir de inmediato e ir a su laboratorio aunque no sabía dónde se hallaba ni por cuánto tiempo había viajado, no debía estar muy lejos ya que aún no amanecía. Ahora sentía miedo, su nene era quien mayor peligro corría. Él estaba seguro que Black Hat debería estar buscándolo y de ser así no tardaría mucho en encontrarlo. Pero, ¿acaso se preocuparía por su bebé? Black Hat no lo había hecho y al contrario le gustaría que estuviese muerto.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa total al ver a Alger mirándolo con una sonrisa. Tenía una siniestra mirada y su único ojo visible resaltaba en la noche.

—sabía que esos imbéciles no eran rivales para ti mi querido Flug.

El chico trató de retroceder tembloroso. La sonrisa de regocijo que tenía Alger era siniestra.

—Espero que me hayas extrañado tanto como yo a ti— le dijo riendo y entrando cerrando la puerta tras de él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha regresado Lady Drama (o sea yo)....y también Alger ¬_¬


	29. Miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis vacaciones serán más largas. ..Aquí les dejo otro cap. 
> 
> se llama 'miedo' por una razón...la cual les cuento al final. ;)

 

Pasaron las horas, Black Hat habló con decenas de villanos dando consejos y haciendo tratos, en poco tiempo amanecería y la mayoría de los invitados se estaban retirando satisfechos como siempre por la atención del mayor villano.

 

Se dirigió a un sillón elegante que era exclusivamente para él, sería la única vez que habría tomado asiento en toda la noche. Los últimos invitados se despedían de él con una reverencia hasta que poco a poco solo quedaron los Hat Bots y Demencia quien se encontraba con una cara triste comiendo pastel el cual nadie tocó.

 

— ¿puedo hablar contigo? — preguntó Metauro acercándose al gran sillón.

 

Black Hat asintió recargando su cabeza en su mano mostrandose aburrido.

 

—Sir, he estado investigando tal como me lo ha pedido; Alger es alguien muy escurridizo y no permanece mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

 

—eso lo sé, por ello tienen que vigilarlo, si no tienes más que decir te puedes ir.

 

—eso no es todo; Alger quiere a Flug y está dispuesto a hacer todo por conseguirlo, ha estado convenciendo a algunos villanos...a jóvenes novatos para que actúen en tu contra y les ha pedido que capturen al chico, vengo a informarle que esta vez está muy cerca; a tan solo dos ciudades de aquí— Metauro siguió hablándole, dando ubicaciones y más advertencias.

 

— ¿y acaso crees que eso me intimida? Sigue con tu trabajo— dijo al fin Black Hat irritado.

 

Metauro pensó bien antes de hablar de nuevo y lo hizo titubeante. —sir ¿Por qué ese villano le está causando tantos estragos? ¿Para qué quiere a Flug?

 

El demonio frunció el ceño, no iba a explicar nada sobre Alger, la mayoría de las personas no sabían que el vampiro habría sido su ayudante, aún menos de su actual rivalidad. — a menos que quieras que vuelva a tomar a tu familia te sugiero que te largues ahora, si no lo haces ésta vez sólo recogerás un montón de carne putrefacta.

 

Metauro negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se retiró.

 

El demonio dio un resoplo de frustración, al menos todo en esa noche había salido bien, se levantó y miró a Demencia quien había recargado su cabeza sobre la mesa.

 

— ¡Demencia! Ayuda a los Hat Bots a limpiar, cuando termines tú...

 

Él se detuvo mirando a 5.0.5 que dormía en un rincón.

 

— ¿por qué esa abominación está aquí?

 

La chica levanto la mirada en dirección al oso y simplemente alzó los hombros.

 

Black Hat se quedó pensando por algunos segundos, Flug había dicho que regresaría a casa con 5.0.5 ¿entonces por qué el oso seguía aquí? Conocía bien al chico, sabía que jamás olvidaría al animal.

 

—Demencia ¿Dónde está el Dr. Flug?

 

—no lo sé, la última vez que lo vi fue hace horas— contestó evitando mirarlo ya que aún estaba triste por lo que había pasado aunque Black Hat actuara indiferente.

 

Se relajó un poco y miro alrededor, no podía sentir aquella presencia característica de Flug, frunció el ceño y en un instante desapareció entre las sombras.

 

Llegó a su mansión y de inmediato fue a su habitación, Flug no se encontraba ahí, ni en la cocina o en el laboratorio. Él sintió un extraño sentimiento; tenía pánico. tenía pánico de que algo malo le hubiese sucedido, así que empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado en esa noche; la última vez que lo vio fue cuando...fue cuando fue detrás de Demencia.

 

Él regresó de inmediato al edificio y en cuanto llegó sujetó a Demencia de los cabellos jalándola con violencia. La chica quien estaba llena de sorpresa no hizo más que quejarse.

 

— ¡¿Dónde está?!

 

— ¡auch! — la chica no contestaba más que quejidos de dolor.

 

— ¡responde maldita sea!, ¡¿Dónde está?! —. Black Hat estaba perdiendo la paciencia y en vez de aflojar su agarre la sacudía con más fuerza.

 

— ¡no lo sé!

 

Al no tener respuesta la arrojó al suelo con brutalidad luego se dirigió a 5.0.5

 

— ¡tú! Estúpida bola de pelos, ¡dónde está Flug!

 

El oso se encogió de miedo y gruñía como si estuviese tratando de explicar algo.

 

Black Hat estaba furioso, su voz se convertía cada vez más en un refunfuño demoníaco, su cuerpo se tornó oscuro como si una sombra lo envolviese dejando a la vista una silueta de gran tamaño con ojos rojizos aterradores y lleno de bocas que babeaban un líquido verde. La exaltación del demonio era muy evidente, su esencia oscura empezaba a expandirse obligando a 505 alejarse y esconderse debajo de una mesa lleno de horror.

 

Pero el monstruo en el que se estaba convirtiendo bajó la mirada al sentir que un pequeño Hat Bot trataba de llamar su atención; el robot señalaba hacia la puerta que daba a la terraza.

 

Black Hat regresó a la normalidad de una manera lenta mientras suspiraba, luego salió a donde el robot le había indicado.

 

Al salir no vio nada más que un jardín descuidado y una mesa de piedra, sobre de ella sobresalía algunos objetos. Él se acercó a toda prisa percatándose que se trataba de la bolsa de Flug, sobre ella sus visores y al lado una rosa roja.

 

"Maldición", pensó, se preguntaba cuándo había pasado eso y por qué fue tan descuidado con su amante. Tomó la bolsa y los visores antes de irse a toda prisa.

* * *

 

 

Black Hat llegó a una casona abandonada, era ese el lugar donde Metauro le había dicho que se encontraba Alger.

 

Al llegar a la sala principal se percató de que Alger estaba en lo alto de las escaleras como si estuviera esperándolo.

 

—Te haces lento, tardaste demasiado— le dijo sin titubear.

 

El demonio lo miro con total enojo, no esperó a que hablara más porque se lanzó tras él pero cuando llego a lo alto de las escaleras Alger ya estaba en la parte baja. Black Hat se sobresaltó un poco, ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan rápido?

 

— ¿sabías que a Helena y a mí nos costó mucho poder concebir a un bebé? Como sabes los entes como nosotros no pueden tener descendientes con humanos, ella y yo lo arriesgamos todo y parecería que después de años nuestros esfuerzos daban resultado, luego...luego llegaste tú.

 

Alger se recargo sobre las escaleras sin preocupación alguna hablando con tranquilidad. —no creas que no sé de tu descendiente, nunca me terminas de sorprender, incluso de alguna forma llegaste a hacer lo imposible; implantaste un vástago tuyo en mi querido Flug, no sabía que tenías instinto paternal.

 

—no lo tengo. Y sabes perfectamente que Flug te odia—. Habló entre dientes con rabia al escucharlo decir "mi" como si le perteneciera.

 

Alger le sonrió de una manera incrédula ignorando sus palabras, siguió hablando con paciencia. —un hijo es el fruto del amor de dos personas, es la herencia de todo ese cariño...pero tú no eres capaz de sentir nada de eso así que... ¿por qué hacer tal cosa?

 

—no siento nada por ese ser, en eso tienes razón— afirmó pensando en la respuesta del porqué, era la primera vez que se detenía a pensarlo a diferencia de otras veces en las cuales sólo lo ignoraba, era cierto que él era el responsable pero anteriormente él y Flug tuvieron intimidad y no había pasado nada, pensaba en esa noche, en su última vez ¿Cuál había sido la diferencia? El chasqueo los dientes al recordar; "¿me amas?" eso es lo que le había preguntado el joven reclamándole de aquella aventura que tenían la cual Flug afirmaba que era lujuria, él lo negó para no tener que dar explicaciones pero el científico no le creía y pidió que lo demostrara, él lo hizo.

 

Para aquel entonces Black Hat ya sentía algo por Flug pero no lo aceptaba, se decía así mismo que era un simple atracción estúpida hacia un humano que le sorprendía...aunque ahora sabía que podía sentir cariño, pero, ahora se negaba a aceptar aquella responsabilidad, le habría costado mucho tiempo aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Flug y no sería tan fácil encariñarse con otra persona.

 

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —. La voz de Alger lo sacó de sus pensamientos. — Siempre has sido un maldito y odioso sin corazón, aunque al parecer a ti no te importa, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi Flug, rogó y lloró demasiado para que no le hiciera daño a tu bastardo.

 

Black Hat estaba apretando demasiado su puño que incluso se lastimaba las palmas con sus afiladas garras.

 

—No cuidas demasiado de mi querido Flug...espere demasiado para que llegaras, estaba impaciente por contarle todo a detalle; yo fui quien cuido a Flug cuando se apartó de ti, yo fui quien lo salvó—. De repente su voz cambió a un tono orgulloso. — fui yo quien sanó sus heridas, quien disfruto de él cuando lo apartaste, y mi Flug, tan sumiso como solo él podría ser hizo lo que le pedía; no se alejó de mí e incluso durmió en mi cama, seguramente estuvo mucho tiempo con mi olor, y ahora...me hubiese gustado que vieras cuanto disfrute de sus labios, del sabor de su piel... 

 

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Black Hat apareció frente a él con la imagen de aquel monstruo terrorífico. Lo tomó del pecho y lo arrojó directamente contra el suelo poniendo su peso en contra inmovilizándolo. No podía soportar escucharlo más y odiaba que Alger habría descubierto la forma de herirlo haciendolo tras cada vez que abría la boca.

 

Alger no parecía asustado, al contrario su sonrisa era muy notable, esa sonrisa que odia ver. —es hora de que pagues por tus errores. Por ahora puedes perder tu tiempo en tratar de asesinarme o puedes salvarlo a él...cada segundo cuenta.

 

Black Hat lo pensó, había perdido el tiempo escuchando al imbécil en lugar de ir por Flug, el plan del vampiro para distraerlo con su parloteo había funcionado. Enseguida lo soltó y se retiró. Escucho la risa burlona de Alger a sus espaldas, sabía que escaparía pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era saber que Flug estaba bien.

 

Acababa de cometer otra vez el error de dejarlo vivir, al decir verdad siempre se arrepentía de haber hecho aquel trato con condiciones desfavorables, otro error fue entregarle el contrato a Alger así él no podría romperlo y el más grande fue no haberlo matado cuando el vampiro lo llamó rogándole que acabara con su vida, no lo hizo porque verlo tan agobiado prefiriendo morir era divertido.

 

Entró a la habitación en la cual percibía la esencia, aquella tan similar a la suya. Era una habitación de mal aspecto; el papel tapiz se caía de las paredes y el piso estaba polvoriento, los pocos muebles que se hallaban eran viejos y maltratados.

 

Busco con la mirada a Flug encontrándolo en un rincón abrazando su propio cuerpo mientras temblaba y lloraba.

 

Black Hat observó el estado lamentable del joven: no contaba con su saco y su camisa blanca de vestir estaba desalineada con salpicaduras de sangre, Black Hat escuchó que Flug hablaba entre susurros: "estarás bien, estarás bien" repitiéndolo varias veces mientras su voz se rompía, no sabía si lo decía para sí mismo o aquellas palabras eran para aquel ser que se encontraba en su anterior.

 

Se acercó a él aliviado por encontrarlo, dio un paso el cual hizo que el suelo de madera crujiera, el joven se sobresaltó al escuchar, alzó la mirada y  al a Black Hat sus ojos se llenaron de vida otra vez, de inmediato trató de ponerse en pie aunque no pudo, Black Hat corrió hacia él evitando que cayera percatándose de cual débil se encontraba.

 

Al estar a su lado pudo notar que en realidad su camisa blanca estaba desabrochada, no contaba con sus botones pareciendo que fue abierta a la fuerza dejando al descubierto el pecho y su abultado abdomen, no sólo eso; su piel blanca estaba llena de pequeños hematomas y mordidas las cuales se expandían de su pecho hasta el cuello marcándose con sangre seca, él se estremeció al ver una marca en particular, supo que Alger había bebido otra vez de su sangre.

 

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, su estado estaba más allá de la furia al descubrir todo lo que le había hecho a su pareja. Era como si pidiese ver cada caricia, tacto y beso que le dio, y Flug sin poder hacer nada. Quería salir, buscar a Alger y asesinarlo sin importarle el contrato.

 

Flug lo abrazó mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. — lo siento...él...él me obligó a hacerlo...pe-perdón, por favor perdóname— decía con voz temblorosa.

 

Black Hat no sabía de qué estaba hablando exactamente pero no podía dejarlo ahora por más que quisiera, tendría que dejar que Alger escapara para estar al lado de Flug y consolarlo. Él no sabía consolar así que lo único que pensó fue en darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda mientras lo abrazaba.

 

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?— le preguntó casi como un susurro. Flug negó con la cabeza mientras enterraba más su rostro en el pecho de Black Hat llorando. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que intenso jejeje.
> 
>  
> 
> uff que los dejaré con mucho suspenso, perdonar. 
> 
>  
> 
> por cierto el cap. se llama 'miedo' pues porque ahora es lo que siente Flug por Alger, él maldito traumó a mi niño! >:( 
> 
>  
> 
> ahhh...que cosas...
> 
>  
> 
> por cierto, Alger ya no siente sólo cariño. Es una pishi obsesión!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> -toma sus maletas y se va-


	30. Consecuencias

Flug estaba aterrado al ver a Alger frente a él. El vampiro llegó a su lado y se inclinó para estar cara cara, luego llevó su mano al rostro pálido del joven y acaricio su mejilla.

Flug intentó retroceder pero su espalda tocó la pared metálica del interior del auto dejándolo acorralado. Se contrajo al sentir un fuerte dolor en su vientre, de inmediato llevó sus manos a su abultado abdomen y dio ligeros resoplos, sentía demasiado dolor y estaba aterrado al pensar que el sedante actuara provocándole algo a su nene.

Alger observó con atención el vientre del chico y dio un gesto de asco. Cuando él se enteró de que una criatura procedente de Black Hat se alojaba en el cuerpo de Flug quedó totalmente sorprendido, no podía creer tal cosa pero viniendo del villano no tardó mucho tiempo en reconocerlo, él había estado al lado de Black Hat por mucho tiempo y habría visto cosas impensables de las cuales el demonio llegaba a ser capaz.

  — ¿aun tienes eso dentro de ti? Me sorprende que siendo tan listo decidas mantener a un ser descendiente de ese maldito— dijo acercando su mano al abdomen de Flug.

Pero no logró tocarlo ya que Flug impulsado por la ira busco el arma con el cual había asesinado a los jóvenes que lo raptaron y le apuntó directamente en la cara, Alger lo sujeto cambiando la dirección. No dudó en apretar el gatillo y una par de disparos pasaron justo al lado de la cabeza del vampiro.

Alger le quitó el arma arrojándola lejos. —creí que éramos amigos.

— ¡no lo somos!, tú…tú quieres asesinar a Black Hat.

—y algún día lo haré. Me pregunto si ahora estará preocupado por ti, aunque…no lo creo. 

Flug le dio una mirada de absoluto odio pero Alger le respondió con una sonrisa, se acercó y lo tomó entre sus brazos alzándolo aunque Flug se negara, lo insultara y pataleaba débilmente.

Alger lo llevó a una casona no muy lejos de ahí dirigiéndose a un cuarto oscuro, antiguo y descuidado; el suelo de madera crujía y los mueles contaban con una capa de polvo.

Lo acostó con cuidado sobre la pequeña cama que se tendía con una sola sábana blanca. Flug comenzó a sentirse más débil, sus ojos se sentían pesados y estaba luchado por no quedar dormido además su dolor en el vientre no cesaba y en su frente empezaba formarse pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Y Alger, él parecía estar disfrutando de verlo tan vulnerable.

—Por qué no puedes comprender que en verdad me preocupo por ti, en verdad te amo Flug— le declaró con un tono demasiado cariñoso.

Alger tenía una gran afición por Flug y ésta creció aún más  cuando se enteró que Black Hat sintió celos de verlo junto a él. Ahora quería que el gran villano sintiera coraje y estaba muy decidido a quitarle a Flug, aunque por ahora solo quería divertirse con el científico. 

— ¡No!...ti-tienes un concepto muy estúpido de lo que es realmente el amor.

— ¿y acaso él en verdad te ama? Él no tiene sentimientos, nadie es capaz de amar a ese mounstro, sus seguidores lo idolatran cegados por sus falsas promesas que ofrece y cuando ven la realidad es demasiado tarde, tienes que entender Flug; solo te quiere por simple ego y en cuanto se canse de ti tomará tu cuerpo como sacrificio para su propia existencia. O por lo que veo, por ahora solo te necesita para tener un descendiente— dijo cambiando el tono de su voz al último. El vampiro recordaba cuando Black Hat le dijo que los villanos como ellos no se enamoraban y que era aún más absurdo que tuvieran hijos. Él odiaba recordar eso porque la imagen de Helene regresaba a su mente, era como si pudiera ver de nuevo a su esposa rogando y suplicándole ayuda mientras que Black Hat acababa con su vida y él, él no pudo hacer nada.

Pero Flug negó con la cabeza después de escucharlo, sabía que nada de eso era cierto, estaba seguro que Black Hat lo amaba de verdad. El científico dio un gesto de pesar ya que el dolor de su vientre aumentaba mientras que sentía el movimiento de su nene dentro de él, Alger lo noto.  

—Esos  idiotas desobedecieron mis órdenes, me hubiese gustado ser yo quien acabara con sus vidas por hacerte daño —dijo tomando su rostro. — Debes sentirte tan débil mi querido Flug, no deberías preocuparte mucho por ti…pero ese ser que llevas en tu cuerpo…te haré un favor al acabar con su vida— le dijo dándole una caricia en su abdomen.

El joven se apartó de él envolviendo su abdomen con sus manos. — ¡no!... ¡no lo hagas!-

— ¡¿por qué no?! —interrumpió. —el mundo no necesita un bastardo de él…además ahora no puedes hacer nada para salvarlo, seguro morirá. 

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del joven al darse la idea.

—pero…yo podría ayudarte, tal como lo hice la última vez. Si bebes de mi sangre es seguro que tu vástago no sufra ningún daño.

Flug lo pensó detenidamente mientras aun caían lagrimas por sus mejillas, no quería que su nene muriera, además recordaba cuando lo hizo; Alger le ofreció de su sangre diciendo que lo sanaría, y así fue porque tan solo horas después se sentía mucho mejor, y esa no fue la única vez que lo haría; los días siguientes Alger lo alimentaba y él no se oponía porque la verdad era algo…era algo que gozaba; la sangre del vampiro no solo lo sanaría sino que se su sabor era demasiado agradable.

Flug se mordió el labio, alimentarse de la sangre de Alger, esa era la única forma de que su nene no estuviese en peligro, así que asintió.

Alger dio la expresión de satisfacción y en seguida se quitó su chaqueta de cuero, y su camisa, tomó el rostro del joven y lo acercó a su cuello. El científico trago saliva nervioso, estaba tan cerca que incluso podía sentir el olor de su piel.

— ¡hazlo! —le ordenó. —…sé que te gusta el sabor de mi sangre.

El científico dio un suspiro sintiendo un cosquilleo que le recorría la espalda, llevo sus manos a los hombros de Alger  y lo tomó con fuerza mientras mordía su cuello. Flug se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo preguntándose qué es lo que haría Black Hat si lo estuviese viendo ahora. Su mente se llenó de más confusión cuando dio el primer sorbo de sangre, fue como la primera vez; se sentía tan necesitado por beber más, totalmente sediento lo cual lo obligaba a beber con desesperación, y así lo hizo, Flug trajo más de cerca a Alger hundiendo sus dedos en sus hombros con ambición y mordiendo con ansia.

Alger rio al darse cuenta del apetito del joven, sentir sus labios y su lengua de Flug en su piel, eso le excitaba. Llevó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del científico acariciando su espalda y abrazándolo, eso no pareció importarle a Flug ya que seguía tan ocupado por beber cada gota que podía.

Una vez que se separó miro de frente a él respirando con pesadez, el vampiro observó su rostro; sus labios de Flug se manchaban de rojo, sin pensarlo aun abrazándolo lo beso, el joven lleno de sorpresa trato de apartarse pero no pudo contra la fuerza sobre humana que poseía Alger. Comenzó a besarlo con más desesperación y sensualidad. Luego empezó a inclinarlo hasta acostarlo por completo en la cama tomando lugar sobre él.

— ¡detente…suéltame! —gritaba mientras movía su cabeza para apartar sus labios.

—mi querido Flug… ¿creíste que no iba a pedir algo a cambio después de ayudarte?

Flug abrió los ojos en total pasmo. —no… ¡no!, ¡jodete, maldito hijo de puta! —le gritó intentando escapar pero Alger lo tomó de las manos con fuerza contra la cama. Se acercó y rozó de una manera tierna su nariz contra la del joven.

—eres tan tierno incluso enojado. Fui demasiado amable y paciente al principio pero ya no puedo esperar más— le dijo comenzando a darle besos pero Flug se negaba. Alger bajó a su cuello chupando la piel para dejar pequeños hematomas.

El corazón del joven comenzó a acelerarse mientras lo maldecía y le gritaba todo tipo de insultos.

—así se siente no tener escapatoria Flug, así sienten tus presas— le dijo susurrando en su oído con una sonrisa burlona.

El científico no podía moverse y el dolor de su abdomen iba en aumento, además Alger estaba sobre él lastimándolo. El vampiro abrió el saco de su traje y tomó su camisa, sin cuidado la abrió de par en par lanzando los botones por el aire. Con lujuria comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente contra su cuerpo, Flug podía sentir la erección de Alger y el sentimiento de miedo y repulsión se apoderó de él.

—Tienes un olor demasiado embriagador — le dijo lamiendo su piel y enseguida hundió sus colmillos en el cuello del joven provocando que se quejara por el dolor.

Él quería hacer algo en contra pero estaba perdiendo el conocimiento; su vista se nublaba y sus sentidos comenzaban a fallar, poco a poco dejo de luchar porque sus brazos perdieron fuerza. Cerró los ojos  deseando que nada de eso estuviese pasando, rogando que Black Hat apareciera en cualquier segundo y que lo salvara como la última vez pero no fue así.

El vampiro curó su herida y soltó sus brazos al sentir que ya no peleaba. Siguió besando su cuello y su pecho con más delicadeza bajando cada vez más deteniéndose para contemplar su abultado abdomen acariciándolo con sus palmas dando una risa perversa. Él quería asesinar a aquella criatura descendiente de Black Hat porque lo odiaba y quería acabar con todo relacionado a su procedencia, deseaba asesinar a ese engendro por el despecho de que él jamás vio a su propio hijo, justo ahora podía acabar con su vida  sin embargo su gran afecto por Flug no se lo permitía; no quería que el chico muriera, no quería ver morir a quien amaba, no otra vez.

Otra razón era porque fue conmovido por Flug, le rogó que no le hiciera daño y verlo así; con lágrimas en los ojos y actuar de una manera tan protectora contra aquel ser… el científico tenía un efecto en él que no comprendía, era una extraña manía, algo que le obligaba a sentir una gran necesidad por estar a su lado aunque fuera rechazado, no le importaba. Se aseguraría de que algún día Flug le correspondiera y que lo llegara a amar y estaba esperando pacientemente.

Decidió no hacerle daño aunque podía darse cuenta de como Flug temblaba cuando acariciaba su vientre. El científico imagina lo peor y estaba aterrado. Pero su corazón casi se detiene cuando se dio cuenta que Alger se dirigió a sus pantalones para desabrocharlos.

—Eres mío— le dijo con un tono malicioso.

 Fue lo último en escuchar antes de cerrar sus ojos, no pudo más, sus  párpados eran tan pesados, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y se había dado por vencido.

* * *

 

 Flug abrió los ojos percatándose que ya era de mañana porque los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana. Se levantó estando aún mareado y débil pero al menos ya no sentía dolor en su abdomen. Con cuidado miró a su alrededor notando que estaba solo y que la única sábana de la cama cubría su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Nada de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior fue un sueño y lo confirmó cuando llevó sus manos a la herida de su cuello, era como si aún sintiera los colmillos de Alger en su piel, sus labios y su lengua deslizándose por su cuello y pecho. Eso lo hizo estremecer con desdicha.

Se sentía abatido, completamente afligido y furioso, buscó su sus prendas de vestir poniéndoselas de vuelta; su ropa interior, sus pantalones y su camisa de vestir, quería darse prisa porque temía que Alger regresara, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero quería que salir lo más rápido posible.

Pero tan solo poner sus pies en el suelo de madera sus piernas temblaron y cayó al suelo, Flug se incorporó gateando un poco para llegar a un rincón donde se sentó, y comenzó a llorar. Tenía la gran necesidad de hacerlo, por preocupación sobre su nene, por furia contra Alger de aquello que le hizo, por enojo a sí mismo, por haber sido tan débil.

Después de algunos minutos sintió un gran movimiento en su abdomen; era una patadita de su bebé. Flug dio una leve sonrisa por sentir a su nene y lo abrazó repitiendo en voz alta: “estarás bien, estarás bien “, le decía dándose palmaditas en el abdomen y llorando nuevamente.

Un ruido lo hizo levantar la mirada, creyendo que era Alger pero se trataba de Black Hat quien lo miraba con preocupación, Flug sonrió al verlo y se levantó tambaleándose, el demonio corrió a su lado sosteniéndolo y mirando las heridas evidentes de su cuerpo, Flug se sintió tan avergonzado llorando desconsolado mientras pedía perdón.

Black Hat le preguntó qué había pasado y el recuerdo llegó a la mente de Flug quien negó con la cabeza abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, su querido lo abrazó y le dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda. Luego lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó de nuevo a su mansión.

Al llegar a casa Black Hat llevó a su amante al cuarto de baño donde lavó sus heridas limpiando la sangre de su cuello y pecho. Al principio el chico se veía alterado pidiéndole que lo llevara de inmediato a su laboratorio, incluso quiso levantarse e ir él mismo sin importarle lo que el villano dijera.  

— ¡no!, ¡te quedaras aquí! —gritó el demonio con furia lo que hizo que Flug se encogiera de hombros hundiéndose en la tina, Black Hat noto el miedo que le provocó al chico y comenzó a caminar por la habitación evitando su mirada, estaba tan exaltado que incluso quemaban una pequeña y fina alfombra que se encontraba en medio del cuarto con sus pisadas.

 Estaba furioso y no podía ocultarlo; de él se desprendía de él una esencia oscura casi como una sombra que lo abrazaba, tenía el ceño fruncido, sus dientes demasiado apretados mientras babeaba lleno de cólera como si se tratara de un animal rabioso.

—…Black Hat.

— ¡QUÉ! —. El villano miro a Flug quien aún se veía asustado.

—… ¿e- estás enojado conmigo?

Black Hat  negó con la cabeza pero su expresión no cambio.

—sé que lo estás, si hubiese sido más precavido esto no hubiese sucedido, si tan solo fuese menos débil…yo-

— ¡cállate!, ¡maldita sea, deja de lamentarte!

Flug cerró la boca de inmediato temblando por la voz recia e imponente, Black Hat se acercó a él en silencio pasando sus dedos por las marcas de su pecho, luego dio un suspiro tratando de relajarse.

— fui yo el débil…fue mi culpa.

El científico negó con la cabeza y trajo hacia él a su pareja para acariciar su rostro.

—no jefecito, no fue tu culpa.

Black Hat se sobresaltó y miró a otro lado mordiéndose el labio.

—Flug…hay algo que tienes que saber.

 El joven levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos con duda.

El demonio se arrodillo para estar a su altura sujetando la mano de Flug.

—estoy perdiendo mis poderes, me estoy debilitando.

Flug abrió la boca en sorpresa.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que te marcharas?

El chico asintió cuando el recuerdo llegó a su mente, las palabras recias de Black Hat diciéndole:

**_“Eres mi debilidad Flug, por eso ni siquiera puedo acabar con tu vida, eres el único que no me teme...eres leal y entregaste todo por voluntad...pero ¡no quiero ser débil! No quiero que estés conmigo, eres mi ruina, por ti he caído tan bajo, por ti siento emociones tan inmundas. Quiero que te vayas, aléjate de mí, no quiero tus malditos sentimientos, no quiero tu compañía. Tal vez así yo vuelva a ser el villano que se supone que debo ser y no una criatura que dependa de afecto”_ **

—Desde mucho antes  descubrí que mis habilidades estaban desapareciendo, no le di importancia pero…poco a poco se fue agravando.

Flug no estaba entendiendo a lo que se refería pero dejó que siguiera hablando.

—nunca antes sentí atracción por nadie, no es parte de mi sentir algún tipo de afecto y cuando empecé a interesarme por ti…fue cuando sucedió, creo que se debe a mi naturaleza maligna, no estoy hecho para amar, por eso te dije que eras mi ruina, que te fueras lejos para que yo fuera de nuevo el villano que se suponía que debía ser. Creí que si te ibas podría olvidarte y que mis habilidades tanto como mi personalidad desinteresada regresarían, pero, ni siquiera podía dejar de pensar en ti…cuando acepte los sentimientos mundanos, cuando decidí que quería estar junto a ti mi decaída fue más rápida. Me di cuenta de ello cuando hoy quise enfrentarme a ese maldito. No pude percibirlo, creí que sus habilidades habían mejorado pero en realidad soy yo quien se hace más débil.

El científico no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba tan preocupado ahora.

—Black Hat, ¿estás muriendo? —preguntó con preocupación e inquietud apretando con más fuerza su mano.

—no lo sé pero la muerte no me asusta.

—¡¿por qué me dices esto, porque ahora?!…. ¿esperarías hasta que todos tus poderes desaparecieran o hasta que agonizaras para decirme?

—te lo digo ahora porque…porque— Black Hat guardó silencio llevando su mano hacia el vientre de Flug, sería la primera vez que lo tocaría por propia voluntad. —…sí yo hice este sacrificio por ti, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

Flug apretó los dientes con furia al mismo tiempo que soltaba la mano de Black Hat. — ¡¿estas surgiendo de nuevo que lo asesine?! Por qué no lo aceptas, qué tengo que hacer para que lo quieras, no me pidas esto como si te lo debiera.

— ¡escucha Flug, no quiero que mueras! — le dijo tomándolo del rostro.

—no moriré… no te dejaría.

—y si tuvieras que elegir entre tu vida o la de ese ser ¿qué escogerías?

Flug guardó silencio quitando su rostro de entre sus manos de Black Hat bajando la mirada.  —sabes…Alger quiso asesinarlo…pero incluso él le tuvo compasión.

El demonio apretó los puños, Flug estaba comparándolo con Alger y eso le hizo enfurecer.

—esta “cosa”  como la llamas…simboliza el amor que tengo por ti, si lo rechazas entonces…entonces también me estás rechazando a mí — Flug dio eso dudando, se estaba dejando influenciar por las palabras del vampiro.

El villano se levantó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, él recordaba lo que dijo Alger sobre lo que representaba tener un hijo.  Pero no dijo nada y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personalmente el capítulo me ha gustado mucho.   
> Alger ha cambiado mucho; está hundido en la obsesión por Flug y en la venganza por Black Hat , ya no es el tierno caballero educado y amable que solía ser :´(  
> El capítulo se llama consecuencias porque Black Hat está pagando las consecuencias de sentir amor D:


	31. Antojos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien, este cap ya lo había publicado pero decidí cambiar algunas cosas, muy pocas.

Flug estuvo en la tina por mucho tiempo pensando sobre lo que le habría dicho Black Hat, creía que tenía la obligación de ayudarlo con respecto a la pérdida de sus habilidades. También se preguntaba el cómo era posible que no lo habría notado antes, si no lo hubiese mencionado tal vez nunca lo descubriría, ahora estaba tan preocupado por él y por su nene pero sobre todo por Alger; tenía miedo de que se atreviera a búscalo de nuevo...aunque le sorprendió que no le hiciera daño a su hijo. El vampiro tuvo la oportunidad sin embargo no lo hizo y en cambio lo ayudó...claro que a cambio de un gran precio. Pensar en todo ello hacía que le doliera la cabeza, así que  intentaba relajarse.

Miró su abultado abdomen, si Black Hat supiera el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer por su hijo tal vez dejaría de pedirle que acabara con su vida. Sabía que él se preocupaba por su bienestar y alegaba que aquel ser podría matarlo si seguía manteniéndolo en su cuerpo pero él buscaría la manera de que todo saliera bien, le había tomado un gran cariño a su futuro bebé y no iba a renunciar a él, no quería perderlo así que iba a convencer a Black Hat, iba a hacerlo de una u otra manera.

Salió de la tina y se vistió con ropas que Black Hat habría llevado para él; un pantalón simple y camisa, ambas de color negro. Abrió la puerta mirando que Black Hat se encontraba sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados refunfuñando. Él había estado pensando pero más que nada seguía enojado por lo acababa de suceder; llegó demasiado tarde y Alger había lastimado a Flug aunque en realidad él no sabía lo que pasó exactamente aun así no se lo perdonaría.

Miró que Flug salió del cuarto de baño y se levantó dándole la espalda. —Duerme, después hablaremos.

—no quiero dormir, me siento bien. Hablaremos ahora.

— ¿bien? Hace poco no podías ni ponerte de pie— dijo volteando a verlo.

—pe-pero ya me siento mucho mejor, lo que importa ahora es que tú y mi nene se encuentren bien... quiero que mejores, tal vez necesites un nuevo cuerpo, un sacrificio o...

Black Hat se aproximó a él rápidamente de una manera dominante con el ceño fruncido lo que hizo que Flug dejara de hablar y retrocediera hasta que su espalda tocara la pared, el demonio extendió sus brazos contra el muro dejándolo en medio, se inclinó para verlo frente a frente haciendo que Flug se pusiera nervioso.

—no...Hablaremos de ustedes, su maldito olor aún está en ti, ¡¿qué fue lo que te hizo?!

Flug lo miró con expresión de miedo recordando lo que había pasado, nunca le diría a Black Hat lo que Alger realmente le había hecho pero tenía que hablar.

—...yo...yo bebí de su sangre— dijo dando una sonrisa confusa como si eso no fuera gran cosa.

En cuanto habló, Black Hat enterró sus manos en el muro despedazando la pared luego dio un par de pasos hacia atrás atónito.

— ¿q-qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó titubeante con los ojos abiertos en asombro.

Flug se inquietó por la respuesta de Black Hat, nunca lo había visto tan sorprendido.

—sé lo que estás pensando p-pero fue por el nene...su vida estaba en peligro, yo no hubiese querido hacerlo, te lo juro... era la única forma de que no muriera...— habló temeroso. él Decidió contarle sobre lo que había pasado en la fiesta, la manera en la cual lograron secuestrarlo, contó todo a detalle avergonzado por haber sido tan tonto su rapto. Pero, no contó lo sucedido con Alger sino que cambió el rumbo de la historia diciendo que lo tuvieron cautivo, que Alger no logró hacerle más porque él había llegado. Black Hat escuchó atento su historia dudando un poco.

— no pude hacer nada mientras estuve cautivo,  me dieron un sedante el cual pudo matarlo y...la última vez...bueno, en ambas situaciones corría peligro.

— ¡¿ambas?! ¡¿Lo hiciste más de una vez?!

—...s-sí...c-cuando estuve en su casa, tuve una herida y él me ayudó— habló avergonzado.

Black Hat estaba temblando por la furia que sentía, levantó su mano y Flug pegó su cuerpo rígido contra la pared alzando las manos para cubrirse el rostro creyendo que iba a ser golpeado preguntándose qué había pasado con el Black Hat carioso de hace unos días.

En vez de eso Black Hat tomó la mesa de noche y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a la pared contraria haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos, él hubiera querido reprender a Flug pero ahora ya no se atrevería. Y el chico estaba mirándolo tan confundido, el demonio se encontraba tan enojado charrasqueando sus afilados dientes y maldiciendo, incluso decidió alejarse y darle la espalda para evitar que lo viera en esa condición, pero Flug vio claramente que Black Hat llevó sus garras a su rostro deslizándolas lentamente cortándose mientras la sangre bajaba por su cara y manos.

Él habría visto a Black Hat hacer eso sólo un par de veces y sabía que era cuando estaba verdaderamente frustrado, una vez incluso se arrancó gran parte de la piel de su rostro. Él comenzó a preocuparse por verlo así y de inmediato fue a su lado abrazándolo por la espalda acariciando su pecho para tratar de calmarlo.

Black Hat seguía bajando sus garras por su rostro hasta su cuello manchando su corbata y demás traje de su propia sangre ignorando el abrazo de Flug. Al final llevó sus manos hacía las del chico sujetándolas con demasiada fuerza ensuciándolas con su sangre.

—debieras saber que los de su especie...sólo los pretendientes hacen eso, es la manera en la que forman un vínculo como pareja.

Flug abrió los ojos por completo, Black Hat le acababa de decir que solo las parejas se alimentaban entre sí y él...él habría bebido de la sangre de Alger más de una vez y el vampiro también. Pero...eso no significaba nada porque él no tenía sentimientos afectuosos por él, al menos ya no.

Flug abrazó con más fuerza a Black Hat quien aún estaba alterado, ahora comprendía su comportamiento; estaba lleno de ira y celos, no podía culparlo.

—No mi amor, eso no me importa, eres el único a quien quiero— le dijo con voz cariñosa para consolarlo, sabía que sus palabras tiernas siempre funcionaban contra el carácter de Black Hat.

Sus palabras de Flug, aquel consuelo tierno que solo él sabia dar puso completamente rígido al dominio quien comenzó a aflojar el agarre de sus manos, luego dio un suspiro y de inmediato se dio la vuelta dándole una mirada sin sentimiento alguno, parecía que iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo, simplemente se esfumó.

Flug se quedó en medio de la habitación preocupado. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara; hablar con Black Hat, al menos lo poco que dialogaran siempre se concluía en una discusión, pero no se podía pedir mucho de un ser maligno. Aun así esta vez él no le dio mucha importancia porque estaba más preocupado que enojado.

Él miró su mano que se manchaba con la sangre de Black Hat ésta era de un tono mucho más oscuro, observó su palma por unos segundos recordando cuando bebía de la sangre de Alger, cada vez que lo hacía actuaba tan ansioso por beber todo lo que pudiera porque sentía que su sabor era demasiado grato. Se mordió el labio en confusión ¿por qué estaba pensando en él? Flug dio un suspiro, esperaba que su mentira convenciera a Black Hat, no iba a contarle sobre... 

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello, miró de nuevo su palma con la sangre y lentamente acercó su mano a su boca para lamerla pero en cuanto lo hizo arrugó su rostro en una expresión total de asco; el sabor era amargo y asqueroso, tan desagradable que quiso escupir. Por algunos segundos tuvo la mirada perdida mientras pensaba detenidamente, luego se dirigió a la cama para tomar su bolsa y sus gafas saliendo de inmediato de la habitación.

Salió de la habitación de Black Hat y se dirigió a su cuarto en donde se puso un par de guantes nuevos. Y al salir se topó inesperadamente con Demencia, la chica lo miró con asombro mirándolo de arriba abajo.

— ¿Flug...estas vivo?

—claro que estoy vivo... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Te dije que te quería ver muerto nerd— habló apretando los dientes. —me has quitado a mi amado...

—escucha...maldita niña loca; quise  ser amable pero ya estoy harto de ti y de tu estúpida fantasía con Black Hat, él te odia, siente tanto desprecio por ti, la única razón por la cual estas viva es porque yo lo he sugerido  ya que puedo usarte para mis pruebas como la miserable rata que eres— le dijo Flug con un tono siniestro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Demencia conocía bien ese tono de voz, era como si en un instante su personalidad cambiara por completo a alguien totalmente diferente; a alguien frío y sin interés por nadie, ese era su lado perverso, aquel rasgo temido del Dr. Flug, el científico loco. Era algo muy diferente a cuando quiso hablar con ella en la fiesta.

Demencia lo miró en silencio buscando sus palabras pero no pudo decir nada, simplemente frunció el ceño dándole una mirada de desprecio. Flug sonrió para sí mismo sintiendo placer al ver la cara de descontento de la chica, era difícil hacer que se callara pero al menos esta vez lo había logrado, ciertamente no tenía la paciencia para tratar de hablar tranquilamente y convencerla como en aquella fiesta.

El joven le dio la espalda y se marchó dejándola. Se dirigió de inmediato a su laboratorio donde se encerró para iniciar algunos análisis. 

* * *

 

Black llegó a su sala; una habitación cerrada que lucía una gran alfombra con su simbología de sombrero, una chimenea que contenía un fuego verde la cual iluminaba toda la sala y un sillón elegante al lado, las paredes oscuras se adornaban con retratos de él, eran recuerdos de logros pasados.

Black Hat se dejó caer en el sillón dando un largo y pesado suspiro, se sentía cansado, pero no quería regresar a su habitación, no quería encontrarse con Flug porque temía que su temperamento se adueñara de él y llegara a lastimarlo siendo que  estaba tan enojado de tan sólo de pensar en lo que había hecho el científico. Se acomodó en su sillón aflojando un poco su corbata y despojándose de su gabardina, incluso se quitó su sombrero de copa dejando a la vista el sombrero de bombín que tenía debajo.

Estuvo mirando el fuego por unos minutos distrayéndose con la danza de las llamas verdes, no dejaba de pensar en Flug y en todo lo que había pasado. Levantó una de sus manos preguntándose sobre su condición, le dijo a Flug lo que le estaba pasando y se arrepentía de eso, conociendo al chico no descansaría hasta obtener una manera de ayudarlo, pasó su mano por su rostro limpiando la sangre de ella luego cerró su puño con una expresión de disgusto, todo este tiempo lo había ocultado bien y así seguiría, pero por ahora quería saber que tan grave era la situación.

Así que se arrodillo al lado de la chimenea y sin pensarlo introdujo su mano en el fuego, en segundos su camisa y el guante se quemaron dejando al descubierto su piel oscura, esta comenzó a sufrir leves heridas pero luego se hicieron marcas muy evidentes de quemadura. Sacó su mano observando sus grandes laceraciones y frunció el ceño. Se suponía que ni siquiera una exposición como esa lo lastimara. Era como si ahora fuera tan frágil como un humano, aunque aún podía ejercer muchas de sus habilidades su rendimiento no era el mismo, al menos las heridas de su brazo comenzaban a curarse por sí solas con lentitud.

Dio otro gran suspiro, tomó su sombrero de copa y lo volvió a acomodar en su cabeza, luego avanzó hacia unos de los grandes retratos que adornaban los muros, antes de tocarlo miró a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie lo viera, era tonto ya que sabía perfectamente que nadie entraba a su sala sin su autorización. Tomó el cuadro y le dio la vuelta, detrás se hallaba una imagen de Flug, Black Hat sonrió al verla. Era una imagen que haría logrado obtener de los archivos del científico, él tenía la costumbre de guardar cualquier objeto que le recordara su gloria y poder; cuadros de él en sus más grandes logros, artefactos que colecciona como trofeos y un montón de cosas más. Eran sus logros y le encantaba alardear de ello sin embargo también guardaba ciertos objetos de la persona que aprecia; como la camisa de Flug en su ropero, la imagen que tenía frente a él y otros pequeños artilugios que robaba de la habitación del joven.

Nadie sabía de eso, y era lo mejor. Acomodó la imagen en el muro siendo la única diferente en la sala, no era oscura ni tenebrosa, se trataba de Flug con su típica vestimenta a excepción de la bolsa que le cubría el rostro, Black Hat se sentía feliz al ver la imagen. Miró de nuevo su brazo el cual ya no tenía ninguna herida. No sabía si moriría, él, el gran villano, el más temido de todos, quien le dio caos a decenas de planetas, quien hundió al mundo entero en oscuridad y miedo ahora estaba muriendo por el simple hecho de amar. "patético", pensó.

Black Hat sonrió una vez más, esta vez era una sonrisa de felicidad y tristeza, sabía que valía la pena, valía la pena morir por Flug si pasaba sus últimos días junto a él, por ello debía asegurar su bienestar, por ello la promesa de protegerlo, aunque ese ser que llevaba consigo le impedía realizar su cometido; Flug parecía cada vez más débil y eso le preocupaba, él tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese ser, no le importaba si se trataba de su "hijo", no permitiría que eso pusiera en riesgo a la persona que ama.

* * *

 

  Pasaron un par de días, sólo un par de días para que Black Hat notara algo extraño; Flug actuaba diferente, evitaba hablar con él y no podía sostenerle la mirada, estaba inquieto y por las noches en las cuales lo acompañaba le daba la espalda. Ambos no habían hablado de nuevo sobre el incidente en la fiesta tampoco sobre el bebé de Flug aunque Black Hat quería hacerlo; convencerlo para que de una vez acabara con su vida. Tenía que convencerlo pronto porque él podía sentir cada vez más débil a Flug. Por otra parte quería saber más sobre lo que pasó esa noche con Alger, si bien el científico ya le había contado lo sucedido sentía que estaba escondiendo algo y por eso actuaba de una manera extraña.

 En cambio Flug se mantenía estresado pensando en una manera de ayudar a Black Hat además de sus tareas y la constante observación a su descendiente. Nuevamente sufría de mareos y vómitos acompañados de fuertes dolores de cabeza, todo eso lo ponía de mal humor maldiciendo cada diez minutos y lanzando todo de su escritorio cuando algo no resultaba como él quería, incluso llegó a gritarle a 5.0.5 quien le habría pedido un poco de tiempo para jugar. 

Sí, Flug se había hecho en cuestión de días en un malhumorado. Su amante quiso hablar con él pero sabía que era muy probable que discutieran así que se  por el bien de ambos evitaba hablar sobre ambos y sobre todo de su nene. Había cierta tensión entre los dos pero en realidad no se podría decir que ambos estubiesen enojados ya que Black Hat iba por las mañanas a darle el desayuno, y  por las noches mientras él le daba la espalda podía sentir como Black Hat tomaba lugar detrás de él, acostándose tan cerca, Flug se sentía mal por ello, él quería abrazarlo y dormir entre sus brazos pero aun se sentía intranquilo por lo sucedido con Alger. Tenía miedo de que aún estuviese molesto por lo que había hecho y de que se enterara de la verdad. Era algo irónico pero así estaba haciéndose un poco paranoico.  

Durante esos días su interacción se había vuelto incómoda, habían tantas cosas que tenían que solucionar pero ambos lo evitaban  con el miedo de empeorar todo. 

Un día Flug se las ingenió para capturar a una persona y llevarla a su laboratorio, pensaba torturarlo y juga un poco con él, así podría despejar su mente. 

 El cuerpo del hombre posaba en la mesa metálica mientras que él se hallaba a su lado, el hombre ya estaba muerto pero el chico seguía clavando el cuchillo en su cuerpo una tras otra vez manchando todo a su alrededor de sangre. Cada vez que enterraba la filosa navaja se imaginaba estarlo haciendo en el cuerpo de Alger.

Hasta que perdió fuerza en su brazo, su mano temblaba y dejó caer la navaja, luego pasó su palma por su abdomen, llenándose de frustración. Estaba tan enojado y no sabía cómo afrontarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer? él se encontraba a poco más de la mitad de gestación con síntomas que iban y venían, con la negatividad de Black Hat sobre su hijo y lidiando con la obsesión desenfrenada de Alger.

Dio un resoplo, se quitó su bolsa y pasó su mano sobre su cabello, luego miró el cadáver, éste aún se desangraba. Entonces su estómago rugió, Flug se lamió los labios atraído por el olor a sangre que inundaba la sala pero sacudió la cabeza con sorpresa, ¿qué era ese sentimiento?

Al verse empapado de sangre el sentimiento extraño se apoderó de él otra vez; era como sus antojos que sentía al principio pero esta vez no se trataba de pastelillos o alimentos azucarados, esta vez la sangre y la carne humana del cadáver en la mesa le estaban haciendo babear. De nuevo su estómago rugió y se acercó más al cuerpo sin vida como si un instinto lo obligará, y sin dudarlo se inclinó para morder la carne. Comenzó a comer de ella como si se encontrase tan hambriento, tan cegado por el instinto de hacerlo.

Pero después abrió los ojos de par en par cuando termino de comer el corazón de aquel hombre, se sentía satisfecho, por primea vez se sentía satisfecho tras uno de sus antojos aunque estaba tan confundido.

— ¡ay no! No, no, no, ¡¿qué he hecho?!— gritó apartándose, se llevó la mano a la boca y observó el cadáver el cual tenía una gran abertura en el pecho dejando a la vista sus costillas y sus órganos internos, al menos los que no devoró. Flug se sintió tan pasmado, él era un villano; ladrón, estafador, mentiroso, un científico loco que hacía todo tipo de armas para torturar y asesinar, sí, él era un asesino pero no un caníbal, al menos nunca pensó que eso estaría en su lista. Había bebido de la sangre de Alger antes pero no se asemejaba a esto.

Supuso que era debido a eso... aunque Alger le dijo que eso no lo convertiría en un vampiro y lo había confirmado, al hacerlo no tenía ningún efecto excepto por la rápida sanación en su cuerpo, ¿entonces por qué de repente tal instinto?

Flug se lamió los labios limpiando el resto de sangre de su boca pero luego apretó los dientes con furia. No podía dejar de pensar en Alger, en ese maldito obsesivo, en aquél que se atrevía a herir a Black Hat... quien se adueñó de su cuerpo... ¡lo odiaba!, pero de alguna forma no podía sacarlo de su mente, incluso ahora se decía que el sabor de aquel hombre que acababa de devorar no se asemejaba en nada al sabor tan deleitable y placentero de Alger.

Él se llevó ambas manos hacía su cabeza abrumado, era increíble que eso acababa de pasar por su mente, era bastante malo que Black Hat supiera qué había probado la sangre del vampiro...entonces su expresión cambió de inmediato en absoluto asombro, y si esto era de lo que hablaba Black Hat; de aquel vinculo que se formaba...el vínculo de una pareja.

Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, moviendo la cabeza en negación, eso no era posible, simplemente no podía estar pasando. Pero salió de todos sus pensamientos de frustración al sentir un movimiento dentro de su abdomen, Flug se dio una palmadita en su vientre, eso no le dio consuelo. No estaba seguro de un vínculo con Alger porque algo así no podía pasar, él ama a Black Hat, incluso tendrá un hijo de él por más estúpido que suene, con Black Hat ha estado en compañía por años...y con Alger sólo unos cuantos días, sólo besos forzados...y únicamente...únicamente una vez.

Flug se encogió de hombros afligido, eso y su extraño comportamiento caníbal se sumaban a todos sus problemas, estaba al borde de todo, sentía que no podía con ello. Necesitaba ayuda. Y una idea llegó de inmediato,  se levantó y corrió a su escritorio del cual sacó su teléfono celular, con prisa escribió un mensaje y lo envió a uno de sus únicos contactos: Slug.    

 


	32. Slug y White Hat

Slug es un gran científico tal como Flug, aunque a diferencia, a él se le puede considerar un "súper héroe". Él odia ese término y nunca lo usa, prefiere llamarse a sí mismo "colaborador" del heroísmo. Ha estado trabajando al lado de White Hat durante aproximadamente diez años, en ese tiempo ha aprendido toda norma, toda regla del heroísmo por parte de la persona más gentil y cariñosa del mundo aunque por su parte, su carácter sigue siendo el mismo a cuando era un villano.

Slug no es humano, una vez lo fue pero un accidente que sufrió lo obligó a modificar su cuerpo cambiando gran parte de su organismo por tecnología que él mismo habría producido, él es un ciborg.

Pero aunque tuviese partes robóticas no significaba que no tuviera que cumplir con ciertas necesidades humanas, una de ellas era dormir; él dormía sólo un par de horas por día aunque esta vez estaba muy agotado por el excesivo trabajo así que decidió descansar. Despertó alzando la cabeza de su escritorio notando que sobre su espalda se encontraba la gabardina blanca de su jefe, odiaba que hiciera eso. Tomó la prenda y la arrojó pero antes de tocar el suelo se detuvo y se levantó por sí sola dirigiéndose a su lado justo donde había aparecido White Hat, él tomó su gabardina en sus manos.

—buenos días Slug, espero que hayas descansado, sabes que no debes dormir en esa postura, podrás lastimarte la espalda. — le dijo ofreciéndole una tierna mirada al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmadita.

White Hat se parecía mucho a su hermano pero era distintivo; su vestimenta tan semejante aunque de diferente color; blanco y azul. Su postura era perfecta y su piel era apenas del color oscuro que distinguía a su hermano, siendo este de un gris claro. White Hat no contaba con aquella sonrisa puntiaguda sino una sonrisa blanca y perfecta apenas con un par de colmillos. Su voz no era como la de Black Hat; no era rasposa ni intimidante sino profunda y siempre trataba de hablar lo más sereno y amable posible... él no es maligno, al contrario es un ser de bondad y amor.

Slug se incorporó en la silla acomodando sus anteojos oscuros los cuales siempre usaba. —tenía que terminar un arma...digo un artefacto.

— ¿y qué es? — preguntó su jefe sin esconder su curiosidad.

El chico suspiró al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano sobre su cabello negro peinándolo. —Es esto— respondió mientras le mostraba un arma de color oscuro y apariencia peligrosa. —lanza un proyectil que debe paralizar al oponente quitándole sus súper poderes por un tiempo límite.

— ¡qué buena idea! Así se podrá usar en un villano con poderes oscuros que intente hacer estragos, es una buena manera de detenerlos sin hacerles mucho daño.

—la terminé anoche, sólo hace falta probarla...aunque en realidad no sólo es para villanos, puede lastimar a cualquiera— le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le apuntaba y disparaba.

Del arma salió un pequeño proyectil el cual llegó al pecho de White a quien le dio una descarga eléctrica, White frunció el ceño por apenas un instante, luego retiró el pequeño inyector con su mano.

— ¡funciona!

—pero...no te hizo nada. — habló Slug en tono de pregunta.

—sí, tuve un ligero dolor, eso significa que funciona, si pude sentir dolor seguro a un humano puede paralizarlo de inmediato, tal vez hasta matarlo.

— ¡Maldita porquería! — gritó mientras arrojaba el arma. — si no te hace gran daño a ti no lo hará a una persona—. Slug siempre probaba sus armas con White Hat, a veces como acababa de suceder; no le hacía gran daño, en otras ocasiones le arrancaba las extremidades o le hacía enormes hoyos que atravesarían su pecho pero White Hat era indestructible y siempre regresaba a la normalidad después de segundos.

White comenzó a ponerse su gabardina. —Dijiste que tendría que paralizarlos...no matarlos, no construyas nada que pueda acabar con la vida de una persona, creí ya haberlo dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero Slug sólo lo remedaba sin descaro alguno.

White Hat dio una carcajada, siempre veía de una manera cómica la violencia que hacía contra él pensando que se trataba de pequeñas travesuras por parte de su ayudante. Extendió su mano a la puerta. — esa hora de comer.

—no tengo hambre.

—yo sé que sí, ¿acaso quieres que te cargue y te lleve yo mismo?

Slug se tensó al ver que su jefe se acercaba con los brazos abierto. — ¡No!...puedo ir solo, ¡quítate!— le dijo ocultando su rubor y saliendo a toda prisa con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

 

El Dr. Slug tomó asiento en una silla frente a la mesa, el comedor era gigantesco; la mesa se adornaba con un mantel blanco y detalles azules, los platos eran de porcelana, las charolas de plata y un gran candelabro de finos cristales colgaba del techo.

Clemencia se encontraba en su lugar meciéndose de un lado a otro de una forma divertida.

—Hola Slug— dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Cállate— contestó con repudio pero a la chica no le importo, ella lo quería como si fuese su hermano.

Clemencia era una chica de tan solo 15 años de edad, era muy tierna y sensible. Su voz era dulce y simpática, su ropa se teñía de color rosa con azules pastel, es una chica de actitud juguetona.

Un enorme robot con apariencia de oso se acercó con una charola entre las patas la cual contenía la comida la cual se veía un poco calcinada, la dejó caer sin cuidado en la mesa haciendo que un ruido metálico hiciera eco.

—no eres un sirviente 666, no tienes que hacer la comida— le dijo Slug al robot morado, el oso gruño y se marchó, enseguida White Hat entró y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Clemencia, tomó asiento y se quedó mirando la comida de la charola que se veía en muy mal estado.

—606 se esforzó haciendo la comida...sé que no es un gran cocinero pero si le pone entusiasmo mejorará.

Slug suspiró — ¿por qué te cuesta admitir que su nombre es 666 y no 606?

—también le digo 'ternura' y no le molesta.

El doctor resopló y decidió no seguir con esa conversación ya que lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado y nunca lo convencía de llamarlo por su verdadero nombre, White Hat sirvió un plato de comida a Clemencia, otra para Slug y al final una para él, luego les sirvió su bebida a cada uno. Él y Clemencia comenzaron a comer excepto el doctor quien apenas tocaba su plato con el tenedor en mano.

De repente un tono desconocido sonó, ambos levantaron la cabeza mirando hacia Slug sin embargo él actuó como si no pasara nada.

— ¿Que fue ese sonido?— preguntó White Hat.

—mi celular.

—no sabía que tenías un teléfono celular.

—no debería importarte, además es algo que no utilizo.

Clemencia se acercó a él. — ¿entonces quién te mandó un mensaje?

Slug llevó su mano con lentitud a su chaqueta y de ella sacó su teléfono, todos guardaban silencio mientras lo observaban con curiosidad. Él acomodo do sus anteojos y leyó el mensaje sin poder disimular su sorpresa; se trataba de un mensaje de su viejo amigo Flug Slys solicitando su presencia en la mansión de Black Hat.

— ¿quién es, quién es? — preguntaba Clemencia dando saltos.

—Número equivocado— dijo seriamente mientras guardaba de nuevo el artefacto.

Clemencia tanto White Hat hicieron una expresión decepción.

—Yo no tengo teléfono celular, me gustaría tener uno para llamarles y enviarles fotos de gatitos— mencionó Clemencia mientras se llenaba la boca de comida.

White Hat la miró y enseguida de su gabardina sacó una pequeña tarjeta plateada. —toma, cómprate el teléfono que quieras, dispones de todo mi dinero.

Clemencia se levantó tomando la tarjeta y dando saltos de felicidad luego se acercó a White Hat para darle besos en el rostro y salió con un grito juguetón.

Slug se sintió incómodo al estar a solas con su jefe, de alguna manera no había dominado esa sensación extraña al estar junto al distinguido héroe. Había algo que nunca le diría a nadie, un secreto; él admiraba mucho a White Hat, por su paciencia y carisma ya que era algo que él no tenía. Aun ahora se preguntaba por qué White le pidió que fuera parte de su equipo, aún después de años él sentía que no lo merecía y cuando le preguntaba a su jefe él siempre le respondía con una sonrisa cálida que era porque de verdad había bondad en él, y Slug...él se convencía a sí mismo que no era así.

—Hoy tenemos una misión, prepara tus cosas, salimos en minutos— le dijo White Hat sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—avisa primero a Clemencia, siempre se retrasa.

—Clemencia no irá con nosotros, es una misión peligrosa y podría resultar herida, aún es novata en el heroísmo— dijo White Hat reposando su codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos. —ustedes son mis discípulos y a ambos los quiero pero es una misión arriesgada y tú eres el más ágil y fuerte. Además, mi hermanito hizo una fiesta, en ella reunió a muchos grandes villanos y seguramente les dio buenos consejos porque ahora están causando muchos problemas.

—espera... ¿hubo una reunión de villanos, ¿por qué no lo mencionaste? pudimos detener a muchos y asesinarlos...digo llevarlos a la justicia.

White Hat contrajo su expresión. — mi hermano estuvo presente y le prometí que no iba a ser yo quien aparecería sorpresivamente frente él.

— ¿acaso le tienes miedo?

—ohhh no, no, no, es sólo que..., nada, olvídalo, come, tus alimentos se enfrían.

Slug tomó su plato y lo arrojó contra la pared provocando que se rompiera. — ¡siempre me cambias el tema! ¡Dilo de una vez!...sólo admite que le tienes miedo—. Slug estaba harto de que cada vez que White Hat hablara de su hermano cambiara el tema sin terminar de explicar por qué no se atrevía a darle la cara.

White Hat se encogió de hombros mordiéndose el labio mirando a Slug. —...creo que es hora que lo sepas mi querido doctor.

— ¿acaso nunca tuviste la confianza de decírmelo?

—no es eso, es solo que...Black Hat me odia. Siempre me ha odiado. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás él y yo peleábamos constantemente, bueno... él era quien me provocaba pero nunca llegábamos a nada; yo no podía vencerlo ni él a mí, un día me di cuenta de los horribles estragos que hacíamos en nuestros combates; dejábamos destrucción total tras nuestras riñas, era un caos y eso afectaba a los humanos, a gente inocente. Supe que jamás llegaríamos a nada y que la respuesta a nuestras diferencias no las arreglaríamos con peleas—. White parecía triste estremeciendo a Slug ya que su jefe nunca cambiaba su expresión alegre.

—La última vez que lo vi— continúo White. — le dije que ya no quería pelear, él me dijo que era un cobarde y muchos, muchos insultos más pero lo ignore, decidí hacerle una promesa; yo ya no volvería a buscarlo porque al estar juntos sólo haría que él intentara asesinarme y como te dije; no lo lograba. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado por nosotros. Así que me he alejado de él durante cientos y cientos de años pero como él jamás dejaría de hacer maldades yo tenía que buscar la forma de detenerlo por ello mi trabajo de ayudar a los héroes y de reducir la maldad que quiere hacer en el mundo. Siempre he creído que mi existencia tiene el propósito de arreglar todo lo malo que él hace, soy el balance que se necesita— dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

— ¿eso es todo?, ¿Durante todos estos años me escondite eso? es estúpido, si eres tan fuerte como dices por qué no darle la cara, es más fácil que estar escondiéndote detrás de él arreglando sus estragos ...Black Hat tiene razón, vaya cobarde que eres— le dijo pero al ver la mirada dolida de su jefe se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca porque muy dentro de sí se sentía mal por herir sus sentimientos.

White Hat tenía una expresión algo sería, él era muy sensible y Slug lo sabía, y algunas veces lo hacía sentir mal por sus comentarios. Pero lo hacía porque Slug era alguien que realmente apreciaba. Guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras que Slug volvía a tomar asiento tomando su copa y bebiendo su contenido tratando de disimular que no había pasado nada.

—Slug...no soy un cobarde, hago lo que puedo, de una manera concreta en la que nadie resulte herido, eso hacemos los héroes, tú lo sabes. 

Pero el científico sólo rodó los ojos sin decirle nada. 

—además como te dije no lo he visto en cientos de años, desde mucho antes de su retiro, y aunque él no hace directamente los estragos todo eso es su idea...me gustaría verlo de nuevo pero no romperé mi promesa.

— ¿para qué quieres verlo entonces?

La expresión de White cambió por completo dando una sonrisa juguetona e inclinándose en la mesa para decir emocionado: —bueno, recientemente me dijeron que Black Hat tiene...tiene un novio— dijo con un susurro emocionado las últimas palabras. Slug alzó una ceja y luego dio una gran carcajada.

—vamos White, no deberías creer los rumores tontos que te dicen, estamos hablando de Black Hat— le dijo volviendo a tomar de su copa aun con una sonrisa.

—no es rumor, lo sé de una buena fuente, pero no es cualquier persona, se trata de su propio secuaz; Flug Slys.

En cuanto Slug escuchó el nombre se sobresaltó tanto que incluso escupió su bebida tosiendo.

— ¡¿qué?!

—yo tampoco lo creía...no, no lo creo, no creo que mi hermano tenga sentimientos, él no es así... aunque sería encantador que así fuera por ello me gustaría verlo.

—eso,...eso no puede ser, ¿estás seguro, de verdad se trata de Flug Slys?

—por supuesto, en realidad yo no lo conozco, solo he oído hablar mucho de él y lo he visto por otros medios, usa una bolsa y unos visores de aviación muy semejantes a los que a veces tú usas... eso me recuerda; ¿ustedes dos se conocen?

—...no.

— ¿seguro?

—crees que yo sería amigo de un idiota enclenque como él, claro que no. Tengo suficiente con soportarte a ti. Lo que pasa es que copia mi estilo— dijo haciendo lo posible porque su mentira sonara convincente, su jefe lo miró dudoso pero no le dijo nada más, dirigió su mirada a su reloj y dijo: — es hora de irnos.

* * *

 

La puerta principal de la misión de White Hat se abrió y de ella entró Slug y su jefe que lucía una apariencia diferente, White Hat quien al igual que su hermano era un cambia pieles usaba otra apariencia cuando salía a sus misiones, lo había hecho por décadas ya que antes era confundido con su hermano causando miedo. Su apariencia era de un joven humano rubio y atractivo.

Slug usaba una bolsa de papel en la cabeza junto con unos visores viejos y maltratados de aviador. Esos artículos los usaba siempre que salía a alguna de sus misiones porque así se aseguraba de que nadie lo reconociera. Él no se lo habría dicho a su jefe y como excusa sólo decía que era para evitar la vergüenza de ser visto con él (otra cosa por la cual hería los sentimientos de White).

Él caminaba lento mientras que su fachada decía que habría tenido una gran lucha ya que estaba completamente desaliñado.

—dime Slug, ¿Qué lección aprendiste hoy para poner en práctica? — le preguntó tomando su forma habitual. 

—que si estas en una persecución contra bandidos a toda velocidad no sacrifiques tu mejor motocicleta para detenerlos, una motocicleta que tarde un mes en perfeccionar. — dijo al fin con disgusto.

—no. La lección es: un héroe siempre pone su vida ante la de los inocentes, lo aprendiste bien y lo demostraste al luchar contra esos tipos para que dejaran en paz a los rehenes. Antes no te importaba, hoy fuiste el héroe valiente y determinado que esperaba, estoy orgulloso de ti.

—como sea— le contestó mientras se levantaba y se retiraba en dirección a su habitación. Al llegar a su recamara, la cual era enorme; la mayoría del espacio estaba lleno de mesas en las cuales se encontraban artefactos  o planificaciones personales de Slug. Era como su propio laboratorio donde podía crear lo que quisiera, en la esquina se encontraba su cama individual y demás pertenencias personales. A diferencia de toda la mansión su habitación era oscura y siniestra.

Él se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras se quitaba la bolsa y cambiaba sus visores por sus anteojos negros sin antes  guardarlos con mucho cuidado. Puso un cigarrillo en su boca y lo prendió, le gustaba fumar y su habitación era el único lugar donde podía hacerlo libremente. Comenzó a meditar; fue un día lleno de trabajo en el heroísmo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en sus proyectos, de repente regresó a su memoria lo que su jefe le habría dicho respecto a la 'relación' de Black Hat...así que se levantó de golpe sacando su teléfono y volviendo a leer el mensaje de Flug quien le estaba pidiendo una reunión lo más pronto posible, eso le hizo alzar una ceja preguntándose del por qué ¿por qué la urgencia?

Dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo antes de volverse a recostar pero se sobresaltó al escuchar a White: —fumar te hace daño.

— ¡¿Cuántas malditas veces te tengo que decir que no entres a mi habitación?! —Slug habló aumentando el tono de su voz en cada palabra, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con todas sus fuerzas produciendo un fuerte estruendo.

—Prometí que no entraría a menos que me lo permitieras y técnicamente no he entrado— dijo White del otro lado de la puerta.

Hubo un largo silencio que se interrumpió con la voz de White. —...entonces... ¿me das permiso para entrar?

Slug abrió lentamente la puerta mirándolo con intranquilidad.

El héroe le dio una sonrisa tierna pasando con lentitud. —Gracias— le dijo.

—Y bien, ¿qué quieres?

White tomó asiento en la cama. —tu trabajo ha mejorado mucho, ya no sé cómo recompensarlo, te he dado aumentos y todo tipo de regalos pero no sé cómo agradecerte, dime ni niño ¿qué deseas?

—primero que nada no me digas "mi niño", es tan jodidamente cursi. Segundo; no quiero nada, no necesitas darme recompensas, me hace pensar que soy tu perro a quien le das premios por una buena conducta.

—pero...no, no lo hago para  que te sientas así ¡te las mereces!...¿quieres otra motocicleta, otro aumento?

Slug cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella pensando; recordó el mensaje de Flug y la idea llegó a él de inmediato.

—... ya lo sé, quiero unos días fuera de la ciudad...ya sabes, un descanso.

—m-me estas pidiendo vacaciones por primera vez... ¡fantástico! Haré una reservación en el país que quieras en el mejor lugar disponible...

—no, no, no— interrumpió Slug. —no vas a saber a dónde iré.

—pero mi querido doctor, por qué no, podría pasarte algo malo.

—se cuidarme solo, además de verdad no quiero que sepas a donde voy a ir, no me sigas, eso es descortés ¿cierto?

White guardó silencio. —...Sí, estaría invadiendo tu privacidad pero...

—nada de peros, saldré en unos días mientras dejo mis pendientes en lugar, tú lo has dicho; nunca he pedido vacaciones, quiero tiempo libre. No te preocupes por mi White, voy a regresar a salvo, no te dejaría la labor de patear traseros para ti solo— le dijo bajando sus anteojos para dejarle ver su guiño. 

White Hat le sonrió con rubor en sus mejillas, se levantó de inmediato y lo abrazó  con fuerza sacudiendo de un lado a otro mientras que Slug le pedía a gritos que lo soltara.

  — está bien mi niño—  le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo a White Hat, de verdad lo AMO y que para mi el ship supremo (jejeje) es entre Flug y White...tengo que hacer un fic algún día. Pero por ahora que haga una pequeña aparición. No tienen idea de lo importante que es él para el futuro, claro, si no cancelo el fin lo verán y si lo hago ya les contaré el porqué. 
> 
> Unas aclaraciones; White sí le tiene miedo a Black Hat porque sabe que tan maldito es (aunque actualmente es blandito por eso se está muriendo jajaja) y porque BH lo tiene amenazado. Slug usa lentes oscuros por su vista y respecto al por qué tiene unos visores como los de Flug (los cuales aprecia mucho)....ok ok, nada de spoiler, ya verán por qué. 
> 
> El capítulo de mañana es un flashback sobre la amistad de Flug y Slug ;) hasta entonces!!
> 
> Gracias por leer


	33. Flashback 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la verdad no me convenció, pero ni modo, no voy a borrarlo y escribirlo de nuevo.....que flojera :P
> 
> gracias por leer, espero que nos les aburra.

****La academia del mal es una institución únicamente para villanos, no muchos de sus estudiantes logran graduarse pero aquellos que lo hacen se convierten en subsidiarios de Black Hat teniendo el privilegio de unirse  a su red de villanía.

Flug ha decidido ser un villano, un súper villano pero trabajar por su propia cuenta sin ayuda del consejo del temido Black Hat

* * *

 

Los pasillos de la academia estaban vacíos mientras que Flug caminaba de prisa con par de libros sobre sus manos sintiéndose incómodo con su uniforme. Era nuevo en el instituto y estaba perdido, trataba de hallar su aula correspondiente y había perdido mucho tiempo dando vueltas por toda la escuela. Cuando encontró el salón que su guía le marcaba tocó la puerta con timidez, la puerta se abrió en segundos por una mujer adulta de cabellos plateados que lucía un largo vestido negro y con una gran regla de madera en mano.

— ¿este es el grupo C20-VBH? —preguntó teniendo como respuesta una afirmación.

—ehh s-soy Flug Slys...el nuevo integrante d-de su clase— dijo sin evitar tartamudear mientras le entregaba un par de papeles.

Su profesora tomó las hojas mientras miraba al chico que se cubría el rostro con una bolsa de papel y un par de gafas opacas, tenía la apariencia de ser más joven que sus alumnos. Al leer su expediente alzó una ceja, el chico que tenía enfrente contaba con un elevado número de crímenes registrados y en verdad era un par de años menor que los de su clase, dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de un chico prodigio.

La profesora asintió cediéndole la entrada, Flug ingresó al salón con cuidado mientras todos lo observaban intrigados por la inusual bolsa de papel y los visores de aviación que cubrían su rostro pero siendo una escuela en la cual asistían criaturas de todo el universo, un chico con una bolsa en el rostro no era sorpresa, es más era ridículo porque a diferencia de sus compañeros no se veía intimidante.

—soy la Srta. Perfecta, tu institutriz. Ahora preséntate ante tus nuevos compañeros— le dijo con un tono exigente.

Flug asintió y les dirigió la mirada a los pocos alumnos. Estaba asombrado de las criaturas que tendría como compañeros, la mayoría eran alienígenas o seres procedentes de otras razas no estudiadas.

—m-mi nombre es...

El joven no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su profesora le dio fuerte golpe en la espalda con la regla. — ¡alto!, ponte derecho, espalda recta, cabeza en alto y no tartamudez— le digo corrigiendo su postura provocando que sus compañeros se burlaran de él.

—Ahora preséntate y hazlo perfectamente— le ordenó señalándolo con la regla de una manera amenazadora.

El chico asintió y se dirigió a sus compañeros — mi nombre es Flug Slys, tengo decenas de reconocimientos en distintas ciencias; desde las más básicas hasta las más complejas pero mi especialidad es la aeronáutica, espero ser un villano reconocido.

Sus compañeros empezaron a susurrar, murmuraban sobre su aspecto de niño y su apariencia tan débil.

—ahora siéntate y guarda silencio.

Flug buscó lugar en la parte trasera del salón y tomó asiento al lado de una chica de aspecto felino; sus orejas sobresalían entre su cabello azul, en realidad estaba cubierta por un pelaje azul. Ella lo miró después de que él amablemente la saludó y luego apartó la mirada con disgusto.

—yo no me metería con Nicole si fuera tú—. Escucho la voz de un chico. Flug miró en dirección a la voz percatándose que se trataba de un humano; un joven mayor que él.

—así que un niño listo, no tienes pinta de malo, seguramente eres como el patético de Tontoman— le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

— ¡Soy Lord Boxman!, que no se te olvide Slug— le dijo un chico regordete.

— ¡silencio! — grito su profesora golpeando el escritorio con la regla. Todos guardaron silencio y comenzaron con las clases.

Flug examinó su entorno; a sus compañeros dándole más curiosidad el chico que se sentaba al lado de él; era alto de tez morena y por lo que había visto era él más inteligente, "bueno, era, ahora lo soy yo" pensaba Flug enalteciéndose. En la escuela se encontraba por mayoría seres místicos y el hecho que hubiese otro humano era debido a que tendría que ser hábil. Él sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso; reconocía que no era intimidante y que no contaba con fuerza física por ello en un lugar como ese tenía que estar siempre al tanto, no quería morir, no ahora que se había planteado nuevos propósitos para su vida.

En la hora del almuerzo Flug se encontraba en una mesa a solas, frente a él reposaba una bandeja con con su comida.

De repente otra bandeja se reposó en frente de él, al alzar la mirada se percató que era su compañero que si bien recordaba su nombre era Slug.

— ¿Y bien niño, qué te trajo aquí?— le preguntó muy directamente mirándolo de frente. Flug se percató que su compañero también tenía curiosidad por él.

—...q-quiero ser un supervillano al igual que todos los demás.

—no soy idiota niño. Muy pocos humanos entran a este lugar y eres demasiado joven. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Flug se mordió el labio y ladeando la cabeza. —eso no te importa—contestó.

—Slug le dio una sonrisa necia. —es verdad, no me importa. Solo venía a decirte que tengas cuidado niño, yo soy el mejor de la clase, y así será hasta graduarme, tengo mi meta; seré el próximo secuaz del amo Black Hat y nadie va a impedir eso, nadie está por encima de mí y si eres una molestia no voy a dudar en librarme de ti.

— ¿me...me estás amenazando?

—Tómalo como quieras niño, por cierto, no me gusta que tu nombre sea tan similar al mío, te llamaré Slys... pero creo que te queda mejor 'bolsa' para hacerle honor a tu tonto disfraz— dijo con una gran sonrisa luego tomó su bandeja y se levantó.

-vaya que eres intimidante— habló Flug con sarcasmo. Slug se detuvo y volteo a verlo con la una expresión maliciosa.

— ¡ey, niño! olvidaba mencionarlo; te han preparado la bienvenida.

Flug no entendió eso, pero unos segundos después alguien lo sujetó con violencia de su uniforme tomándolo por sorpresa, se alteró por completo al ver a un grupo de estudiantes con la intención de golpearlo. Así que de inmediato sacó una pequeña arma casera de su bolsillo, los estudiantes perecieron alarmados pero en cuanto apretó el gatillo está no hizo más que dar un zumbido luego de sacar humo notándose claramente que estaba averiado.

"maldición" pensó aunque ya no pudo hacer nada más porque fue arrojado al suelo con brusquedad y golpeado por un gran número de personas.

Slug creyó que después de la paliza Slys no regresaría pero al siguiente día cuando entró al salón el chico con la bolsa en la cabeza ya estaba ahí atento a sus deberes.

Posterior a eso Slys guardó la distancia de Slug, no planeó vengarse de una forma violenta, no, sino que su venganza fue más lenta; al pasar las semanas Slys demostró que estaba mucho más por encima de Slug, era más inteligente, sus planes era mejores aunque su apariencia de niño débil siempre provocaba que lo molestaran.

Slug se llenaba de furia mientras siempre quedaba en segundo lugar, y aunque no quería admitirlo también estaba celoso de que ese niño fuera mejor que él no sólo porque mucho más joven sino porque parecía que podía construir cualquier cosa en cuestión de segundos. A veces fallaba pero la mayoría de las veces construía aparatos que causaban gran destrucción dejando impresionados a sus profesores. Sin embargo había una área en la cual no podía igualarlo, se trataba de fuerza física, Flug era mucho más bajo de estatura, era demasiado delgado y titubeaba al estar frente a alguien para luchar, era evidente que no estaba hecho para eso.

Eso le daba ventaja. Slug tenía muy presente su meta; ser el ayudante de Black Hat, no otro simple secuaz sino uno sin igual, quería que Black Hat estuviese impresionado de él por ello tenía que ser el mejor pero ese niño tímido y extraño le complicaba las cosas.

Así nació una pequeña rivalidad entre ambos, una rivalidad por ser el mejor de la clase en la cual a veces Slys era el vencedor, y otras era el niño que golpeaban y humillaban.

* * *

 

Había sido un día pésimo para Flug; su profesora lo habría castigado por llegar tarde ya que sus compañeros lo habían encerrado en un casillero, su proyecto de mecánica había explotado y tendría que comenzar de nuevo y por si fuera poco en la hora del receso Nicole le quitó su almuerzo.

Estaba fastidiado, caminaba en dirección a su salón cuando de repente sintió como lo empujaron luego sorpresivamente algo cubrió su cabeza, al no poder ver nada tropezó y estando en el suelo oyó las risas.

—ahí es donde debe estar tu estúpida bolsa, nerd. — escuchó. Al levantar el bote que cubría su rostro, la basura cayó por sus hombros provocando aún más las risas.

Flug vio a sus compañeros los cuales le hacían la vida imposible, no solo lidiaba con Slug sino con un sinnúmero de personas que lo molestaban a toda hora. Se levantó y se marchó corriendo hasta llegar al baño, una vez dentro se quitó el cesto de basura y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared mientras maldecía en voz baja. Se miró al espejo temblando observando su aspecto frágil, odiaba ser tan débil. Un par de lágrimas goteaban por su barbilla harto de soportar lo mismo todos los días, parecía que no tenía importancia ser listo porque a pesar de ello todos se burlaban de él. Su llanto aumentó, no era de tristeza sino de ira.

De repente una de las puertas del baño se abrió y Slug salió de ella con un cigarrillo en la boca. Slys miró en silencio como se acercaba a él.

— ¿Qué estás viendo bolsa? — le dijo.

Flug se apartó, estaba acostumbrado al apodo que Slug le había puesto.

—Así que vienes al baño a llorar, que conmovedor— le dijo con sarcasmo evitando una carcajada. —...yo vengo a fumar, ¿quieres uno? — dijo ofreciéndole su caja de cigarrillos pero Slys negó con la cabeza.

—deberías darles una lección a aquellos que te molestan.

—mira quien lo dice. Tú eres uno de ellos.

—sí, es divertido. Pero si planeas ser un villano deja de actuar como un niño asustado.

— ¡no soy un niño asustado! N-no les tengo miedo, los odio ¡los odio! Y me gustaría acabar con todos ellos.

— ¿y que te detiene bolsa?

Flug guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

— Deberías saber que te molestan porque te tienen envidia, eres mejor que ellos, eres una molestia y lo más fácil es acabar contigo, sin mencionar lo débil quieres, eso les facilita el trabajo. Dime ¿has asesinado a alguien?— preguntó Slug y el chico afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿y cómo fue?

—no...no me gusta hablar de eso.

— ¿estas bromeando, cierto? La primera vez que le quitas la vida a una persona es para decir con orgullo, tener sangre en tus manos y ver como se le va la vida, es algo magnífico.

Flug se encogió de hombros incómodo.

—Te daré un consejo— dijo tomándolo de los hombros acercándose para mirarlo a los ojos provocando que Flug se sobresaltara, su compañero jamás lo había tocado ni siquiera para darle golpes, la manera en que lo molestaba siempre era verbal y eso era peor que los golpes.

— cuando le arrebates la vida a una persona disfrútalo, disfruta al hacerlos sufrir y búrlate de su dolor, es muy, muy divertido, te lo aseguro. Se supone que eres listo, ¡demuéstralo! ¡Sal y acaba con ellos!...o yo lo haré contigo por ser una miserable sabandija cobarde. —habló muy seriamente.

Flug guardó silencio sorprendido por lo que le había dicho y por el simple hecho que fuese Slug, quien siempre se burlaba de él al igual que los demás, quien siempre parecía estar compitiendo por ser el más inteligente. Su compañero lo soltó,  Slys se quedó pensando luego volteo en dirección al espejo, alzó su puño y lo estrelló contra el espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos los cuales cayeron por todo el suelo, él tomó un gran trozo de vidrio y salió sin decir nada.

"bien" pensó Slug. Lanzando el cigarrillo que tenía en su boca para después seguir su paso.

Flug recorrió los pasillos andando con pasos decididos y no se detuvo hasta estar detrás de aquel que acaba de burlarse de él. Lo sujetó de la cabeza y de una manera rápida deslizó el filoso vidrio sobre su garganta.

La persona ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, llevó su mano hacia su cuello ahogándose con la sangre que brotaba de una manera sorprendente, miró por apenas un segundo a Flug queriéndose acercar a él pero solo dio un paso y cayó al suelo donde un charco de sangre se expandía hasta llegar a los zapatos de Flug.

Todos los estudiantes habrían presenciado lo sucedido teniendo la vista en el chico de manera admirable y a la vez con miedo. Slug llegó a la escena y se acercó preguntando: — ¿y bien, cómo te sentiste?

Flug se dio vuelta y lo miró sin decir nada luego soltó el espejo que aún sostenía. Llevó su mano cubierta de sangre hacia su rostro marcando una sonrisa de sangre en su bolsa.

A partir de ahí Slug se hizo más cercano a Flug siempre dando consejos para que sus compañeros dejaran de molestarlo, pronto, y olvidado un poco su rivalidad por ser los mejores de la clase.  Se hicieron amigos.

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana esperen la segunda parte.
> 
> ;) Adivinen quien le va a enseñar a ser un maldito sádico a Flug
> 
> Aclaraciones: Flug entró a la academia a los 15 mientras que Slug tenía 18 -19


	34. Flashback 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS: Este cap está maldito jejeje ya que se me se borró muchas veces y el disco duro no hacía copia de seguridad >:c así que esto está hecho a la carrera, dispensen los errores U.U

Flug y Slug se hicieron amigos, formaron una amistad única, ambos compartían todo y se confiaban cada detalle de sus vidas, y aunque su rivalidad por ser los mejores no había desaparecido ya no le daban mucha importancia porque fuera de clases ambos se divertían haciendo maldades. Slug le enseñó todo lo que sabía a su amigo en cuanto descubrió su naturaleza malvada; le enseñó a no tener remordimiento sobre sus víctimas y cada método de tortura. Él Fue quien habría creado el carácter del sádico Flug Slys.

Un día Slug almorzaba en silencio frente a Slys, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo evitara comer frente a él para no revelar su rostro, al decir verdad era lo único que Flug le había ocultado pero no era problema para su amigo.

—tengo que preguntarte algo Slug— habló el joven posando sus manos sobre la mesa.

— ¿qué?

—...he tenido una duda, aquella vez que me aconsejaste...por qué lo hiciste, creía que no te agradaba. Tú eras de los que me molestaban.

—tienes potencial bolsa, pero la estabas desperdiciando con tus cursilerias de ir a llorar al baño, no me gustan las niñas lloronas, además si no lo hacía los demás iban a acabar contigo pronto, siempre dicen que los humanos son débiles y no iba dejar que lo creyeran por tu culpa. También descubrí que no eres tan adorable como tu apariencia lo dicta, tienes futuro en la villanía.

—bueno...tengo otros planes para después de graduarme de la academia; voy a obtener un título de aviador.

— ¿aviador? Tienes que estar bromeando, no vas a malgastar tu talento en eso.

—vamos Slug,  justo ahora podría armar cualquier avión con los ojos cerrados, estoy seguro de pilotar cualquier cosa, eso es lo que me gusta, seguro lo obtendré de inmediato. Después de eso tendré mi vida como villano, vas a escuchar de mí.

—Ajá, seguro— le dijo con su típico tono sarcástico. —mientras tú juegues con avioncitos yo estaré al lado de Black Hat.

— ¿por qué tanta fascinación por Black Hat?

— ¿qué villano no desea servirle? Él es la máxima divinidad en la maldad, yo haría todo para trabajar a su lado. Aún falta tiempo para graduarnos pero desde ahora tengo que asegurarme de llamar su atención.

—nunca lo has visto en persona...es Black Hat ¿seguro que quieres trabajar para él sabiendo que en cualquier momento te puede matar?

—soy demasiado listo bolsa, no me pondré a temblar como seguramente tú lo harías... de hecho, pienso que si estuvieras frente a él te consideraría una burla. Te asesinaría al instante.

—por eso creo que estaré mejor trabajando solo, se dice que su compañía ofrece lo mejor pero yo mismo puedo planear y construir mis cosas. Dudo en al menos solicitar sus servicios.

— tu plan suena aburrido pero es comprensible, eres sólo otra persona común, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hay de las chicas? No me digas que piensas quedarte solo el resto de tu vida...yo sé que le gustas a Nicole, deberías darle una oportunidad

Flug se tensó y empezó a hablar rápido y con balbuceo: — ¿¡Qué!? No, no... ella es molesta.

Su amigo le sonrió disfrutando de ponerlo incómodo. —bolsa, no sabes nada de chicas, así demuestran que les gustas, ¡somos villanos! Créeme, la mejor manera para demostrar que te gusta alguien es ser un cretino.

Flug se ruborizó por completo. — Nicole no me gusta y por ahora no pienso en nadie...además dudo que algún día alguien se interese en mí.

Su compañero estaba a punto de hablar pero la sala se llenó de un bullicio llamando su atención. Todos parecían emocionados andando de un lugar a otro.

— ¡ey! Tontoman, ¿qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó Slug.

—se acaba de confirmar la muerte del ayudante de Black Hat, significa que está en busca de un nuevo asistente.

Slug quedó completamente asombrado. —más te vale que no estén mintiendo.

—No lo hago, solo mira; todos están eufóricos— le dijo su compañero antes de retirarse.

—...Woow, vaya oportunidad que tienes Slug pero no intentes nada, espera al menos hasta graduarnos.

—por qué esperar si te tengo la oportunidad ahora. Tengo que planear algo ahora mismo — habló mientras se levantaba y se iba dejando con la duda a Flug.

Un par de días después Slug llegó emocionado contándole a su amigo sobre una idea para llamar la atención de Black Hat.

—lo he planeado muy bien, incluso ya tengo a quienes me van a ayudar, deberías unirte a mi equipo.

Flug guardó silencio por unos segundos pensando sobre el plan que acababa de explicarle. —no lo sé, robar bancos no suena algo que pueda llamar la atención de Black Hat.

—sé que suena algo muy simple porque cualquier idiota puede robar un banco pero es el primer paso; atacaremos los grandes bancos de distintas ciudades, no habrán rehenes. Mi plan es matar a todos, llamar la atención de los súper héroes y asesinarlos sin piedad, colgar sus cabezas como signo de victoria, así es como llamaré la atención de Black Hat. Todo está perfectamente planeado, además cuando termine el trabajo de asaltar no solo volaré al edificio sino a toda la cuadra, así el amo se dará cuenta de mis conocimientos en armas de gran escala.

—suena interesante Slug...pero, no quiero participar.

— ¿qué, por qué no? somos compañeros bolsa— contestó disgustado.

—es sólo que no me llama la atención, como te he dicho; puedo ayudarte después de graduarnos si gustas...incluso...podremos ser compañeros en la villanía, ser secuaces, ¡seremos un excelente equipo! no arriesgues tu vida con Black Hat.

— ¡no!, no lo entiendes... ¡lo haré sin tu ayuda, no te necesito, seré yo quien se lleve la gloria!—. Slug se fue decepcionado y enojado, su mejor amigo siempre lo apoyaba pero esta vez sonaba tan desinteresado y era verdad, él no quería involucrarse en nada porque tenía sus propios planes; lograría ser aviador como tanto había soñado, una vez completado eso el mundo temblaría al escuchar del temible Flug Slys.

* * *

 

Tal como había dicho Slug asaltó los principales bancos con ayuda de algunos secuaces pero a pesar de todo, de decenas de asaltos y de incontables asesinatos incluyendo a súper héroes parecía que jamás llamaría la atención de Black Hat.

El último banco que iban a asaltar se encontraba en medio de la ciudad rodeado de grandes edificios, se trataba del banco principal custodiado por un excelente sistema de seguridad. Sin embargo  fue fácil de burlar para Slug  quien con sus secuaces entraron en sólo un par de minutos amenazando a todo mundo con armas siendo la misma rutina de siempre.

Slug colocó una pequeño pero poderoso explosivo en medio de la sala en la cual todos los rehenes que se encontraban en el suelo temerosos observando como instalaba el artefacto. Miró a su alrededor dándoles una sonrisa siniestra a las personas mientras sus compañeros saqueaban las cajas fuertes.

Fuera del lugar las sirenas de la policía resonaban, pronto llegarían a la escena del crimen. Eso a Slug no le importaba, para él lo importante era que un superhéroe apareciera ya que así llamaría la atención de los medios y al asesinarlo tendría una imagen de supervillano.

Esperaron por mucho tiempo pero nadie apareció, sus compañeros estaban desesperados ya que a ellos les interesaba el botín, no compartían la idea de Slug pero estaban bastante dispuestos, al menos su paga valía la pena.

—Al parecer nadie vendrá...que pena, mantenlos a todos— ordenó Slug a sus secuaces quienes sin dudarlo comenzaron a disparar contra los civiles. Slug estaba desilusionado porque aunque su plan marchaba bien parecía no ser a la altura de su ídolo, en cambio se habría divertido mucho degollado a héroes.

La sangre de los rehenes ahora muertos bañaba las paredes y se encharcaba en el suelo, Slug estaba a punto de terminar su trabajo activando el dispositivo que haría estallar el edificio, lo configuro para que detonara en cuestión de minutos dándoles tiempo de escapar. Pero, una vez activado y dispuesto a retirarse fue rodeado por sus propios secuaces, Slug quedó sorprendido. Sus compañeros estaban conspirando contra él.

— fuiste bastante ingenioso Slug, debiste saber que solo te ayudábamos por el dinero, ahora que lo tenemos ya no te necesitamos— dijo uno de ellos apuntándole en la frente.

El chico estaba bastante conmocionado pero no dijo nada, simplemente se lamentaba por haber sido demasiado idiota. Tenía que pensar rápido antes que a bomba estallara o que decidieran asesinarlo.

—no te molestes en intentar detenernos, tenemos nuestro botín y tiempo para escapar... No te sientas mal, solo eres un chico, uno muy inteligente pero cegado por su estúpido orgullo—dijeron con burla.

Slug cerró los puños con furia. — ¡malditos bastardos! — Dijo antes de  sacar su arma rápidamente y disparando a uno de ellos impactando en su hombro, otro hombre sacó su arma y le disparó en la pierna haciendo que Slug cayera de rodillas.

—quedan unos minutos para que tu artefacto detone, tiempo suficiente para que nosotros escapemos, no te mataremos. Tu propio artefacto lo hará—. Los hombres tomaron su botín y huyeron dejando a Slug de rodillas, la herida en su pierna evitaba que pudiera moverse demasiado dejándolo atrapado con una bomba a punto de estallar.

De pronto un hombre con uniforme, al parecer un empleado del lugar salió de un escondite estando demasiado nervioso por la situación, su escondite lo mantuvo a salvo durante el tiroteo siendo el único sobreviviente.  Ambos cruzaron miradas, aquel hombre se sobresaltó al ver a Slug pero decidió acercarse a él temeroso.

—amigo, necesitamos salir de aquí.

Slug no entendió lo que aquel hombre le decía. En realidad al ver su herida el tipo creyó que Slug era una víctima del asalto así que trató de ayudarlo.

—No, no te me acerques— habló con disgusto cuando el hombre trató de ver su herida.

—déjame ayudarte...escucha; tal vez  solo sea el conserje pero tengo que sacar a mi hija de aquí, por lo que veo tuvimos suerte.

  — ¿hija?— , Slug no pudo evitar preguntar.

 — nunca lleves tu hija al trabajo—, sonrió el hombre con dificultad. — pero bueno, soy la única familia que tiene, debí dejarla en casa.

 — escucha, ese artefacto detonará en cualquier momento, te sugiero que te largues o tú y tu estúpida niña morirán, no necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo cuidarme solo, ¡ahora lárgate!  

De pronto una vocecilla se escuchó, Slug miro hacia el lugar de donde había salido el hombre y noto a una pequeña niña rubia con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su vestido era de colores y su cabello se peinaba con listones llamativos. Estaba asustada y abrazaba con fuerza a su enorme peluche de unicornio que llevaba consigo. La expresión de la niña conmovió a Slug.

—no salgas de ahí cariño, estaremos bien— le dijo su padre acercándose a la bomba.

—no podrás desactivarla, créeme, yo mismo la cree.

El hombre lo miró de reojo teniendo en cuenta que Slug no era una víctima. —tengo que intentarlo.

— ¡no, maldita sea, te he dicho que te vayas!

La niña comenzó a llorar aún más acercándose a su padre para tener consuelo, pero se detuvo al lado del chico al escuchar un fuerte ruido. La mirada de Slug era de absoluta conmoción, el tiempo se les había acabado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar a la niña de la mano atrayéndola consigo abrazándola con fuerza para poder protegerla con su propio cuerpo, pensó en ayudar al padre de la niña pero no pudo hacer nada, miró al hombre quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás del artefacto con miedo justo antes de que estallara. Una fuerte luz cegadora iluminó el lugar dañando su vista luego  un estruendo se escucho y todo acabó. 

 

* * *

 

 

White Hat dio un largo suspiro, estiró sus piernas y dirigió su mirada a la cama de alado donde se encontraba un chico quien había estado dormido por un par de días. White Hat estaba muy molesto y un poco confundido por la situación, tenía al lado a un gran criminal, uno que había asesinado a varios de sus aliados y exhibido sus cadáveres como si no fuese gran cosa, sus crímenes empezaban a llamar la atención de todo mundo pero en especial la de él, el chico era muy inteligente cuando él llegaba a la escena del crimen siempre era demasiado tarde justo como había paso días atrás.

Cuando miro de cerca al responsable de todas aquellas atrocidades no pudo creer que solo se trataba de un adolescente, aunque siendo tan despiadado como decían fue conmovedor verlo con una pequeña y tierna niña en brazos.

El joven despertó lleno de  pánico intentando incorporarse pero un fuerte  dolor se apoderó de él, de inmediato noto que su mano izquierda estaba vendada al igual que la mayoría de su cuerpo incluso sus ojos se cubrían de un vendaje dejándolo ciego, llevó su mano a su rostro inspeccionando el vendaje, no podía moverse ya que un dolor intenso se apoderaba de él.

—no te muevas, tienes una herida de bala en la rodilla, además  ambas piernas, tu brazo izquierdo y dos de tus costillas están rotas.

Slug se asustó al escuchar esa voz, quiso moverse pero de nuevo el dolor lo paralizó confirmando que en efecto tenía costillas rotas —..Tú, ¿me salvaste?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que volviera escuchar esa voz profunda. —llegue tarde, solo tú y la pequeña niña sobrevivieron, eres afortunado, muy, muy afortunado.  

  — ¡maldición!,  afortunado.... ¡de qué!, estoy inválido, postrado en una cama...

  — ¡al menos estás vivo!, tú has acabado con incontables vidas, muchos de ellos aliados míos, ¡ no eres la víctima!, solo piensa en las personas que asesinaste en tu tonto acto de llamar la atención, solo piensa en esa niña quien acaba de perder a su padre — habló White enojado demostrándolo con su con voz recia.

Slug quedó callado tras la voz dominante entendiendo que estaba ante un superhéroe pero después de un largo silencio habló con serenidad: —entonces termina con mi vida.

 — no, lo correcto es que e enrege  a las autoridades, sabiendo lo que has hecho seguro estarás el resto de tu vida en prisión, o quizá te sentencien a pena de muerte, los humanos tienen sus maneras de hacer justicia,  ellos decidirán. 

—¿humanos, tú no eres humano?

—no pero seguramente tengo más humanidad que tú.

—no tenías que salvarme, imbécil— habló con amargura y con un tono grosero.

White Hat se molesto pero decidió no decir más. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a un cuarto diferente donde cuidó a la niña  que Slug salvó, ella solo tenía unos cuantos raspones y un golpe en la cabeza el cual él sanó, la niña adoraba jugar con White Hat y su carisma la tranquilizaba cuando lloraba al extrañar a su padre. 

Un par de horas más  tarde White regreso con una bandeja de comida. 

—  tienes que comer— dijo White Hat sentándose a su lado hablando más tranquilo que la última vez. 

  —¿ y vas a darme en la boca?, vete al demonio. 

 — si no más recuerdo tu nombre es slug, bien, Slug tienes que comer, algunas de tus heridas son graves, mejoraras más rápido con una buena alimentación—.  El joven no contestó.

—...sabes, no debí traerlos a mi casa pero seguramente sin mi atención morirías, no estoy seguro si he hecho lo correcto, pero, esa pequeña niña, asesinaste a su padre.

—yo no lo asesine, tuvo la oportunidad de huir y no lo hizo,  ya no es mi problema. 

White dio una risa cálida, — por cierto, yo no te daré de comer, lo hará ella— . Slug pudo oír la puerta abrirse  luego unos ligeros pasos. 

—bien, ahora ayudalo a comer—  dijo White Hat poniendo a la niña en su regazo, ella dio una linda sonrisa y comenzó a alimentar a Slug quien no se negó.

Los días transcurrieron, el héroe cuidaba de Slug y a veces tenían pláticas en las cuales White le contaba de sí mismo e esa manera supo que se trataba del hermano de Black Hat. En cambio Slug evitaba hablar de su persona, a veces peleaban por el carácter grosero que tenía pero White Hat siempre hallaba la manera  de resolver las cosas. 

El día que White retiró el vendaje de sus ojos se entristeció, Slug no había mejorado, el daño en sus ojos era más grave de lo que ambos imaginaron, ahora era ciego.  

—buscaré la forma de ayudarte, sanarás.  

  —no te molestes en ayudarme, qué más da si soy ciego o inválido, siempre creí que la vida era una maldita porquería...mis motivos de conquistar el mundo se han acabado, de hecho, ya no tengo motivos para nada.

—...Slug,  hay bondad en ti, de eso estoy seguro. Protegiste a esa niña así es como lo demostraste...ahora ella está sola en este mundo, tú debes cuidarla, enmienda tus errores.  Piensa que ahora tu motivo es protegerla y ser su familia.

—no cuidare de ella, no la salvé por bondad...solo fue lástima. 

—no lo creo, eso fue un acto de clemencia, de hecho,  es un lindo nombre—  habló con entusiasmo. —Slug, te daré más motivos para seguir; puedes ser mi ayudante, usar tu intelecto para el bien.

—un héroe, claro que no y aun así si aceptara ser tu 'ayudante' que obtendré a cambio.

—supongo que la redención.

Slug lo meditó. Jamás se imaginó ser un héroe  y en realidad no tenía muchas opciones, si se negaba creía que White Hat lo entregaría así que acepto.

Slug se quedó al lado del héroe y de la pequeña Clemencia, White Hat le ayudó a buscar la manera de recuperar su visa lográndolo con éxito, Slug jamás podrá olvidar la primera vez que lo vio; era tan igual a Black Hat. Con su vista de regreso pudo curar las secuelas del accidente; cambió las partes dañadas de su cuerpo por extremidades robóticas ya que era la única manera de no quedar inválido.

Con el paso de los meses se acostumbró al carisma de White, a su amabilidad y ternura descubriendo que no le gustaba involucrarse con humanos y que vivía en aislamiento, sin darse cuenta le tuvo bastante confianza para hablar de su vida, de sus experiencias siendo un niño sin familia que siempre vivió en la calle y del cómo decidió ser un criminal,  se dio cuenta que no quería que Clemencia viviera sin familia así que siempre cuido de ella como un hermano mayor.  Por otra parte White Hat promedio siempre cuidar de ellos y de ayudarlos a ambos a que algún día fueran superhéroes. 

* * *

 

Flug no podía creer la noticia sobre la muerte de su amigo, se sentía culpable de ello diciéndose a sí mismo que eso nunca habría pasado si lo hubiese ayudado. Pero ahora ya no podía cambiar lo sucedido, su mejor amigo había muerto y eso le había afectado demasiado; se había vuelto solitario y mucho más antipático. Lo extrañaba demasiado y defendía su nombre cuando sus compañeros decían que había sido demasiado tonto.

Un día ordinario cuando hizo su recorrido casual caminando por las solitarias calles se encontró de frente con una silueta conocida; era Slug. Su amigo estaba encapuchado usando lentes oscuros mirándolo con una inusual sonrisa.

— ¿Slug? —pregunto acercándose dudando de su identidad.

—Escuche que se te ha postulado para ser el graduado de honores—habló su amigo descubriéndose el rostro.

Flug lo miró por unos instantes asombrado por su apariencia desigual; detrás de aquellos lentes oscuros se encontraban un par de ojos totalmente diferentes, eran oscuras tanto como sus anteojos y el color carmesí de la iris sobresalía entre la noche.

—Slug...eso...no importa, ¡este vivo! —habló lleno de felicidad mientras corría a su lado... ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?, creí que falleciste.

Slug se estremeció ajustándose sus lentes. —así fue pero no tengo tiempo para aplicar. Escucha Slys; vengo a despedirme.

— ¿despedirte, a donde iras? ti-tienes que regresar a la escuela y graduarte, acaso ya no piensas ser la mano derecha de Black Hat.

Él le sonrió. —eso ya no está en mis planes, Escucha bolsa...yo...he dejado la villanía, ya no me importa, ahora soy, soy un asistente de un superhéroe- exclamó con dificultad.

— ¡¿qué?! Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿qué fue lo que paso en este tiempo, dónde estabas? No puedes dejar la villanía.

—Slys, tengo un nuevo propósito ahora y el hecho que deje la villanía no significa que deje de ser la persona que conoces, aun seremos amigos pero, por ahora tengo que irme, mi jefe me lo pide.

— ¿jefe?, tú no eres de los que reciben órdenes. ¿Quién es quién te ha metido estas tontas ideas? Tú odias a los héroes...qué haré ahora...quería ser parte de tu equipo, tú y yo, sin Black Hat ni nadie más.

—...lo siento bolsita, nos volveremos a ver algún día y entonces te lo contaré todo, por ahora tengo que iniciar con una nueva vida aunque creo que me va a costar demasiado.

—no te imagino siendo un héroe, te conocen, saben quién eres y lo que has hecho, ¿cómo iniciarás de cero?

—Aún no lo sé pero se me va a ocurrir algo, no he preocupes por mi bolsa.

Flug casi salta al escuchar la última palabra —yo sé cómo ayudarte con eso. —. Rápidamente sacó de su mochila una bolsa de papel y unos lentes como los suyos. Se acercó a su amigo y acomodó los objetos de tal manera que su imagen fuera igual a la suya. —ahora también eres una bolsa.

Slug se conmovió por lo que Flug hizo, en realidad era una buena idea usar una bolsa en la cabeza y aquellos visores oscuros eran perfectos. Por último estrechó la mano de su mejor amigo y se retiró sin nada más que decir.

Flug estaba lleno de sorpresa pero feliz de saber que Slug estaba vivo sin importar que ahora ayudaría a un superhéroe.

Los años transcurrieron, Flug se graduó con honores y cumplió su objetivo de ser aviador, su nombre fue siendo reconocido por el sin fin de crímenes que cometía y tal como su amigo dijo, ambos se volvieron a encontrar aunque solo un par veces. Para su amigo fue una gran sorpresa y algo irónico que Flug terminará siendo el asistente de Black Hat y el de White Hat. Una vez que supo de ello no volvió a estar en contacto con él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Después de leer el capítulo me di cuenta que parece que a Slug le gustaba su amigo :'v jejeje. Se los dejo a su criterio. 
> 
> +la pequeña Clem tenía 3-4 años.
> 
> +White Hat no le gusta relacionarse mucho con humanos porque tiende a encariñarse mucho. 
> 
> +a White Hat le gustan los chicos malos ;p 
> 
> +me reí mucho después de escribir el cap. 
> 
> +gracias por leer, se que no es perfecto el fic pero me encanta escribir +


	35. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 34 lo he dejado pendiente, la verdad decidí volverlo a escribir porque no me gusto en lo absoluto :/ pero les dejo este cap. que tampoco es muy bueno pero nah
> 
> no se preocupen, no se pierden de gran cosa. Lo subire en unos días. Por ahora no me queda más que decir; gracia por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo mis locuras. 
> 
> pd. dispensen los errores, lo escribí de madrugada :'v

5.0.5 entró cuidadosamente al laboratorio encontrando a Flug susurrando para sí mismo mientras escribía en su pizarra, parecía cansado e inquieto. El oso decidió sentarse en medio del lugar esperando que su papá notara su presencia.

— ¿qué estás haciendo aquí 5.0.5?

El oso llevó sus patas a su barriga, Flug meneo la cabeza pero luego lo comprendió; 5.0.5 tenía hambre. Él dio un lago resoplo, miró a su escritorio donde ya tenía preparado su disolución diaria la cual le servía muy bien para su decaimiento el cual era más constante.

Se acercó a 5.0.5 para darle un abrazo, posteriormente sujetó su pata y salió del laboratorio con él. Al llegar a la cocina uso en el rayo encogedor para hacer que el oso tuviera su tamaño original. Una vez hecho esto lo alzó y lo acomodó en su sillita alta, se dirigió al refrigerador de donde sacó una papilla. Se sentó frente a él y comenzó a alimentarlo. Pronto ambos estarían jugando y riendo.

—Aquí viene el avión— le decía acercando la cuchara al hocico del animalito.

Había tenido muy descuidado a 505 por todos los problemas que lo atormentaban, ni siquiera había pasado el tiempo que a diario le dedicaba para jugar.

Ahora que estaba al lado del pequeño se sentía más en calma, al verlo feliz mientras comía pensó en su futuro bebé; se imaginaba cuando tendría que arroparlo, darle de comer y arrullarlo. Flug siempre ha tenido un gran instinto paternal el cual se notaba con 505 pues le daba todos los cuidados que un niño pequeño necesita. Incluso en el pasado tuvo muchas riñas contra Black Hat por haberle pegado o por su gusto por hacerlo llorar.

Flug terminó de alimentar a 505 y después de limpiarlo lo alzó llevándolo a su habitación donde estuvo arrullándolo hasta que el cachorro se quedó profundamente dormido. El científico lo acomodó en su cama, lo cobijó y salió de su habitación dejando la luz prendida.

Al salir miró a Black Hat quien se encontraba de pie al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el demonio.

—traje a 505, es hora de que duerma.

Black Hat se acercó hasta estar frente a él sin decir nada, simplemente lo miraba.

—...yo también voy a descansar— le dijo pero al dar un par de pasos Black Hat lo sujetó del brazo.

—te agotas con mayor facilidad, tus piernas tiemblan e incluso tu andar es más lento. ¿Por qué no acabas con eso antes de que te mate?

Flug agachó la mirada dando un resoplo. —...ya te he dicho el porqué...no, no quiero hablar de esto ahora. De verdad estoy agotado.

Black Hat soltó su brazo para después sujetarlo de la mano. —yo también— le dijo comenzando a andar con él. Ambos llegaron a su habitación en donde Flug se quitó su bolsa y su bata de laboratorio para después acostarse y acomodarse de una manera en la cual le daba la espalda a Black Hat.

El demonio se quitó su elegante gabardina, después se acostó a un lado de Flug.

— ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

—nada, no estoy molesto, estoy preocupado...por ti.

—Deberías preocuparte por ti, yo estoy bien— le dijo Black Hat cruzando los brazos.

El científico se dio vuelta para verlo. —Yo estaré bien, he encontrado la manera de no sentirme tan mal...por cierto, olvidé ponerme el suero— dijo preocupado.

Black Hat le dio una mirada seria, él había estado tranquilo y eso para Flug era muy bueno porque todo resultaba mal cuando estaba enojado.

—Flug...sobre la otra noche, en la fiesta. Fue mi culpa, no debí ser tan descuidado contigo.

El chico se acercó a él acomodándose entre el brazo de Black Hat y dejando reposar su cabeza en su hombro.

—ya estoy bien, Alger no me hizo nada grave.

Black Hat contrajo su rostro en un gesto de disgusto tan solo al oír el nombre del vampiro.

— ¡no quiero que menciones su nombre! — le dijo cambiando su tono sereno a su habitual voz agresiva.

Flug se sobresaltó un poco y asintió con la cabeza, luego se levantó para tomar lugar encima de Black Hat. Comenzó a desatar el nudo de su corbata y a desabotonar su chaleco y camisa. Black Hat se veía confundido.

— ¿qué estás haciendo?

—crees que tengo un vínculo con él...te voy a demostrar lo contrario— dijo inclinándose para besarlo.

Black Hat se sorprendió ante la actitud del chico, ambos no habían tenido intimidad desde hacía meses atrás ni aun después de su reconciliación. Pero ahora Flug lo estaba besando de una manera tan necesitada, el demonio dio una sonrisa para sí mismo, había esperado mucho para estar con Flug de nuevo.

Pronto ambos estarían desnudos, las sábanas reposaban a un lado junto con sus ropas y la habitación se llenaba de las respiraciones pesadas de Black Hat mientras que Flug gemía de placer. Black Hat daba embestidas suaves lo que provocaba que el cuerpo del chico reaccionara con espasmos que le hacían sentirse lleno de dicha, estaba hundido en el deleite del placer sexual arañando la espalda de Black Hat mientras que sus cuerpos se frotaban entre ellos con pasión.

Flug se tensó por completo sintiendo como una oleada de placer recorría todo su cuerpo dando un fuerte gemido disfrutando cada segundo de su orgasmo. Al final Black Hat se acostó a su lado recuperando el aliento al igual que el chico quien sostenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Black Hat había extrañado el cuerpo de Flug; su piel blanca y su aroma dulce eso era algo que adoraba, se sentía tan feliz por ser el dueño de él, por ser el único en hacerlo suyo.

El demonio se acercó a él hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Flug para besarlo de una manera erótica recorriendo su piel hasta llegar a sus labios dándose un beso largo y ansioso.

El chico se separó para tomar aire mirando a Black Hat teniendo aún un tono rojizo en su rostro.

—Extrañaba esto— dijo mirando a otro lado con vergüenza.

Black Hat le sonrió si embargo no dijo nada solo se acercó a él para seguir besándolo.

Pronto el Flug quedó profundamente dormido y a su lado Black Hat mirándolo atentamente; para él era tan tierno verlo abrazado de la almohada con su cabello despeinado pero, noto que las respiraciones del chico eran lentas y débiles, eso preocupó al demonio quien se acercó más a él rozando su mejilla con su mano. Luego su mirada se dirigió a su abdomen.

Black Hat retiró con cuidado la sábana que lo cubría dejando al descubierto su abultado vientre el cual era poco más grande de lo que recordaba. Pasó su mano por su piel ligeramente vigilando a su amante para no despertarlo, luego dejó reposar su palma por unos instantes en el vientre de Flug sintiendo los latidos del ser que se encontraba dentro haciendo un perfecto ritmo con el palpitar de Flug.

Retiró su mano con disgusto volviendo a cobijar a Flug, no podía creer el afecto que el joven le tenía a ese ser pero por ahora no hablaría de ello con Flug, no después de una noche como esa. Volvió al lado del científico para abrazarlo y disfrutar de su calor.

* * *

 

 

En la mañana siguiente Flug se despertó notando la ausencia de su pareja, no le sorprendió ya que Black Hat suele estar ocupado todo el tiempo. Se levantó y tomó un ducha, bajó a la cocina para prepararse un café y se dirigió a su laboratorio pero al abrir la puerta quedo boca abierto por la escena que se encontraba frente a él; media docena de Hat Bots se encontraban en el suelo destruidos y en su silla estaba Slug reposando sus pies sobre su escritorio mientras miraba una de sus armas.

— ¡Slug!

El héroe alzó la mirada para verlo sin evitar sonreírle. Se levantó, sacudió su bata oscura acomodando el suéter con cuello largo que usaba debajo y ajustó sus lentes oscuros.

—bolsa, que bueno verte.

—no me digas así. Ya no soy un niño— le contestó aún asombrado de verlo.

—vaya bienvenida. Además para mí siempre vas a ser el niño tímido llorón que conocí en el bachiller...bueno al menos ahora eres más alto.

Flug se acercó a él cerrando su bata para que no viera su condición. — ¿Qué haces aquí? No te dije que vinieras directamente a mi casa, ¿qué harás si Black Hat te ve?

—no me parlotees, acabo de llegar, es fácil desactivar tu sistema de seguridad y tus robots parece que los haces de basura, dan lastima— dijo pateando la cabeza de un robot. —Estaba viendo tu trabajo, tienes un laboratorio bien equipado.

—sí, sí. En vez de meterte sin aviso me hubieses llamado cuando llegaste a la ciudad.

—dijiste 'de inmediato' idiota, además no estoy aquí por tu llamada inesperada, estoy aquí para aclarar una duda.

— ¿una duda?

— ¿Eres la pareja de Black Hat?— le preguntó el héroe directamente. Flug se ruborizó dando gracias tener puesta su bolsa para cubrirle el rostro.

—... ¿para eso viniste?

—después de años sin verte, ¿crees vendría solo por un mensaje que me mandaste sin explicación alguna? No, así que responde bolsa o te haré hablar a mi manera.

—sí. Lo soy— respondió el villano sin titubear.

Slug abrió la boca en asombro luego se acercó a él tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo.

— ¡¿pero qué diablos?! Eres una maldita deshonra, ¡¿cómo te atreviste a...

Sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue tomado del cuello y arrastrado a la pared más cercana. Slug se encontraba contra la pared a varios centímetros del suelo siendo asfixiado por  Black Hat quien tenía una mirada asesina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pos aquí le dejamos :v 
> 
> espero les guste porque a mí no :p siento que le falta amors a mis escritos :(


	36. Vieja amistad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pura charla aburrida. Espero les guste. Disculpen los errores, me agarró la inspiración y tuve que escribir antes de que se me fuera.

El joven científico quedó asombrado al ver aparecer a Black Hat tomando a Slug y golpeándolo contra el muro teniendo sus garras sobre su cuello.

— ¡Black Hat, suéltalo!...no me estaba haciendo daño, es u-un amigo mío— le dijo acercándose a él y sujetándolo de su gabardina.

El demonio volteo a verlo, ambos cruzaron mirada por apenas un instante. El villano miró los ojos suplicantes de su amante a través de los cristales opacos de sus visores y no dudó en soltar al intruso. Soltó al héroe quien se llevó las manos a su cuello dando grandes resoplidos llenando sus pulmones de aire. Pero solo unos segundos después un par de extremidades sombrías aparecieron envolviéndolo por completo. Slug no disimuló su sorpresa.

— ¡qué cara...!

Comenzó a decir aunque fue callado por una de las extremidades que rodeó su boca, él no pudo hacer nada, más que mostrar un gesto de disgusto.

— ¡¿Quién es él?! —preguntó el demonio al chico quien se puso en medio en un acto de defensa por su amigo.

—su nombre es Slug, es un viejo amigo, y-yo lo llame para...para que me ayude.

— ¿ayudarte? ¡No necesitas ayuda! se supone que yo te tengo que proteger, no necesitas a nadie más— le dijo dándole una mirada de desprecio al chico que se encontraba en el suelo pero su expresión cambió al reconocerlo. —... ¿dijiste Slug? la perra faldera de White Hat... ¡¿por qué un héroe esta en mi casa?!

—escucha..., tú mismo lo dijiste, estoy demasiado débil, él puede ayudarme—. Habló tomándolo del brazo.

Black Hat frunció el ceño, era verdad, él no podía hacer nada por su estado de salud y eso lo hacía sentir insignificante, en cambio no iba a permitir que un héroe estuviese en su casa, no se trataba de cualquier persona sino del subordinado principal de White Hat...aunque si ayudaría a Flug podría tolerar su presencia. Se acercó al científico diciendo entre dientes. —bien, pero lo quiero fuera de mi vista. Y no pasaré nada por alto— dijo mirando al héroe. Black Hat se retiró y en cuanto salió del laboratorio las sombras que envolvían a Slug desaparecieron.

—te dije que era una mala idea que llegaras de sorpresa, al menos resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, tuviese suerte por ahora, pero te advierto que si no cierras la boca no voy a defenderte de nuevo.

Slug se levantó con dificultad. —sólo me tomó desprevenido, pero, ¿acaso me dijo perra faldera....qué diablos significa eso?

Flug dio una carcajada. —no le hagas caso. Siempre es así.

El científico ayudó a su amigo. Después de unos minutos ambos se encontraban sentados frente el escritorio charlando de una manera muy formal sobre el tiempo en el cual no se habrían visto, sobre sus logros y de su trabajo hasta que Slug le preguntó: — ¿estás enfermo, por eso me llamaste? Ya es demasiado malo para mi saber que ese monstruo es tu...tu...ni siquiera puedo decirlo— hablo cruzando los brazos aun con disgusto.

—es una larga historia Slug.

—no lo creo, una vez me dijiste que no estabas interesado ni siquiera en contribuir con la asociación de Black Hat pero resulta que terminaste siendo su asistente personal, y ahora su... ¡su amante!...no puedo creerlo, seguramente te lavó el cerebro, esa cosa no tiene sentimientos, tarde o temprano terminará matándote.

Flug se estremeció, era justo lo que le había dicho Alger al conocerlo. —tú lo viste, él se preocupa por mí, además es verdad que mi estado de salud no es el mejor.

— ¿desde cuándo sucedió esto?

— ¿ehh?

—tu relación con él, dime pequeña basura; cuando fue que empezó a gustarte, cuando fue que ambos se atrajeron, esto no fue algo que se dio de la noche a la mañana.

—¿por qué el interés Slug? Por qué te molesta tanto.

Su amigo volteo evadiendo la pregunta mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. —...sabes que yo antes hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para trabajar a su lado, pero me he dado cuenta de lo que es en verdad, no puedes estar con él, va a asesinarte.

Flug dio un suspiro conmovido por la preocupación de su amigo. —he sobrevivido hasta ahora, ¿eso no te parece bastante?...Slug, seré muy directo contigo, te diré las razones por las cuales te llame y quiero que de verdad lo tomes en serio.

Slug lo miro con duda pero asintió mientras se acomodaba en la silla. Su amigo lo pensó muy bien antes de hablar, no sabía por dónde comenzar así que empezó a contarle desde que él se enamoró de Black Hat. Durante un par de horas ambos estuvieron en el escritorio. Flug hablando a detalle todo lo ocurrido y su amigo tan sorprendido interrumpiéndolo para aclarar ciertas dudas.

Lo más difícil para Flug fue contarle sobre su preñez y como lo esperaba Slug no lo tomó muy bien.

—... ¡q-qué...me estás diciendo que ahora mismo tienes un parásito en tu interior? — le preguntó tratando de no perder la calma.

—sí.

— ¿y lo descubriste a los 3 meses?, creí que eras más inteligente. Ya veo el problema. Quieres deshacerte de eso.

—te pareces tanto a Black Hat, ¡no! no quiero que muera, quiero que me ayudes a asegurar su bienestar.

—...de verdad lo amas tanto que incluso te cuesta eliminar algo que ambos han creado.

Flug sonrió debajo de su bolsa. —ya empiezas a entenderlo—. El científico continúo contándole todo; sobre Alger y todos los problemas con él, sin embargo a él tampoco le comento lo que en verdad ocurrió aquella noche.

Al final Slug parecía tan inquieto, tratando de comprender todo lo que le había dicho, era algo imposible y difícil de comprender en su totalidad. Su amigo se acercó a uno de los cajones del escritorio mostrándole el resultado de sus análisis, imágenes de ecografía y todo tipo de datos que había estado obteniendo.

Slug los tomó levantando sus anteojos para mirar la imagen. —se ve como un feto normal, teniendo en cuenta que no se encuentra en un útero. No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo puede sobrevivir dentro de ti?... ¿cómo llego ahí?....y sobre ese tal Alger; cómo es posible que a estas alturas aun este con vida, tengo muchas preguntas Flug y más vale que me respondas.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—no, yo sólo puedo estar aquí máximo una semana, White Hat podrá sospechar. Supongo que a él no le van a decir nada, créeme que se pondrá muy feliz al saber que va a ser tío.

—claro que no, no lo tiene que saber...por cierto, hay algo que no he comentado— dijo Flug levantándose y tomándolo de la mano para que lo acompañara, ambos llegaron a la habitación de tortura de Flug, un lugar siniestro lleno de armas. En medio del lugar se encontraba la mesa metálica en la cual se apilaban dos cuerpos humanos mutilados. El científico le comentó sobre aquel instinto que obtuvo sin saber aclarar si era debido a su nene o a lo ocurrido con Alger.

Slug examinó los cuerpos. —esto no parece ser hecho por ti, tienes serios problemas amigo. ¿Cuántos cuerpos has devorado, y en cuánto tiempo?

—...cuatro, en un par de días. La primera vez fue justo antes de enviarte el mensaje. Nadie lo sabe Slug, ni siquiera Black Hat.

—no creo que sea debido al vampiro. ¿Viste que hiciera algo semejante a esto alguna vez?

Flug asintió recordado la primera vez que estuvo en casa de Alger, él lo había visto devorar cuerpos humanos tal como él lo hacía.

El héroe dio un largo suspiro luego se quitó sus anteojos para apretar el puente de la nariz, parecía demasiado confundido pero al menos ya no estaba enojado con Flug, ahora parecía entender mejor la situación. —ok bolsa, te voy a ayudar, no estoy seguro de qué es exactamente lo que tienes en tu cuerpo pero tratare de hacer lo mejor para que ambos estén bien.

Flug no dudo en acercarse para abrazarlo agradeciendo a su amigo en cambio Slug le dio un gesto de disgusto, a él no le gustan los abrazos.

—llegaste aquí enojado por saber lo de mi relación con Black Hat y ahora estás dispuesto a ayudarme, ¿por qué?

— tú fuiste quien ha pedido mi ayuda. Eres mi único amigo en el mundo y...eso hacen los amigos ¿no?...aunque, aún tengo que procesar mucho de lo que me has dicho.

Flug se descubrió dejando a la vista su abultado abdomen.

—Y yo decía que estabas gordo— dijo Slug con una sonrisa. Se acercó él y pasó su mano que se cubrirá con un guante de cuero. — ¿hace cuánto que no te haces un ultrasonido?

—un par de semanas, no he tenido mucho tiempo.

—entonces haremos una ahora.

Slug preparó todo para hacerlo, recostó a su amigo y comenzó con su labor.

—Usas los visores que te di— habló Flug para romper el silencio.

—sí, me han servido de mucho.

—has cambiado Slug, eres más carismático, White Hat debe ser buen jefe.

—no le gusta que lo llame 'jefe' pero es verdad, es un buen mentor. Tú también cambiaste Slys, ya no eres tan tímido, se nota que eres más determinado y menos torpe.

El científico guardó silencio mientras que su amigo seguía con su labor haciendo anotaciones. — ¿por qué Black Hat no estima algo que él mismo ha creado? Estamos hablando literalmente de su hija.

Flug se tensó al escuchar a su amigo. — ¿hija?

—...sí...estamos hablando de tu bebé. Mira; es una niña— le dijo mostrando la pantalla. — ¿no lo sabes?

—yo...yo suponía que era varón.

Slug alzó las cejas incrédulo. —no puede ser, ni siquiera eso sabias. Es increíble— le dijo acercándose al aparato para apagarlo, luego se dirigió al escritorio para dejar algunas hojas.

—quiero ver la cara de Black Hat cuando lo sepa...

Slug se dio vuelta y al ver a Flug dejó caer su mandíbula junto con su papelero. El joven científico se había quitado la bolsa de la cabeza dejando al descubierto su rostro. Slug jamás había visto el rostro de su amigo.

Flug Slys le dio una sonrisa cálida con rubor en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos sostenían lágrimas pasando su mano por su vientre.

Slug contemplaba el rostro de Flug con admiración; su gran cicatriz en la mejilla, el tono de su piel impropio que se marcaba en un lado de su mirada, su cabello largo color marrón que caía con delicadeza sobre sus ojos...esos ojos de color verde adornados por unas largas y rizadas pestañas.

—Slys...eres tan...feo— le dijo acercándose, tomó su rostro y lo examinó con paciencia.

—Ya lo sé— respondió limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. —no pareces sorprendido por mi bebé.

—he visto de todo bolsa, tan solo las últimas semanas me he encontrado con gente muy rara, en mis viajes inter dimensionales, desde un anciano de seis dedos buscando su realidad hasta un lunático uniceja alcohólico que va de una dimensión a otra por diversión.

Slys lo miro confundido.

—El punto es—. Continúo Slug. —...aún estoy enojado por tu tontería de involucrarte con un demonio, no sólo eso, ahora tendrás un hijo de él. No imagine que terminaras así y la verdad estoy muy decepcionado, pero ha sido tu decisión...aunque sea una locura.

Flug le sonrío de nuevo haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara.

  — en verdad cambiaste Slyg. 

* * *

 

Un par de horas después 5.0.5 entró al laboratorio llevando en una bandeja  con comida para su padre quedando sorprendido por la presencia del desconocido. Slys le presentó a Slug  su gran orgullo pero el héroe prosimio que él tenía un robot de montaje y circuitos perfectos el cual él mismo había construido, ambos comenzaron a presumir sus inventos aunque al final terminaron riendo.

Black Hat pasó el día completo en su oficina tratando de distraerse en sus pendientes, ese día ni siquiera se encontraba Demencia para que lo molestara y así perder tiempo reprendiéndola. La chica había salido a una misión y seguramente no regresaría hasta el día siguiente.

El dominio se hundió en su elegante sillón, aburrido y lleno de curiosidad por el intruso que había en su casa, no le gustaba la idea de que Flug estuviera a su lado. Ahora notaba lo increíblemente celoso que era pero no le incomodó, Flug era de él no lo dejaría ir nunca.

Por la noche Black Hat fue a su habitación y sorpresivamente Flug no estaba ahí, así que de inmediato fue al laboratorio pero tampoco lo encontró. Guiado por la esencia semejante a la suya que Flug lleva dentro de él pudo encontrarlo en la cocina, él y su amigo charlaban con carisma mientras bebían café. Black Hat se enojó un poco por ello, seguramente esta noche no la pasaría junto con su amante como él hubiese querido pero muy en el fondo le alegraba que al menos ese día Flug no se notara malhumorado como antes, esta vez se oía como el chico juguetón de siempre. Así que se retiró dejando a los jóvenes charlados y riendo al recordar sus aventuras de adolescentes, recordando su vieja amistad.

* * *

Era de noche, para los jóvenes el día había pasado tan rápido, pronto Flug se sintió agotado así que llevó a su amigo a su habitación para que ambos durmieran.

—No voy a dormir contigo— dijo Slug mirando la cama individual.

— ¿por qué no?— preguntó mientras él se acostaba despojándose de su ropa.

—La única forma de que ambos durmamos en esa cama es abrazados y eso no va a pasar— contestó tomando una almohada y una sábana las cuales arrojó al suelo. —Dormiré ahí— dijo quitándose su bata junto con sus botas arrojándolas de lado. —Tu tonto esposo me dejó marcas en el cuello— le dijo tocándose el cuello el cual tenía pequeños hematomas del agarre que le había hecho Black Hat.

—no es mi esposo Slug.

—se supone que primero te casa y luego tienes hijos bolsa.

—...

—es cierto, enseguida de haberlo engendrado se separaron, no puede ser que el vampiro llegara a gustarte.

Flug se levantó con una expresión triste sintiéndose demasiado incómodo. —¡lo odio!...Slug, yo...tengo algo que contarte, algo que a nadie le he dicho.

—sólo dilo bolsa,

Flug tomó asiento en su cama y su amigo se incorporó poniéndole toda la atención.

—te dije sobre el incidente en la fiesta...pero no te dije lo que en verdad pasó.

Su amigo le dio una expresión seria. —aparte de que bebió de tu sangre, qué más pudo haber hecho.

—...tuve sexo con él— le dijo hundiendo el rostro en una almohada.

Slug abrió los ojos en total sorpresa. —qué, tú...pero, por qué, tú amas a Black Hat.

—no fue algo que yo quisiera Slug. Fue sin concesión mía.

Slug apretó los puños y charrasqueo los dientes con furia. — ¡ese hijo de puta!

El científico se enrolló en las sábanas acomodándose de forma que pudiera ver directamente a su amigo, le dirigió una mirada  triste y llena de pesar. —...pero,  después de eso...he tenido libido por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pta vida....el Flug siente deseo sexual por Alger :o a que esa no la viste venir.


	37. Charla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, ya sé, aun les debo un cap. pero es que el drama está muy interesante u-u no debería escribir pero ahhh me entra la inspiración >o<
> 
> por cierto me di cuenta que ya no puedo hacer nada para que amen a Alger....R.I.P al poco cariño que algunas aún le tenían 
> 
> y el cap se llama así porque es más parloteo aburrido "" ...se me acaban las ideas pa' los títulos
> 
> ahora sí me voy
> 
> PD: yo y mis dramones.... matenme

—... me acabas de decir que lo que odias, por qué sentir eso.

\- ¡no lo sé Slug! Eso me confunde a mí también. Es algo que simplemente sucede.

Slug se acostó sobre el suelo acomodándose en la sábana que había puesto. Se produjo una mano en la barbilla pensando profundamente. —Una vez en Tokio nos enfrentamos con una especie, por ejemplo, en el último caso, en White Hat. Estudie a su especie y la verdad se comportan como ... como si fueras su pareja, suelen actuar así, tan dependientes uno de otro.

Flug le lanzó una almohada. No digas eso, es exactamente lo que sugiere Black Hat.

—Yo no lo sugiero Slys, lo estoy afirmando.

—Pues te equivocas, no existe un vínculo entre él y yo ... lo que pasa es que ...

—Ni siquiera puedes explicar tu atracción hacia él, eso es lo que sientes ¿verdad? Te atrae, y te apunto a que piensas en él todo el día. Es normal, es decir; Usted ha tenido su sangre muchas veces al igual que él ... y ambos han tenido .... emm, bueno, entiendes el punto.

Mirar al techo sin saber que decir, su mirada aún se torna triste y Slug lo noto.

—No te preocupes bolsa, buscaremos una solución. Duerme, mañana tengo mucho trabajo que hacer contigo.

Flujo de los mismos.

Después de mucho tiempo Slug miró a su amigo escuchando los resultados que le indicaron que dormía. Slug se dejó despacio cuidando de no hacer ruido, tomó su bata, su calzado y salió, estuvo fuera de la habitación de Flug por un par de minutes fumando luego comenzó a andar entre los pasillos abriendo puertas en busca de la oficina de Black Hat.

Pronto llegó a una gran puerta. La luz que se filtraba a través del ventanal de cristales carmesí.

\- ¡Black Hat, tenemos que hablar!

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, el lugar se quedó vacío hasta que de repente una gran sombra cubrió el lugar donde todo está en la penumbra. Slug cruzó los brazos dando un suspiro. Los árboles, los ojos, los ojos, los ojos, los ojos, los ojos, los árboles, y los demás gusanos. Sacó su arma de su bata negra y le bastó con algunos disparos a las cabezas de las mejores terroristas para matarlas.

—Black Hat, deja tu drama y sal ahora.

El chico tuvo en respuesta una sonrisa siniestra que hizo eco, después toda la oscuridad se aglomeró en un solo punto.

—Olvida nuestras diferencias Black, estoy aquí por Slys— exclamó Slug siendo muy directo y hablando sin titubeo alguno. — Aun me cuesta entender lo de su...embarazo— dijo usando su manos para remarcar las comillas en su última palabra. —lo que no es sorpresa para mí es tu desinterés por él, así que seamos directos. ¿Lo amas? O simplemente le das una ilusión tonta para beneficio tuyo.

Black Hat no dio respuesta.

— ¡habla maldita sea o haré que lo hagas!

Black Hat dio una ligera risa y comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección en silencio. Slug alzó su arma en contra de él y cuando tuvo al villano a sólo unos pasos de distancia disparó. El tiro fue directamente contra su pecho provocando que el demonio diera una muy ligera mueca de dolor. Slug lo noto y su cara cambio a una expresión de absoluta sorpresa sin embargo también se distrajo.

Black Hat no desaprovechó la oportunidad y de inmediato le arrebató su arma rompiéndola entre sus mano al darle un apriete, enseguida sujetó al chico con sus sombras obligándolo a arrodillarse ante él.

—no tengo nada que hablar contigo miserable porquería. Ni siquiera eres humano en totalidad, eres un despojo, una basura por quien White sintió lástima—le dijo inclinándose para mirarlo frente a frente. Slug frunció el ceño pero por un segundo su mirada se dirigió al impacto que tenía en el pecho del cual muy ligeramente goteaba sangre. Eso lo impresiona bastante pero disimuló su interés en ello.

—no me importa cómo me digas, Slys..., él te ama y sus estúpidos sentimientos hacia a ti le impiden razonar correctamente, además...ambos sabemos que está muriendo...pero si no quieres hablar conmigo anda, mátame, seguro Slys nunca te lo perdonaría.

El rostro de Black Hat cambió dando un semblante de resignación, apretó los dientes y dio un paso atrás mientras que las sombras soltaban al chico.

Slug se levantó dando una sonrisa sínica. —no es verdad...es totalmente cierto que tienes sentimientos por él, y yo decía que solo tenías un interés egoísta. ¡Vaya, Black Hat! Sientes interés por alguien, así que hay más que maldad y crueldad en ti.

El villano ignoró sus palabras mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón. —no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez así que sólo dime qué quieres y lárgate.

—eso, lo que tiene dentro de él, puede matarlo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El demonio arrugó la cara. —no necesito un vástago.

Slug cruzó los brazos confirmando lo que su amigo le comentó; Black Hat rechazaba a su unigénito.

—pues él no necesita un parásito en su interior. Slys me ha pedido que lo ayude y eso haré, así que no te metas en mis asuntos. No romperé mi promesa.

—"dar palabra de honor y nunca romper una promesa"— arremedó Black Hat usando la voz de su hermano dando después una carcajada. —tontas enseñanzas de White, además, es mi humano, mi pertenencia. No puedes oponerme nada ante él.

Slug se dirigió hacia el escritorio y lleno de furia golpeo la madera con los puños cerrados, no podía creer que acabara de decir eso "mi pertenencia", sonaba tan codicioso...tan posesivo. Y Black Hat sintió arrepentimiento de eso, él no había hablado así de Flug desde hacía tanto, desde que admitió sus sentimientos por él lo dejó de ver como otra simple humano, ahora era su pareja, su amado.

— ¡maldito infeliz!... Cómo te atreves... ¡él no te merece! es mejor de lo crees, es mucho más...no es un objeto, ¡no te pertenece!

— ¡¿y qué sabes tú de él?! — preguntó Black Hat poniéndose de pie sosteniendo la mirada retadora del héroe.

—Esa pregunta deberías hacértela a ti mismo, dime; ¿sabes cuál es la razón por la cual usa esa bolsa?, ¿Sabes por qué tiene un gran instinto paternal?, ¿Quién fue antes de que se nombrara Flug Slys? ¡No! seguramente no. No sabes nada de su vida antes de que llegara aquí y seguramente nunca te ha importado, lo único que te importa es que esté a tu disposición. Ahora veo porqué aún tiembla al estar frente a ti, por eso aún tartamudea al hablarte.

Black Hat enfureció mirándolo con una tonalidad oscura en sus ojos. — ¡largo! — ordenó con voz demoníaca.

Slug se apartó del escritorio dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Slys tiene noticias interesantes acerca de tu hijo y por cierto, se responsable de tus actos, ese ser lleva tu sangre. No lo olvides Blaky; no interfieras en mis asuntos con bolsa— le dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

* * *

 

—Flug...Flug.... ¡bolsa! —gritó Slug haciendo que el joven científico saltara del susto.

— ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó aun adormilado.

—tienes fiebre.

—Oh...suele pasarme seguido— contestó tocando su rostro rojizo.

—...pequeño idiota— contestó saliendo de la habitación, después de unos minutos regresó en compañía con 5.0.5, el oso traía consigo una bandeja con el desayuno de Flug y su amigo sostenía maletín.

—le dije que te preparara el desayuno y lo tuve que regañar cuando note que te iba a traer postres y demás porquerías dulces. Debes tener una dieta balanceada Slys, por cierto también deberías usar ropa adecuada— dijo sentándose a su lado tomando su mano para introducir la aguja. —descubrí que usas suero, eso es bueno. Por ahora te pondré un poco de medicina para tu fiebre.

—sí, gracias Slug.

5.0.5 dejó la bandeja en un escritorio cercano luego muy emocionado se dirigió a Flug, el chico se cubrió bien antes de recibir al oso y darle apapachos.

—5.0.5, necesitaré un poco de agua fría, ¿puedes traérmela?

El animalito asintió y salió de inmediato. Slug se levantó poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. 

—no me digas...no lo sabe ¿verdad?

—no, tampoco Demencia.

—tendrás que decirles. Ahora a tu engendro sólo le queda crecer, no es algo que puedas ocultar por siempre.

—pe-pero...no puedo, Demencia me odia por el simple hecho de saber que tengo una relación con Black Hat, me matara si sabe de esto.

—eres un villano, mátala, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—es útil para Black Hat, además es excelente prueba para mis experimentos.

—en eso no puedo ayudarte bolsa, tienes que arreglar eso solo, el oso parece agradable, tal vez él lo tome bien.

Flug asintió pero se sobresaltó al escuchar un fuerte timbre.

Su amigo le dio la espalda sacando su teléfono celular, miró la pantalla dudando pues no tenía el número registrado aun así contesto.

— ¡Slug!

El chico apartó la bocina de su oído al escuchar la voz eufórica de White Hat. — ¿White?...qué- qué quieres.

—te hablo por el teléfono nuevo de Clemencia, es mejor que buscarte en persona. Slug necesito que regreses ahora mismo.

Flug escuchó la conversación de Slug, parecía enojado y discutía cada vez más con la persona detrás de la llamada, un minuto después colgó dando un resoplo de frustración.

—lo siento Flug, tengo que irme.

—pero...apenas ayer llegaste. Me dijiste que estarías una semana.

—lo sé pero White dice que me necesita urgentemente.

—no puedes dejarme ahora, prometiste ayudarme.

—lo haré bolsa, sólo déjame arreglar este asunto, regresaré en cuanto pueda, no quiero que White venga a buscarme aquí...él y Black Hat tienen asuntos familiares por decirlo así. Te dejare indicaciones y espero obedezcas.

Flug asintió. —qué hay respecto a...eso.

—trata de no comerte a tus vecinos, hablo enserio. Yo seguiré estudiando los datos que obtuve ayer, no te preocupes bolsita, voy a regresar pronto, mientras puedes darle la noticia a tu marido.

—ya te dije que no somos esposos.

—Como sea— contestó con una risa burlona.

Slug se retiró unas horas después dándole todo tipo de notas a su amigo sobre cuidados prometiendo regresar en poco tiempo. Black Hat lo vio partir alegrandose de que se fuera así podría tener más privacidad con Flug.

* * *

 

White Hat se encontraba en la terraza de su casa bebiendo el té mientras contemplaba plácidamente las estrellas, era una noche de luna llena y las flores de su jardín le daban al lugar un perfume exquisito que el héroe disfrutaba. Alzó su fina taza para dar un sorbo y en cuanto la reposo en su pequeño plato Slug ya se encontraba ahí con una mirada de absoluto enojo.

— ¡mentiroso! — grito el chico mientras se acercaba, tomó la taza de té y la arrojó al rostro de su jefe manchando su traje blanco.

—Slug...

—no, nada de pretextos, me dijiste que era urgente, que regresara de inmediato y al llegar Clemencia me dice que no ha habido ningún incidente, ninguna maldita emergencia.

—ok...fue una pequeña mentira, pero...sólo quería saber que estabas bien...en realidad te extrañé.

— ¡un día!, ¡me fui un maldito día! —gritó Slug completamente irritado.

—lo sé...prometí no invadir tu privacidad y no lo hice, pero ni siquiera me dijiste a donde ibas.

—dije que tomaría un descanso White, ¡un descanso de ti! Durante años he estado aquí ayudándote días tras día, merezco unas vacaciones.... ¡estaba en medio de algo muy importante!...ahora ya entiendo porque me dijo perra faldera— habló diciendo en voz baja así mismo lo último.

White disimulo una risa pensando que era un insulto cómico. Se levantó limpiando su traje. —lo siento, de verdad perdón. Estaba preocupado y demasiado aburrido...además creí que no regresarías... por eso mentí.

Slug suspiro llevándose la mano al rostro intentando calmarse. —eres un gran imbécil, te dije que volvería pronto, debiste creerme, es verdad que a veces me irritas...pero no te abandonaría...sabes que te lo debo todo.

White se sonrojo y se acercó lentamente a Slug inclinándose para besarlo. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás y puso su mano en la boca de White Hat.

— ¿qué crees que haces?

—...yo...

— ¿intentaste besarme? —preguntó dudando pero al ver el rostro tímido de su jefe decidió hablar con mucha tranquilidad. —no regresemos a lo mismo. Sabes que no me interesas, no confundas la amistad y admiración que siento por ti con amor. No te amo White Hat...y lo sabes.

White Hat forzó una sonrisa. —...lo siento, creí que era...que era un buen momento.

—no, no hay momentos "románticos" entre nosotros...

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, White Hat simulaba sonreír pero sus ojos no podían sostener sus lágrimas por la desilusión que tuvo, no importaba cuánto lo intentara Slug siempre lo rechazaba.

—quieres... ¿quieres tomar el té?

—no...quiero que me ayudes a resolver una duda.

—claro, puedes preguntar lo que...

Pero no termino de hablar ya que Slug de inmediato sacó un arma y le disparó en el pecho.

El héroe bajo la mirada viendo el arma en su torso. —ya pedí perdón Slug, eso no era necesario.

El científico apartó el arma mirando el pecho de su jefe con interés pasando su mano en donde se suponía que debería haber una herida.

—No estas sangrando— habló asombrado, su jefe apenas se había percatado de su agresión sin dar una gran expresión de dolor.

—siempre pruebas tus armas en mí, nunca me has visto sangrar, ¿por qué el interés hasta ahora?

—porque...como dije era una duda... ¿las criaturas amo tú no sangran?

—no, no lo hacemos...bueno depende, pero con algo como eso no. Yo he recibido grandes heridas hechas por Black Hat, en cambio a él nunca lo he visto sangrar.

Slug se hundió en sus pensamientos recordando la herida que le provocó un sombrero negro, un simple ataque con el cual le hizo una herida profunda. El chico lo medito teniéndola teoría de que ... Black Hat está muriendo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por ahora tengo esto....un poco a la carrera (dispensen los errores) pero ya qué
> 
> gracias por leer


	38. El silencio de White Hat

Slug dio un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo que se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Tenía su escritorio lleno de hojas, en ellas marcaba sus teorías respecto a la situación de Flug y revisaba todos los análisis qué le habría hecho a su amigo. Aún era un poco difícil de entender pero siendo algo hecho por Black Hat, bueno, sabía que criaturas como él podrían hacer cualquier cosa, pero, en realidad ni siquiera él comprendía la naturaleza de criaturas como él, en su caso, a su propio jefe.

A él no le gustaba cuestionar a su jefe, mucho menos sobre sus asuntos personales. Durante todos los años que ha trabajado para White Hat se ha quedado con muchas interrogantes pero prefiere quedarse con ellas o averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. Esta vez necesitaba saber el porqué, por qué algo como eso sucedió. Volvió a mirar la imagen del ultrasonido, aquel ser era tan frágil, tan vulnerable, parecía ser un bebé cualquiera. Slug sonrió, recordar a su amigo hablando de una manera tan protectora por su pequeña, era tierno, Flug no parecía ser el villano despiadado que en realidad es. Igualmente la actitud de Black Hat era diferente, no parecía ser el villano despiadado del que todos hablaban.

Slug guardó todas las hojas en un folder rápidamente al percatarse que White Hat entraba al laboratorio y sacó sus planos para aparentar.

\- ¿Trabajando?- preguntó su jefe mientras acomodaba su corbata. Slug lo ignoró.

\- ¿aún estás enojado? Ya ha pasado una semana Slug...sabes que lo hago porque me preocupo por ti.

-Eres un sobreprotector - le contestó enojado.

White le dio su sonrisa tierna tomando lugar al lado de él. -Puedes tomar tus vacaciones esta semana, toma los días que desees siempre y cuando te pongas en contacto conmigo.

El científico le dio una mirada dudosa pero después volvió su atención a las hojas del escritorio. -Más te vale que esta vez no me llames con un pretexto tonto.

-No lo haré, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- ¿De verdad? Vaya. Siempre pides mi ayuda para todo. No te gusta estar solo.

-Es porque me gusta tu compañía- dijo White con una mirada coqueta. -has estado muy ocupado esta semana, ¿de qué se trata tanto papeleo? -preguntó para cambiar el tema al ver que Slug comenzaba a enojarse.

-es una investigación.

\- ¿puedo ayudar?

-de hecho, sí puedes, estoy investigando sobre... criaturas no tan comunes, extraños como lo eres tú y tu hermano.

\- ¿quieres saber sobre mí?, Slug eso me halaga. Puedes preguntar todo lo que gustes, aunque, ya debes conocerme muy bien después de tanto tiempo.

-pero, tienes miles de años, debes tener muchos secretos.

-a ti te lo contaría todo.

El científico tomo una libreta para anotar pensando que sería incómodo. - bien, son preguntas tontas así que no te sorprendas tanto...¿te has enfermado antes?, quiero decir de una manera grave.

La sonrisa de White cayó dando una expresión seria como si estuviera recordando a un mal momento. -sí, como sabes soy inmune a muchas cosas pero ha habido una cosa la cual casi acaba con mi existencia.

El chico comenzó a anotar en su libreta un tanto impresionado por lo que escuchaba. - ¿qué podría matarte?, eres invencible.

-bueno, ni siquiera yo soy perfecto Slug, hace mucho tiempo estuve a punto de morir, era como una enfermedad; poco a poco perdí todas mis habilidades hasta ser tan frágil como un humano, pero eso solo fue el inicio. Me debilité tanto que ni siquiera podía estar de pie, era una tortura; mi cuerpo empezaba a morir lentamente y era muy doloroso.

Slug dejó de escribir estando atento a lo que decía White. - ¿qué fue lo que te hizo estar así?

-el odio.

El chico parpadeó en sorpresa. - ¿odio, has odiado a alguien, eso es posible?

La mirada de White se tornó caen más triste. -odiaba a Black Hat, lo odiaba con todo mi ser.

El chico preguntó por la causa pero White no contestó, en cambio se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

-me gustaría seguir platicando pero tengo mucho que hacer, hablaremos después, espero que eso te sirva de algo.

\- ¡espera!, no lo comprendo, ¿si tú puedes odiar...Black Hat escapas de amar, amar de verdad?

\- ¿él?, no lo creo, todo lo hace a su conveniencia... ¿esas preguntas se deben a la 'relación' que supuestamente tiene Blaky? ¿Estas investigando eso?

-no... yo lo preguntaba por ti...ya no importa. Háblame del trabajo de hoy.

-Haré cosas fáciles; combatir a villanos llevarlos ante la ley. Esta vez estoy tras un villano muy listo y escurridizo. Ha asesinado a todos los héroes que intentan detenerlo y va dejando decenas de muertos en los lugares a los que va- dijo frunciendo el ceño. -Es alguien que tengo que enfrentar personalmente, por eso no vendrás conmigo.

-Debe ser alguien importante para decidir ir por tu cuenta.

-Lo es. No te preocupes, tendrás más tiempo para tu investigación.

\- sí, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte- dijo al ultimo con vergüenza.

* * *

 

Alger se inclinó para tomar el cuadro que se encontraba en el suelo. El retrato de quien habría sido su esposa se encontraba mayormente calcinado. Black Hat se habría asegurado de que la mansión que se encontraba cerca de su casa. El fuego consumió la mansión por completo, aquella donde él y Flug se conocieron, ahora solo era ruinas.

Acomodó la imagen con cuidado sobre lo que fue una chimenea mirándola con una expresión triste, en consuelo sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño llavero con forma de avión de papel. Aquel llavero era el que Flug le obsequió el día en el que ambos la pasaron juntos. Recordaba las largas charlas y las veces que compartieron la cena, de aquellos pocos momentos en los que se enamoró más de él.

Alger sonrió mientras agitaba el pequeño llavero pensando en Flug. Tal vez actuó inadecuadamente y por eso se sentía culpable, él deseaba que Flug fuera quien lo aceptara pero al no hacerlo lo único que pudo pensar fue en obligarlo, así lo hizo; tomó a Flug y disfrutó demasiado de ello. Era lo que anhelaba además de su sangre la embriagante sabor del chico lo volvía loco, fue un buen plan, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Flug anhelara su compañía.

Alger se sentía orgulloso. Su plan estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba, tenía a Black Hat vulnerable tratando de pelear por Flug y aunque aún no sabe la manera de acabar con su vida tiene el placer de verlo sufrir adueñándose de lo que ama.

El vampiro dio media vuelta para retirarse pero a unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba una persona de pie recargada sobre un bastón luciendo un elegante sombrero blanco que hacía juego con su traje. Alger dio una expresión de total sorpresa. No se había percatado de la presencia de esa persona.

-Alger Pendraron Castellaw, no puedo decir que es un gusto volverte a ver- habló dándole una mirada carismática.

La mandíbula del vampiro cayó al escucharlo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie excepto Black Hat concia su nombre completo. - ¿quién eres? jamás en mi vida te he visto.

-Tal vez tú no me has visto en esta apariencia... Creo que me recordarás así- Habló tomando al momento la apariencia de un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y de hermosos ojos azules con un traje similar aunque de estilo antiguo.

Alger miró con asombro. -te recuerdo. Eres aquel héroe de antes, creí que Black Hat había acabado contigo.

-Mi nombre es White Hat- habló tomando su apariencia común. El vampiro quedó aún más asombrado al verlo, su apariencia tan similar a la de Black Hat sin embargo no tenían la misma esencia y ciertas características lo diferenciaba.

-tú...eres un mito.

-no, simplemente soy discreto. Desde la antigüedad cumplo con mi trabajo; erradicar con el mal, en especial el que Black Hat provoca. Por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿piensas apresarme? ¿Por qué ahora?

-te creí muerto, no escuche de ti en mucho tiempo, no después de tu...incidente con Black Hat, solías usar el sombrero de copa con orgullo. Se tu historia Alger, se la razón por la cual dejaste de ser su subordinado. En aquel tiempo todos lo sabían...

Alger apretó los dientes con disgusto, -ahora tengo un propósito; asesinar a Black Hat.

-no puedes hacer eso. Nadie puede. No dejare que sigas cometiendo más crímenes Alger, tu venganza no llegará a nada así que mejor entrégate, podemos hacerlo a tú manera o a mí manera, tú decides.

\- ¿...quieres decir que ni siquiera tú sabes su debilidad? -le pregunto ignorando sus últimas palabras. -me sorprendes White, pero es comprensible... recuerdo lo que te hacía- habló con una sonrisa descarada. White frunció el ceño.

-Solías tener un sin fin de acompañantes, todos ellos discípulos tuyos, personas que te admiran y que siguen tus pasos con el anhelo de ser héroes, de seguir tus absurdos ideales...vaya, debí saber que eras tu desde entonces. No he olvidado lo que hizo Black Hat...yo mismo acabé con la vida de muchos de tus amigos, lo siento, nada personal.

\- ¡Silencio!- Gritó White Hat.

\- ¿o qué, vas a matarme?

-no. Eso me convertiría en alguien como tú.

\- ¿eso crees?... Sabes, no quiero luchar contigo, tú y yo no somos muy diferentes. Ambos tenemos un ideal en común y es eliminar a Black Hat.

-no Alger, no hago tratos con personas como tú....no te ofendas.

-Conozco su debilidad, si me ayudas ambos podremos lograrlo.

"¿la debilidad de Black Hat?", se preguntó el héroe con sorpresa.

-sí. Acaso no te preguntas por qué no me ha asesinado. Tengo un buen contrato con él; no me puede hacer daño eso me ha permitido descubrir su debilidad. Piénsalo White Hat, acabaremos con él, podrás cobrar venganza, ambos lo haremos, ¿me ayudarás o tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta porque me dejarás hacerlo, no?-Dijo acercándose hasta estar frente a él extendiendo su mano esperando lo mismo por parte de héroe. En cambio White solo lo miró pensando en la oferta. Acabar con Black Hat, erradicar la maldad que causaba, era tentador.

En cambio White Hat guardó silencio, miró de nuevo a Alger de frente y negó con la cabeza antes de irse.

* * *

 

Slug apretaba con fuerza el bolígrafo contra el papel, su rostro marcaba claramente su disgusto provocado por Clemencia. La chica se encontraba justo al lado de él invadiendo su espacio de trabajo. Ella estaba tarareando mientras dibujaba con entusiasmo. Cada cinco minutos le ponía la hoja de su dibujo en su rostro y eso lo irritaba.

-Clemencia, no puedes ir a hacer tus tonterías a otro lado. Intento concentrarme.

-solo estoy haciendo un lindo dibujo para ti y para White Hat.

-no quiero tus dibujos feos Clemencia, ¡vete a jugar a otro lado!

La chica estuvo a punto de replicar pero en vez de eso se levantó y corrió al lado de White Hat quien ya estaba en el laboratorio. Ambos chicos notaron algo en su jefe; caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo y jugaba con sus manos de una manera muy ansiosa.

\- ¿estás bien? -preguntó Slug. -Ya te he dicho que no te debes sentir culpable por la muerte de villanos, son escoria y lo merecen-. Slug ya sabía que siempre se ponía en ese estado cuando en sus misiones alguien fallecía. Clemencia salió del laboratorio diciendo que le prepara un té y así calmar su ansiedad.

Cuando la chica salió White se acercó a Slug. Y tomó su mano con fuerza. -...creo que hice algo muy malo.

\- ¡ey!, calma, dudo que has hecho algo realmente horrible.

White se mordió el labio, -yo..., yo lo deje libre, no apresé a un villano, por mi culpa seguirá causando crímenes.

Slug fruncio el seño preguntandose sobre el villano que dejo libre ya que él jamás había hecho algo como eso, tenía que ser alguien astuto para escapar de White. El chico salió de sus pensamientos estremecido por el abrazo que su jefe le dio inesperadamente.

\- lo hice por ustedes, no quiero perderte- dijo abrazandolo con fuerza.

slug solo pudo darle un par de palmaditas en su espalda para tranquilizarlo, así ambos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo.

* * *

 

Fuera de la mansión son forma de sombrero una recia tormenta caía con estrepitosos truenos y relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo por completo. La habitación de Black Hat estaba en penumbra en silencio a comparación del ambiente de afuera. Flug estaba debajo de las sábanas de la gigantesca cama. Intentaba dormir pero no lo había conseguido en toda la noche ya que estaba sufriendo un intenso dolor en su vientre.

El chico pasó su mano de su espalda a su abultado abdomen dando un largo resoplo al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su posición para tratar de estar más cómodo. Había sido una semana larga; trabajó un poco en los pedidos atrasados, tuvo muchos momentos incómodos con Demencia quien seguía enojada con él y trataba de no descuidar a su pequeño cachorro.

En esa semana no habría comido carne humana ya qué Slug se lo prohibió y al no hacerlo aquellos dolores se intensificaron al igual que su malestar. Dio un quejido de dolor y se contrajo abrazando su vientre.

-Qué es lo que te molesta mi nena-Preguntó dándose una palmadita sintiendo una patadita del ser que albergaba su interior.

Miró con pesadez al otro lado de la cama. Le gustaría que Black Hat estuviera ahí ahora. Extrañaba dormir al lado de él. En los últimos días apenas lo había visto, él suponía que estaba molesto por la visita de Slug, aunque, sabía que también se debía al trabajo. Por más que quisiera no le podía exigir su compañía, no ahora ya que se encargaba por completo de la compañía cumpliendo con algunos de sus deberes. No podía molestarlo.

Se acomodó envolviéndose con las sábanas, intentaría dormir una vez más. Tal vez su estado de ánimo era más sensible porque de alguna manera se sentía afligido con la inmensa necesidad de estar al lado de su amante. Se quedó dormido después de algunos minutos teniendo aquel sueño, un sueño que parecía tan real, donde el cuerpo de Alger y el de él se unían en un acto de pasión, en donde él anhelaba su compañía y rogaba con gemidos de lujuria por más.

Se despertó dando un sobresalto al sentir una caricia en su cabeza, una que lo despeinaba. Al abrir los ojos y salir de ese detestable sueño observó a Black Hat quien estaba inclinando mirándolo en silencio mientras acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.

-No quería despertarte- le dijo.

-No te preocupes, además ha estado inquieto- dijo señalando su abdomen. Black Hat levantó una ceja.

\- ¿no has descansado debidamente, verdad?

Flug negó con la cabeza. -ta-también tengo hambre.

Black Hat lo miró con seriedad, no era tonto, era fácil notar el gran decaimiento de Flug de los últimos días y eso le preocupa porque él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-has comido en exceso estos días, necesitas descansar.

Flug agradeció que esta vez su amante no hablara sobre su bebé, y compendia porqué, no necesitaba discutir por ello, al menos no ahora que su estado no era el mejor, ambos comprendían eso.

Black Hat caminó rodeando la cama al mismo tiempo que se despojaba de su saco y chaleco. -mañana tengo una reunión por la noche pero antes de irme ambos tendremos una cena, alístate para entonces. No quiero retrasos ni excusas.

"¿me está invitando a una cita?" se preguntó Flug asintiendo en silencio.

Al llegar al otro extremo dejó su monóculo en la mesa de noche junto con sus guantes. Y se recostó atrayendo a Flug consigo. Las mejillas del chico se tornaron rojas, estaba impresionado por lo que le hacía sentir; a veces miedo pero la mayoría siendo agradable con él dando detalles románticos. Era difícil para Flug no amar esos detalles.

Flug abrazó a Black Hat acurrucándose contra su pecho.

-Te amo- le dijo con una sonrisa alzando su mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos.

Black Hat lo miró y aunque quiso decirle las mismas palabras simplemente le sonrió abrazándolo con más fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como aun no publico el otro cap. hay algo que tengo que explicar: White antes tenía a muchos socios héroes que le ayudaban pero al meterse en los asuntos de Black Hat éste decidió asesinarlos a todos, White no pudo hacer nada y se siente culpable de eso, esa es la razón por la cual llegó a odiarlo, a partir de eso siempre trabajo solo, claro, tenía su organización contra los villanos pero la dirigía en anonimato. Por mucho tiempo estuvo solo hasta que conoció a Clem y Slug, es muy sobreprotector con ambos porque tiene miedo que Blacky haga lo mismo y no pueda hacer nada por ellos, en especial por Slug a quien tanto quiere....esa es su historia, según yo.
> 
> El cap. que les debo lo he escrito muchas veces pero no más no me gusta jejeje. lo verán en unos días ;)
> 
> Gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo y gracias por leer, ahora nos veremos cada semana como antes.


	39. La primera cita

Black Hat jugaba con el cabello de Flug quien dormía reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho, el demonio pensaba de nuevo sobre el hijo que su amante tenía consigo pero sobre todo, por su estado que se deterioraba. Podía sentir como al final de cada día se agotaba, su cansancio no era grave pero le preocupaba, nadie tenía que notarlo ya que ante el mundo entero él no tiene debilidad, no es vulnerable.

La visita de Slug llamó su atención; si el chico se involucraba demasiado con ellos podría descubrir su condición y contárselo a White Hat. La idea de eso lo hacía meditar, y no solo sobre ello, si White sabía sobre la preñez de Flug no dudaría en aparecer frente a él para darle alguno de sus estúpidos sermoneos. Aunque, no era probable, White Hat lo ha evitado durante decenas de años temeroso de que se volviesen a enfrentar, su hermano sabía muy bien que él no jugaba limpio y lo descubrió de la peor manera posible.

Así que su hermano no era mucho problema. Por ahora tenía que preocuparse por Flug y por él, tenía que procurar un plan ante la alta probabilidad de morir. Salió de aquella idea poniendo atención a Flug, el chico sumergido en su profundo sueño lo abrazó con más fuerza y en un largo suspiro pronuncio el nombre de Alger. Black Hat se estremeció, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sintiendo dentro de él un sentimiento de ira, tristeza y celos. Charrasqueo sus dientes con enojo pero en vez de dar un acto impulsivo de ira rodeo al chico con sus brazos. Ya no podía mentirse a sí mismo, no podía negarlo, Alger y Flug tenían un vínculo.

* * *

 

Flug se desertó por el fuerte dolor de su vientre, se incorporó mirando alrededor notando que se encontraba solo, no se había percatado cuando Black Hat se marchó pero no era novedad. Salió de la habitación y miró por uno de los grandes ventanales; aun llovía.

Se dobló por un repentino dolor luego su estómago gruñó; tenía demasiada hambre así que se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina. Al llegar preparo un par de platillos calientes y devoró todas las golosinas de la alacena. Poco después 5.0.5 entró a la cocina mirando con asombro a Flug que comía sin medida, la mes se llenaba de todo tipo de alimentos y él comía con ansiedad llenándose la boca de bocadillos dulces y salados al mismo tiempo, ponía mayonesa a todo lo que podía y al parecer no le importaba consumir algunos alimentos que estuvieron por semanas en el refrigerador e incluso algunos que estuviesen crudos.

El oso gruñó para llamar la atención de padre y Flug volteo a verlo avergonzado. —5.0.5, qué haces aquí.

El oso gruñó un par de veces luego Flug se levantó, —es verdad, es hora de tu desayuno, hace un poco de frío…ve a mi habitación, ahí tengo tu cobija favorita, espérame ahí, llevaré tu desayuno.

5.0.5 asintió y salió de la cocina, Flug dio un suspiro viendo el desastre que había hecho, al menos ya no sentía dolor y parecía estar demasiado satisfecho.

Después de varios minutos Flug llegó a su habitación con el desayuno de 5.0.5, el oso estaba sentado en su cama envuelto en una cobija azul, Flug uso su rayo para hacerlo pequeño, lo sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a darle de comer. Al terminar lo envolvió en la cobija como si fuera un pequeño bebé y le dio un biberón con leche tibia. Los ojos del pequeño oso brillaron al ver el biberón ya que hacía mucho que no tomaba de él. El científico lo abrazó con ternura y comenzó a arrullarlo, pronto 5.0.5 quedó dormido siendo la imagen más tierna para Flug. Decidió quedarse junto a él pensando en su pequeña niña, imaginaba darle biberón, arrullarla y dormirla. De pronto se sobresaltó. No había preparado alguna habitación para su pequeña. Se incorporó pensando en eso, necesitaba una habitación cerca de la de Black Hat ya que era donde él dormía.

5.0.5 se despertó y dando un tierno bostezo se acercó más a Flug, el chico le acarició la cabeza mientras lo recostaba en sus piernas. —505, tengo algo que decirte.

El pequeño alzó su mirada con duda estando aun adormilado.

—Tendré un bebé— dijo alzándose la camisa para dejar al descubierto su abdomen. Su pequeño no lo comprendió así que Flug señaló su abultado abdomen. —aquí dentro hay un bebé, tendrás una hermanita.

Las orejas del oso se alzaron dando una expresión de asombro, rugió con carisma y se abalanzó contra Flug abrazando su vientre con ternura acariciando su carita peluda contra él. No pudo contener sus lágrimas de felicidad, al menos su pequeño 505 siempre estaría para él.

El científico pasó toda la mañana junto al oso azul luego se dirigió a su laboratorio junto con Cam-Bot para seguir con su trabajo y para llevar a cabo una idea que había tenido no hacía mucho.

* * *

 

El día transcurrió de una manera lenta porque estaba demasiado ansioso ante la idea de tener una cita con Black Hat, estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera le ponía atención a las travesuras de Demencia ni a los pequeños Hats-Bot que iban de un lado a otro atareados. No había visto a Black Hat en todo el día suponiendo que aún no llegaba de aquella reunión que mencionó.

Al caer la noche Flug fue a toda prisa a la sala sin importarle su atuendo ni  la apariencia despeinada de su largo cabello que caía sobre sus hombros. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, lo primero que pudo notar fue que la sala estaba sombría, lo único que iluminaba a la habitación era la chimenea con su fuego verdoso, cerca de ella se hallaba una mesa redonda adornada con finos manteles y en medio de ella se posaba un candelabro encendido uno con un par de platillos. Había dos magníficas sillas, en una de ellas Black se hallaba sentado mirando hacia el fuego perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando noto que la puerta se abrió miró a su dirección y su rostro se contrajo en disgusto.

— ¿cómo te atreves a venir con ese atuendo tan desagradable?

Flug bajó la mirada para revisar su ropa, traía puesto una camisa con un estampado de avioneta que era al menos 3 tallas más grande para él, sus pantalones eran de algodón y así como su camisa eran demasiado holgados. El científico alzó la vista examinando el atuendo de Black Hat que era uno de sus típicos trajes elegantes aunque no recordaba verlo usar esa vestimenta antes, Flug pensó que tal vez estaba usando un traje nuevo para la ocasión.

Agachó la cabeza y llevó su mano a su vientre. —lo siento, mis pantalones me lastiman y mis camisas ahora son demasiadas ajustadas

Su jefe hizo un gesto de desagrado. —no hablaras de ‘eso’ en mi velada. Ahorra siéntate, te he preparado la cena.

Flug asintió, se acercó y tomó asiento mirando frente a él un exquisito platillo.

— ¿tú lo cocinaste? — preguntó alzando una ceja evitando dar una sonrisa burlona ya que de inmediato imagino a Black Hat cocinando.

—sí, Demencia no tiene buen gusto y no iba a comer nada hecho por esa abominación.

—a 5.0.5 le encanta cocinar, deberías probar algunos de sus postres.

El demonio bufó luego tomó su copa y bebió de ella. El joven comenzó a comer con prisa dando comentarios halagadores hacia Black Hat por ser buen cocinero. Flug cenó mientras su acompañante bebía ocasionalmente de su copa, Black Hat estaba demasiado callado dirigiéndole miradas pesadas, no tenía la misma actitud que el día anterior cuando lo invitó y le preocupaba.

La cena fue rápida y aunque Black Hat no hablaba no hubo silencio total ya que el tocadiscos antiguo que se encontraba a su lado entonaba suaves melodías románicas, él se esforzó en ser detallista sabiendo que a Flug le fascinaba eso.

El científico comenzó a hablar sobre el trabajo y sobre temas no tan importantes cuando comenzó a sentirse incómodo por el silencio de su amante quien solamente lo observaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Creo que sí debí usar algo más formal—dijo Flug apenado mientras tomaba su camisa, —debí usar algo mejor para la ocasión, es decir, para tener un buen recuerdo de mi primera cita.

— ¿Tu primera cita?—preguntó Black Hat con demasiada seriedad.

—sí, está es mi primera cita…me alegra tenerla contigo... ¿no es la primera cita para ti?

—…para mí lo es aunque tengo que decir que tienes una muy mala memoria Flug, tú primera cita no ha sido conmigo, fue con Alger. Incluso me mentiste para ir con él, ¿no lo recuerdas?, ese día usaste tú mejor traje y llegaste corriendo a mi oficina, antes de entrar vertiste perfume en ti para ocultar su olor pero aun así pude percibirlo…debió ser una buena cita, ¿cierto? —Black Hat habló tratando de no gritar, se sentía tan enojado al recordarlo pero no podía reprochar demasiado porque ese mismo día fue cuando le habría dicho que no lo necesitaba, cuando lo apartó de él.

En cambio Flug se tensó en cuanto escuchó el nombre el vampiro, las imágenes de ese día regresaron a él; recordaba decirle a Alger que no se arrepentía de ir a aquella cita, recordaba la charla de esa velada, sus sonrisas y del afecto que nació por él considerándolo como un buen amigo algo que duró tan solo unos instantes porque cuando Alger tomó su mano y habló de manera insinuante Flug supo que él vampiro no buscaba solo una amistad.

El científico había mirado a Black Hat hablar con los ojos abiertos a la par, Demencia le había contado a su jefe sobre esa cita pero creyó que era algo a lo que no le daría mucha importancia. Ahora estaba apenado, era verdad que le mintió cuando tuvieron esa charla en el tejado, le había mentido para ir con Alger pero lo hizo solo por despecho.

—eh…yo ehh…no, quiero decir, no significo nada, sabes que te amo, estoy aquí contigo —le dijo alcanzando su mano y tomándola con apego. Ahora sabía el porqué de su seriedad, los celos eran el origen de su malhumor.

Black Hat lo sujetó con más fuerza aunque evitaba su mirada teniendo aún una expresión seria. —…Flug, ¿sabes que es un pacto de sangre?

El chico le dirigió una expresión de confusión pero no pudo decir nada ya que fue interrumpido.

—…La sangre es la vida y se dice que el alma reside en ella…que lo es todo. Existen muchos tipos de pactos, cada uno de ellos es único y uno es especial es llamado el “pacto de enamorados”, los de su especie.., ellos son los que usaban este método porque significa la unión de dos almas para toda la eternidad… y cuando dos almas se unen en una, ya no pueden ser separadas. Aunque, si uno rompe el pacto perderá su alma para que el otro pueda seguir viviendo.

El científico escuchó con cuidado lo que decía entrando en más confusión. —¿hablas de ese vínculo del que me contaste antes?, pero…no...¡No! yo no tengo ningún estúpido vínculo amoroso con él.

Black Hat soltó la mano de Flug luego habló con tristeza. —sé que lo hay y que te empeñas en ocultarlo pero tú mismo me lo dijiste; bebiste de su sangre— le dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo pero no lo logró ya que al tomar su copa esta se rompió entre su mano por la presión que ejerció en ella.

—¡pero no siento nada por él!, tú mismo lo viste, él fue quien bebió de mi sangre. ¡yo nunca o hubiese aceptado!

—¡pero si hubiese querido te hubiera matado, no lo hacía solo para alimentarse, el maldito sabía muy bien de sus actos!, y tú, tú no fuiste obligado a tomar de su sangre.

Flug miró a Black Hat con temor, una mirada llena de culpa y cobardía. —lo siendo, f-fue mi culpa…tienes razón, yo accedí a tomar de su sangre, fue mi error— habló con voz quebradiza mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Black Hat se levantó y se dirigió a su lado inclinándose para mirarlo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y limpiando sus lágrimas. —lo asesinaré, solo así romperé con el pacto, porque nadie, ¡nadie! se involucra con…con mi novio.


	40. Disputa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capitulo un poco largo...incluso borré una escena para que no estuviera tan extenso jijiji
> 
> La verdad me ha gustado muchísimo, espero que de igual manera les guste :3

_ **Y OTRA NOTA:** _

> **Por cierto, ahora que estuve limpiando mi galería encontré las dos imágenes con las cuales me inspiré en la apariencia de Alger (creo que había dicho que es el actor Colin Arthur Geoffrey O'Donoghue ), no sé si  ya las había mostrado (y la verdad me da bastante flojera ver cada capítulo para checar),  pero aun así aquí las dejo...de nuevo(?**

**_a poco no es encantador <3 _ **

 

Las palabras de Black Hat habían sido firmes y eso conmovió a Flug, "novio", nunca creyó que fuera a escuchar esa palabra de parte de él al menos no ahora que acababa de reprocharle. Black Hat estaba demasiado molesto pero a diferencia de antes, de reprenderlo u ocasionar una pelea decidió ser más gentil.

Había notado de inmediato la emoción de Flug y le sonrío con dulzura. Creía que a partir de ahora tenía que hacer las cosas bien en su relación con Flug y sí, estaba dispuesto a mejorar. —Flug, tú y yo no tenemos nada que nos una...

— ¡Tenemos a nuestro bebé...—habló de inmediato pero fue callado por Black Hat quien puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Me refiero a que tú alma no me pertenece, te devolví tu contrato y desde entonces te liberé de toda unión conmigo...el simple hecho de que estés aquí es porque tú has querido estar a mi lado por eso sé que nunca escogerías a ese miserable— el demonio habló con calma deslizando su dedo de los labios de Flug a su mejilla en una caricia tierna. —el día que decidiste regresar conmigo me dijiste que no me abandonarías, esa promesa es la único que nos une.

El joven escuchó con cuidado lo que su amante decía y su corazón se detuvo al ver a Black Hat arrodillarse mientras sujetaba su mano con suavidad.

—...Sé que ya lo he dicho antes pero quiero reiterar mis votos; te prometo que siempre te protegeré, hasta el último de mis días incluso si llegas a odiarme, siempre estaré a tú lado. 

Flug le dio una sonrisa, una apacible y llena de felicidad. —nunca podría odiarte. Jamás te abandonaré no importa lo que pase, te lo prometo—. Enseguida se levantó y se arrodilló enfrente de Black Hat. Lo acercó y lo besó, fue un beso tierno al principio en el cual sus labios apenas se rozaban pero pronto se haría en uno apasionado.

Ambos estaban felices teniéndose el uno para el otro pero Black Hat aún estaba preocupado, luego de su resignación ante su muerte no dejó de pensar en qué pasaría con Flug, tenía que terminar con ese vínculo y la única manera para hacerlo era asesinar a Alger, solo así se aseguraría que Flug no fuera con él un vez que él no estuviese. Tenía miedo de eso.

Pasaron sólo un par de minutos en los cuales únicamente se podía escuchar los chisporroteos del fuego dentro de la chimenea además de los besos ansiosos de la pareja quienes ahora se encontraban acostados en la alfombra, el científico lo besaba con deseo saboreando de su boca el sabor fuerte del vino que estuvo bebiendo. Se retiró para tomar un poco de aire teniendo una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban tornadas de rubor y su corazón latía con prisa.

—Black Hat, tengo que decirte algo.

—Lo harás después— le respondió envolviéndolo con sus brazos mientras lo besaba de nuevo. —Te necesito Flug— dijo en un susurró erótico mientras bajaba a su cuello.

Los besos siguieron siendo cada vez más deseosos, cada vez más enérgicos. Pronto Black Hat empezaría a tratar de quítale la ropa a su amante.

—¡Espera!...no lo haremos aquí.

Black Hat le dio una sonrisa juguetona. — ¿por qué no?, hagamos que nos escuchen en toda la mansión.

—A eso me refiero, no será así.

El demonio rodó los ojos pero aceptó, lo cargó y lo llevó a su habitación donde hicieron el amor. En esa noche Black Hat disfruto de escuchar a Flug decir su nombre tras cada empuje dentro de él, el chico tomaba las sábanas entre sus manos apretándolas con fuerzas y gimiendo su nombre y una y otra vez. Eso era placentero para su pareja, él quería que el humano no volviera a pensar en el nombre del vampiro, que repitiera mil veces su nombre con éxtasis y que su garganta quedara afónica por los gritos de placer provocados únicamente por él.

En la mañana siguiente el científico se despertó estirando sus brazos, esta vez Black Hat seguía a su lado, él lo miró por algunos instantes, su amante parecía estar profundamente dormido.

— ¿Back Hat, estás dormido?

El dominio abrió los ojos. —No—, solo meditaba.

Flug se acercó más a él juntando su cuerpo desnudo por debajo de las sábanas.

— ¿y en qué piensas?

Black Hat lo abrazó. —En el tiempo que me queda.

El chico arrugó la cara. —no vas a morir, he estado investigando sobre ello, voy a encontrar la manera de que no te pase nada.

—No puedes hacer nada por eso, en realidad no quiero que hagas nada por mí, simplemente quédate a mi lado, te lo dije; estaremos juntos hasta el fan de mis días.

Flug lo miró con tristeza pero en realidad estaba bastante disgustado, ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo ante algo tan serio? ¿Por qué esperar tan apaciblemente su muerte?

—No, tienes razones para vivir, yo soy esa razón.

Black Hat no dijo nada ante eso aunque sabía perfectamente que tenía razón, Flug era su razón de vivir aunque también era la razón por la cual estaba muriendo.

El chico tomó ambas manos de su amante y las reposó en su abdomen. —y yo no soy la única razón, piensa en nuestro bebé...piensa en ella. Black Hat, es una niña.

El demonio quedó boca abierta, — ¿una niña? —preguntó demasiado asombrado. Guardó silencio y parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar la noticia. Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, todo lo que había pensado decidió callarlo. 

* * *

 

Slug alistaba todo en su portafolio, estaba a punto de irse a casa de su amigo para seguir investigando sobre su condición. White Hat lo ayudaba aunque él no sabía a dónde iba.

—Te estaré esperándote con ansias Slug, trata de no hacer nada malo, recuerda que no eres un villano— le advirtió su jefe sabiendo que a su compañero aun le llamaba la atención cometer alguna travesura.

—No haré nada malo.

—Confiaré en ti. Pero, ¿para qué llevas tanto papeleo?, vas a ir de vacaciones, no necesitas llevar nada de tareas ni teorías para analizar, simplemente ve y diviértete, de una manera buena, claro. 

—Es información muy importante que tengo que estudiar.

—¿Es aquella por la cual me estuviste cuestionando? no preguntaste más.

Slug lo miró y asintió. —Es verdad, pero en realidad ya no sé qué preguntar— mintió.

—Lo que gustes.

—Bueno, me diste que estuviste a punto de morir al sentir odio...eso me hace dudar, si tú sentiste odio ¿puedes llegar a ser como tu hermano?, me refiero a qué si puedes llegar a ser malo.

—¿Malo, yo?, no, no... no lo creo.

—Que mal, me gustaría verte hacer algo contra las reglas.

— ¡ja!, el hecho que no rompa las reglas no significa que no me gusten los chicos rudos.

Slug suspiró en resignación, sabía que se refería a él. Odiaba que cada vez que notaba la oportunidad para coquetearle lo hiciera sin descaro alguno. El interés de White Hat por él había nacido hacía mucho pero últimamente  hacía todo lo posible por lograr que Slug le correspondiera; le regalaba ramos de flores que terminaban siendo quemados o desechados a la basura, le preparaba cenas románicas a las cuales nunca lo acompañaba, se esforzaba por llamar su atención en todo momento e incluso buscaba alguna aparecía humana que le gustara para tratar de conquistarlo. Aunque nada de eso funcionaba.

—Una última pregunta White. ¿Los de tu especie, ustedes pueden reproducirse?

La pregunta sorprendió al héroe. — ¿reproducirnos?, no, en realidad dudo en que existan más Hats y si los hubiera creo que serían mucho más jóvenes que Blacky y yo. No podemos tener hijos con los de nuestra propia especie porque no los hay, pero... ¿hacerlo con otras criaturas, hablas en tener hijos con humanos?

—Sí. ¿Pueden hacerlo?

—La verdad yo nunca he tenido hijos, es decir, he tenido a muchas personas a mi lado las cuales he considerado como hijos, pero es diferente a tener uno proveniente de mi ser...creo que es una pregunta bastante interesante Slug, ¿acaso quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

— ¡No!, ¡¿cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?! los machos no se reproducen entre ellos idiota— le dijo con rubor.

—No comprendes mi naturaleza, podríamos intentarlo así ambos aclararemos esa duda.

Su compañero se burló de él diciéndole que si jamás le había aceptado una cita mucho menos tener un hijo y que en realidad eso era estúpido. Después de eso se despidió y se marchó.

* * *

 

Afuera llovía, una lluvia recia junto con estrepitosos truenos y relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo como si fuese de día. En un bar de poca clase, donde los maleantes se reúnen para hablar de sus crímenes o simplemente para ahogar sus penas se abrió la puerta lentamente, un hombre alto entró protegido de la lluvia por una capucha larga y elegante. El hombre caminó al interior dando pasos largos pero lentos llamando la atención de todos, llegó a la barra y pidió una copa de vino al cantinero, cuando recibo su copa tomó asiento y descubrió su cabeza, Alger bebió de su copa con lentitud mientras todos tenían su mirada en él.

Los maleantes reconocieron aquel color de ojos distintivo y su parche delataba su identidad, Alger comenzaba a hacerse conocido en la ciudad por sus crímenes; asesinaba a cualquier persona sin importar que fuesen niños o mujeres para al final devorarlos. Las personas tenían miedo de salir y encontrarse con él pero para Alger, para él eso no era causar miedo ni siquiera se le acercaba a cometer un gran crimen, para él eso era algo casual, simplemente se alimentaba.

El vampiro noto a un joven que se encontraba a su lado entretenido haciendo apuntes sobre algunas hojas.

—No pareces el tipo de persona que debería estar en este agujero —habló el chico a su lado cuando noto que era observado, y era verdad si bien el lugar estaba bien decorado no se comparaba con la vestimenta de Alger o al menos no se comparaba a la de los demás.

—Es la primera vez que vengo, sólo necesitaba un trago.

Después de eso ambos guardaron silencio, no se oía más que los murmullos de los hombres y los trazos que el chico hacía en las hojas.

—No te había visto antes, y no me refiero al lugar, digo, como villano.

Alger sonrió. — ¿Cómo sabes que soy un villano?

—Tienes la pinta de malvado y estos cobardes te miran con nerviosismo, además tienes una esencia oscura. Créeme, yo se reconocer a un villano y no pareces ser un simple criminal.

—Tienes buen instinto. La verdad no he hecho nada que se considere malvado, al menos no lo creo así. ¿Qué hay de ti, iniciando el camino en la villanía?

—No— le dijo ajustando sus anteojos y bebiendo lo último de su copa. Yo no soy un chico malo...no del todo, la villanía no es lo mío. Ya no lo es.

Alger le sonrió de una manera divertida dejando a la vista sus afilados colmillos, luego de ello decidió tener una charla con aquel joven, parecía interesante. Ambos conversaron por un largo tiempo, para Slug aquel hombre de parche resultó ser muy inusual; tenía un porte de caballero, hablaba demasiado tranquilo y tan amable, ni siquiera parecía un villano. Era muy listo y constantemente sonreía de una manera  muy cordial. Era simpático. 

En su charla Slug le preguntó sobre él, sobre su oficio de villano y Alger contestó: —la villanía no es de algo de lo que tengas que estar orgulloso, muchos de nosotros estamos en esto por consecuencia de malas decisiones o incluso por simple casualidad.

—Pero es algo que se puede dejar, yo lo hice— habló el joven dándole una sonrisa. Alger volteó a verlo notando la particularidad de sus ojos detrás de los lentes oscuros.

El chico bajó la mirada y continúo hablando; —no fue fácil pero lo logré, además, tal vez suene estúpido pero ser malvado no me dio nada bueno, nunca fui feliz siéndolo. Todo mejoró para mí hasta que abandoné ese camino y dejé de tomarle importancia a mis malas decisiones del pasado, yo no creo en las casualidades.

—Bueno, tú lo has dicho; eres feliz. Yo no lo no lo seré hasta cumplir con mi venganza. En realidad yo fui feliz antes pero eso me lo arrebataron, ahora el responsable tiene que pagar por ello.

— ¿Por qué no perdonar?—. El joven quedó asombrado de sus propias palabras ya que sonaba exactamente a su jefe.

—No, yo nunca perdono. Él asesinó a la mujer que yo amaba, ahora quiero que sufra por eso.

— ¿Y al asesinarlo serás feliz?,  digo, ella ya no va a regresar.

—no importa, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por lograrlo y es que en verdad solo arriesgaría mi vida por dos cosas; amor y venganza.

—Son motivos muy diferentes, dices que harás venganza pero, ¿no tienes a quien amar?

Alger llevó su mano a su bolsillo justo donde guardaba el llavero de avión de papel, pensó de inmediato en Flug y eso le hizo sonreír de inmediato. —sí, hay alguien a quien amo.

—Si es así enfócate en ese amor, de esa manera olvidarás la venganza. Olvidala e inicia de nuevo...inicia de nuevo con aquel que amas.

Alger se quitó sus guantes blancos con cautela. —No lo entiendes chico pero agradezco tus consejos.

Alger llamó al cantinero y este se acercó preguntando si quería otra copa pero Alger le lanzó una mirada siniestra. —Sí— contestó antes de tomarlo del cuello, el vampiro lo azotó contra la barra y se lanzó a su cuello para morderlo, el hombre gritó de dolor y no mucho después murió. Slug no puso atención a eso, es más, no actuó para evitarlo sino que tomó su folder y guardo sus cosas con tranquilidad mientras todos los hombres salían aterrorizados del bar.

Alger se separó del hombre con la boca llena de sangre, Slug lo miró y alzó una ceja. —tenías razón al decir que solo necesitas un trago...eres un vampiro, no he conocido a muchos de tu especie. Por cierto, ese tipo me debía dinero.

Alger limpio su rostro con la manga de su saco evitando reír. —Me agradas muchacho.

—Me llamo Slug.

El vampiro quien se ponía de nuevo sus guantes se quedó inmóvil por el parentesco al nombre de quien deseaba.

Slug tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, cuando llegó a la puerta se volteó para verlo, —suerte con tu venganza...

—Alger, mi nombre es Alger

Slug abrió los ojos en total pasmo, Alger, ese era el nombre del hijo de puta que estaba tras su amigo Flug, ahora lo entendía. El héroe volteo de inmediato pero en el lugar ya no había nadie más que el cadáver mutilado.

* * *

 

El laboratorio de Flug estaba en silencio, el chico hacia algunas anotaciones en un pizarrón y después dibujaba en un plano color azul, su ropa era cómoda y su bolsa estaba demasiada arrugada porque constantemente la doblaba para poder llevarse a la boca chocolates y otros caramelos que en la mesa había; bombones cubiertos de chocolate o azucarados, pastelillos y demás.

Tomó asiento estado un poco cansado y luego alcanzó una llave de apriete para ajustar los tornillos de una arma, estuvo así por un par de minutos hasta que la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y Slug entró con demasiada calma.

"cómo diablos burla mi sistema de seguridad" se preguntó sorprendido por la llegada inesperada de su amigo.

—Qué estás haciendo, ¡¿acaso estás trabajando?!.—gritó el héroe al ver a su amigo rodeado de planos y productos de la compañía. —si ese malnacido te ha puesto a trabajar se las va a ver conmigo.

—No Slug, Black Hat no me obliga a trabajar, yo fui quien quiso hacer algo productivo, estoy harto de estar en cama todo el día—. Flug se quitó la bolsa de la cara dejando al descubierto su apariencia enferma.

—eso es lo que debes hacer, te lo dije—. Slug miró hacia el escritorio percatándose de los bombones y demás caramelos. —has estado trabajando y comiendo esta basura, ¡maldita sea Slys!, ¿acaso no sabes seguir indicaciones?

—lo siento Slug, traté de seguir tu instrucciones pero no pude, de verdad tengo tanta hambre, yo...n-no he comido carne humana desde la última vez que nos vimos, al no hacerlo me ha dado demasiada hambre, la verdad no creo que soporte estar más tiempo así.

Su amigo llevó la mano a su barbilla pensando con detenimiento— eso fue hace solo dos semanas atrás. Tengo checar tus últimos análisis, te ves terrible.

Flug asintió y enseguida le entregó un par de hojas, su amigo las reviso con cuidado y después de eso le dirigió una mirada de disgusto. —cómo puede ser que comas tanta basura y por el contrario bajar tanto de peso en solo dos semanas. No te quiero asustar Flug pero si mi teoría es cierta esto es más grave de lo que imaginas.

—no es nada que tú y yo no podamos solucionar.

—ohm, claro, sin mencionar que tú no pones nada de tu parte— exclamó con sarcasmo, —soy yo quien ha estado haciendo los análisis y he estado pensando en ti en estos días, parece que no te importa que me esté desviviendo por ti.

—Sabes que estoy muy agradecido contigo, haré lo que quieras después esto. Pero dime, lograste averiguar más de mi condición.

—Sí pero primero que nada voy a cortarte ese repulsivo cabello.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó peinando su cabello con la mano.

—No me gusta que sea tan largo— dijo rodeándolo y al posicionarse detrás de él sacó una navaja extremadamente afilada de su bata y comenzó a cortarle el cabello con paciencia y con demasiado cuidado. —creo que lo más importante es decirte que está creciendo con normalidad, al menos eso note con los exámenes que hice anteriormente aunque debes continuar con un cuidado extremo, después de todo sigue siendo un pequeño feto en desarrollo, es frágil como cualquier cría, no lo olvides, son ocho meses mínimos de gestación. Nacerá en invierno,  tal vez cerca a la fecha de tu cumpleaños — habló cortando los primeros mechones de cabello.

Flug sintió alegría al escuchar eso quedando un poco sorprendido al saber que su amigo aun recordaba su cumpleaños.  —te has esforzado, en cambio yo no he investigado a profundidad pero me he dado cuenta que cada vez se mueve más, especialmente cuando estoy junto con Black Hat, es como si supiera que es su papá y se emocionara al estar a su lado...aunque estas últimas semanas me ha dolido demasiado, mucho más de lo habitual.

—Vaya, que mal. Digo, porque a él no le importa tú bebé y sobre ese dolor tenemos que saber la causa aunque no me sorprendería si es debido a tu mal cuidado. ¿Y qué tal ambos, ya le dijiste de ella?

—la verdad hemos tenido un avance en nuestra relación ¡todo va de maravilla!, y bueno...hace una semana que le dije que era una niña pero no me dijo nada solo actuó tranquilo...tiene muchas cosas importantes en que pensar.

—¿sobre otras cosas, qué es más importante que su esposo y su futuro bebé?

—somos novios Slug, si llegase a haber una boda no dudaría en llamarte para que seas el padrino— bromeo dando una carcajada a lo que Slug respondió con un fuerte jalón en su cabello para molestarlo.

—¡solo bromeaba!, la verdad creo que ya no hay más que declarar entre él y yo. Lo amo y sé que él siente lo mismo por mí y sobre tu pregunta; él se encarga de todo, está atareado.

—si tú lo dices—. Después guardaron silencio, Slug término de cortar su cabello y su amigo preguntó. —¿qué hay de ti y White Hat? seguro hay algo entre uses dos.

—qué, no, claro que no. Es mi jefe

-tú mismo lo dijiste, el amor no se da de la noche a la mañana pero tú has estado por diez años con él, ¿es ese tiempo no ha pasado nada?

Slug cruzó los brazos. —...le gusto, eso es seguro pero él no me importa, solo es mi jefe además tiende a ser molesto y muy sobreprotector. Por favor no hablemos de mí, tú eres mucho más importante ahora.

El científico se levantó y se acercó a un cristal reflejante para mirar su aspecto.

—se ve bien, gracias Slug, el científico volteo a ver a su amigo pero notó que este miraba a alguien con una expresión de odio, de inmediato se dio cuenta que miraba a Black Hat quien ya estaba presente, Slug así como su novio estaban en silencio mientras sostenían una mirada pesada.

—Black Hat, como ves Slug regresó, el solo estará un par de días, seguirá ayudándome con...ya sabes.

Black Hat escucho a Flug sin quitarle la mirada de desprecio al héroe.

Flug se sintió incómodo ante el silencio pesado que se formó en la habitación así que decido hablar luego de ver a Black Hat con su portafolio en mano.

— ¿jefecito, vas a salir?

La voz del chico llamó la atención del demonio. —sí, estaré ausente y tal vez regrese mañana, estás a cargo. No dejes que Demencia se acerque a mi oficina mucho menos 505.

—estaré al pendiente.

Black Hat caminó hacia su novio dándole un golpe de hombro contra hombro a Slug para que se alejara, tomó a su amante con delicadeza de la barbilla y le dio un beso profundo. El héroe miró la escena con la boca abierta un poco avergonzado y al notar que el beso duraba demasiado decidió mirar a otro lado dando una ligera tos para romper con el momento.

La pareja se separó, el chico estaba un poco avergonzado de haber besado a su novio con tanto ímpetu frente a su amigo. Slug le dirigió la mirada a Black Hat y este le sonrió de una forma cínica antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo negro. El héroe sabía que el demonio había gozado de eso; de restregar el amor de ambos frente a él.

Una vez que ambos quedaron solos de nuevo en la sala el héroe habló con un tono impertinente.: —no tenías que exhibirte "jefecito"

—jefecito o amorcito, para mí es igual.

—ese beso y ahora el dicho 'amorcito', es verdad que han estado arreglando sus asuntos.

—sí, todo ha mejorado, incluso, cada noche desde hace una semana hemos estado...

—¡cierra la boca!, no tengo que enterarme de su intimidad, eso es demasiado ostentoso. Pero veo que en verdad te ama, eso es...interesante.

Flug evitó reírse y luego preguntó con más seriedad: —¿interesante, por qué?

—por nada, olvídalo. Lo bueno es que se ha ido así poder trabajar con más calma.

—veo que no se agradan.

—seguro, me odia pero el sentimiento es mutuo así que no le des importancia. Ahora comencemos, necesito hacerte una ecografía, también te tomaré un par de muestras de sangre.

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar pero después de algunas horas Slug noto que Flug le mentía, el científico caminaba con demasiada lentitud arrastrando sus pasos y llevando su mano constantemente a su vientre seguramente por dolor. Él le había dicho que se encontraba bien y trataba de disimularlo para no preocupar a su amigo.

Por la noche, y al obtener nueva información sobre el estado de gestación Slug obligó a su amigo a ir a la cama.

—no quiero dormir, sé que puedo ser de utilidad.

—yo me encargare de todo lo demás, ahora ve a dormir.

Flug estuvo a punto de protestar pero un dolor en su estómago hizo que se contrajera. Cuando su amigo lo notó se acercó a su lado preocupado.

—¿bolsa, estas bien?

—sí, es solo que tengo hambre.

—¿hambre?, pero...acabas de cenar y te administre una gran dosis de suero, no se supone que tengas hambre. No vas a comer nada más, esperaras hasta mañana.

—pero...

—nada de peros, obedecerás—. Slug tomó a Flug entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación.

—No sabía que eras tan fuerte— habló el científico al notar la facilidad con la que lo cargaba.

—te he contado sobre mis partes robóticas Flug, mis huesos están hechos con el material más resistente, soy mucho más fuerte que una persona común y en mi cerebro tengo algunos circuitos. En realidad solo soy una lata oxidada andante.

Su amigo carcajeo ante el comentario. Una vez en su habitación y de haberse asegurado de que estuviera dormido Slug regresó al laboratorio. La noche para el héroe fue muy lenta, leía una y otra vez el resultado de las muestras de sangre y revisaba a detalle las imágenes de la ecografía. Había llegado a una conclusión después de semanas de incontables teorías que descartaba al paso de días. Y en realidad al notar de lo que en realidad se trataba se preocupó aún más.

Estuvo por salir del laboratorio cuando de repente Black Hat apareció con una mirada fúnebre. Slug estuvo a punto de hablarle pero el demonio lo envolvió entre grandes extremidades oscuras que salían de su espalda, le dio un grito con un tono demoníaco e intimidador: —¡¿Dónde está, dónde está Flug?!

El héroe no entendió y se preguntaba el porqué de su agresión y cólera, apenas había visto a su amigo hacía unas horas en su habitación.

—No sé de qué hablas.

A Black Hat no le gustó en lo absoluto esa respuesta así que lo sujeto con mucha más fuerza, quería acabar con la vida del héroe en ese instante pero recordó que Flug no estaría nada contento con eso así que lo arrojó con furia al suelo y salió del lugar a buscar a Flug.

No hacía mucho que había llegado y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su amante pero no lo encontró por ningún rincón de la mansión, entró en pánico cuando noto la mirada confundida del héroe quien en realidad tampoco sabía del paradero del científico. Black Hat salió en dirección a la ciudad con prisa en busca de su amado. 

Ese sentir de miedo y pánico aumentaba tras cada segundo cuando recorría cada calle de Hatsville y no lo encontraba. Pronto su desesperación comenzó a hacer efecto en él imaginando que tal vez Alger lo había capturado de nuevo aprovechando el estado tan débil en el que se encontraba. Todas esas ideas se esfumaron cuando sintió la presencia de la bebé, esa esencia tan pequeña pero tan significativa.

Dio un gran suspiro de alivio, uno como jamás habría dado al ver a Flug sentado en un callejón apenas iluminado por la luz del amanecer. El científico estaba sentado con mucha comodidad en el suelo mientras comía un pedazo de carne y al mismo tiempo movía sus pies como si estuviese demasiado contento al hacerlo. Un par de cuerpos se encontraban al lado; eran hombres que habían tenido el mal fortunio de encontrarse a Flug ya que habían sido asesinados brutalmente y devorados.

Black Hat se acercó a Flug en silencio asombrado totalmente por los hechos del joven quien mordisqueaba la carne humana llenándose el rostro de sangre. Flug tenía puesto únicamente sus visores oscuros, ellos así como toda su ropa se cubrían de sangre.

El científico miró a su amante parado frente a él y de inmediato lanzó el trozo de carne, Black Hat notó que se trataba de un corazón humano.

—j-jefecito...yo, puedo explicarlo.

Black Hat alzó la mano para que guardara silencio y así fue, luego se puso de rodillas junto a él y levantó los visores de su rostro para verlo de frente. Sujetó su barbilla y deslizó su lengua en ella hasta sus labios limpiando la sangre a su paso para terminar dándole un beso.

El chico estaba demasiado apenado principalmente porque no quería que se diera cuenta de su canibalismo y menos de esa manera tan repugnante. Estaba en un callejón sentado entre la basura y el lodo causado por la lluvia de los días anteriores pero eso no fue problema para Black Hat ya que fue demasiado atractivo para él verlo cubierto de sangre y devorando a una persona.

El demonio terminó su beso y lo miró con una gran sonrisa. —si tenías hambre solo tenías que decírmelo, me preocupe— dijo deslizando su lengua en su mejilla para limpiar la sangre de ella. Flug se ruborizo por completo, al menos lo estaba tomando de buena manera.

El chico se levantó con ayuda de su amante. —lamento haber salido sin decir nada a nadie pero estaba hambriento y Slug no me permite comer carne humana.

Black Hat mostró su afilados dientes en una expresión de disgusto, —la próxima vez devóralo a él.

El chico sonrió. —debí decirte sobre esto desde antes.

—¿hace cuanto que lo haces?

—Desde...— Flug guardó silencio, no quería mencionar a Alger. —no hace mucho, cuando la comida ya no era suficiente.

—Comprendo— le contestó mirando su vientre.

Black Hat llevó a Flug a su habitación y le ordenó que tomara un baño, él aceptó. Ahora se veía menos débil. El demonio descubrió que se ahora Flug se sentía mucho mejor debido a que había devorado a seres humanos, eso le hizo dudar así que decidió tener una conversación con Slug.

* * *

 

El héroe también se había preocupado por Flug, era increíble que se habría marchado sin decirle nada, no sabía a dónde habría ido y Black Hat aún no regresaba, la culpa lo invadió, fue su descuido y si le pasaba algo al chico...no imaginaba lo que Black Hat podría llegar a hacerle. Salió del laboratorio, solo dio un par de pasos antes de que Black Hat apareciera frente a él, el corazón del héroe se tranquilizó al notar la expresión relajada del demonio suponiendo que su amigo se encontraba bien.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó ansioso.

—en mi habitación, está descansando.

—no me culpes por su capricho, yo no le dije que saliera.

—lo obligaste. Estaba devorando a un hombre, algo aceptable para mí.

Slug se llevó la mano a la frente. "le dije que no hiciera eso", murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Por qué lo hace?—. La pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos a Slug.

—eso también me lo preguntaba pero no es debido a las mordeduras del vampiro si eso crees, se debe a su bebé. Tú deberías saberlo, eres su padre. La verdad no debe hacer eso, entre más consuma más querrá.

Black Hat guardó silencio, le aliviaba saber que no era respecto a Alger, era razonable; el se alimentaba de las almas y también comía de los humanos así que era obvio que Flug necesitará comer carne humana.  —él confía en ti, arregla eso.

—eso es lo que hago...al menos me alegra que esta conversación sea mucho más diferente que la anterior, sé que no lo ves como de tu partencia así como me dijiste, te preocupa demasiado al igual que a mí.

—Entonces has lo conveniente para su bienestar, ya sabes que hacer—. Eso fue lo último en decir antes de esfumarse. Slug dio un largo resoplo, se quitó los anteojos y maldijo para sí mismo dando un fuerte golpe a la pared despedazándola. Estaba furioso porque tendría que romper su promesa, esa era la única manera. Black Hat tenía razón y odiaba admitirlo.

En el atardecer de ese día Flug fue a ver a su amigo quien aún estaba en el laboratorio, el científico se sentía mucho mejor después de haber salido y alimentarse además de la larga siesta que hizo.

—Lamento desobedecer, espero que Black Hat no te haya roto ningún hueso— le dijo al entrar.

Slug le dirigió la mirada, una de pesar mientras tomaba algunas hojas entre sus manos. —Slys, ya tengo el resultado de los análisis— habló con demasiada seriedad.

—bien, pero ¿por qué esa expresión?

—...escucha bolsita, sé que prometí ayudarte pero, esto no va a resultar, aquel parásito que tienes dentro tiene que morir.

-¡¿qué?! pero me dijiste que ibas a ayudarme—. Flug se acercó a su amigo mientras que su sonrisa se hacía en una mueca de asombro y súplica.

—lo sé bolsa pero esto es peor de lo que pensé, estás consumiendo carne humana...sé que es un engendro de un demonio pero esto va más allá, estas alimentándote de personas día tras día y si no lo haces comienza a alimentarse de ti por eso estas tan débil, por eso has bajado de peso, solo tienes cinco meses y medio, esto no va a resultar.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme, es mi bebé!

—¡Mira Slys!— exclamó mostrándole la imagen de la ecografía. — eso que tienes dentro se esparce en tu interior y pronto cubrirá tus órganos...es por eso que te duele tanto pero, aún tengo tiempo para separar eso de ti sin que mueras, aunque, ella...posiblemente no sobreviva.

Flug cerró la boca evitando maldecir, estaba apretando tanto los dientes que dolía. Era increíble la rapidez con la que Slug había cambiado de opinión. —¡no!, ¡lo prometiste! — gritó sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara.

—sé que quieres tener un hijo de él pero puedes tener otro aunque no de esta manera, crea uno con tus habilidades y hazlo desarrollar en un tubo de contención, ¡esto te está matando!

-¡no, no voy a asesinarla!

—Flug, tienes que hacerlo, no soportaras hasta los ocho meses, te lo digo; si decidiera sacarlo ahora tendría que morir, lo que ha creado dentro de ti...eso te está consumiendo, tardare mucho en desprenderlo de tu organismo sin que te desangres. Lo siento pero tiene que morir.

—te he dicho que no, busca la manera, configura a los Hats Bot para que te ayuden si eso es lo necesario...no hagas esto Slug, no tú— habló con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no, lo lamento pero tendrás que aceptarlo, te voy a operar, sacaré a esa cosa de ti-

—no te atrevas a llamarla así— dijo con suma furia entre dientes, 'cosa', odiaba que llamaran a su bebé de esa manera.

—¿Cómo quieres que la llame, parásito, monstruo. Qué resulta de tu estúpida decisión de coger con un demonio?

Flug apretó los puños con furia, estaba tan enojado que sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, que su cabeza dolía, en verdad sentía arder la sangre.

—¡cierra la maldita boca!

—lo hago por tu bien, no voy a permitir que mueras intentando salvar a...— el chico dudo de sus palabras pero al final lo dijo. —no salvaré a esa bastarda.

Flug dio un paso hacia atrás de absoluto asombro ante esa palabra, al hacerlo sintió como tocaba su escritorio, rápidamente tomo lo primero que pudo, lo que sujetó era una de sus herramientas; la llave de apriete, y en un instante se abalanzó con total furia hacia el héroe golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara con la herramienta.

Slug no pudo detener el golpe, había sido algo inesperado. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás costándole demasiado para no caer, Flug vio a su amigo retroceder mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro. Luego dejó caer la herramienta arrepentido de su acto.

—Slug...

No pudo decir más ya que su amigo lleno por la furia se volteó a él invadido por sus impulsos y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro lo cual hizo que Flug retrocediera tratando de sostenerse del escritorio pero no fue así. El científico sólo se pudo sostener de algunos recipientes de cristal y vasos de precipitado con líquidos dentro de ellos. Cayó con ellos reciamente produciendo un ruido fuerte al golpearse, enseguida llevó una de sus manos a su nariz que comenzaba a sangrar mientras la otra la reposó en su vientre mientras se quejaba de dolor.

Slug se quedó estupefacto, su amigo se encontraba en el suelo rodeado de cristales y líquidos de colores que lo bañaban, además la sangre empezaba a gotear de su nariz, al parecer eso al científico no le importo porque ahora ambas de sus manos estaban en su vientre, la expresión de Flug era de absoluto dolor.

El héroe sintió culpa y demasiado arrepentimiento, el dolor en su rostro no se comparaba con el de su corazón, no podía creer que en un segundo, en un miserable segundo de furia habría hecho eso y entonces todo se detuvo, su corazón y su mente. Black Hat estaba frente a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si creían que esto no podía empeorar dudan de mis habilidades...no me linchen plis.
> 
> ¿De qué manera quieren que BH se mate a Slug?, digo, no creo que salga vivo de esta :o
> 
> \+ pues hay muchos punto que aclarar, uno de ellos sería lo que Slug discute; el capullito donde está el bebé (o sea el saco amniótico) se adhiere a los órganos internos de Flug pero se está expandiendo en sus adentros y eso es muy malo x.X
> 
> +Slug creía que lo conveniente era que naciera a los ocho u ocho meses y medio para asegurarse que la nena estuviera bien.
> 
> +BH ha aceptado que va a morir porque prefiere morirse a dejar otra vez a Flug U.U aquí BH ha cambiado, como ven es menos cruel y es precisamente por el amor que siente por Flug, entre más dócil va a debilitarse más :c   
> ****
> 
> Quiero agradecerles, ¡ya son 40 capítulos! (mucho más de los que imaginé) y con este capítulo he superado las cien mil palabras, más de 170 páginas de escritura, 39 mil vistas y 5 mil estrellitas (en Wattpad) UvU todo gracias a ustedes :') 
> 
> La verdad nos hubiéramos perdido de mucho si lo hubiese cancelado pero fue gracias a todos esos bellos comentarios que me llenaron de ternura y por eso sigo aquí con este feo fic jeeje. 
> 
> Amo escribir fic así todos locos y llenos de #drama jajaja. No esperaba que a tantos les guste mi forma tan HORROROSA de escribir pero bueenoooo   
> Nunca me canso de decir; Gracias por leer.


	41. Lágromas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando me desperté hoy por la mañana encontré un comentario donde me pedían un capítulo, decía que no importaba si fuera relleno, la verdad me conmovió así que escribí esto.
> 
> sí, es relleno y muy corto pero es algo bonito...creo. No es la continuacion del capitulo anterior pero supongo que aún pueden aguardar para eso. Aun así lo escribí con cariño, para alegrar el día de alguien, espero que te guste.

Clemencia salió de la casa corriendo y agitando una hoja de papel.

— ¡White Hat, White Hat!— gritaba al acercarse al héroe quien tomaba el té en una de las mesas que se encontraba en medio de un enorme jardín lleno de flores.

El héroe tuvo toda la atención de Clemencia en cuanto llegó frente a él.

— ¿Qué pasa mi terroncito de azúcar?— preguntó ante sus gritos eufóricos.

—Es solo que, ya termine mi dibujo— la chica le entrego la hoja en la cual había un colorido dibujo de él y Slug.

—¡Es muy bonito!— exclamó su jefe halagando el talento de la adolescente. 

—sí, ustedes dos se ven encantadores juntos.

—¿lo dices como compañeros en el heroísmo?

—No, ya sabes de lo que hablo— contestó la chica dándole un guiño.

White Hat se sonrojó ya que Clemencia siempre estaba al tanto de la relación de ambos o bueno si es que a esos le podía llamar relación. La chica siempre le daba consejos y era con ella con quien planeaba todos los detalles románticos para Slug. En realidad también era la confidente de White y se sentía muy mal al ver que Slug nunca mostraba interés hacía su tierno jefe.

— ¿Cuándo va a regresar Slug?

—no lo sé pero hay que darle tiempo, se ha estado esforzando estos días y necesita descansar.

—lo sé, sólo espero que no tarde mucho. Mira, hasta 666 lo extraña.

Ambos miraron al final del jardín, ahí se encontraba el enorme robot de Slug sentado entre el pasto mientras algunas mariposas revoloteaban por su cabeza. El robot estaba inmóvil lo cual era raro ya que solía ser muy inquieto, esta vez solo se encontraba sentado mirando a la entrada esperando a Slug. White Hat y Clemencia dieron un suspiro de ternura al verlo.

La chica se sentó en una de las mesas y se sirvió un poco de té. — ¿por qué Slug es así, por qué no acepta salir contigo?

—será porque no le agrado del todo Clem, a pesar de todo creo que no le simpatizo. Me tiene respeto pero a veces prefiere no conversar conmigo ni hacerme compañía, creo que no soy su tipo...él prefiere a las chicas lindas—. El héroe llevó su fina taza de parcela a su boca dando un largo sorbo, eso para simular su tristeza.

—pero tú eres muy guapo White Hat, eres alto, amable y compasivo. todos te adoran. Slug es un tonto por no considerar eso.

— él siempre me ha dicho que está agradecido por la ayuda que le brindé...pero eso es todo.

Clemencia agacho la mirada mientras meditada. —y...qué tal si ya tiene novia, ¿no lo has pensado? Últimamente ha estado muy distraído y jamás había querido irse por días, ¿no crees que tiene una novia?

El héroe lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responder. —no, creo que aun siendo tan reservado me contaría algo tan importante como eso, una novia no es algo que no se deba tomar a la ligera.

—entonces no comprendo su negatividad...tal vez simplemente no te quiere, deberíamos dejar de intentar— dijo la chica con tristeza. 

White se levantó de inmediato. —iré a dentro...a ver algo. Cuida que 606 no haga nada malo.

La chica asintió y enseguida su jefe se fue. White Hat fue directamente a la habitación de Slug, un lugar estrictamente prohibido para él pero ahora que su científico no estaba podía entrar sin ser regañado. Entró y tomó asiento en la cama del chico donde medito por un largo tiempo, ¿y si Slug nunca llegaría a amarlo?, sacudió la cabeza al cuestionarse eso luego se acercó a la cómoda y reviso el cajón, se sentía muy mal por hacer eso pero quería estar seguro que Slug no tuviera una novia, en realidad no había pensado en eso antes y Clemencia podía tener razón es eso, así que tenía que descartarlo. No encontró nada fuera de lugar sólo algunas pertenencias personales y las cajetillas de cigarros que decidió tomar y tirar a la basura.

Al final dio un largo suspiro, no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso sólo por celos, por sus totos sentimientos hacia Slug, por alguien que al fin de cuentas ni siquiera siente cariño por él, al principio no le importaba eso, él estaba enamorado, completamente enamorado y nunca antes lo había estado. Anteriormente había tenido pretendientes; hermosas heroínas con bondad y carisma pero él nunca aceptaba porque había aprendido que no debía tener apego a los humanos ya que no quería que se repitiera lo de antes; no quería sentir afecto y enfrentarse al dolor de perder a los que ama. Pero, Slug era diferente, él sabía valerse por sí mismo y era tan diferente a las personas que había conocido. Slug tenía un buen corazón muy dentro de su personalidad arrogante, grosera y a veces impertinente.

Sí, White Hat conocía el lado sensible y bondadoso de Slug, él había lo vio cuidar de Clem, jugar con ella y reír por sus travesuras, había visto su trasformación de villano a héroe y aunque siempre ha tenido una manera grotesca para solucionar las cosas, pero ahora se sentía contento de que por fin viera las cosas de una manera diferente. No se dio cuenta de cuando Slug le robó el corazón y se preguntaba el porqué. No era lógico que le atrajera alguien como él pero simplemente pasó.

White Hat tomó asiento de nuevo en la cama y sacó el dibujo de Clemencia. Un lindo dibujo de él y el chico tomados de la mano. El acaricio la imagen de Slug y una lágrima cayó en la hoja.

"...mi error fue enamorarme de ti", pensó. White Hat dejó de mentirse a sí mismo, Slug nunca le haría caso y no lo podía obligar a quererlo. Todos sus intentos fueron inútiles y ahora que lo había meditado creía que no valía la pena seguir intentando porque ya había llorado mucho tras cada rechazo.

Con ser compañeros era suficiente. Pero, ahora tendría que enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos, tenía que empezar a olvidar aquello que sentía por Slug y en realidad que al verlo todo el tiempo eso era una tarea difícil, aun así estaba decidido. Tenía que dejar de amarlo sin importar cuando doliera.

Sentía que sólo él estaba sufriendo por eso porque para Slug, para él simplemente dejaría de ser una molestia. White Hat lloró con más ímpetu, sintió su corazón romperse. Al fin y despues de tanto había aceptado que jamás podría ser querido por su amado Slug. 

**********

Alger daba pasos largos sobre un camino de terracería, sobre un viejo camino que hacía muchos años no cruzaba. Su larga gabardina se movía con brusquedad enredándose en ocasiones con las ramas y arbustos del bosque. Cuando llegó al final del camino dio un profundo suspiro. Frente a él se encontraba su viejo hogar, aquella mansión en la cual había vivido junto con su esposa Helene.

Llegó a la gran puerta de madera la cual era tan vieja que se despedazaba con el tacto. Su hogar había estado solo por demasiados años, después de lo sucedido con Black Hat Alger abandonó su casa pues no soportaría estar en ella y sufrir por los recuerdos que ahí habían quedado. Pero, después de tantos años andando por el mundo en soledad, de esperar por su muerte y de haber conocido a Flug pensó que era buen momento para regresar y dejar atrás a Helene, tenía que enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

Entró a la casa observando al lugar, cada habitación y sala estaba tal como lo recordaba; los muebles antiguos, los cuadros que él pintaba aún adornan las paredes. Cada mueble se encontraba ahí cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo. Para Alger era sorprendente que los humanos no habrían saqueado su casa pero era de esperar, siempre se supo que al fondo de ese bosque se encontraba el hogar de monstruos y ante el miedo de eso jamás se acercaban, por ello su casa siempre estuvo intacta.

Alger entró y contempló la sala, era el mismo lugar donde años antes Black Hat habría asesinado a Helene. Sus labios cayeron en una mueca de tristeza al recordarlo pero de repente se sobresaltó al notar algo en particular. El vampiro se acercó de inmediato a una pequeña mesa y de ella tomó un sombrero de copa, el sombrero estaba cubierto de polvo haciéndolo parecer color gris pero se trataba de aquel sombrero de copa que Black Hat le habría dado cuando trabajaba para él, el mismo sombrero negro que él usó durante décadas con orgullo, cuando no dudaba en cumplir con los mandatos de su jefe y jamás lo cuestionaba. 

Alger apretó el sombrero entre sus manos y lo arrojó al suelo pisoteándolo con furia y desesperación. Ahora odiaba a Black Hat, ni siquiera podía imaginar que un día sintió admiración por él, que deseaba ser tan semejante al villano más temido y que lo halagaba como a una deidad cegado por las promesas falsas, lo había engañado tan fácilmente porque en aquel tiempo él era solo un joven confundido, Black Hat había aparecido en su vida de manera inesperada y le habría ofrecido todo lo que él creía necesitar. 

Siguió andando por la mansión llenándose cada vez más de tristeza; veía las salas en donde bailaba junto con Helene, miraba los cuadros de hermosos paisajes que pintaba para ella, otros eran algunos retratos de su esposa luciendo los más vanidosos vestidos.

Entonces llegó frente a una habitación que casi detuvo su corazón. Cuando él y su esposa supieron que tendrían un bebé no hubo felicidad más grande para los dos ya que en los años que habían estado juntos no habían logrado concebir, Helene seguía siendo una humana y eso a Alger preocupaba ya que sabía muy bien de los riesgos aun así trató de hacer todo lo posible porque su esposa e hijos estuvieran bien y lo logró, Helene tenía siete meses y todo parecía estar bien.

En esos últimos meses su esposa escogió una habitación y todos los días se encerraba un par de horas ahí dentro, Alger no sabía qué hacía pero sospechaba cuando la veía entrar con telas y listones. 

Él dio un suspiro, nunca habría entrado a esa habitación porque Helene decía que era una sorpresa y que tenía que esperar en cuanto llegara el momento de la llegada de su bebé. Pero ese momento nunca llegó así que tomó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta rechinante con cuidado y en cuanto vio el interior sintió un apriete en su pecho, la habitación que tuvo que ser para su hijo estaba intacta; las cortinas, los adornos, el candelabro, todos ellos como si acabaran de ser puesto. Los manteles de las mesitas de noche se adornaban con holanes viéndose tiernos pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la cuna, una cuna con telas finas que se iluminaba por la luz éntrate de una pequeña ventana. Alger se acercó a ella y pasó sus manos un cuidado sobre las sábanas, sabía que Helene las habría tejido. Con su mano temblorosa recogió de dentro de la cuna a un pequeño oso de felpa.

El peluche era un conejo blanco, tenía enormes orejas y sus ojos cafés eran botones, Alger recordó haber visto ese peluche antes. Un recuerdo cruzó su mente, recordó todas esas veces donde ambos se sentaban frente a la chimenea a hablar y justamente un día en particular en el cual llegó tarde a casa debido a un mandato inesperado de su jefe Helene estaba en su sillón iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea, ella estaba cociendo ese peluche y cuando terminó lo abrazó con ternura a su vientre.

Ese recuerdo rompió con su corazón, tomó a ese peluche con más fuerza en su mano mientras con la otra formaba un puño y sin poder evitarlo sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Alger cayó de rodillas abrazando contra su pecho al peluche mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Después de un largo tiempo de sollozo Alger se puso de pie sacando de su bolsillo el pequeño llavero en forma de avión, se limpió las lágrimas y dio una sonrisa de consuelo cuando las palabras de aquel chico en el bar hicieron eco en su mente, "inicia de nuevo con la persona que amas", era verdad, Helene había muerto hacía muchos años y tenía que olvidarla porque ahora tenía en quien pensar, Flug, el chico tendría que estar con él. De nuevo miró a su alrededor contemplando la habitación del bebé que jamás tuvo y se dijo a sí mismo que no solo tendría a Flug sino a su bebé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que alegre tu día :D es algo apresurado pero esto salió. 
> 
>  
> 
> PD: El ultimo cap lo publique sin agradecer a CatsDontDraw (que como saben hago un fic en referencia a sus imágenes tan hermosas)este es su AU y por ella estamos aquí.  
> Gracias.


	42. Herencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capitulo muy, pero muy corto

Slug contuvo la respiración mientras que Black Hat estaba frente a él con la peor mirada que podía dar, una mirada siniestra y llena de odio. Estaba totalmente paralizado, pero salió de aquel estado de shock al sentir su sangre deslizarse por su mejilla hasta llegar a su mandíbula. El golpe con la herramienta hizo un gran daño; Su rostro le dolía, empezaba a marcarse a un rojo intenso y la sangre comenzaba a gotear.

El héroe dio un paso hacia atrás en la manera en que el demonio comenzó a mostrarse como el monstruo imponente que era. Slug quiso to be to your hand to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to you to; ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Había visto una gran furia en él, Black Hat estaba tan lleno de cólera y exaltado por el hecho de que se había atrevido a un vuelo y una flecha para evitarlo. Nunca había confiado en el héroe y ahora sabía que había asesinado desde el principio, aunque ahora estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Podía sentir el miedo del chico, sin embargo, aunque eso era satisfactorio en su rostro no se puede marcar ni una sonrisa leve. Y Slug, él fue inútil, pero todo intento de fuerza era inútil, su lucha era insignificante contra la fuerza del demonio.

Sombrero negro. Trajo al héroe para mirarlo frente a frente y justamente cuando sacó el brazo para acabar con su insignificante vida en un pequeño jaloneo de su gabardina, cuando volteo hacia atrás miró a Flug que se aferraba a él.

-¡No! Sombrero negro ... por favor, no lo hago amigos, le rogó sujetando con fuerza su gabardina.

Sombrero negro apretó la mandíbula con furia sin dejar de ver su novio, hubo un silencio largo, un silencio pesado para un trago pero de repente fue roto por una voz curiosa.

—¿Amoramito?

Todo está en la dirección de la voz que no era nadie más que Demencia, ella se asomaba de la puerta. Estaba mirando la escena un poco impresionada y con mucha intriga por saber quién era el chico que su amor torturaba.

El héroe ignoró a la joven y puso su nuevo mensaje en su amigo diciéndole con dificultad: —Flug ... perdón ...

No puedo terminar de hablar ya que Black Hat apretó más su brazo y con un simple movimiento lo hizo crujir, Slug gritó de dolor, un quejido satisfactorio a los ojos del demonio que lo azotó contra el suelo un par de veces golpeando su cabeza en el duro concreto Sombrero negro no dejo de golpearlo hasta que vio la sangre, hasta que el héroe estaba completamente inconsciente. No se había tenido ni siquiera ante las suplicas de Flug.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, incluso cuando no teníamos nada, aunque sus ojos se abrieran a la par en la misma manera que villano destrozaba su pierna. "¿Es un robot?".

—¡Demencia, deshazte de esta maldita basura!

—... quién es ...

—¡Obedece! -. el grito de Black Hat sobresaltó a la chica quien no tuvo otra opción que asentir.

El villano de inmediato se convirtió en su amante en un abrazo cálido, se hizo el chico en su pecho y se dio un palmaditas en su cabeza. Respirar la respiración con la grasa del abdomen. Ambos desaparecieron en una nueve oscura y Demencia. Estaba celosa de cual tierno era con él

La habitación quedó en el silencio, la ciudad se convirtió en el silencio, la voz se desató, y el tema fue en el suelo sangrando.

"tal vez es un intruso", se dijo mirando el cuerpo en el suelo. Demencia le dio una ligera patada para cerciorarse de que estaba muerto o por lo menos inconsciente, aunque después de aquellos golpes por un sombrero negro dudaba de que estuviese convida. Se agacho y observó su rostro. El joven tenía un golpe en la cara. Dem quedó confundida, los robots no sangraban. Se acercó aún más a él y se descubrió que no estaba muerto, era muy extraño, pero no se iba a esperar a que se despertara para que le importara, su jefe le dio una orden y se iba a cumplir. Dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso.

Su jefe dijo que se trata de la basura, así que la estanca en su lugar, lo arrastró entre las calles de Hatsville y aún después de la ciudad. Cuando supuse que estaba bastante lejos lo abandonó dentro de un contenedor de basura en el medio de un callejón desolado.

Una vez que hayamos llegado a la mansión, en esta ocasión, hemos tenido que ver por las calles de aquella ciudad, Se ha visto como si hubiéramos visto juntos a Flug ya Black Hat. Recordar el hecho de que ambos se dieron en aquella ocasión. Ella tenía un estado evitando a Flug ya Black Hat, sala de la mansión a causar desastres para llamar a la atención de su jefe pero no lo que se trata ya que ahora está más ocupado, el científico y no tiene que cumplir con sus deberes y al parecer a su jefe Eso no le molesta, al contrario cuidaba de él. Eso era algo que ella se cuestionaba demasiado, ¿Qué enfermedad tenía?

Suspiró profundamente y rebuscó entre su cabello hasta sacar su pequeño libro con apariencia de sombrero negro. Subió a uno de los tejados de los edificios y tomó asiento. —Al menos te tengo a ti— dijo, poniéndolo en tu mano y simulando la voz de su jefe, ella jugaba con el texto que ha sido así mismo con la voz, la voz y las ocasiones en las que te das largos besos.

—Serían una linda pareja.

La voz se redujo a la pregunta.

—¡Tú!

—Veo que me recuerda señorita.

—¿Por qué olvidar al novio de Flug? bueno, a su ex novio— dijo con tristeza agachando la mirada para observar al título.

Para el vampiro fue conmovedor que la chica había dicho que Flug y he sido novios, pero luego noto su pesar y se acercó a ella.

—Black Hat debería estar contigo y Flug conmigo, pero debido a lo que pasó ...

—¡Lo que pasó es que me ha robado mi novio! - interrumpió con enojo.

—¡Él no ama un sombrero negro! - habló Alger con demasiada seguridad. —... él no debe estar a su lado, Me encanta solo es que está cegado, él lo manipula.

La chica meditó por unos segundos. —No ... Sombrero Negro, él no lo quiere, él debe amarme a mí. Todo es culpa de ese nerd.

Argelia se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la tranquilidad. —Nosotros tenemos que hacer que se separe, así que mi querido Flug estará en mi lado y tú podrás tener un Black Hat—. habló con cautividad esperando que la cayera en sus mentiras.

—Pero ... cómo podría hacer eso.

—Dile un Sombrero Negro que mi querido Flug sigue pensando en mí, que se encuentra en una noche que pasamos juntos.

Dem abrió la boca de inmediato. ¿—Ju-juntos?

—Sí, eso es lo que hacen los novios y, por lo tanto, lo que se conoce como termine con Flug.

Demencia lo nació por unos segundos. —Crees que si termina con él quiere salir conmigo.

—Claro que sí, suministrado quien lo consulte ¿No lo crees?

La chica lo había visto y luego se asintió. —Quieren que mi amorcito esté conmigo.

—¡Perfecto! Sólo no olvides decirle a mi querido Flug que lo extraño.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Flug en realidad amaba un sombrero negro o era un apego insignificante? ¿Era un juego para si jefe? No lo comprendía, sino que también sabía que Flug y Alger habían tenido una relación seria. 

"¡Flug, eres una maldita ramera!", Dijo en voz baja antes de marchar a toda prisa. 

**************

 

Después de lo sucedido Volver Hat llevo a su amante a su habitación, él estaba preocupado y Flug lo noto. El niño le preguntó el material de su laboratorio y él fue tan rápido como podría haber encontrado el que tenía una habitación, fue el mismo que el cuidado con la aguja y el aire. Rostro y también se aseguró de que estuvieras cómodo. Sorpresivamente para Flug, Black Hat alzó su camisa e inspecciono su vientre.

—¿Aun te duele? - habló tocando el vientre. La pregunta de Black Hat era llena de angustia.

—Ya casi no me duele, creo que es una niña muy fuerte, he podido con todo. Fue un duro golpe aún así se encuentra a salvo dentro de mí, tal vez lo que se debe mar el saco donde se encuentra, tengo que hacer un ultrasonido y ...

"No es necesario". —Sólo tiene miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Puedes saber lo que sientes?

—No debería sorprenderte, es muy molesto, al menos para mí. Ella no sufrió daños si eso quieres saber, simplemente está asustada.

No puedo creer lo que oía, ahora mantenemos una gran sonrisa olvidando su enojo contra Slug.

—T-tú te preocupas, ¿te preocupas por ella?

El demonio cruzó los brazos con negación. —Lo que importa es que usted está a salvo.

—En realidad lo haces, estas preocupado, por eso ya no me has dicho que la asesine.

Black Hat se mordió el labio. —Ni creas que le tengo afecto.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?

Tomó asiento al lado de él y sujetó su mano. —Voy a morir y nadie sabe eso Flug, nadie más que tú lo sabes, cuando eso sucedió quedaste en el mando de todo, serás el propietario de todo lo que es mío y tú eres el nombre del alcalde villano, pero fuera de toda pertenencia , tal vez ... lo único que te queda de mí mar.

—Me estás diciendo que ...

—Sí— han sido levantados, sujetó su mano y ha tenido que ver con otra a su vientre. —Cuida de ella, será mi herencia.

¿Y si no estuvieras en esta condición? ¡No me gusta que hagas sólo porque crees que morirás! ... yo te necesito, ella te corresponde.

—Tendrá a ti.

-¡no! Tiene que conocer a su papá.

—¡Tenemos uno! ... Al mejor, sé que cuidaras bien de ella, un día tomara mi lugar y tengas que estar a su lado.

—No me hagas esto, ¡te amo! No me abandones.

Black Hat le dio un beso para silenciarlo y después respondió con cariño: —Yo también te amo y te amaré hasta que muera.

"No quiero que mar así ... Slug dijo que ella no tiene que vivir porque sí es así yo moriré, uno de los dos no sobrevivirá ... y sí yo no lo hago ... tampoco te tendrá, quedará sola".

—No quiero que mueras.

—¿Qué haré? No quiero que Slug regrese, creí que era mi amigo. Y ni siquiera tenía una solución.

—Yo buscare una.

Después de esa conversación, ambos guardaron silencio, el sombrero negro se aseguró de que no se importó cuantas veces el niño lo dijo.

************

**NOTAS:**

**Pos en lo que tanto pensaba BH era en eso, por fin acepto a la nena !!!**

**Sí es muy corto, lo siento.**

**Me dieron estas imágenes, las amo, ¡mil gracias! Tengo otras imágenes que me han dado pero mi vuelta es un desastre y no en el encuentro, aun así cuando se encuentre el muestro. Sus regalos me dan más vida: ')**

**PD: se dio a conocer qué es la primera vez que BH le dice directamente que lo ama. ay pero que bonito! UwU**                 

 


	43. Alianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dispensen, lo escribí de rápido ya que tenía que publicar hoy

Slug se despertó con dificultad, abrió los ojos y no vio nada, lo único que percibía era un fétido olor y un dolor intenso en la cabeza. Intentó levantarse y no pudo evitar dar un quejido.

—¡ese desgraciado me disloco el brazo!— bufó. Se percató de sus heridas y su cólera aumentaba cada vez más, pero al menos agradecía que no le hubiese arrancado el brazo.

Se incorporó y asomó su cabeza del contenedor. Era de noche y no podía ver más allá de un sucio callejón. Estaba avergonzado de estar en un basurero en esas circunstancias, pero también se sentía afligido. No podía olvidar el rostro de Flug y admitía que había sido un verdadero idiota al discutir con su amigo. Había hablado de más dejándose llevar por su enojo y habría llamado "bastarda" a la bebé de Flug. Él dio un largo resoplo dejándose caer del contenedor. Miró su pierna y sin importarle se levantó apoyándose de la pared, pero su intento no fue suficiente, enseguida cayó de frente y maldijo en voz alta. Se arrastró y tomó asiento recargándose en la pared, enseguida sacó de su bolsillo su cajetilla de cigarrillos y comenzó a fumar ignorando su dolor de cabeza y el inmenso dolor de su brazo.

Estuvo pensando sobre Flug, ¿cómo podía regresar y disculparse? Era obvio que jamás podría volverlo a ver sin sentir vergüenza, es más, no podría acercarse a él con Black Hat a su lado. Pero tenía que regresar sin importar esa pelea. Él tenía que ayudarlo y hacer lo posible por salvarlo. Aunque, primero tenía que salvarse a sí mismo, no iba a llegar muy lejos con esas heridas y por lo que notaba los golpes en su cabeza hacían que estuviese aturdido. Estaba nauseabundo y sentía pesadez, no iba a esperar que se desmayara de nuevo así que tenía que pedir ayuda.

* * *

**  
  
**

"Ha estado demasiado serio", pensó Clemencia mientras miraba a White Hat sentado en la sala principal. El superhéroe posaba su cabeza sobre sus manos y constantemente suspiraba. —¿deseas algo princesa?—. preguntó sin mirar a la chica. Ella se sobresaltó, pero de inmediato se acercó a él.

—sólo me preguntaba si te encuentras bien.

—lo estoy, solamente pensaba.

—¿en qué?

—en ustedes. En todos nuestros momentos. No quiero que las cosas cambien.

—no puedo asegurar eso, las cosas cambian White, pero sobre todos esos recuerdos son felices, hay que consérvalos. ¿Recuerdas la navidad pasada? Fuimos a decenas de orfanatos a regalar juguetes. Usaste un atuendo de santa Claus y te veías adorable, tú mismo confeccionaste mi traje de reno y le rogamos como cada año a Slug que usara el suyo. Sé que usó su bolsa de papel en el rostro, pero uso su suéter navideño que le tejí. Lo disfruto, eso lo sé y la pasamos fantástico. Espero que sea así esta vez. No estés triste y no pienses demasiado en Slug...aunque te rechazó, aún podemos seguir siendo una familia.

La palabra de Clemencia avivó la sonrisa de White. —sí, solemos divertirnos mucho. Slug dice que no le gustan los niños, pero sé que miente. Supo cuidar bien de ti.

—¿entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?

—no quiero ser una molestia para Slug...

—ya habíamos hablado de esto— interrumpió.

—lo sé, pero sigo sin dejar de pensar en ello, es decir, aún no sé por qué actúa tan raro y cada vez es más negativo. Me recuerda a cuando lo conocí.

—Slug es gruñón por naturaleza, pero es mi hermanito y lo quiero, aun así. Tal vez está pasando por algo malo.

—¿qué podría ser?

—qué tal si solo necesitaba descansar. Seguro regresará de sus vacaciones de buen humor.

—tienes razón, me preocupo demasiado.

White Hat le sonrió, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Clemencia correspondió al abrazo con mucho entusiasmo, pero un zumbido rompió con el momento. La adolescente buscó en su bolsillo y contestó la llamada entrante de su celular.

White la miró curioso y su rostro marcó sorpresa cuando ella dijo: — es Slug, quiere hablar contigo.

De inmediato tomó el teléfono y habló. —¿hola?

—White, necesito que vengas.

—¿ir a dónde, pasa algo malo?

—pues... No sé en dónde estoy exactamente, pero... — hubo un largo silencio antes de que volviera a hablar. —... Estoy herido White, necesito que me ayudes.

White Hat sintió que su corazón se detuvo y de inmediato salió a toda prisa sin darle la mínima explicación a Clemencia.

El joven héroe guardó su teléfono y siguió fumando. No habría pasado más de unos cuantos minutos cuando White Hat apareció frente a él mirándolo con suma preocupación.

—¡Slug! ¿Están bien, qué fue lo que te pasó, quién hizo esto?— Preguntó al ver todas sus heridas, con cuidado ayudó a levantarlo sin ser molestia su terrible olor a basura.

— te lo diré en casa, me duele la cabeza y tengo dislocado el brazo.

—está bien pero iremos a casa y me dirás qué fue lo que pasó.

—sólo vámonos, pero no me vas a llevar en...

Slug no terminó de hablar ya que White lo tomó en sus brazos, lo alzó y en un instante todo se oscureció, todo a su alrededor se nubló en sombras y cuando se despejó ambos estaban en la habitación del científico. Él se llevó la mano a la boca y evitó dar una arcada.

—¡demonios White! sabes que odio viajar entre sombras, me revuelve el estómago.   
  


—lo siento, pero era la única forma. Estabas muy lejos de aquí y necesito atenderte de inmediato— dijo acostándolo en su cama.   
  


—llama a 666, él está programado para arreglar este tipo de incidentes habló señalando su pierna amputada.   
  


—lo haré, pero tu pierna estará bien, lo que me preocupa es esto—. White tocó las heridas de su rostro y Slug se quejó al tacto.   
  


—¿quién te hizo esto? nunca he visto a alguien que te derribé, te enseñé todo lo que sé en ese aspecto.   
  


Slug comenzó a pensar creando una excusa para no decir lo que en verdad pasó mientras su jefe se quitaba los guantes. Él buscó entre los cajones y sacó un kit de primeros auxilios algo extraño para Slug ya que su jefe no debía saber la ubicación de eso a menos que ya hubiese estado ahí antes, lo cual estaba prohibido para él. El héroe comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Slug y a vendar su cabeza.

—tuve una pelea.

Su jefe se congeló. —¿una pelea? Tú no peleas, no sin una buena razón.

—no hubo razón, dijiste que saliera a divertirme y así lo hice, encontré a unos tipos que me molestaban y tuve que actuar.

En cuando escucho eso frunció el ceño con disgusto. —creí que habías dejado esas malas conductas desde hace mucho año. Eso no es lo que te he enseñado.

Slug noto la seriedad de su jefe, dio un largo suspiro y habló con gentileza procurando no hacerlo enojar. —lo lamento jefe, me dejé llevar bebí demasiado y...

—¿Estuviste bebiendo? —. interrumpió siendo su voz cada vez más firme.

—sí, qué tiene de malo, no soy un niño  
  


—no. Eres un superhéroe, debes ser recto y demostrar buenos valores.   
  


—no me regañes, ya estoy en casa.

—pero mírate, no tienes pierna, tu rostro está hecho un desastre, tienes el brazo dislocado y hueles horrible. Cómo es que una simple pelea provocó todo esto.

Slug apretó la mandíbula para evitar hablar, no iba a arruinar las cosas otra vez por sus inoportunos comentarios. Su jefe no dijo más y terminó de véndalo luego tomó su brazo y le advirtió: —esto te dolerá.

—solo hazlo.

El héroe le dio un fuerte tirón acomodando el hueso en su lugar, el chico no gritó, pero su respirar pesado delataba su dolor.

—descansa. Llamaré a 606 para que arregle tu pierna— dijo antes de que dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¡oye!

—¿sí?

—lo lamento.

—una disculpa no lo enmienda Slug... estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Ahora veo que no eres la persona que esperaba— Dijo con pesar antes de salir

y cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Slug quedó asombrado, White Hat jamás había sido tan duro en sus palabras mucho menos con él y esta vez no le había dirigido ninguna sonrisa, ninguno de sus típicos coqueteos afectuosos. Una vez que la puerta se cerró arrojó con furia todo a su alrededor en un acto de furia. De alguna manera las palabras de su jefe lo hirieron y odiaba eso, quería, deseaba haber podido decir la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo.

White Hat cerró la puerta con cuidado soltando el mango con su mano titubeante, dio un par de pasos tan firme como siempre pero después se recargó en la pared con sus labios temblando, se recargó y cayó lentamente con sus hombros saltando por sus sollozos. El héroe comenzó a llorar de una manera abrumadora, un lamento desconsolado como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Sus lágrimas azules, aquellas tan únicas caían sin cesar. Se llevó las manos a su rostro para limpiarse y trató de tranquilizarse. Se sentía muy triste por haber dicho eso, pero tenía que ser cumplir con su palabra de tratar de olvidar el amor que siente por él.

Cerca de ahí, Clemencia lo miraba con desanimo, quiso acercarse y consolarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo, en cambio pensaba tener una charla con Slug.

* * *

 

El científico comía con lentitud un poco incómodo al tener frente a él a Black Hat. El demonio lo miraba en silencio y con curiosidad, con la misma mirada con la que lo miraba hacia tanto. Un par de años atrás cuando Flug era su ayudante su privacidad era máxima, para entonces nunca se despojaba de su bolsa más que en ciertas ocasiones. Algunas veces se alejaba a comer a su habitación a solas y otras Black Hat le obligaba a cenar con él con la excusa de hablar sobre proyectos y demás asuntos con respecto a la compañía. Él solía contemplarlo y Flug temblaba de nerviosismo esperando a ser regañado, siempre con la mirada baja evitando verlo de frente.

Ahora no le tenía miedo, sino que se ruborizaba ya que Black Hat lo contemplaba con paciencia.

—no debiste tratar así a Slug— habló para romper el silencio.

—merecía que le arrancara la cabeza, tengo que cuidar de ti, ni siquiera estas a salvo junto a tu...tu...

—amigo. Aunque ahora no sé si debería llamarlo así.

—como sea, no tengo la seguridad de que guarde silencio.

—lo hará, lo conozco muy bien sólo espero que se encuentre bien.

—no debería interesarte. Te hizo daño.

—quiere lo mejor para mí, quería hacerme una operación para extraer a la nena, me salvaría, pero ella tenía que morir. Algo muy similar a lo que pensabas. Tal vez no me lo dijo desde el principio para no hacerme enojar—. Él había meditado y era verdad, fue muy extraño que al parecer Slug quien actuaba muy enojado al saber de su relación aceptara ayudarlo con su bebé sin reprochar. —Por cierto ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión tan repentinamente?

—soy inteligente Flug, además, tú la amas.

El chico apartó los utensilios de la cama. —ya te he dicho que no la veas como una estrategia, es tu hija. Además, me amas, sé que a ella también, tiene una parte de ambos, sólo imagina su sonrisa. Tal vez tenga todas tus habilidades, tu fuerza o quizá mi inteligencia.

—prefiero que se parezca a ti— Black Hat habló en voz baja.

—¿hablas en serio?— preguntó con incredulidad al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

—da igual.

Flug dio una risa cariñosa y Black Hat le sonrió, se acercó a él y revolvió su cabello.

—no debiste cortar tu cabello.

—¿por qué no? Slug lo cortó, dijo que no se me veía bien.

—no me importa lo que ese imbécil piense, la única opinión que cuenta es la mía, y yo digo que NO debiste cortarlo.

—ya crecerá...Back Hat, quiero pedirte un favor.

El demonio lo miro y asintió.

—quiero que la nombres.

El villano frunció el ceño. —¿nombrarla? ¿por qué yo?

—no soy bueno con los nombres, sólo piensa; 5.0.5 es el número de experimento archivado y nunca lo nombre de otra forma. Tú puedes darle un nombre apropiado.

—¡no compares a esa porquería con esto! seguramente ella no será una inútil en la villanía— dijo con desagrado. —...pero, lo pensaré.

La sonrisa de Flug creció. —¡gracias jefecito!

—bien, pero no te alegres demasiado, la verdad no me importa mucho su nombre.

—sólo no la llames 'cosa', es lo único que pido.

—pides demasiado. Pero no importa. Tengo que irme.

—¿trabajo?

—todo sobre la compañía se puede ir al demonio, tengo que alimentarte.

Flug miró su plato de comida vacío. —acabo de comer...

—me refiero a alimentarlos y no lo hago por ella exactamente. Me gusta verte devorar cadáveres, olvidas tus protocolos de limpieza y disfrutas estar bañado en sangre, es simplemente magnifico— le dijo dando una risa malvada al último.

El científico se ruborizo, llevó una mano su vientre y dijo: —tengo que admitir que sabe bien.

Black Hat se marchó, no tardó mucho antes de regresar con una presa; un héroe joven que usaba un traje ridículo, el hombre estaba inconsciente, al despertar Flug disfruto hacerlo sufrir hasta asesinarlo, haciendo cortes certeros en su cuerpo sacó su corazón el cual comió junto con otros órganos internos. El demonio lo miraba con su sonrisa malvada, veía al Flug sádico jugando y torturando a su presa para después asesinarlo brutalmente. Por último el chico lamio la sangre de sus manos satisfecho.

Pasaron un par de semanas en las cuales se volvió rutina para Black Hat llevar personas para alimentar a Flug notando que su hambre por carne humana crecía cada vez más. Y no solo eso, Flug no parecía mejorar porque su cansancio siempre era el mismo.

 

Mientras tanto la corporación dejo de comercializarse ya que ahora Black Hat estaba siempre con Flug preocupándose por su bienestar, pasando cada hora del día junto a él charlando o simplemente cuidando de su sueño. 505 extrañaba jugar con su papá ya que el villano no permitía que ambos estuvieran juntos y Demencia, ella vigilaba con atención el comportamiento de ambos esperezando la ocasión para decirle a Black Hat sobre lo de Flug y Alger.

 

—seis meses— dijo Slug mientras marcaba su calendario. El héroe había estado llevando la cuenta y pensando en cómo hablar con Flug ya que después del incidente su amigo jamás volvió a contestar sus llamadas.

Las heridas del joven habían sanado y su ayudante había compuesto su pierna por completo, pero Slug no había dejado de pensar en su amigo, creía que tenía la obligación de ayudarlo incluso más ahora que había sido tan grosero con él. No quería perder a su único amigo.

Aunque él también tenía sus propios problemas, su jefe actuaba extraño con él; en las últimas semanas trataba a toda costa evitarlo incluso Clemencia, ya no buscaba estar a su lado y cuando ambos estaban a solas ella parecía tener algo que decir pero siempre guardaba silencio de una manera incomoda. Era muy raro que White Hat ya no le coqueteara y que sus cortas platicas se trataran sólo de trabajo de heroísmo. Slug creía que era debido a su última charla, sabía que White estaba decepcionado de él pero, ¿por qué actuar así?

Sacudió la cabeza cuando noto cuanto le estaba perjudicando. No quería darle importancia.

—¿Slug, tienes tiempo?— habló repentinamente su jefe.

—sí, ¿qué necesitas?— contestó escondiendo sus apuntes.

—se debe a una misión, es simple; tienes que ir a una cuidad lejana y patrullar, han aumentado los asesinatos de manera considerable, ya sabes, un asesino en serie. Atrápalo y llévalo ante la ley, eres bueno rastreando.

—suena interesante, ¿Cuándo partimos?

—oh, no. No iré contigo, Clemencia necesita de mi ayuda, comenzará a ir a sus primeras misiones y necesito ser su guía.

—p-pero, tú y yo siempre hemos sido compañeros.

—tú mismo lo dijiste; ya no eres un niño. Sé que serás capaz de hacer eso por tu cuenta, eres muy listo hábil. Lleva a tu asistente si crees que es necesario. Suerte con ello, cuídate—. White dejó un par de hojas en su escritorio con la información necesaria luego se retiró dejando a Slug con la boca abierta queriendo alegar respecto a eso aunque no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo.

Él fue a su misión completamente sólo, estaba enojado por el hecho de que White Hat no lo ayudaría ya que con las habilidades sobre humanas de su jefe todo resultaba mejor. "no, no lo necesito, son tan hábil como él, además odio sus charlas cursis y que me retrase cuando decide detenerse a acariciar cachorros", se dijo a sí mismo cuando pensó en él. Pero no podía enviarlo, siempre habían sido un equipo a excepciones cuando White decidía hacer las cosas 'por su cuenta, lo cual casi nunca pasaba.

La excusa de su jefe era que Clemencia comenzaba a ir sola a sus propias misiones y al ser tan joven aun necesitaba orientación y su indispensable ayuda ya que ella no contaba con alguna súper poder o intelecto mayor como era su caso.

—¡mierda!— gritó, estaba desesperado ya que en todo un día no había tenido ni un solo rastro del asesino. Tomó asiento y se quitó la bolsa papel, miró con pesar los visores que una vez Flug le regalo y suspiro.

—¿eres un idiota Flug, sólo debiste aceptar mi ayuda y no complicar las cosas!— habló solo mientras arrugaba la bolsa de papel y la lanzaba.

De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él. Al darse vuelta solo pudo ver una silueta ya que un golpe lo derribó.

—Slug, sabía que había escuchado de ti antes, eres nada menos que el asistente de White Hat.

Slug se levantó mirando al sujeto y cuando supo de quien se trataba le dio una sonrisa malvada, —Alger, cómo podría olvidarte.

—lástima que no estamos en un bar, te invitaría una copa, me agradabas.

—¿para qué, para engañarme y hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste a mí amigo? Cabrón de mierda.

—¿tu amigo?— el rostro de Alger era de confusión pero al ver los visores oscuros su duda se aclaró. —¡Flug! ¿Una bazofia como tú es amigo de mi bolsita?

—¡no tienes el derecho de hablar así de él! Sé lo que le has hecho y no te perdonare por eso— dijo entre dientes. —tengo suerte que seas tan imbécil para aparecer frente a mí.

—eres un simple mortal, pero me eres útil, pensaba usarte como chantaje para White Hat. Fui yo quien tuvo suerte en volverte a ver.

—él no es tan estúpido como para caer en algo como eso y además, al carajo el código de héroe, voy a asesinarte, esto es personal.

La respuesta de Alger fue una carcajada descarada. —vamos, Flug lo disfrutó.

Eso fue el colmo para Slug quien apretó la mandíbula con total furia, sacó su arma y le apuntó, sin dudarlo comenzó a disparar pero Alger siendo demasiado rápido se escabullía aun con una risa burlona. Pronto no hubo más que silencio, Slug no podía verlo pero se mantenía alerta. De pronto fue sujetado por la espalda inmovilizado ante la fuerza del vampiro.

—demasiado lento— le susurró al oído.

Slug dio una leve carcajada. —demasiado ingenuo— contestó, enseguida levanto su brazo dándole un golpe en la cara y en ese segundo arremetió contra él tirándolo al suelo, una vez que logró estar sobre él comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro con ambos puños una y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos sangraran disfrutando de haber borrado su sonrisa sínica por ultimo sujetó su arma contra la frente de Alger.

Sólo a un segundo de disparar Alger lo tomo del cuello con una mano y con la otra su brazo que sostenía el arma, ambos forcejaron y comenzaron a rodar. El vampiro había subestimado la fuerza y habilidad de Slug y no iba a permitir que un simple muchacho lo humillara. Logró quitarle su arma y ahora era él quien estaba encima. Alger comenzó a asfixiarlo con ambas manos con intensión de asesinarlo, el héroe comenzó a arañar su rostro e intentar defenderse sin lograrlo.

Pronto sintió como el aire se cortaba por completo, sus pulmones ardían y su vista se nublaba, pero no se rindió. Con todas sus fuerzas abalanzó su cuerpo logrando darle una patada a Alger quitándoselo de encima. Slug se incorporó tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—no dejaré...que me mates tan fácil— exclamó con dificultad.

—no eres rival para mí, nadie impedirá que este con Flug.

El héroe sonrió levemente. —él está muriendo, ni aun en su lecho de muerte te aceptaría, te odia.

Alger se levantó con una expresión de duda. —Flug...¿qué?

—sí, tú sabes de su parásito. Eso pronto lo matara...

—¡no! Él...él no tiene que morir, tiene que estar conmigo, por siempre, tiene que estar a salvo— interrumpió con preocupación en su voz.

Slug se puso de pie confundido ante el comportamiento de Alger. — a ti no te interesa su bienestar.

—¡claro que sí! Es a quien más amo, ¿por qué no preocuparme por él?

—porque le has hecho más daño que bien.

—no, no soy yo quien lo perjudica, es Black Hat quien le ha hecho daño, es él quien lo ha puesto en esa condición, es él quien lo ha tratado mal, quien lo ha manipulado como si no fuese nada. Yo siempre me he preocupado por él, soy yo quien desea su felicidad y jamás la encontrará con él. Nadie puede ser feliz al lado de ese demonio sin corazón.

Slug abrió sus ojos en sorpresa recordando todo lo que le había contado Flug, de las cenas con Alger, de sus charlas carismáticas, de su hospitalidad y de esas veces que lo ayudo con su sangre...pero, también pensaba en cuando había bebido de su sangre y en aquella vez que abusó de él. Aunque en comparación con Black Hat quien lo golpeaba, lo humillaba, se aprovechaba de su intelecto y quien sobre todo habría dejado un parasito en él...Alger no parecía tan malo.

El héroe lo pensó, Black Hat decía amarlo, pero se contradecía diciendo que era "alguien de su propiedad".

—quiero que vea la realidad, Black Hat juega con él y lo ha cautivado pero en realidad sólo terminara devorando su alma como suele hacerlo— continuo Alger hablando con más calma.

Slug abrió la boca en una expresión de total sorpresa. —es verdad— dijo en voz baja.

El héroe se convenció de ello. "Black Hat no está muriendo por amor, él quiere a Flug por egoísmo, necesita de un seguidor devoto para alimentarse de su alma y para uso de su cuerpo", pensó pero aun así, ¿por qué un hijo?

—entonces, por qué beber de su sangre.

—para la unión de su alma con la mía, él se siente atraído por mí, por eso funciono.

Slug sacudió la cabeza mientras en su mente había un dilema; ahora creía que Alger había hecho el pacto con Flug para salvarlo de ese destino, entonces, Alger tenía razón en todo.

—si es verdad que quieres su bienestar ayúdame y tal vez olvide que quisiste asesinarme y chantajear a mi jefe.

—mis asuntos con White Hat son diferentes, quiero asesinar a Black Hat y él se niega a ayudarme siendo que él uno de los únicos que puede hacerlo.

El chico negó con la cabeza. —eso lo hablaré después, contesta. ¿De verdad quieres ayudarlo?

—estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por él. No permitiré que muera y sé la manera de poder sanarlo. Mi sangre, Flug sanará con mi sangre.

Slug recordó eso, su amigo había mencionado que la sangre de Alger lo ayudaba y hasta ahora él no había encontrado algo para aliviar su mal estado, tal vez la clave para su bienestar era Alger.

Se acercó a Alger de una manera tranquila como si la pelea entre los dos no hubiese pasado. Él extendió la mano.

—ayúdame a salvar a Flug.

—¿y a cabio que tendré yo?

—te ayudare a asesinar a Black Hat.

Alger sonrió de felicidad, una sonrisa malvada y de satisfacción, asintió de prisa y estrecho la mano de Slug quedando así hecha su alianza. 


	44. Dudas de amores

Se estrecharon las manos, el vampiro sonreía vivamente con una expresión maliciosa. Su rostro se manchaba de sangre por los golpes de Slug, pero no le dio importancia. En cambio, el héroe lo miraba serio, justo antes de soltar su mano le dio un fuerte apretón, se acercó a él y le advirtió con seriedad.

—esto no significa que seamos amigos, tenemos un objetivo en común, eso es todo.

—mantendré mi palabra.

—bien, pero seré yo quien dé las órdenes. No confió en ti.

—eres un superhéroe, no te culpo, aunque deberías saber que yo no soy como Black Hat, si bien fue mi mentor no tenemos los mismos ideales.

—espera... ¿mentor? ¿fuiste su discípulo?

—eso ya hace bastante.

—¿por qué dejaste de ser su subordinado, porque deseas su muerte?

—es una larga historia— dijo cruzando los brazos. —Pero, yo también tengo dudas, cómo es que un héroe, de hecho, el compañero del mayor superhéroe sea amigo de un villano como Flug.

—sólo soy un colaborador del heroísmo. Y, eso no es algo que te importe.

—todo amigo es demasiado importante para White Hat. No hace mucho tuve una pequeña charla con él, se negó a ayudarme.

—no lo creo, si White Hat te hubiese visto estarías en la cárcel ahora mismo.

—¿sabes por qué no hizo nada contra mí? Por qué es un cobarde, de hecho, él sabe que lo mejor es que Black Hat muera aun así no le da la cara, me dejó vivir porque sabe que yo quiero matarlo y supongo que si no se ensucia las manos mejor para él.

Slug lo miró dudoso recordando aquella vez que White Hat lloraba diciendo que había dejado a un villano libre, "así que se trataba de ti", pensó. —no hables así de mi jefe, White Hat es ajeno a mi amistad con Flug y a todo esto, él no sabrá nada y no te involucrarás con él o te las veras conmigo, de igual manera. Me ayudarás a salvar a Flug y eso no quiere decir que apruebe el hecho que insinúes tener una relación con él. Como dije; te odia.

Alger quiso contradecirlo, sin embargo, no quería que el chico cambiara de parecer sobre su trato. —está bien, no me acercaré a White Hat y por ahora no lo haré con Flug, pero, ambos tenemos un vínculo, para mí tanto como para él es inevitable pensar en el otro.

El héroe apretó los dientes. —aun dudo si lo que has hecho es por ayudarlo a no tener relación con Black Hat o simplemente por la obsesión que le tienes.

—¿prefieres que sea asesinado por un demonio, que devore su alma y use su cuerpo como un simple juguete o que esté al lado de quien en verdad se preocupa por él? Conmigo será libre de la esclavitud de Black Hat

Slug guardó silencio, decidió cambiar el tema y tener una larga conversación con Alger sobre cómo ayudarían a Flug, luego regresó a su hogar. El joven héroe estaba nervioso, acababa de hacer un trato con un villano, algo que iba en contra a todas sus enseñanzas como héroe, pero lo hacía por su amigo, por alguien que consideraba como hermano. Creía que no era algo tan grave, además, su jefe ya había dicho que estaba decepcionado de él.

**************

White Hat estaba frente a su escritorio haciendo un archivo sobre la misión que habría hecho junto con Clemencia cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando Slug con prisa.

—hola, me alegra que regresaras con bien ¿cómo te fue?

—no pude detener al asesino.

—oh, qué mal, debe ser alguien listo.

—sí, aunque eso por ahora no importa, después lo atraparé, lo prometo. Ahora necesito hacer una investigación muy importante.

—¿otra de tus investigaciones, de que se trata?

Slug se acercó a los casilleros y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones, revisando decenas de folders sobre misiones y demás.

—necesito los archivos "sombrero negro"

La expresión de White fue de sorpresa. —están justo aquí—. Dijo sacando una caja,  la abrió vaciando su contenido, eran decenas de hojas, registros y casetes. —para qué los necesitas, no me digas que lo ha vuelto a hacer.

—tengo mis sospechas— Slug se acercó y tomó asiento frente al escritorio revisando las hojas con detenimiento. —necesito indagar sobre la similitud entre las víctimas, los rasgos en común que tienen para ser elegidos.

—ambos hemos analizado eso Slug, no hay parentesco más que las edades, casi siempre suelen ser adolescentes. Además, no quiero volver a escuchar esos audios— mencionó al ver que su compañero tomar los casetes. —es horrible lo que hace con ellos; los engaña con promesas falsas, juega con ellos de una manera atroz, le gusta ver como pierden la razón, disfruta la manera en que lo idolatran y al final pide sus vidas.

El joven comenzó a leer una hoja en particular la cual tenía anexada una fotografía sobre un muchacho de cabellera despeinada y con pequeños anteojos redondos. —lo sé. Por lo que veo el joven Aldo Maldonado fue una de sus últimas víctimas, ese chico llevó un registro de su permanencia en la secta y él, así como los demás tienen la misma historia; todos terminan en la locura y extrema adulación por Black Hat.

—su muerte no fue en vano, fue quien nos dio un registro a detalle, ayudó a que descubriéramos los grupos de herejía.

—aun así, creo que está actuando de otra manera...¿cómo es que alguien puede idolatrar tanto a Black Hat como para darse en sacrificio? —preguntó en voz baja mientras pensaba en Flug.

—Black Hat es convincente Slug, es manipulador, sabe entrar en la mente de cualquiera para engañar con falsas promesas.

—pero, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué él necesita de almas humanas y de sacrificios? Se supone que es inmortal y poderoso como tú.

—tal vez solo en eso tenemos parecido, él es sumamente malvado, provocar miedo y sufrimiento es la razón de su existir.

—...y, qué pasaría si no tiene un sacrificio... ¿se debilitaría o, incluso podría morir?

La pregunta hizo meditar a White Hat. — supongo que causaría algún estrago en él, pero, lastimosamente siempre lo ha hecho... ¿por qué la curiosidad Slug?

—ya te lo dije, creo que está tras otra víctima.

—llévame con esa persona, yo puedo protegerla.

Slug se mordió el labio luego comenzó a tomar todos los registros. —no, quiero hacer esto sólo, tú diviértete con Clemencia—. El joven se levantó y caminó con prisa hacia la puerta, pero White Hat lo sujetó de su mano por sorpresa.

—Slug...estás actuando muy extraño y vienes a mí buscando un sinfín de respuestas sobre Black Hat ¿estás teniendo alguna clase de reacción con él?

—no, sólo hago mi trabajo y no soy yo quien actúa extraño, tú y Clemencia se han comportado diferente conmigo en estos últimos días.

—nosotros no ocultamos nada, ¿qué ocurre Slug? Puedes confiar en mí, sólo dime lo que pasa.

—¡intento detener a Black Hat¡— le gritó quitando su mano con brusquedad. — ...algo que al parecer tú no puedes hacer porque estas tan ocupado tratando de conquistarme. Deja de cuidarme y dejemos de ir tras cada villano, acabamos con el problema de un solo golpe. Acabemos por fin con Black Hat.

—no es tan fácil como crees, y, ¿Por qué tan repentina la idea de asesinarlo?, además no estoy perdiendo el tiempo, cada día salgo a luchar contra el mal, sin mí y mi asociación el mundo estaría sumergido en la desgracia. Eso lo sabes bien porque eres parte fundamental de este equipo, te quiero y te protejo como a todos mis compañeros, no me hables como si estuviese desviviéndome por ti.

—¡en realidad lo haces! Te conozco a la perfección, lo que haces no es sólo bondad White. ¿Qué hay de los cientos de regalos, las cenas románticas que preparas, el coqueteo e incluso las veces que has tratado besarme? Te lo he dicho una y otra vez;  ¡no te amo!

El superhéroe bajó la mirada. —lo sé, pero, ya no eres mi prioridad.

—no te creo—. Slug soltó la caja con los archivos, se quitó los anteojos y de inmediato tomó la gabardina blanca de su jefe trayéndolo para mirarlo frente a frente, White tuvo que encorvarse un poco para estar a su altura, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Slug quien estaba a solo unos centímetros de él.

—bésame— exclamó. Estaba poniendo a prueba a su jefe, si White Hat lo besaba sabría entonces que mentía.

El rostro de White Hat demostraba por completo asombro y rubor, su boca se abrió de impresión al escuchar la petición de Slug, un beso, algo que había anhelado tanto, un simple gesto romántico que había estado imaginando tantas veces y ahora estaba por vivirlo, esta era su oportunidad para probar los labios de Slug, White quiso hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, inclinó su cabeza y se acercó aún más, pero, a sólo un centímetro de rosar sus labios apretó la mandíbula y se retiró.

—no, no debo. Eres mi amigo, nada más.

Slug lo soltó y enseguida le dio una leve sonrisa hablándole ahora con calma. —veo que hablas en serio, me alegra que ya no pienses en mí de esa manera. No olvides que aun siento un gran respeto por ti. Y sobre mí, no te preocupes, estoy haciendo el bien.

White no dio respuesta de inmediato, estaba muy apenado por lo que había pasado, aún así, tuvo la valentía para hablar de nuevo. —te ayudaré con tus investigaciones...tal vez podemos hablar de eso mañana. ¿Qué te parece salir?

—¿una cita...romántica?

—no, quiero decir a una 'junta', hace mucho que ambos no salimos solos a pasar el rato, no lo veas como una cita, es más, podemos ir a un lugar público ¿qué te parece un bar? A ti te gusta ir a esos lugares...que sea algo divertido, como amigos.

El chico alzó una ceja, mirándolo con incredulidad, al final suspiró. Tomó de nuevo su la caja y asintió. —bien, pero con la condición que me dejarás beber todo lo que quiera.

—...no.

—entonces no iremos.

—¡está bien! Pero será la única ocasión.

El chico sonrió. —eres adorable. Pero te advierto, no intentes coquetearme de nuevo.

Su jefe asintió de prisa y enseguida vio partir a su compañero. Dio un largo resoplo en cuanto Slug salió. Aquel momento en cual estuvo tan cerca de él había sido magnífico, pero aún más increíble; pudo contener su deseo de besarlo. Dio una pequeña sonrisa forzada y pesó: "creo que en verdad puedo olvidarte". 

************

  
Había un gran silencio en la habitación, sobre la cama se encontraba un cubo rubik perfectamente armado, los guantes amarillos característicos del científico y un reproductor mp3 junto con unos audífonos. Black Hat entró a su habitación aflojando su corbata y despojándose de su gabardina.

—cada vez odio más esas estúpidas reuniones de villanos novatos e idiotas— refunfuñó poniendo de lado la gabardina mirando el bulto que se envolvía con las sábanas en una esquina de la gran cama. Al no tener respuesta imaginó que Flug dormía. Se acercó a él y lo miró con cariño, Flug permanecía apoyando las manos debajo de su cabeza mientras dormía, su pareja sonrió y luego de quitarse los guantes acarició su cabellera, pero, algo andaba mal. Black Hat notó que sus respiraciones eran demasiado lentas y de inmediato lo sacudió con suavidad repitiendo su nombre en voz alta para despertarlo.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron con pesadez siendo un alivio para Black Hat e igual para Flug quien estaba teniendo uno de aquellos sueños eróticos con Alger.

—¡Flug! ... ¿estás bien? — preguntó tomado su rostro entre sus manos, su tono de voz estaba llena de preocupación.

—s-sí, sólo estoy cansado.

—no, no lo estás, te encuentras tan débil... y nada de lo que hago hace que mejores.

Flug bostezó. —estaré bien, acabo de acostarme, es sólo fatiga. Lo que haces por mí es suficiente; ya no he tenido tanta hambre gracias a ti.

—no hagas nada pesado. Debes descansar.

—...bueno, mi niña necesitará su propia habitación, estaba...

—no debes molestarte en hacer eso.

—sólo atiendo un par de cosas para ella. Son solo pequeños regalos para cuando nazca.

—...esta bien, yo también te tengo un regalo—. Black Hat sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño avión y se lo entregó, Flug lo recibo con entusiasmo examinando la aeronave. — me faltaba en mi colección, gracias jefecito.

Su pareja le sonrió. —necesitas salir, has estado demasiado tiempo aquí. Tal vez eso te ayude.

Flug asintió, se levantó con dificultad y salió de la habitación junto con Black Hat. Ambos tomaron asiento afuera, frente uno de los patios desolados y en ruinas. El chico suspiro mientras sostenía la mano de su pareja.

—quisiera estar en un avión, no hay mejor sensación que volar. ¿recuerdas cuando antes pilotaba? Lo hacía con el pretexto de cumplir con misiones, pero en realidad a veces solo lo hacía para divertirme...y escapar.

—lo sé. Escapabas de mí...porque cuando me enteraba yo, yo te...

—eso ya no importa.

—sí importa, me tuviste miedo por tanto tiempo, aun creo que me temes.

Flug miró al cielo. —cuando lo nuestro comenzó deje de temerte, pero, cuando me rechazaste y Alger llegó... entonces volví a tener miedo. Ya no deberías preocuparte por eso, ahora estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa.

—pero... tardé demasiado para aceptar el amor que siempre te tuve. No quería aceptarlo porque jamás había sentido algo así, entonces me empeñaba en tratarte mal, en humillarte, me esforzaba por despreciarte sin embargo tú jamás te diste por vencido.

—yo siempre dudé, y me lamentaba por sentirme atraído por ti. Has cambiado jefecito, mucho más de lo que imaginas.

Black Hat le sonrió de una manera apacible. —lo hice. Y pensar que tuve que perderte para darme cuenta que te necesitaba—. Tomó asiento frente a Flug y se quitó su sombrero de copa para después ponerlo con cuidado a su amante luego lo besó con suavidad. Ambos disfrutaban de eso y ahora jamás perdían la ocasión para besarse o para compartir un momento románico. Aunque sólo fueron unos segundos de paz ya que Demencia interrumpió el beso.

—¡eres un hipócrita!

Ambos voltearon, Flug un poco impresionado mientras que Black Hat hacía una mueca de disgusto.

—¡qué demonios haces aquí Demencia, ve a trabajar!

—nadie ha llamado en días, a nadie parece importarle ya la corporación todo por culpa de Flug ¡Él es un mentiroso, no te ama, si lo hiciera no hubiese sido el novio de Alger, no se hubiera acostado con él!

Black Hat no pudo evitar dar una expresión de confusión y de inmediato volteo a ver a Flug, el chico se quedó móvil mirando a Demencia con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, luego miró a Black Hat mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

—n-no...no es verdad.

—él mismo me lo dijo...

—¡no es cierto! ¡cállate!

—¡Suficiente!— Gritó el demonio, se acercó de prisa a la chica y la sujetó del cabello obligándola a arrodillarse.

—dame una razón para no matarte justo ahora.

—p-pero cariño...

Flug habló de prisa. —no la lastimes...—. Rogó impresionado por pedir eso.

—¡no la defiendas!... No me gusta que me mientan— habló lastimando aún más a Demencia.

—n-no miento, Alger me lo dijo, él me dijo que tuvieron sexo cuando eran novios.

La mirada de Black Hat fue más agresiva sosteniendo con más fuerza la cabellera de la chica, entonces Flug se acercó a él y sostuvo su mano para que la soltara. Cuando estuvo en libertad Dem se alejó con la firme idea de que Black Hat castigaría a Flug o mejor para ella: que terminarán su relación.

El demonio vio partir a la chica, estaba demasiado enojado con ella y maldijo para sí mismo por el hecho que Flug interviniera.

—dijiste que jamás hubo nada entre ustedes— habló con dificultad apretando los dientes y sujetando la mano de Flug con tanta fuerza que lo lastimaba.

—nunca hubo nada. Lo juro, miente, quiere alejarme de ti.

—te creo pero, aun siento celos porque cuando te invitó no dudaste en ir con él. Y recuerdo cuando te besaba...

Flug lo abrazó de inmediato con todas sus fuerzas. —yo no quise hacer eso... sabes que me forzó, y... esa noche, yo no quise hacerlo. Perdón. 

Black Hat se sobresaltó, quiso hablar pero noto que Flug lloraba, él sentía su sangre arder de furia, su cabeza dolía y en su garganta se formó un nudo sin embargo, no hizo más que abrazarlo.   Ahora sus ganas por matar a Alger no tenían medida.

**************

Slug se puso una chaqueta de cuero sobre su camisa roja. Sus pantalones jeans se veían rasgados y su cabello despeinado, usaba un guante en su una de sus manos, de hecho, lo hacía para ocultar las lesiones que tenía debido a la pelea con Alger. Cuando se dirigió hacía White Hat dio una carcajada al verlo.

—¡¿White, qué diablos es eso?!— preguntó riendo.

Su jefe quien habría tomado la apariencia de un adolescente miró su atuendo con confusión. —¿por qué te ríes? ¿qué tiene de malo?

—te ves como un chico de 15 años y estás usando un traje de vaquero, ¡Vamos! No iremos a una fiesta de disfraces.

—¿insinúas que vista como tú? pareces un maleante, por cierto, ¿no usarás tu bolsa de papel o al menos tus anteojos?

—no, dijiste que tenía que ser divertido y así será.

White Hat asintió y en un simple chasquido de dedos cambió su apariencia; ahora no era un adolescente sino un hombre rubio con un elegante traje blanco y con su distintivo sombrero blanco.

—¡wow! Jamás había visto esa apariencia, luces bien.

—es una apariencia que usé por mucho tiempo. Si te gusta entonces la retomaré nuevamente.

Slug asintió. —al menos ya no te verás como un niño.

White Hat le sonrió con rubor, se acercó a él y tocó levemente su hombro, en cuestión de segundos ambos se encontraban en medio de un parque, en una gran ciudad llena de luces.

el chico llevó la mano enguantada a su estómago. —siempre odiare esa sensación—. Refunfuñó, luego alzó la mirada y contempló todo a su alrededor. —¿un parque? Creí que íbamos a un bar.

—podemos dar un paseo y luego ir a uno.

—no, te dije que nada de trucos— Slug sujetó con fuerza la mano de White y comenzó a andar obligándolo a caminar. No soltaría su mano hasta llegar al primer bar que encontró.

Ambos entraron, el lugar era muy elegante y aunque Slug tomó asiento de inmediato White Hat se quedó parado mirando con pena a su alrededor. Observaba a algunos hombres ebrios que dormían sobre las mesas.

—no me gusta estar aquí.

—entonces hablemos, entre más rápido terminemos más rápido nos iremos.

—está bien— contestó al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento. —¿por dónde empezar?

—tú dime, cuéntamelo todo.

—bien...

—¿que desean tomar?— Interrumpió una linda mesera con escote provocativo.

—tequila.

—agua.

Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo provocando que la chica sonriera. Tomó sus órdenes y se retiró.

—¿agua, en serio?

—no quiero beber hoy.

—si tú lo dices. Recuerda que dijiste que yo podía beber todo lo que quisiera.

—¿planeas beber mucho? no quiero que estés ebrio.

—"todo lo que quiera", ten por seguro que sí.

White resopló con resignación. —tienes razón; tengo que hablar, así nos iremos pronto. Creo que lo importante es mencionar que 'Black Hat'— susurró. —...es inmune. No puedes hacer absolutamente nada contra él, no puedes asesinarlo Slug.

—¿eso es todo, sólo vas a decir que no debo enfrentarme a él?

—sí, eso es todo.

—tienes que estar bromeando.

—no, pero qué harás si te lo digo todo, ¿te pondrás frente a él para intentar matarlo? Ni siquiera yo lo logré, no te pongas en riesgo. Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber Slug; tú no puedes asesinarlo, esta no es tu lucha. Es mía.

Slug le dio una mirada de disgusto, pero no dijo nada ya que la mesera llevó sus bebidas, ella le dio un guiño coqueto a White Hat.

—oye linda, no quiero hacerte dar muchas vueltas, tráeme la botella— habló con una sonrisa mientras miraba a White.

La chica asintió.

—estas siendo irritante Slug.

—no me dejas otra alternativa. Así que habla. Respecto a sus "sacrificios" ¿por qué las personas lo alaban tanto?

—hay dos cosas que él adora, la primera es que le teman y la segunda es que le idolatren. No sé qué prefiere más pero en este caso, a las personas que escoge por lo regular son chicos listos, personas que duden de él, que no creen en su crueldad.

—volví a escuchar los audios de ese chico, él empezaba a tener pánico, estaba a punto de renunciar hasta que se le otorgó un sombrero— habló con seriedad tomando todo el contenido de su vaso.

—el sombrero fue el punto sin retorno. Eso provocó su locura por él...

—no era solo afición o locura...parecía...un amor ciego.

—¿amor?

—sí, una obsesión ¿recuerdas cómo hablaba de él? era con deseo, por eso se entregan a él, sin negación, sin pensarlo...— Slug bajó la voz al final, estaba claro para él que Flug había sido engañado por Black Hat y que todas esas veces en las que aseguró amarlo no era más que una manipulación.

White Hat posó la cabeza en sus manos, pensó mucho tiempo en silencio aun después de que la mesera regresara con la petición de Slug. Ambos hablaron de eso por poco tiempo, White Hat se negaba a creer que su hermano hiciera eso porque no era posible que estuviese interesado en el amor, de hecho, aún creía que era una tontería el rumor de la relación que supuestamente mantenía con su ayudante.

—te digo White...debe haber una manera de asesinarlo y sé que tú la sabes— habló Slug con una voz entrecortada, sostenía su vaso en la mano menándola con torpeza, estaba ya bastante ebrio.

Su jefe se encontraba incómodo, en la última hora había tratado de evitar que tomara, pero él había prometido que le dejaría beber así que ahora no podía alegar.

—anteriormente intenté de todo Slug, nunca logré hacerle un gran daño, en cambio él sí lo hizo conmigo. Tenemos suerte que él se considere 'retirado', no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer.

—¡tonterías!, ese maldito debe tener una debilidad—. Slug se levantó sosteniendo la botella de tequila. —sabes qué, yo me largo, no me dijiste nada útil—. Intentó caminar pero sus pasos eran torpes y erráticos.

—¡espera! —. White Hat se levantó y lo sostuvo para que no cayera.

La mesera se acercó preocupada. —¿llamó a un taxi?

—no, no te preocupes, yo lo llevaré a casa— contestó White mientras pagaba la cuenta.

—eres una linda pareja— dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

—¡no es mi pareja!... es mi jefe y siempre será así— habló señalándolo.

—no me digas jefe soy tu compañero...

—¡ja! ¿Y cómo quieres que te diga? Ya sé, podría decirte 'jefecito' así como lo hace mi estúpido amigo Flug— interrumpió mientras se sostenía de él.

—...¿Flug...Flug Slys?— preguntó con asombro.

—sí, ese imbécil...pero shhh, no le digas a nadie...es un secreto— Slug río al último, una risa divertida que iba en aumento mientras se colgaba del brazo de White Hat. El chico no podía mantenerse en pie, sus mejillas eran rojas y hablaba con dificultad. Había bebido media botella de tequila y en tan poco tiempo quedó completamente borracho.

Mientras él reía sin control, White Hat mantenía una expresión de absoluto estupor. Ahora todo se conectaba; hablaba de Flug, todo el tiempo se trató de él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sabíamos que Slug tarde o temprano iba a decirlo. 
> 
> ¡¡¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!!! 
> 
> Esperen el proximo cap, en donde Slug habla de sus sentimientos por White Hat.


	45. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ADVERTENCIA!: Contenido sexual explícito. 
> 
> No soy buena escribiendo lemon, eso no es lo mío...
> 
> por favor no me odien mucho TTvTT

 

—¡Dámela!

—¡oblígame!

White Hat y Slug sostenían la botella de tequila mientras forcejeaban. Ambos acababan de salir del bar, bueno, White Hat ayudó a Slug ya que él apenas podía caminar.

Cuando su jefe se hartó le arrebató la botella con fuerza y no dudó en arrojarla, ésta se rompió por completo al tocar el suelo.

—¡ey!

—nada de reproches, vamos a casa. Esto no es lo que planee Slug... además, tienes que explicarme algo y necesito que estés en tus cinco sentidos.

—aún no nos divertimos, s-si me llevas ahora me aseguraré de vomitar sobre ti.

Su jefe dio un gesto de asco. —lo has hecho antes... y fue desagradable.

—lo sé... fue gracioso— Slug dio una gran risa, una risa cómica tan inusual en él que incluso llevó su mano a la boca para callarse. White lo miró con ternura.

—bien, ya te embriagaste, justo como querías ¿podemos hacer algo que me apetezca a mí?

Slug cruzó los brazos y asintió. —ya estamos aquí...charlatán.

—te dije lo que sé, no podrás contra él, eso es la verdad. Además, estás completamente ebrio— le habló mientras se acercaba a él, tomó su brazo haciendo que lo sostuviera, por su parte lo sujetó de la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar.

—¿qué estás haciendo? — le preguntó casi balbuceando, pero sin oponerse.

—iremos al parque.

—ash, no, vayamos a... ¿qué te parece si buscamos a un criminal y me dejas golpearlo?

—no vas a golpear a nadie Slug— respondió con severidad mientras caminaba a su lado siguiendo los pasos torpes del chico.

Ambos llegaron al parque del principio y tomaron asiento en una banca, Slug parecía inquieto. Hablaba en voz baja y evitaba mirarlo, en cambio, White Hat estaba dudoso preguntándose si recordaba lo que habría dicho sobre Flug Slys.

—¿esto es todo, sentarnos y mirar a la nada?

—no exactamente—. White Hat dio un chasquido de dedos y el parque quedó en penumbra; todos los faroles se apagaron a excepción de uno el cual los iluminaba. Slug no lo comprendió, pero justo antes de querer hablar White le señaló hacia arriba, cuando miró quedó sorprendido ante la maravillosa vista; las estrellas brillaban sobresaliendo del tapiz oscuro que era el cielo y la luna, la luna llena resplandecía con viveza. Slug contempló el cielo mientras que el viento movía las hojas de los altos árboles llevándose consigo algunas de ellas.

—...las personas deberían hacer esto; salir a mirar a las estrellas de vez en cuando, es mejor que beber. Aun no comprendo por qué les gusta tanto el alcohol.

—que ingenuo eres White, nadie bebe por el sabor ¿crees que me gusta la sensación de irritación en mi garganta por el tequila? ¡claro que no! Las personas beben para ahogar sus sentimientos...lo hacen para olvidar.

White dio una expresión de sorpresa y preguntó en voz baja. —entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres olvidar?

—yo...estoy preocupado y enojado.

—¿enojado, con quién?

—¡contigo!... Ya no quiero momentos incómodos, sé que te gusto, pero debes olvidarte de eso, así como yo lo hice.

White se deslizó por la banca para estar más cerca de Slug. —¿a qué te refieres?

—¿acaso nunca te diste cuenta?... ¡tú me gustabas! tú y tu tonta sonrisa, tu estúpido carisma...tu bondad...

En seguida fue interrumpido por la voz exaltada de White Hat; —¿y-yo..yo te gustaba? ¡¿por qué jamás me lo dijiste?!

—como lo oyes, eso fue hace mucho, ya no siento nada por ti. Así que no te hagas ilusiones.

—no, no, no... ¡tienes que decírmelo! — White habló con ansia mientras tomaba su mano.

Slug ladeo la cabeza. —bien, si es la única manera en la cual vas a dejar de molestarme te lo diré: llegue a tenerte cariño...desde el principio. Cuando estuve en cama por meses, en todo ese tiempo que cuidaste de mí...recuerdo que por las noches sostenías mi mano, pasabas toda la noche estando a mi lado y cuando necesitaba algo, aunque lo pidiera de una forma sumamente grosera, tú estabas ahí dispuesto a darme todo, a hacer cualquier cosa por mí... y, a veces cuando no te quedabas conmigo tenía miedo.

El chico tomó asiento de una manera cómoda para él mientras continuaba hablando: — me conmovías cuando escuchaba como arrullabas a Clemencia; le cantabas y yo... te escuchaba, era lindo. Te fui conociendo tras cada vez que te sentabas a hablar de ti y de tu vida cotidiana. Siempre me pregunté cómo sería la persona que me salvó y aunque siempre fui arrogante contigo de verdad me gustaba tu compañía. No sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi por primera vez. Vi tu rostro, tu sonrisa. Me dio paz saber que esa imagen se guardaría para siempre y que fuese el inicio de mi nueva vida, me sentí tan feliz. Acepté tu oferta no porque tuviera miedo de que me entregaras a las autoridades sino porque me sentí dichoso. Después de mucho tiempo me sentía alegre, quería ser como tú, quería... es decir, siempre he querido ser como tú.

El joven héroe le contó todo; de cómo nació la admiración que tenía por él y de cómo poco a poco su apego creció.

White Hat lo miró con tristeza preguntándose a sí mismo como era que jamás había notado los sentimientos de Slug hacia él. Trataba de asimilar todo lo que le dijo y decidió tomar su apariencia común antes de hablar: —eso, eso no fue solo querer Slug, eso era amor.

—¡no! no te amo...no lo hice y si así fuera ¿Qué podría resultar de algo así? soy un simple humano y tú un ser inmortal. Yo envejeceré y moriré. No soy como tu; no soy perfecto, no soy bondadoso ¡nunca seré una buena persona!

— ¿eso hizo que dejaras de quererme? ¡Slug, eso no es un impedimento! yo puedo hacer que estés conmigo para siempre, no creas que eres insignificante ante mí, no lo eres.

— no se debe a ti, es por mí. Mi vida era una maldita mierda...todo mundo me pisoteaba y se burlaba... jamás tuve a nadie y aprendí que la única manera de sobrevivir era siendo fuerte, aplastar a todo quien se opusiera en mi camino, darles miedo y terror, que cada maldito infeliz que atreviera a oponerse terminara arrodillado ante mí dispuesto a obedecerme y si no, que murieran de la peor forma. No soy una buena persona... hay ocasiones que aún me gustaría ser un villano. En verdad, sí soy insignificante a comparación tuya.

White quedó petrificado escuchando a Slug hablar con una voz siniestra, nunca había escuchado a su compañero hablar así, era como escuchar a Black Hat y eso hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

—por eso admiraba a Black Hat, yo quería ser como él— continuó. —Una vez que estuve en la academia mis esperanzas de ser su subordinado crecieron pero terminé contigo...y todo fue tan confuso. Luego, tú lo fuiste todo, por ti...me sentí querido. Pero me doy cuenta que no he cambiado por completo, no puedo dejar de pensar en el fracaso que soy. White Hat, te mereces algo mejor que yo. Cuando me di cuenta de eso comencé a olvidarte y con el tiempo lo logré.

—Slug...eres una buena persona y, aquellos sentimientos... ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar el amor siendo que es el sentimiento más hermoso y puro?

El joven héroe dio una sonrisa burlona como respuesta mientras se levantaba con dificultad. —'amor', nunca he tenido nada bueno de eso. No necesito amar para ser feliz. Todo iba bien, todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que comenzaste a coquetearme y ser un fastidio. Fuiste tú quien lo arruinó.

—no, dices que llegaste a sentir algo por mí, puede que aún lo sientas...por favor, dime que aún me amas.

—deja de hacerte daño White, que esto sea el final de todo, sólo olvídalo, que todo sea como antes.

—¿cómo lo voy a lograr ahora sabiendo que sentiste algo por mí? Ya ha sido demasiado difícil tratar de olvidarte.

—tendrás que hacerlo.

—¿y qué fue entonces esa prueba? ¿qué hubiese pasado si te besara?

—eso ya no importa, no lo hiciste y por eso sé que eres capaz de superar esto.

—¿así de fácil, esto es el final?

Slug lo miró con pesar e inesperadamente se acercó a él y lo besó lentamente. Fue un beso corto en el cual apenas sus labios se tocaron.

Al separarse lo miró directamente a los ojos apenas por un segundo, dio un paso hacia atrás y se limpió los labios con la mano como si quisiera borrar lo hecho. —lo ves, no sentí nada.

White llevó la mano a sus labios escondiendo su emoción por el beso. Asintió levemente y dijo: — está bien...esto es...es el fin.

Slug tenía una expresión de tristeza tan similar a la de su jefe, quiso consolarlo dándole un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. White lo abrazó con ternura llevando su mano hacia su cabeza. Sólo le dio un ligero toque y Slug cayó en sus brazos completamente dormido. Él usó sus habilidades para regresar a su hogar y una vez hecho llevó al chico alzado a su habitación.

Slug se despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza sin poder recordar por completo todo lo que habría pasado el día anterior.

La resaca que tenía no era tan intensa pero aun así era fastidioso el dolor. Se percató de la hora y de inmediato se levantó tomando una maleta y llenándola con algunos objetos, "maldición, llegaré tarde", pensó.

Cuando salió casi chocó de frente con White Hat quien iba en dirección a su habitación con una bandeja llena de comida en sus manos.

—buenos días Slug, te traje el desayuno— el héroe habló un poco incómodo evitando la mirada del chico.

—no tengo tiempo. Tengo que irme.

—¿salir, a dónde?

—es algo urgente— contestó sujetando la maleta y yéndose deprisa.

—¿se trata de tu amigo Flug Slys?

Su compañero se detuvo pasmado ante las palabras de su jefe. —¿...de qué hablas?

—dijiste que tú y él son amigos y en base a todo lo que has dicho y al modo tan raro con el que actúas, supongo que cuando hablas de la persona 'elegida' no te refieres más que a él.

Slug volteo a verlo sin saber qué contestar.

White Hat bajó la mirada y habló en voz baja —ve, márchate y ayúdalo, después me lo contaras todo.

Su compañero asintió y salió rápidamente.

* * *

 

Alger se hallaba en la misma casona abandonada en la cual había llevado a Flug aquella noche, él había regresado al lugar no mucho después, era cuidadoso de ser discreto ya que por lo que sabía cada subordinado de Black Hat estaba tras él. La casa ya no tenía el aspecto abandonado de antes, él mismo había hecho lo posible para que se viera acogedor, aunque no podía llamarle hogar. En realidad, desde la muerte de Helene jamás ha habido un lugar al cual considere hogar. 

Alger se encontraba sobre un sillón leyendo en silencio luego dejó caer el libro, estaba aburrido. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor mientras se peinaba su cabello con los dedos. La sala estaba en total silencio y eso le abrumaba. Suspiró y se acercó a una gran caja de la cual sacó pinceles, un lienzo y todo tipo de colores. Alger había retomado uno de sus viejos gustos por la pintura, esta vez, cuando estuvo a punto de dar el primer trazo se detuvo pensativo. Durante años todos sus retratos se trataban de su querida pero ahora ya no le parecía tan convincente hacerlo, no, esta vez comenzó a pintar y poco a poco la imagen fue más clara; era un retrato de Flug en hermosos colores pastel.

Una vez terminado lo contempló con orgullo y lo colgó sobre la pared de la sala sobresaliendo entre los demás objetos. Feliz de terminar su trabajo tomó una ducha y vistió con un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Volvió a sentarse en el largo sillón mientras miraba el reloj, al parecer su invitado llegaría tarde. Mientras tanto se recostó y comenzó a recordar aquella noche la cual pasó con Flug:

El científico estaba demasiado débil, daba respiraciones pesadas mientras que con sus manos trataba de alejarlo, pero era inútil, él seguía besando su cuello bajando lentamente para lamer su pecho evitando no dejar alguna área sin probar.

Aunque, había notado que Flug estaba quedando inconsciente; su forcejeo era cada vez más débil y oponía menos resistencia. Él río entre dientes y comenzó a frotar sus manos arriba y abajo de los costados de Flug mientras murmuraba; "debiste probar más, mi amor". El vampiro se refería a cuando le habría ofrecido de su sangre, el chico lo había hecho. En su cuello aún había un rastro de sangre de cuando Flug lo habría mordido, aunque sabía que no fue suficiente ya que él quería que estuviese consciente y para ello necesitaba que bebiera más.

Así bien, se llevó la mano a la boca y él mismo mordió su muñeca, sintió un poco de dolor al clavar sus colmillos sobre sus venas, pero no le aportó, eso sanaría rápido. Dio un par de sorbos llenando su boca del líquido rojizo y cuando fue así tomó con fuerza la mandíbula de Flug y se inclinó para besarlo, la mirada del chico era de miedo y sorpresa, aunque quiso oponerse no pudo, Alger lo besaba obligándolo a tragar la sangre.

Flug tosió evitando ahogarse cuando él se separó, aunque en realidad sí había bebido todo de la boca de Alger. El vampiro lamió una gota del líquido rojo que se deslizaba por el labio del chico justo antes de volverlo a besar, esta vez más deseoso introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca para jugar con la de él.

Bajó de nuevo a su pantalón despojándolo de éste con cuidado, quitando también su ropa interior, su sonrisa creció al ver a Flug completamente desnudo ante él siendo tan vulnerable. Se inclinó de inmediato para lamer y chupar su pene sin vergüenza alguna llevándolo dentro de su boca lo más profundo posible. Por su parte Flug rogaba que se detuviera hablando en susurros.

Él lo ignoraba haciéndolo con más detenimiento moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sus labios y su lengua se deslizaban con una precisión determinada mientras sus manos estaban subiendo por el abdomen de Flug arreglándoselas para llegar a sus pezones y acariciarlos, esto hizo que todo el cuerpo de Flug se tensara descubriendo que el chico era sensible en esa parte.

Siguió lamiendo la creciente longitud de Flug por mucho más tiempo feliz de saber que el chico estaba excitado ya que podía escuchar perfectamente como ahogaba sus gemidos. El joven sostenía el cabello de Alger con fuerza tratando de alejarlo, en cambio para el vampiro eso era reconfortante. Alger se alejó por completo lamiendo sus labios mientras limpiaba un poco de saliva de su barbilla. —sabes tan bien Flug... incluso antes de que vengas, esa pequeña parte que se escapa es tan... tan dulce.

A eso sólo recibió un silencioso sollozo en respuesta, Alger se acercó y besó su frente luego su boca sabiendo que Flug se encontraba tan avergonzado. —Oye, está bien, sé que te gustó.

La respiración de Flug se convirtió en un choque irregular y poco profundo, él lloraba apretando los ojos con fuerza y tapándose la boca con la mano. En cambio, Alger siguió adelante, fue cada vez más abajo separando las piernas del joven, su sonrisa era sin igual pareciendo haber llegado al final de su diversión, aunque no fuese así. Él se quitó los pantalones y su demás ropa poniéndose sobre Flug gloriosamente desnudo, luego tomó las muñecas delgadas del chico y las colocó por encima de su cabeza, aún sosteniéndolas presionó su cara con la suya tomando sus respiraciones pesadas y mirando fijamente sus ojos llorosos dijo: —no te preocupes mi amor... procurare ser gentil.

Pudo ver como la expresión de Flug cambió, sus labios temblaron mientras movía la cabeza hablando débilmente en negación, rogando una y otra vez, pidiendo entre lágrimas que se detuviera. Nada de eso funcionó, él se posicionó y Flug pudo sentirlo, sintió como esa gran y gruesa longitud lo atravesaba. Un sonido se ahogó en su garganta: parte dolor, parte shock. Su cuerpo parecía estar en contra de esa intrusión, pero sólo por unos breves segundos. Alger comenzó a deslizarse dentro de él y tan sólo en un par de empujes golpeó ese lugar, esa parte dentro de él que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera sintiendo placer. Flug trató de no decir nada, pero Alger pudo escucharlo jadear, pudo escucharlo ahogar todo expresión de satisfacción.

Su empuje se hizo más agresivo a medida que mordía el cuello de Flug, eso era para él increíble. Más allá de lo sorprendente, él quería más, necesita más, estaba tan ardiente y hambriento, tan necesitado. Él gemía y jadeaba mientras sus caderas se movían con locura golpeando ese punto dulce una y otra vez, aunque, era él quien no callaba, Alger sujetaba sus caderas con fuerza abalanzándose repitiendo el nombre de Flug entre pesados jadeos.

Podía sentirse envuelto en el éxtasis hundiéndose con más fuerza en él, las uñas afiladas de Flug cortaban la piel de su espalda al mismo tiempo que Alger lo besaba, estaba besándolo y gruñendo contra su boca repitiendo sin cesar: ¡eres mío Flug ... mío, mío, mío!

Flug, en cambio, aun reprimía sus gemidos tratando de evitar sus labios, hundió su rostro en los hombros del vampiro mientras que seguía arañando su espalda. Alger sabía perfectamente que el chico podía sentir su polla dentro de él siendo tan dura y punzante. Él podía sentir cómo se contraía con fuerza a medida que comenzaba a venirse.

Alger seguía susurrando su nombre mientras se estremecía. La cama debajo de ellos crujía por las fuertes embestidas contra su débil cuerpo. El vampiro envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Flug, frotando suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo la longitud sedosa, dura y húmeda mientras respira con dificultad. —Mío... dilo...

—n-no, no...no puedo...

—Dilo— susurró en súplica. —por favor.

Flug recargó su cuerpo contra el de Alger aun negando, pero no podía soportarlo, las embestidas contra su cuerpo le llenaban de placer. Sus dedos se hundieron entre las sábanas debajo de él, su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se tensó por completo, arqueo su espalda y gimió con fuerza tras el fuerte empuje diciendo el nombre de Alger

Su clímax estimuló al vampiro, escuchar al chico decir su nombre fue todo lo que necesitaba para llegar a su orgasmo, todo su cuerpo se encendió como un fuego artificial, rayos de deleite en cada vena siendo una reacción en cadena. Eso hizo temblar todo su cuerpo mientras sentía su liberación dentro del chico; una humedad caliente, una pulsación tan profunda que lo obligaría a gemir de total placer.

La respuesta de Flug fue de absoluta desesperación; no podía hacer nada y estaba bastante avergonzado, tan mal por haber reaccionado a la satisfacción de Alger. No podía controlar su respiración y su pecho saltaba tras cada exhalación.

Alger se reiría de eso si no estuviera tan agotado. Él sonríe al saber que ahora Flug le pertenecía, aunque él sabe que realmente debió hacerlo, pero las circunstancias lo obligaron. Si Flug jamás lo aceptaría entonces tendría que forzarlo, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Eso era lo que él quería, con lo que había fantaseado tantas veces y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Alger recuperaba el aliento viendo a Flug con cariño. Él yace allí, completamente vencido. Finalmente, el vampiro se retira, cae a su lado mientras el sudor se enfría en sus cuerpos. Flug siente la pérdida física y deja escapar un silencioso sonido de decepción.

Nuevamente tomó el rostro del chico y lo besó con lentitud, lo besó por varios minutos hasta notar que estaba dormido, o tal vez inconsciente.

—lástima...pero aún nos queda el resto de la noche— le dijo besando su cuello.  

* * *

 

 

Alger lo recordaba con una sonrisa en su rostro sintiendo el pantalón apretado en su entrepierna, instintivamente llevó su mano a ella liberando su erección. Comenzó a masturbarse teniendo a Flug en mente y gimió de total placer cuando llegó a su orgasmo. Después de eso se limpió y organizó el lugar.

Un par de horas después Slug llegó a la casona y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta está lo hizo primero. Alger le sonrió al verlo y lo invitó a pasar, estaba un poco perplejo al ver a Slug usando una bolsa de papel y unos visores idénticos a los de Flug pero decidió no preguntar.

Alger tomó asiento en una silla que era parte de un pequeño comedor. —no eres puntual Slug.

—tuve un ligero retraso, pero aquí estoy. Ahora bien, necesitaré una gran muestra— dijo abriendo su maletín y sacando agujas junto con pequeños recipientes. El vampiro estiró su mano y remangó su traje negro sin decir nada. El científico hizo su trabajo; extrajo de su sangre y la guardó en los contenedores de cristal, ambos guardaron silencio en el proceso.

Una vez terminado Slug guardó sus materiales con cuidado, pero se quedó mirando el retrato de Flug con sorpresa.

—¿algún problema?— preguntó Alger al percatarse.

—¿tú hiciste eso?

—sí.

—estás loco.

El vampiro dio una gran carcajada.

—hablo en serio, metete en la cabeza que nada va a pasar entre ustedes no importa cuánto lo intentes.

—¿qué sabes de mi amor por él?

—tal vez no sepa mucho de ti, pero sé bastante de tu especie; la mayoría suelen ser seductores, manipuladores y mentirosos.

—hablas demasiado Slug—. Alger se acercó demasiado a él tomándolo con una mano de la cintura y con la otra alzó su bolsa de papel para hundir su rostro en su cuello. Deslizó su lengua por la piel del chico notando que no era como Flug; Slug no tembló al tacto.

—...lo dices como si me conocieras— murmuró con un tono pícaro, después se apartó de él y sonrió notando la mirada de enojo que le daba la cual era muy evidente aun teniendo los visores y la bolsa.

Slug rodó los ojos mientras daba un gran suspiro de irritación. Negó con la cabeza y fue directamente hacia la puerta. —estaré en contacto contigo— dijo antes de salir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no tengo nada que decir :p


	46. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD no creí que se asustarán por el nombre del capitulo anterior, me reí mucho. No lo terminaría así a la de sin pex, y si llegara a cancelarlo mejor ni aviso jejeje.
> 
> Por cierto, lo siento por el lemon indecoroso jejeje.
> 
> Este cap. y el pasado eran uno solo pero lo dividi pos porque sí :v

Después de lo acontecido con Demencia, Black Hat y Flug no hablaron sobre el tema, Flug se sentía incómodo y decepcionado, eso era algo de lo que nunca más habría querido hablar, algo que se había planteado olvidar para siempre, pero Alger había interferido arruinándolo todo. Y Demencia, la niña loca aún se encontraba enojada con él, no podía creer que ella y Alger hubieran tenido contacto, si era así significaba que el vampiro podía acercarse a él y eso de alguna manera le atemorizaba.

—¿por qué no me lo dijiste?—. preguntó al fin el demonio acariciando su mejilla.

Flug evitó mirarlo. —n-no tenías que saberlo...ya no importa—. tartamudeó temeroso.

—¡sí, tenías que decirlo! ¡debiste hacerlo!

—yo...no quiero hablar de eso jefecito.

El demonio suspiró con pesadez, no soportaba la idea de que ese estúpido vampiro...que él y Flug...

Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso. —está bien, no hablaremos de esto.

Flug asintió notado el tono de voz de su novio demasiado serio, o incluso, enojado.

—tomaré un baño— contestó cambiando por completo la conversación. Se quitó el sombrero de copa de Black Hat poniéndolo en su cabeza cubriendo el bombín, ambos cruzaron miradas en silencio.

El científico se acercó al cuarto de baño, se quitó su holgada camisa desnudándose de la parte superior y volteó a ver a Black Hat quien veía fijamente su vientre.

—¿aún crees que es desagradable verme así? — preguntó titubeante acariciando con cariño su abdomen.

Él alzó su mirar sobresaltado por la pregunta. Era verdad, él había dicho eso una vez y cuando lo hizo su abdomen no tenía la apariencia que lucía ahora, actualmente no podía ocultar su preñez; su barriga era notable y sobresalía sin importar la prenda que usara. Cada semana aparecía ser un poco más grande y notaba que para Flug ya era una carga porque cuando caminaba constantemente llevaba las manos para sostener su panza, se fatigaba al estar de pie por mucho tiempo acariciando su espalda tal vez por incomodidad. Incluso, el científico solía perder el equilibrio debido al peso que tenía en contraste.

—no— respondió en seco, en seguida se acercó a él y pasó su mano a lo largo de su panza haciendo que Flug temblara al tacto. —eres atractivo, demasiado sensual para mí— dijo arrastrando sus palabras con seducción.

La cara de Flug se tornó de un rojo intenso sonriendo con pena. —¿...qué te parece salir?

Black Hat quien tenía una sonrisa agradable por haber hecho sonrojar a su novio se quedó mirándolo con duda.

—...una cita, un picnic. Siempre he querido hacer uno.

El demonio lo pensó mascullando sus dientes y al final habló con simpatía. —así será, lo que quiera mi querido doctorcito.

La emoción que reflejaba el rostro de Flug era indescriptible, dio un ligero salto y un pequeño grito de entusiasmo se escuchó por toda la habitación. —estaré listo en diez minutos—. La puerta se cerró de golpe y Black Hat no pudo evitar dar una risa de satisfacción.

Aunque no duraría por mucho, lo que había dicho Demencia aun lo atormentaba, cerró los puños con furia y salió de la habitación con la idea de olvidar eso. Una vez fuera notó que un par de pequeños Hat Bots andaban tan de prisa como sus pequeñas llantas le permitían, él los siguió con curiosidad. No muy lejos de su habitación los Hat Bots se apresuraban a limpiar, unos llevaban herramientas y otros baldes con pintura para los Hat Bots Centinela que pintaban la habitación con detenimiento, incluso 5.0.5 se encontraba sentado en una esquina con una pequeña brocha en su patita y con un babero puesto para evitar mancharse. El osito volteó a verlo y le sonrió, en cambio todos los robots siguieron en su trabajo.

Black Hat entró dando pasos lentos y mirando todo a su alrededor con las manos en su espalda, Flug le había tratado de decir algo sobre la habitación de su bebé y ahora sabía que de esto se trataba.

De pronto se detuvo estado a media habitación, su mandíbula cayó en asombro cuando miró la pared que se encontraba frente a él; el muro estaba pintado por completo, en él se mostraba un avión volando en un cielo azul radiante, era un lindo paisaje que se acompañaba por esponjosas nubes y colores llamativos.

"con que en esto trabajabas", pensó mirando con sumo detenimiento cada pequeño detalle, 505 se habría sentado al lado de él y ni siquiera lo noto o, al menos no le dio importancia ya que había quedado atrapado en la espectacular imagen. Podía imaginar a Flug dando cada trazo en la pared y sonrío de total gozo. Si bien la pintura era demasiada colorida para su gusto sabía que su amado Flug se había esforzado.

Su sonrisa creció aún más, incluso después de saber de lo ocurrido. se sentía... ¿feliz? Sí, una felicidad distinta, una que le provocaba un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago y hacía que se ruborizaba. No comprendía esos extraños efectos que padecía cada vez que pensaba de esa manera por Flug, no podía explicarse cómo era posible que estuviese tan enamorado.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no esperaba; Black Hat sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, su vista se nubló y sus rodillas se doblaron, avanzó y se sujetó de la pared con una mano aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar. 505 se percató del su malestar y se levantó para ayudarlo sin embargo caminó hacia atrás temeroso cuando Black Hat le gruñó y le amenazó con una mirada de enojo mientras siseaba con su lengua. Eso había sido suficiente advertencia para el oso.

Respiro hondo y parpadeo un par de veces tratando de incorporarse. No lo comprendía, cuando se había percatado de la pérdida de sus habilidades había sido porque sus poderes no eran tan poderosos como antes, su debilidad se daba lentamente. En cambio, jamás había pasado algo tan repentino como esto, era la misma sensación de debilitamiento, pero de una forma tan recia.

Logró incorporarse de nuevo con un pensamiento de negatividad. Sabía que moriría, pero no sabía cuándo iba a suceder, tal vez pasaría más pronto de lo que había imaginado y eso le preocupó. No quería morir ahora que era feliz con su apreciado amor...sí, esta vez no negaría en lo absoluto el amor que sentía por Flug.

Levantó su mano y su sombra se alzó tomando forma de bastón, él exhaló de alivio, aún controlaba las sombras, aún tenía mucho de su poder oscuro, cuando eso se acabara entonces sabría que sería su fin.

Caminó con ayuda de su bastón hacia la puerta retirándose con demasiada seriedad. El oso azul ladeo la cabeza, el comportamiento de papá era extraño no solo porque no lo habría insultado o golpeado sino porque desde hacía días suspiraba constantemente y sonreía demasiado, no su sonrisa malvada sino una sonrisa agradable. 505 tomó su pequeña brocha de nuevo y fue hacia la esquina a seguir pintando flores y abejitas.

Cuando Flug salió del cuarto de baño Black Hat lo esperaba en su habitación con una canasta lista.

—¿cómo es que eres tan rápido? Preguntó mientras trataba de acomodar su camisa. —...¿Black Hat?...¿estás bien?

La voz de Flug lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, acababa de llegar y sentarse en la cama pero pensaba profundamente mientras con su mano acariciaba su frente. Su cabeza le dolía, por sorprendente que pareciera estaba sufriendo una dolencia física.

—estoy bien.

Flug alzó una ceja dudoso. —no pienses en eso. Estoy bien, estoy contigo.

Black Hat se levantó y le dirigió una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo. —lo sé. No le des importancia a mi prudencia—. luego acercó a Flug y de un solo tirón rompió la camisa que trataba de ajustarse.

—¿por qué hiciste eso?

—era evidente que eso no te quedaba, ni siquiera era digna para la ocasión.

El chico se quitó la tela rasgada preguntando qué debía vestir.

Su amante le entregó una prenda negra y Flug la examinó descubriendo que eso era una camisa de maternidad; era demasiado holgada pero la tela negra era fina con pequeños detalles carmesí. De inmediato se la puso estando tan contento por otro de los regalos de su novio quien cada vez lo sorprendía con todo tipo de obsequios tiernos.

—es perfecta, pero, no creo que combine con mis guates— dijo mirando los guantes amarillos que reposaban en la cama.

—no los uses. Ya es hora de irnos— dijo tomando la canasta y entregándosela en las manos. Sostuvo su mano y de inmediato lo trasportó a un jardín, el aire fresco golpeó el rostro del chico quien suspiro profundo. Debajo de sus pies habías pasto fresco, los árboles a su alrededor florecían y las aves cantaban a lo lejos.

El chico dio unos pasos con la canasta en sus manos sorprendido por el lugar. —¡jefecito, el lugar es hermoso! ¿Qué parte del mundo es? No debemos estar cerca de Hatsville, ahí casi es invierno—. Flug se dio la vuelta y su sonrisa cayó al ver a Black Hat demasiado serio tomando respiraciones hondas.

En realidad, Flug tenía razón, no estaban para nada cerca de la mansión, en solo unos instantes Black Hat lo había llevado de un continente a otro y eso lo agotó. Su novio puso la canasta en el suelo y se acercó a él preocupado pues jamás lo había visto en esa condición. Sin embargo no pudo decir nada ya que de entre los árboles un par de hombres aparecieron; vestían de manera extraña para Flug, eran altos y musculosos con algunas cicatrices notables en sus brazos descubiertos, portaban armas pero misteriosamente no con el sombrero negro distintivo que los hiciera subordinados de Black Hat.

El demonio tomó su postura vigorosa al verlos para que no notaran su cansancio, por su parte Flug se puso detrás de él para esconderse sujetando su mano.

Flug vio sobre los hombros de Black Hat que los hombres se dirigían a él con sumo respeto, incluso ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlo de frente; agachaban la mirada estando inclinados como si estuviesen ante una divinidad. Ellos intercambiaron solo un par de palabras con Black Hat, su idioma era desconocido para Flug indagando que tal vez era algo primitivo. El chico siguió examinando a los hombres y noto al en particular; si bien no usaban algún sombrero mostraban otra señal.

Una marca notable en sus brazos, y no se trataba de algo común; era una cicatriz, sus piles cicatrizaban la insignia de sombrero, habían sido marcados con fuego, su piel quemada en homenaje a su ídolo. Flug expresó sorpresa, había visto que algunos se tatuaban esa insignia, pero nada como esto.

Los hombres se retiraron, siguieron su camino de regreso y no miraron atrás.

—¿qué fue eso?—. la voz de Flug era de absoluta curiosidad.

—parte de mi trabajo.

—nunca había visto algo así ¿quiénes son ellos jefe?

—mi estadía en esté mundo ha sido larga, hay tanto que no conoces Flug, ellos son parte de mi dominio, pequeñas piezas de mi juego.

—...hay tanto de ti que no conozco.

—no necesitas saberlo todo.

—yo quiero, quiero saber...incluso, de tus antiguas parejas.

Black Hat sonrió, se acercó a tomar la canasta y se la entregó.

—ninguno de ellos está vivo...a acepción de Vilgax.

—¡¿Vilgax!?...debí sospecharlo.

—no hablaré nada sobre eso, ahora es insignificante. Y no soy el único que tiene que hablar de su pasado. No sé nada de ti antes de que te contratara, es especial sobre la bolsa— preguntó recordando lo que habría reprochado el héroe cuando fue a buscarlo para una charla.

—jamás preguntaste por eso, creí que no te importaba.

—ahora me importa todo de ti.

Flug asintió con una sonrisa, luego sujetó su mano para guiarlo. Buscó un lugar agradable y extendió la tela que se encontraba en la canasta, la cual obviamente era negra. Se sentó con cuidado gracias a la ayuda de Black Hat. El chico tuvo que explicar de lo que se trataba un picnic ya que su novio jamás había estado en uno, agradecía que al menos entendía el concepto de llevar comida.

Comenzaron a charlar, Flug habló de su vida, de todo lo sucedido en su infancia, de anécdotas significativas que marcaron su destino como villano y Black Hat, él escuchó atento comprendiendo cada actitud característica de su amante. Él también habló de su pasado, de cosas que jamás contaría a nadie. Pasaron el día juntos conversado, conociéndose y enamorándose aún más uno del otro.

Parecía que Black Hat jamás terminaría de hablar, tenía tanto que contar, una vez que había empezado y obtenido la completa atención de Flug no quiso detenerse; el chico lo miraba con querer, con una sonrisa tierna riendo al escuchar de las grandes tragedias que provocaba.

El árbol que les brindaba sombra se agitaba dejando caer sus hojas en una lluvia lenta, el demonio miraba a Flug sonreír bajo esa lluvia y no pudo contenerse; se acercó a él arrojando a un lado los alimentos con brusquedad y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo. Al principio fue una sorpresa para Flug pero en cuanto fue besado correspondió.

Pronto atardeció, Black Hat se acostó teniendo a un lado a Flug quien se acurrucaba a él cobijado por la gabardina negra. Ambos miraban el ocaso.

—¿has pensado en un nombre?— le preguntó abrazándolo con cariño.

—no—. La respuesta de Black Hat fue sin sentimiento.

—¿...qué te parece Celeste?

—es horrible.

—¿Stella, Isabelle? En lo personal me encanta el nombre de Leila.

—dijiste que yo iba a nombrarla.

—pero aún no lo has hecho.

—será hasta que nazca.

—tiene poco más de seis meses, tenemos que hablarle por su nombre.

—síguela llamado "nena". Black Hat lo trajo consigo y acaricio su mejilla con la de él. —además, está tardando demasiado.

—lo normal son nueve meses, pero lo mío no es normal, puede que sea más, o menos. Su desarrollo hasta ahora ha sido excelente, yo sabré cuando esté lista. Tengo que comenzar a arreglar lo necesario para eso.

Black Hat lo meditó y por primera vez se preguntó si moriría antes del nacimiento de la bebé o si acaso conocería a su descendiente.

Al caer la noche ambos regresaron a la mansión, Flug noto nuevamente la fatiga de Black Hat y se sintió mal por eso. Así que en cuando su amante se retiró él bajó de inmediato al laboratorio percatándose que el lugar se encontraba demasiado tranquilo, no había rastro de destrucción de Demencia y seguramente 5.0.5 dormía.

Una vez estando en su laboratorio comenzó a sacar todos sus utensilios, se puso su bata blanca y únicamente sus visores. Comenzó a escribir sobre fórmulas al mismo tiempo que experimentaba. Se notaba frustrado y lo estaba, quería salvar a Black Hat y tenía que hallar la manera de hacerlo pronto.

Trabajó por mucho tiempo en silencio, pero se detuvo en un instante cuando escuchó un extraño ruido, deslizó su mano lentamente hacia uno de los bolsillos de su bata para sacar una arma sospechando que no se encontraba solo en el lugar. Cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él de inmediato volteo apuntando con el arma.

Rápidamente la persona le quitó el arma y sostuvo su mano con fuerza. Flug quedó sorprendido, al mirar a la persona de frente su mirada demostró sorpresa y un segundo después completo disgusto.

Slug quien usaba su bolsa de papel llevó una mano a su rostro pidiendo que guardara silencio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace un año y medio (más o menos ) leí un fic en Ao3 sobre dos hermanos, dos guerreros que querían ser discípulos de BH, el mundo narrado era muy atractivo pues era algo medieval y fantástico. Tenía pocos capítulos pero sus aventuras eran geniales, la verdad me encantaba porque a pesar que no tenía mucho de la serie para entonces sabía sacar buena drama. Lastimosamente canceló el fic y poco después borró su cuenta . Los hombres mencionados son los personajes de esa linda historia :3
> 
> Referencia al genial trabajo de little-geecko cuando BH habla de sus antiguos "romances" (me encanta esa ship)
> 
>  
> 
> Por cierto muchos creen que a Alger le puede llegar a gustar Slug, ¿qué piensan al respecto? 
> 
> No se les hace gracioso que todos piensen que BH es de lo peor, en cambio él está bien dócil y enamorado.
> 
> ...este fic se hace más largo de lo que planee, y no me gusta.


	47. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS: No he tenido nada de inspiración, a veces pasa. Aun así espero que les guste UvU
> 
> Dispensen los errores, olvidé que tenía que publicar ayer y lo escribí en un día. 
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER

Slug soltó a su amigo y retiró la bolsa junto con los visores de su cabeza.

—¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡largo! — gritó Flug mientras lo empujaba.

—no...Slys...escucha...

—¡no! ¡no quiero saber nada de ti!

—...sólo quiero decir que lo siento.

—no voy a aceptar tus disculpas, ¡vete! Black Hat va regresar en cualquier momento y si te ve aquí date por muerto, ya ha tenido bastante paciencia contigo.

—te hubiera dicho que vendría hoy pero no contestas mis llamadas...vamos, por primera vez en mi vida pido disculpas y no lo aceptas, por favor Flug, como amigos.

—¡es que ya no te considero mi amigo!

Las palabras de Flug hicieron que el héroe se tensara por completo, alzó las manos en rendición y suspiro para hablar después con tranquilidad. —escucha; no debí hablar de esa forma y mucho menos golpearte, pero hablo enserio cuando digo que lo lamento, después de eso no pude dejar de pensar en mi error, estaba bastante preocupado por ti y tú nena...

El científico le interrumpió aun con una voz llena de ira: —¡aja, sí! Ahora le dices nena, según yo creías que era una...una...

Flug apretó sus labios, ni siquiera podía decir esa palabra, "bastarda", las palabras de Slug hacían eco en su memoria y lo hacía enojar aún más.

—por favor bolsita, estaba enojado y no pensé en mis palabras, dame una segunda oportunidad, es más...te traje un obsequio—. Slug se acercó a la entrada donde había dejado su maleta junto con una caja de regalo con la imagen de un avión. La caja era demasiado colorida y se notaba que había sido envuelta con cuidado. Slug miró a los ojos al villano y extendió su mano ofreciéndole el regalo.

—tómalo—. Exigió mientras Flug miraba la caja con duda. Al final decidió tomarla quitándosela de la mano en un arrebato.

—no me vas a convencer con obsequios Slug, no soy tan ingenuo—. Era para él demasiado sospechoso que le hablara con tanta simpatía y que le diera obsequios porque sabía que Slug no era así, a él no le gustaba dar muestras de afecto.

—¿por qué no le das un vistazo primero?, luego podrás alegar.

Flug miró el regalo y lo abrió con cuidado intercambiando mirada con Slug quien le sonreía.

Entonces su corazón se detuvo cuando de la bolsa sacó una pequeña pijama para un bebé recién nacido; la ropa era suave y de color negro. El chico guardó silencio mientras contemplaba la prenda.

—y eso no es todo— habló Slug aproximándose a él despacio, sacó el demás contenido de la caja y se la mostró. Flug quien aún estaba perdido contemplando la pijama con brillo en sus ojos dirigió su mirar las manos de Slug y su mandíbula cayó, su expresión era indescriptible, una mirada de asombro y de felicidad pues en una de las manos del joven había un pequeño gorro de bebé y en su otra mano un par de calcetines miniatura.

Él tomó el gorrito que lucía un par de pequeñas orejitas, de igual manera lo hizo con los calcetines. Cuando lo hizo sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de absoluta emoción, acarició las pequeñas prendas con sus dedos maravillado y conmovido, los calcetines eran tan pequeños y podía imaginar a su bebé, tan pequeña y frágil usándolos junto con lo demás.

Slug contempló la expresión de villano orgulloso, conocía muy bien a Flug y sabía perfectamente que eso le alegraría, pero sobre todo que eso lo contentara para que lograra perdonarlo.

—esto...esto significa.

—sí, como dije; estoy arrepentido, quiero que ella nazca.

—así que...viniste sólo a entregarme esto— habló tomando de nuevo la voz firme con la que se había dirigido anteriormente. Flug se preguntaba por qué el cambio tan repentino del héroe.

—no, ahora sé cómo ayudarte, por eso estoy aquí; he encontrado la manera de que tu salud mejore.

Flug puso la ropa de nuevo en la bolsa dejándola en su escritorio, luego cruzó los brazos. —aún estoy enojado contigo...

—no me importa, escucha, tú mismo lo dije; Black Hat regresará pronto y no quiero estar cuando lo haga.

El chico sonrió de forma burlona. —¿le tienes miedo?

—¿tenerle miedo a ese monstruo vanidoso, narcisista y con problemas de ira? por supuesto que no.

—¡ey! No hables así de mi jefecito chulo, y por lo que sé él no es el único con problemas de ira — dijo Flug con demasiada seriedad que incluso su compañero evitó reír por la forma tan cómica con la que lo había hablado.

—si no lo recuerdas tu "jefecito chulo" me destrozó una pierna por lo cual estuve días en cama mientras lo arreglaba, me disloco el brazo y azotó mi cabeza, si fuera un humano común me hubiese matado...aún tengo migraña por eso.

—agradece que estas vivo.

—como sea, bien, te decía. Tengo un 'suero' que he mejorado, esto evitará que te sientas mal, y posiblemente tus peculiares antojos se detengan— habló tomando su maleta y mostrándole un pequeño recipiente de cristal con un líquido rojo.

—no lo necesito, aún tengo molestias, pero son menores, Black Hat se ha encargado de mis 'antojos'...

—¡te dije que no lo hicieras! Cada vez necesitarás de más...y en verdad eso es asqueroso. Esto hará que no tengas apetito por carne humana y que la bebé no se alimente de ti. Así que ya puedes dejar de tratar de inventar una cura— dijo mirando lo de su escritorio.

Flug recordó lo que hacía, no se trataba de una cura para él sino para Back Hat.

—está bien, usaré tu antídoto, pero más te vale que no estés tramando nada.

—lo hago por ayudarte y te aseguro que no tramo nada— dijo cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda.

Flug suspiró hondo y asintió. Slug le inyectó la sustancia y le dio un par de indicaciones antes de estar dispuesto a irse.

—tendrás que hablarme de todo síntoma que tengas, sigue una dieta balanceada y no le menciones a Black Hat que estuve aquí.

—¿por qué no?

—porque tal vez no esté de acuerdo que yo te esté dando algo que contrarreste tus síntomas.

—no creo que se oponga a algo que me haga bien.

—sólo no lo hagas. Tengo que irme, te veré en una semana para la próxima dosis.

Flug asintió incómodo.

—¿Qué pasa bolsita?

—¿...es verdad lo que me dijiste antes, en verdad piensas eso de mí?

Slug sintió culpa, sabía que se refería a todo lo malo que le había dicho en su disputa.

—no, sólo hablé para hacerte enojar, quería que comprendieras los riesgos de tener dentro de ti a un ser tan...peculiar. No quiero que te pase nada Flug, no soportaría perder a mi único amigo. Lamento todo lo malo que te dije, nada de eso era cierto, es sólo que...aún no lo comprendo.

Flug posó su mano en el hombro del héroe. —no me pasará nada Slug, deja de preocuparte tanto. Como dije; Black Hat cuida de mí, estaré bien.

Su amigo guardó silencio cuando en realidad quería decir que Black Hat era de quien menos confiaba.

—¿significa que me perdonas?

—no, no te perdonaré por lo ocurrido...pero, tal vez y si no lo mencionas más podre dejarlo en el pasado, además mi novio ya arregló eso— habló con burla.

Slug rodó los ojos y luego le dio un abrazo inesperado —eso es un sí para mí.

Su amigo le dio una palmadita en la espalda confuso por el inusual carisma de Slug luego este se marchó. Él miró su muñeca en el lugar donde Slug le había puesto ese extraño líquido que al decir verdad apenas notaba que su amigo no le habría dicho nada sobre ese 'suero', era extraño, pero se obligaría confiar en él.

Slug partió de la mansión con seriedad, acababa de mentirle a su amigo ocultando su alianza con una de las personas que le había hecho daño, en cambio, gracias a la sangre de Alger podía evitar los malestares de Flug o incluso algo más grave.

Sin embargo, había algo más que tenía que atender; White Hat. Su jefe sabía de su amistad con Flug y necesitaba darle explicaciones lo cual era difícil, White tenía un extraño poder ante él, era algo muy extraño, pero en cuanto lo miraba con esa tierna expresión y esos extravagantes ojos azules se sentía incapaz de mentir. No quería llegar a su hogar, pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. Decidió no ir de inmediato a su hogar, necesitaba pensar en una buena mentira para mantener a White Hat alejado.

* * *

 

Alger se encontraba en un callejón oscuro devorando los restos de un cuerpo, la persona había sido uno de los subordinados de Black Hat el cual intentó asesinarlo, pero al igual que mucho terminó con el mismo destino. Cada vez se enfrentaba contra más villanos que se empeñaban en buscarlo y tratar de capturarlo para que fuese entregado ante Black Hat. Alger sonrió al pensarlo mientras agitaba sus manos salpicando la sangre que de ellas goteaba, aunque su sonrisa no duraría mucho, aquel villano había clavado una daga en su costado, una daga de plata la cual lo había herido. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero el dolor llamó su atención.

Levantó su chaqueta y examinó la herida, por suerte era algo que sanaría pronto, pero por ahora necesitaba evitar que siguiera sangrando.

Regresó a su casa donde tomó un baño limpiándose de la sangre y cubrió la herida. Al terminar quedó frente al espejo mirándose con detenimiento mientras un agrio recuerdo llegaba a él:

Un día, no mucho después de haber hecho su contrato con Black Hat llegó a su oficina entusiasmado. Abrió la puerta y entró de inmediato percatándose que Black Hat hablaba con un par de personas con apariencia tétrica, él noto de inmediato que eran subordinados y que había interrumpido algo importante.

—acordaremos esto después— habló el mayor villano sin antes gruñir. Sus clientes salieron sin oponerse mirando con asombro a Alger quien causaba revuelo ya que se sabía que era el nuevo asistente de Black Hat y en realidad asombraba que su apariencia fuese tan joven.

La puerta se cerró y Alger se acercó al escritorio con la mirada abajo, en él puso una insignia metálica y habló sin poder esconder su entusiasmo.

—mi señor, he acabado con la vida del héroe y con sus aliados. La ciudad es nuestra.

Alger esperó la respuesta de su jefe en silencio sintiendo nervios, en el corto tiempo que había estado trabajando para él confirmó la crueldad de la que se le atribuía, Black Hat era inhumano, malvado y déspota.

Su jefe tomó la insania identificando que era del reconocido héroe que le había asignado eliminar luego la arrojó como si no tuviese la mínima importancia.

—Alger... ¡maldita sabandija! ¿acaso no sabes de modales?

El vampiro sintió miedo, claro, acababa de interrumpirlo y sabía perfectamente que eso merecía un castigo. —l-lo lamento mi señor...creí que...

Las palabras de Alger se ahogaron, a Black Hat sólo le habría costado alzar su mano para que la garganta de Alger se cerrara.

—tus errores se acumulan Alger, ya estuvieses muerto si no fuera por nuestro acuerdo— habló con desprecio como si se arrepintiera de haber hecho el trato con él, pero siempre recordaba que el chico le sería bastante útil porque como había dicho antes; no era un villano mediocre además era un ser fuerte, un vampiro sangre pura y le sacaría provecho a eso. Bajó su mano y Alger cayó de rodillas con las manos en su cuello mientras volvía a llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—olvidaré tu estupidez, pero será la única vez. Dime, cuántos murieron.

—...seis, seis héroes mi señor.

Black Hat se acercó a Alger y bajó la mirada para verlo luego tomó su brazo con fuerza. —un número insignificante para ti y aun así te presentas frente a mí con la indignación de haber fallado.

Alger se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara confundido, ¿fallar, porque decía que había fallado si asesino a todo héroe?

Su jefe rasgó su chaqueta dejando al descubierto una herida en su brazo. —percibí el aroma de tu sangre en cuanto entraste, mi subordinado no debería tener ni un solo rasguño.

—s-sólo fue una herida, en un par de horas sanará.

El demonio lo soltó, —una herida es sinónimo de torpeza, significa que eres descuidado...te veré en una hora en la sala principal.

—sí mi señor— dijo Alger luego dio una reverencia y salió.

Llegó a la sala tal como había solicitado su jefe y quedó impresionado al ver a Black Hat sin su gabardina, sin sus guantes y con su camisa remangada. Su jefe levanto su mano y su sombra llegó a su palma no con la forma de bastón sino siendo una espada sumamente elegante y por lo que Alger notaba, bastante afilada.

—recuerda; ni un solo rasguño— habló Black Hat con una sonrisa siniestra.

Alger no pudo reaccionar ya que fue atado inmediatamente. Esas serian lecciones muy importantes para Alger ya que los primeros días su jefe no se detendría hasta que estuviese en el suelo lleno de heridas, sangrando y temblando. Alger no podía hacer mucho ya que Black Hat se movía de una manera sobrenatural deslizándose como una sombra apareciendo en cualquier lugar sin esfuerzo alguno, era su ventaja además del hecho que él no tenía ni una sola arma para defenderse.

Un par de días después en una de las lecciones cotidianas, cuando las rodillas de Alger temblaban y sangraban Black Hat se detuvo frente a él.

—he malgastado una semana enseñándote ¡imbécil! ¡¿acaso eres tan estúpido para no aprender nada?!

Alger apretó los dientes con enojo, ¿enseñarle? Como podía decir eso si no hacía más que atacarlo sin previo aviso acorralándolo como a otra de sus presas teniendo la ventaja de ser un ser que manejaba las sombras y que se desliaba entre ellas a voluntad.

Cayó de rodillas ante él sin decir nada y a su silencio Black Hat enterró la filosa hoja de su espada en su hombro haciendo que Alger gritara de dolor.

—eres un maldito desperdicio, una vergüenza para los de tu especie— le dijo antes de marcharse.

Alger retiró la hoja de su cuerpo quejándose por el dolor y luego dio un grito de frustración. No podía creerlo, él quien era temido, quien podía acabar con una vida sin problemas no era absolutamente nada ante Black Hat. Se levantó con ayuda de la espada y maldijo para sí mismo, pero luego su expresión de enojo cambio a sorpresa. Era verdad, Black Hat no sólo lo atacaba sin razón alguna, sino que le estaba enseñando, le mostraba la manera de manejar las sobras y todas esas maneras en que lo atacaba, había aprendido a esquivarlas y si se empeñaba podría perfeccionarlas.

Tomó una postura como la de Black Hat cerró los ojos y suspiro, no podía pensar más que en su jefe, en la manera que se burlaba de él y de cómo lo torturaba, abrió los ojos de golpe y quedó atónito cuando miro frente a él a Black Hat, ya no estaba en la sala sino en su oficina, frente a su escritorio.

El demonio sonrió. —por fin lo aprendiste. Los de tu especie son seres listos, algo lentos pero veo que al menos tú aprendes rápido.

Alger tomó eso como un elogio, está bastante feliz de sí mismo ya que acababa de aprender a manejar las sobras tal como el gran villano Black Hat.

Con el paso del tiempo Black Hat le enseñaría aún más, aunque todas sus lecciones fuesen demasiado crueles, pero al final Alger las aprendía y las ponía en práctica como villano, sin embargo, nunca fue tan bueno como su jefe. Pero no le importó porque su jefe lo halagaba y pronto le otorgaría un sobrero de copa similar al suyo. Alger permanecía siempre al lado del villano aprendiendo de él y conociéndolo siendo su mano derecha orgulloso de que tras cada una de sus luchas jamás obtenía ni un solo rasguño.

Los demás subordinados de Black Hat le temían y respetaban honrando su puesto como la mano derecha del ser más temido, fuerte y despiadado.

Alger sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos mientras se decía a sí mismo que siempre fue incrédulo, ahora entendía que para Black Hat solo era otra herramienta a la cual sacaría provecho y que así lo hizo por décadas. Pero, si aún fuese su subordinado hubiera sido castigado por ser herido por un villano tonto, incluso fuese una burla por haber sido golpeado por un héroe, aunque admitía que Slug era bastante bueno en combate y era obvio al ser compañero de White Hat.

Más recuerdos llegaron a su mente; cada experiencia al lado de Black Hat, no podía negar que fue él quien forjó mucho de su carácter, pero no se permitía agradecerle nada porque lo odiaba. También tenía en mente los pocos años que vivió en ese alejado bosque junto a su esposa, los años después de su muerte y especial el momento que supo de Flug. Cuando lo conoció entonces todo había cambiado para él.

Sobre todo, recordaba el primer beso que le dio aquel día de tormenta cuando lo había rescatado de ese héroe y llevado a su habitación, Alger lo acostó en su cama, limpio su rostro y vendó la herida que tenía en su cabeza, estaba preocupado, pero a la vez feliz que estuviese ahí, con él. Hizo todo lo posible por que estuviese cómodo y al final se quedó mirándolo con dulzura. Un poco dudoso al principio se inclinó para acariciar su rostro y lentamente se acercó para besarlo y al hacerlo sintió un cosquilleo de emoción en su estómago. Ahí fue cuando su deseo de estar con él se desbordó, necesitaba hacerlo su pareja e ideó un plan para lograrlo.

Alger mordió su labio con enojo porque aún no cumplía con su cometido, había descubierto que Flug llevaba consigo una cría y por ello no lo podía convertir en uno de su especie, pero había hecho algo tan eficaz como eso; había pactado con él y ahora Flug se sentiría tan necesitado de su pareja. Y si Slug lograba convencer a Flug de usar el suero con su sangre era cuestión de tiempo para que Flug cayera rendido a sus pies.

Ahora tendrá que esperar a que Flug diera a luz y después de eso podrá hacer lo último para cumplir con su plan; solo necesitaba beber de la sangre de Flug una vez más, morderlo una vez más para que fuese completamente suyo.

Por fin podría quitarle algo apreciado a Black Hat al mismo tiempo que tendría a su querido Flug, considerado para él; su perfecto amante.

Tomó asiento frente a un gran ventanal, abrió una botella de vino y sirvió un poco en su copa.

—es muy molesto que entres a la casa de alguien sin antes mencionarte Slug— habló mirando hacia atrás.

El héroe le sonrió. —no hables como si fueras alguien con modales maldito hipócrita— contestó tomando asiento a un lado y llenando una copa de vino para él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—sólo quería decirte que Flug ha aceptado mi ayuda y le he administrado el suero.

—magnífico.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Slug hablara. —¿...y bien, no piensas contarme tu historia?

—¿mi historia?

—sí, me refiero; ¿Por qué odias a Black Hat, por qué estás obsesionado con mi amigo?

—no haré eso...y, no es obsesión, yo lo amo— habló entre dientes de una forma tétrica demostrando su enojo.

Slug sonrió de una forma necia luego sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y puso un en su boca para después ofrecerle uno, Alger observó el cigarrillo por unos segundos y lo luego lo tomó.

—no logro comprender, dices que lo amas, pero le has hecho daño.

—claro, soy yo quien le he hecho daño, soy yo quien durante años lo ha tratado de manera tan insignificante— habló con sarcasmo mientras encendía el cigarrillo que Flug le dio.

—¿entonces para qué...por qué...

Slug no podía decirlo, ¿cómo podía preguntarle eso de una manera tan pasiva? No podía, sentía coraje solo de pensarlo.

—un pacto Slug, entregas cuerpo y alma.

El héroe tomo todo el contenido de la copa y luego dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo exhalando el humo con seriedad.

—sí, eso es absoluta obsesión. Lo obligaste. Me sorprende que no lo hayas convertido en vampiro.

—eso no es algo fácil de hacer, además no es seguro que sobreviva, no todos lo hacen.

El héroe guardó silencio tiendo un dilema en su mente. —eso me recuerda, ¿no le pasara nada malo ahora que comenzaré a dar de tu sangre?

—no, se sentirá bien, sus malestares cesarán, será algo tan reconfortante para él...incluso para su cría.

Slug se acomodó en el salón acercándose más a Alger con curiosidad.

—sobre eso, ¿a ella no le afecta en lo absoluto?

El vampiro dio una carcajada. —no se va a convertir en una de mi especie. Eso no funciona así.

—Alger... ¿Qué opinas sobre su bebé?

La respuesta fue un silencio corto, después habló en voz baja. —tuve la oportunidad de asesinar a su cría, pero no lo hice, al fin de cuentas, aunque sea de ese estúpido...sigue siendo un bebé, uno el cual mi querido Flug ama.

—trata de omitir 'mi' cada vez que hables de Flug, me dan ganas de romperte la cara cada vez que lo dices. Además, no sabía que eras piadoso.

—Black Hat solía decirme que era un defecto, aunque si mas no lo recuerdo él habló de su descendiente como si no le importara.

—eso sería algo irónico. Mi teoría es que Black Hat mantiene vivo a Flug por ahora debido a ese bebé, si se trata por algo conveniente Flug está a salvo hasta que nazca, luego de eso lo asesinará.

—puede que hay algo de verdad en tu teoría, aunque, ¿para qué quiere Black Hat un bebé?

—no lo sé, y no quiero saberlo, espero que este muerto para cuando nazca.

—no me has dicho por qué lo odias.

—no lo haré si tú no me dices primero tu historia.

El vampiro suspiró con pesadez harto de que le estuviese pidiendo lo mismo sin cesar así que decidió hablar de toda su experiencia con Black Hat. El héroe quedo bastante impresionado por la historia que tenía e incluso conmovido por su tragedia.

—yo...no imaginaba eso.

—ahora lo comprendes Slug, yo no soy el malo de la historia.

El joven héroe se levantó de inmediato. —tengo que irme.

—dijiste que me hablarías de ti.

—será para la próxima.

Slug salió del lugar con prisa sin decir más dejando a Alger con duda, pero no hizo nada más que recostarse en el sillón y seguir bebiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi cara justo ahora es esta :D jijiji
> 
> ¿Alger convertirá a Flug en vampiro? jue jue eso lo veremos pronto. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. 
> 
> ¿Slug está cayendo redondito a los planes de Alger? pos al parecer sí :'v 
> 
> ¿quiero cancelar el fic? sí, pero cada día se me ocurren más idioteces para escribir y no paro de hacerlo así que no va a pasar. Así de fuerte es mi amor por esta historia


	48. Profecía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, la última parte de este capítulo es muy loco y sin sentido (no se burlen)

La puerta principal se abrió lentamente y Slug entró cuidando que sus pasos no hicieran ruido, el lugar estaba a oscuras y si tenía suerte podía llegar a su habitación sin problemas, pero no fue así. La sala se iluminó en un segundo y White Hat apareció frente a él.

—que bueno que regresas con bien— dijo juntando las manos y sonriendo con carisma.

El chico quedó paralizado, White Hat era la última persona a la que quería ver.

—White Hat...qué haces aquí...

—¿aquí, en mi casa?

Slug rodó los ojos. —no, no, digo, aquí, esperándome.

—me tenías preocupado...siempre me preocupo cuando te vas...más ahora que vas con...

El héroe habló incómodo hundiendo sus hombros cada vez más, Slug sabía perfectamente que era debido a lo que sabía sobre Flug y si no lo conociera bien diría que lo había estado esperando ansioso para saber la verdad.

—¿así que...te preguntaras sobre...sobre mi amistad con Flug Slys?

—sí, pero ciertamente ahora no sé qué pensar, lo primero que necesito saber es si has estado en contacto con mi hermano— preguntó dando un paso al frente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, aunque estos se escondieran detrás de sus anteojos negro. Slug se sintió incomodidad por la mirada y evito verlo.

—no, dije que estoy ayudando a Flug, sólo me acerco a él, no he visto ni por un instante a Black Hat.

—bien, eso me alivia, ahora cuéntame todo sobre tu "amigo". Lo medite mucho y aun me cuesta entenderlo porque nunca he sabido que tengas un amigo, no te gusta socializar, no sales del laboratorio o de tu habitación...no creí que aun tuvieras un gran interés por la villanía...

—White Hat, no quiero que lo malentiendas. Mi amistad con Flug comenzó desde mucho antes de conocerte, tuve una vida antes de llegar contigo, no sabía que él terminaría siendo un subordinado de Black Hat. Lo que quiero decir es que no, no tengo interés en la villanía y que él sea mi amigo no significa que vaya a ser un villano de nuevo. Lo único que quiero hacer es que ese demonio no tome su cuerpo y su alma como lo ha hecho con todos esos jóvenes que escoge. No quiero que muera.

—pero, una amistad así no puede funcionar ¡él es malo! Es un psicópata deberías capturarlo y entregarlo ante la justicia.

—hace mucho tuvimos una conversación sobre eso, sabes, él no se mete en mis asuntos y yo no lo hago con los suyos.

—p-pero Slug.

—¡White Hat, él es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y tengo que ayudarlo!

Su jefe se quedó en silencio ante el repentino cambio de tono del chico quien parecía molesto.

—...creí que yo era tu mejor amigo— contestó agachando la mirada.

Slug suspiró, acomodó sus anteojos y habló con más tranquilidad:

—jefe, Flug es una persona muy significativa para mí y ahora corre peligro, tengo que ayudarlo, de eso se trata ser héroe ¿no? Además, antes de que me fuera dijiste "ayúdalo", no te retractes de tus palabras.

—lo sé, sé lo que dije... pero incluso yo puedo arrepentirme. Nunca impediría que ayudes a alguien, pero, se trata de un villano, uno despiadado y sádico. Él eligió su destino al servir a Black Hat...no será una gran pérdida— dijo White Hat con pesar en sus últimas palabras.

—¿te estas escuchando? ¡estás aceptando una muerte!...¡yo no permitiré que Black Hat acabe con su vida!

—eso pasa al final con cada uno de sus ayudantes, escucha Slug...no lo ayudarás.

El chico apretó los puños tan fuerte como sus dientes. —él es mi amigo y voy a ayudar. Eso es lo que me has enseñado, ¿ahora resulta que estoy haciendo algo malo?

—¿y qué vas a hacer? Lo vas a ayudar y después de eso qué, seguirá siendo un villano, uno de los peores, dudo que al igual que tú él pueda cambiar...lo correcto es que personas como ellos estén en prisión.

—me diste a mí la oportunidad de cambiar, tal vez él lo haga.

—no, una vez que has entregado tu alma a Black Hat no hay vuelta atrás...así que te prohíbo que veas de nuevo a Flug Slys, te prohíbo que vayas a Hatsville— Habló con firmeza en sus palabras.

White Hat estaba seguro de lo que decía, él temía que Black Hat supiera del cariño por Slug y que por lo tanto intentara lastimarlo, si era así no podría soportarlo. Además, jamás había visto personalmente a Flug Slys, pero sabía de su trabajo y de su crueldad como villano, Flug no era de las personas que se arrepentían de sus crímenes y se le atribuía muy bien su nombradía de "científico loco".

—¡no puedes hacer eso! ¡No eres nadie para prohibirme que hacer!

—lo soy Slug, soy tu jefe y como tal ¡te lo ordeno!

White Habló de manera prepotente y firme, Slug abrió la boca para hablar, pero enseguida se forzó a callar, únicamente dio un grito ahogado de frustración, le dio la espalda y subió las escaleras a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo. 

Al estar dentro tomó sus anteojos y los arrojó al suelo pisoteándolos con coraje, luego dio un golpe tan fuerte en la pared dejando un gran agujero en ella. Sus respiraciones eran profundas demostrando que en verdad estaba furioso.

Al darse vuelta se sobresaltó al ver a Clemencia en su habitación.

—¡¿qué haces aquí?! ¡odio que entren a mi habitación!

—hermano...quiero hablar contigo.

—yo no quiero hablar con nadie, vete.

—Slug, necesito saber por qué actúas así...sabes que White Hat es demasiado sensible y parece que te empeñas en hacerle daño, acaban de pelear ¿cierto?

—¡eso no te importa! ¡he dicho que te vayas!

—¡no me voy a ir! ¡¿qué es lo que te pasa?!

—no me pasa nada, y si no te vas tendré que echarte yo mismo.

—escúchame, tienes que disculparte con White Hat, él te ama y por eso acepta todas tus tonterías, pero yo no voy a permitir que lo trates mal, ¡él no lo merece!

—¡te lo advertí!— gritó Slug ignorando las palabras de la chica. Él la tomo de su largo y colorido cabello y la arrastró hasta la puerta llevándola fuera. La cchica se quejaba pero no pudo hacer nada, una vez fuera acaricio su cabello y miró al fondo de las escaleras donde White Hat la observaba con tristeza, ella suspiró y fue a su lado.

Slug se recargó en la puerta luego se sentó en el suelo, las palabras de Clemencia hacían eco en su mente: "él te ama".

—pero yo no, yo no lo amo, no debo, ya no— se decía mientras limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla odiandose a sí mismo por ser tan sentimental. Jamás aceptaría sentimientos hacia White, eso era algo que siempre se diría.

Sin embargo , no quería sentirse culpable por la tristeza de White Hat y ciertamente tampoco le gustaba pelear con él pero por ahora no tenía opción. No iba a decirle toda la verdad sobre Flug. Sin importar qué y no iba a dejarlo morir en manos de Black Hat así que tendría que desobedecer a su jefe.

* * *

 

Flug estaba de pie junto al escritorio de Black Hat leyendo y ordenando hojas cuando de repente sintió como las manos de Black Hat se deslizaban por debajo de su camisa llegando a su pecho luego lo atrajo contra él dándole un abrazo.

—te he dicho que no trabajes— habló contra su oreja.

—t-te ayudo con el papeleo, sé que odias hacer esto y para mi es algo que me resulta fácil.

—deberías estar en la cama, yo puedo ocuparme de eso.

—me siento muy bien, además, quiero ayudarte jefecito, me siento inservible estando en cama todo el tiempo. Yo solía hacer esto, incluso no dormía en días debido al trabajo ¿lo recuerdas?

Black Hat recargó su barbilla  en hombro de Flug poniendo más fuerza en su agarre.

—mis sirvientes, ellos son los únicos que deben laborar por mí hasta el cansancio, hasta que sus manos sangren y deseen estar muertos, eso es lo que los infelices y desgraciados merecen. En cambio...— Black Hat comenzó a darle ligeros besos a Flug en su cuello, el chico inclinaba su cabeza ofreciendo más de sí con una sonrisa debajo de la bolsa de papel.

—...eres superior a todos esos miserables...eres fascinante, eres lo que necesito.

Para el científico esas palabras eran tan cautivadoras, ahora Black Hat decía palabras tan románticas que no parecía ser él en realidad. Su amante llevó una de sus manos por debajo de la bolsa tomando la mejilla de Flug la cual estaba caliente por su rubor, se acercó a él lentamente subiendo la bolsa al mismo tiempo. El chico estaba ansioso por ese beso romántico pero se sobresaltó al escuchar el fuerte ruido del teléfono sonar.

El timbre habría arruinado lo que sería un tierno beso, el ruido fastidioso trajo de nuevo a la realidad al demonio quien gozaba de cada momento al lado de su querido y eso le disgustó. Soltó a su amante y se dirigió a su escritorio rompiendo el teléfono en pedazos con un solo golpe crujiendo además el escritorio debajo. Luego de ello llevó su mano a la cabeza apretando su sien.

—ve a descansar, tengo mucho trabajo.

—pero, no quiero, puedo ayudar.

—no, no hoy. Doctor, hoy tendré una junta muy importante y no quiero que salgas de mi habitación hasta que termine.

—¿una junta, con quién?

—eso no te importa, sólo no salgas antes de medianoche.

El chico guardó silencio por unos segundos pensando en ello; era claro que nadie podía verlo en esa situación ya que su vientre era notable pero, Black Hat solía salir y evitar que algún villano fuera a la mansión y sospechara.

—jefecito, ¿Por qué no decidió ir esta vez, sucede algo?

No obtuvo respuesta pero pudo adivinar.

—no me digas que... No puedes abrir portales ¿verdad?

—no. No puedo hacerlo.

—Black Hat, por qué no me dices sobre la pérdida de tus poderes, hasta ahora no me has dicho nada en lo absoluto, necesito ayudarte... Siento que no confías en mí.

Su amante se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, simplemente tomó a Flug en sus brazos alzándolo contra su voluntad.

—¡Black Hat! ...qué haces— le preguntó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él no le dio ninguna respuesta simplemente siguió su andar.

Flug noto que Black Hat iba en dirección a su habitación y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amante.

—¿por qué no quieres que te ayude?

—porque son mis asuntos.

—no me refiero a eso... Aún así dijiste que soy tu socio, también son mis asuntos.

—con ella dentro de ti no me puedes ser de mucha ayuda Flug, ni siquiera podemos salir a divertirnos como yo quiera.

—¿te refieres a salir a citas? Yo también quiero hacerlo jefecito, causar terror y destrucción, tengo muchas máquinas que no he probado pero, podemos hacer eso después de que ella nazca.

Black Hat le dio una sonrisa y asintió. Después de acostarlo en su cama le quitó la bolsa y le ordenó que durmiera.

—no saldrás de aquí— habló antes de retirarse.

Flug quedó en cama obedeciendo. Leyó por un tiempo hasta aburrirse, escuchó música y por último tuvo una larga charla con su pequeña, sí, a Flug le gustaba hablar con ella; él se recostaba y acariciaba su vientre mientras le contaba sobre que le deparaba siendo la hija del mayor villano.

—no puedo esperar a que estés aquí conmigo y con Black Hat, necesito cargarte en mis brazos y ver tu linda carita, no te preocupes por papi Black Hat, lo obligaré a que te alce y te arrulle cada noche— dijo con gran entusiasmo.

Flug dio una ligera mueca de dolor, su pequeña había dado una patadita y eso le lastimó, pensaba que definitivamente el cuerpo de un varón no soportaba algo como eso, es decir, estar literalmente embarazado. Pero sabía que al final iba a valer la pena, además gracias al suero de Slug sintió una notoria mejoría. Al recordar quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo mientras se preguntaba qué había sido exactamente ese líquido ya que ni siquiera él pudo crear algo que le hiciera sentir tan bien, el suero que él había mejorado lo mantenía en óptimas condiciones, pero apenas por unas horas, está vez se sentía tan bien; lleno de energía y apenas con leve dolor en su vientre sólo con una pequeña dosis que se había administrado su amigo hacía unos días.

Las horas pasaron, él no pudo dormir ya que no se sentía cansado, al final bufó de frustración, estaba realmente aburrido así que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de ir a la cocina, estaba hambriento. Pero se detuvo en la puerta forcejeando la cerradura notando que estaba cerrado. Flug frunció el ceño sin poder creer que Black Hat lo había encerrado.

Regresó a la cama y volvió a ponerse su bolsa y visores, buscó entre sus cosas tomando su tableta y llamando a un Hat Bot, no mucho después un Centinela derribó la puerta.

—bien hecho chico— le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en sus fuertes brazos de acero. Salió de la habitación no con intención de ir a la cocina sino ir a la oficina de Black Hat.

Mientras tanto Black Hat hablaba con aquellos con quienes había tenido su reunión, el primero se trataba de un hombre adulto, él usaba un atuendo oriental hecho con fina seda negra, su cabello despeinado, así como su larga barba eran pelirrojos. Su mirada era seria y fulminante, y su voz fuerte y áspera.

Su acompañante  de apariencia más joven vestía de manera formal; su traje combinaba los colores blancos, negro y un llamativo amarillo. Usaba un sombrero de copa sobre su cabello rubio y uno de sus ojos se cubría con un extraño parche triangular. Este sujeto a diferencia de su compañero tenía una gran sonrisa siniestra.

—entonces, veo que nos obligaste a venir aquí en estas débiles apariencias humanas sólo para hablar de situaciones no tan importantes, odio tu egocentrismo Black Hat.

—que no te sorpresa su arrogante actitud Bill, no es peor que cuando lo invite a una reunión importante y sólo mandó a una estúpida marioneta de trapo.

Black Hat sonrió ante el recuerdo. —ja, ja, ja. Yo no estoy a su disposición imbéciles, siempre he complacido sus exigencias y no es mi culpa que fallen. Es como siempre lo he dicho miserable cucaracha; no importa cuánta ayuda tengas, si eres un idiota no lo lograras nunca— dijo dando una carcajada mientras que sus invitados lo veían con desprecio.

—bien, tu junta ha terminado. Nos hiciste perder tiempo pero eso ya no importa. Hay algo raro aquí...pareces cansado Black Hat.

—al parecer sus apariencias humanas los entorpecen Bill, hace que seas más insolente de lo habitual— dijo sosteniendo una mirada retadora con el joven de parche. 

— podría escucharlos toda la noche parlotear pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer—  respondió el hombre de kimono negro mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—no evadas el tema, hay una presencia extraña en la mansión, además, hay algo en ti diferente. Algo ocultas—  habló Bill con soberbia.

Su acompañante alzó una ceja y miro alrededor. —...es verdad.

El gran villano se levantó de su sillón.   

—escuchen malditas desdichas, ustedes no son nadie para dudar sobre  mi poder absoluto, tú eres un cobarde y tú un débil de juegos tontos y baratos— habló señalando a cada uno de ellos. —ambos siguen siendo miserables artilugios míos, simples marionetas más que cumplen mis mandatos, el que estén aquí en patéticas formas humanas es muestra de que yo puedo pedir lo que sea de ustedes y que acatarán  mis órdenes sin dudarlo.

—no olvides quienes somos Black Hat, ambos somos dioses— contestó el rubio ofendido por lo que Black Hat decía. 

—¡¿dioses?!— interrumpió dando un fuerte golpe en el escritorio. — ¡ja!, ustedes son una desgracia para las fuerzas oscuras, puedo refrescar su memoria si es necesario. Ambos han fallado y si no fuese por mí ni siquiera existirían.

Ambos invitados agacharon la mirada sabiendo que era cierto lo que Black Hat decía. Sin embargo, los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y miraron hacia la puerta.

—ohh, no presumas tanto mi lord, al parecer no todo mundo le obedece— dijo intercambiando mirada con su acompañante. Este corrió a la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y tomó con  brusquedad a quien detrás de ella se escondía. Flug se sorprendió al ser descubierto  y de inmediato sus rodillas temblaron y el latido de su corazón se aceleró. 

—bien, bien, bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —habló Bill sujetando fuertemente de la camisa a Flug.

La risa burlona que había tenido  Black Hat desapareció casi al instante, ¿Qué hacía Flug detrás de la puerta?, pero sobre todo se preguntaba por qué no le había obedecido, él había especificado perfectamente que no saliera antes de medianoche.

—mira esto Bill, al parecer el chico es "especial"— habló Aku señalando el notable vientre.

—¡que maravilla! Así que tenías escondida esta sorpresa— dijo mirando a Black Hat quien luchaba por mantener su sonrisa afilada.

—este humano tiene dentro de sí una criatura descendiente tuya Black Hat— continúo hablando el joven de cabello rubio mientras le quitaba la bolsa a Flug. —así que todo rumor es verdad, escogiste a un humano y ya veo para qué...oh mi lord, no tenía que involucrarse con un humano...no merece tener su entidad...aunque. —se interrumpió a sí mismo mientras olfateaba al chico quien parecía un poco atemorizado. —...no hay solo de tu esencia en él.

Black Hat guardaba silencio, él simplemente se mantenía  parado frente a su inmenso sillón contemplando la escena cambiando su mirar de Flug a los dos idiotas que lo rodeaban. Suspiró y se acercó a ellos lentamente.  Al estar frente a ellos habló con calma: 

—él es Flug Slys, no es un lacayo como ustedes dos y más vale que no olviden su nombre porque le obedecerán como si de mí se tratara.

El rubio soltó de inmediato a Flug con una mirada de incredulidad asintiendo  forzosamente , Black Hat dejó ver sus garras y dio un paso hacia él quien de inmediato retrocedió temeroso.

— ¿no lo ves Black Hat?este humano así como su vástago son un gran inconveniente, ambos deben morir.   ¡mátalos! .— dijo señalando a Flug mientras su voz se hacía más recia. 

Flug estaba nervioso, su mirada angustiada no se apartaba de su amante quien lo miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna, mientras sus manos abrazaban su abdomen.

—¡suficiente! — Gritó Black Hat. —¡¿acaso te atreves a contradecirme, te atreves a desobedecerme y por encima a darme una orden?!

—no, no mi señor, habló de la verdad...mi ojo no miente, sé que será así, la vida de él es tu ruina y la de su engendro...esa cosa podra ser el responsable tu...

Pero no pudo terminar, Black Hat sabía que a Flug no le gustaba ese término y de alguna manera justo ahora a él tampoco, así que habló interrumpiendolo .—¡ambos regresaran a sus agujeros de rata y no volverán aquí a menos que yo lo pida! Se someterán a la palabra de Flug Slys y si no lo cumplen yo mismo los llevaré a la maldita tumba en la que merecen estar, ¿entendido?

Ambos invitados titubearon confusos.

—dije... ¡¿entendieron?!

—Sí, lord Black Hat— dijeron a coro asustados ante la fuerte voz del mayor villano. 

Black Hat sonrió de satisfacción. — bien...

De pronto dos extremidades oscuras atravesaron los cuerpos de ambos  haciendo que sangraran al instante, cuando cayeron al suelo sus cuerpos desaparecieron en luces brillantes, del chico rubio un pequeño triángulo amarillo se formó justo antes de desaparecer y del hombre una sombra, una con cuernos y un par de ojos con flamas rojas se vieron antes de desvanecerse. 

Black Hat dirigió su mirada a Flug con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar enojado. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre; gracias por leer, y lamento que esto se este haciendo tedioso


	49. Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora aviso que es un capítulo muy corto pero muy significativo. 
> 
> Lo escribí en unas horas porque la inspiración llegó y tuve que aprovechar. Dispensen los errores.
> 
> Yo siempre escribo escuchando música así que anexe la música que ayudó a mi cora a sacar todo el amors que tiene ;)
> 
> Los proximos capitulos seran largos, el drama regresa, las cosas avanzan y esto casi termina...
> 
> ...no, en verdad no *risa malvada*.
> 
> Miren el arte que he dejado al último, son ¡hermosas! Gracias a ValentinaCastrillon0 por hacerlo. No sabes lo feliz que me pone que hagan eso :') me hacen llorar (soy extremadamente sensible).
> 
> Pinches amo sus dibujos que me dan! 
> 
> Como siempre: Gracias por leer UvU

Flug miró con pánico a Black Hat, el demonio contrajo las cejas con disgusto y se acercó a él con rapidez.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—yo...

—¡Te dije que te quedaras en la habitación!— la voz de Black Hat se alzaba cada vez más, él no podía contener su enojo pues Flug fue visto por dos de sus aliados, dos entes malignos que podían sacar ventaja sobre él al saber de su amante.

—tú me encerraste...solo quería salir por unos minutos— le dijo tímido.

—tu incompetencia provocó que esos dos imbéciles conocerán tu identidad ¡ya tengo suficientes problemas como para que sigas arruinando las cosas!

Black Hat se acercó a él tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo con brusquedad. —¡Tienes que obedecerme Flug!

El chico bajó la mirada decepcionado de sí mismo, él asintió moviendo la cabeza lentamente evitándolo ver, sabía que Black Hat no le había dado órdenes desde que ambos volvieron a estar juntos, él ya no era su subordinado, era su pareja. Se sentía mal en haber desobedecido a un simple mandato, una súplica que era para su bien.

Aun así, todo había salido bien, si es que podía asegurar. Sus dos invitados recibieron órdenes específicas e incluso seres como ellos obedecen completamente a Black Hat.

Flug se sintió culpable. Él había llegado frente a la puerta de la oficina y escucho voces, supo entonces que Black Hat aún estaba ocupado, en vez de irse decidió recargarse a la puerta para averiguar sobre sus invitados y sobre el tema del que discutían. No creyó que fuera a ser descubierto.

—...lo lamento...y-yo, yo tenía hambre, pero me di cuenta que me encerraste, creí que...

—suficiente— dijo soltándolo cautivado por el rostro triste que tenía Flug; sus ojos llorosos, sus labios temblando, su voz suave y tímida. Esa mirada podría manipularlo por completo, Flug no lo sabía, pero él tenía más poder sobre Black Hat de lo que pensaba.

—sólo...no debiste venir— dijo Black Hat con voz más calmada.

—...lo siento, pero...jefecito, cuando Bill habló sobre que yo sería tu ruina... ¿es verdad? Es decir... tú un día dijiste lo mismo, pero...—Flug suspiró antes de seguir hablando. —yo no creo que mueras.

Black Hat tomó su postura recta mirándolo con tranquilidad. —Tal parece que aun no quieres aceptarlo...sí Flug, estoy muriendo, lo sabes— habló evitando mirarlo.

Flug negó fuertemente. —¡no, deja de decirlo! ¡no vas a morir! ¡no lo harás!— sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas.

—No trates de cambiar el tema ahora —continúo hablando tratando que su voz no se quebrara. —no quieres hablar de esto ¿acaso te has dado por vencido? ¡Quiero saberlo, quiero saberlo todo! por favor... favor mi amor, déjame ayudarte.

El demonio lo miró con una expresión de pesar, ambos se miraban frente a frente con un aire pesado. Flug trataba de no sollozar, pero el nudo en su garganta no soportaría más.

Black Hat lo abrazó  siendo algo inesperado para Flug. Era un abrazo cálido; Black Hat lo contrajo consigo poniendo una de sus manos en la cadera del chico y con la otra acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

—Flug, yo...moriré.

Él lo sujetó con más fuerza sintiendo las respiraciones profundas de su amante. Sintiendo entre ellos dos a la bebé. —Ya te lo he dicho; moriré, tú te quedarás con la compañía...te quedaras con la bebé. Con todo.

—...yo no viviré por siempre...no podré estar sin ti.

Black Hat enterró su barbilla sobre el cabello de Flug hablando firmemente  en voz baja. —lo harás, estoy seguro de eso.

Flug se limpió las lágrimas con la ropa de su pareja, en cuanto escuchó esto de inmediato lo miró a los ojos confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

Black Hat acaricio su mejilla y dio una sonrisa forzada. —te daré mi inmortalidad.

—... ¿¡Qué?!

—Escucha Flug —dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos inclinándose un poco para verlo de frente. —Mi estadía en este mundo ha sido larga, pero quiero hacer esto, por ti. Mi agonía es muy lenta, poco a poco me debilitare y posiblemente un día simplemente muera. Pero antes de que mis poderes desaparezcan por completo te haré inmortal...

—¡¿Por qué?! —interrumpió Flug alejándose un poco, el abrazo de Black Hat por primera vez no lo había consolado. —¿por qué me dices esto ahora?

—Lo tengo todo planeado... no pude hacer antes porque tú bebé interfiere, primero tendrá que nacer, luego... yo voy a...

—¡no! ...no, no, no. Aún tengo tiempo, ¡aún tenemos tiempo! Yo te curare, te lo he dicho tantas veces, te fe en mí...

—¡no hay cura Flug, entiéndelo! ¡no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo!

Flug se llevó ambas manos a la boca para silenciar su sollozo. —yo...n-no puedo... no puedo verte morir frente a mis ojos...p-por favor, no me hagas este daño... te necesito, ella necesitara de ti.

El joven científico comenzó a llorar de una manera recia, Black Hat jamás lo habría visto llorar de esa manera y sintió tanta pena que pudo sentir dolor en su pecho, un dolor que lo oprimía y le hacía señor tan miserable.

Las lágrimas de Flug rodaban por su rostro enrojecido, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y de su barbilla goteaban las lágrimas de su tristeza.

—¿p-por qué?... ¿por qué? —preguntaba casi como en un susurro, él titubeaba y sus hombros saltaban por el hipo que provocaba su gran lamento.

El demonio no podía ver a su tierno Flug tan afligido, verlo tan roto...por eso evitaba hablar sobre su muerte, no quería ver a Flug así, pero, tarde o temprano su amante tendría que aceptarlo.

El chico no paraba de llorar, sollozaba como si de un pequeño niño se tratara llevándose las manos al rostro para tratar de limpiarse aún preguntado "¿Por qué?" con palabras quebradas.

Black Hat no pudo contenerse más, su pecho ardía y su respirar se aceleraba tras cada segundo que pasaba. No sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer. El enojo que había tenido no era nada comparable con el sentimiento de ahora. Pensó que no podía esta ahora molesto ¿Cómo estar molesto con Flug? ¿Cómo estar molesto si solo se preocupaba por él?

Pero, no había otra alternativa. No la había. El moriría y estaba dispuesto hacerlo, él lo haría, entregaría su vida por él, por su bienestar y felicidad...por su hija.

Black Hat corrió al lado de Flug tomándolo en un abrazo fuerte, no era como al principio, ahora enterraba sus dedos con el deseo de no soltarlo jamás, posó su cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos con la fuerza de su agarre, abrazándolo con tal pasión queriendo ser uno con él, escuchar su corazón y sentir su calor. Flug aun sollozaba mientras su mente se abrumaba más. Black Hat suspiró con dolor y habló fuerte respondiendo a la pregunta:

—¡porque te amo!

Y todo quedo en silencio, por unos segundos Flug dejó de respirar tensando su frágil cuerpo entre el agarre de su amante.

—...te amo —repitió Black Hat en un ligero murmullo contra su oreja. Luego suspiró y apegó más su cuerpo contra el de Flug.

Flug suspiró, fue un suspiro largo y tembloroso. Con dificultad subió sus manos por la espalda de Black Hat y lo abrazó con ternura acurrucándose contra su pecho. El agarre de su amante lo lastimaba, pero eso no le importó, fue un abrazo como ningún otro, un tierno gesto que estremeció a ambos.

Ambos se separaron un poco encontrando sus miradas, hubo un corto silencio, nada más que las respiraciones pesadas de ambos las cuales iban a la par. Ambos tenían mucho que decir, Flug aun tenía dudas, tanto que quería saber, pero al verse uno al otro todas esas dudas y tormentos que se encontraban en su cabeza desaparecieron, por ahora.

Los dos sonrieron ligeramente y se atrajeron para besarse dejando ir todo, no necesitaban discutir más, no dijeron nada, sólo se besaron con ternura demostrando su amor. 

* * *

 

_**NOTAS:** _

_**Les dije; era corto, pero hecho con amors ;)** _

_**ahora que lo pienso soy buena cambiando de escenarios, me siento pro!** _

_**Bien, he aquí los dibujos, el 1° es mi baby (odiado por todos) Alger!** _

_**el 2° es un mini comic del capítulo donde Alger se estaba propasando"" con Flug y llega su príncipe al rescate! :D (más bien yo diría su rey)** _

       

       

**y un extra**

       


	50. Amigos

Black Hat besaba a Flug de una manera tierna probado de sus labios el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, las cuales aún mojaban sus mejillas. Al separarse se miraron con una sonrisa compasiva. Ambos fueron a su habitación en silencio. Black Hat miró la puerta derribada y le dio una mirada en silencio a Flug alzando una ceja.

—Puedo arreglarlo— le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de esconder su culpabilidad.

En cambio, su pareja sólo negó con la cabeza riendo. —Yo debí saber que una simple cerradura no te detendría—. Agitó la mano y una sombra escurridiza llevó la puerta a su lugar, ésta se arregló en unos segundos.

—Dijiste que tenías hambre, iré por algo, esta semana no has tenido...antojos— dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía pues se refería al apetito por carne humana de Flug. A él le encantaba salir a cazar presas para traerlas a su amante, le encantaba satisfacerlo y le seducía verlo tan ansioso por comer los corazones humanos, verlo ensuciarse entre la sangre, todo eso era tan deleitable.

—No...sólo necesito algo dulce— dijo Flug mientras se metía a la cama.

Black Hat asintió y desapareció en una sombra negra. Flug quedó pensativo, su novio parecía normal, al menos para él. No lo comprendía, si era cierto que estaba perdiendo sus poderes lo sabía esconder muy bien, no notaba nada mal con él , bueno, algunas veces se estaba muy cansado, pero no era nada grave.

Black Hat llegó con un plato de panecillos dulces en una mano y con un vaso de leche en la otra. El chico comenzó a comer mientras era contemplado. Había un poco de incomodidad en el ambiente, pero Flug prefería eso, lo prefería más que a demostrar la profunda tristeza que tenía con más llanto.

Luego de haber cenado se recostaron de manera cariñosa; ambos se abrazaban en silencio. Flug estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pensaba en que pasaría en un futuro, sobre él, Black Hat y su bebé, también sobre Alger. Él tenía un presentimiento muy malo sobre él, porque aquel "vinculo" estaba vigente, necesitaban asesinarlo y acabar con ello porque sus pensamientos...su libido y su atracción hacia él estaban creciendo y le costaba esconderlo a su pareja.

* * *

 

En la mañana siguiente Flug despertó con un poco de náuseas y dolor en su abdomen, se acomodó de manera que su panza estuviese sobre una suave almohada que había acomodado la noche anterior. Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa al ver a Black Hat junto a él ya que en los últimos días estaba tan ocupado que no lo acompañaba a dormir.

El demonio dormía y cuando Flug lo noto contrajo las cejas, jamás lo había visto dormir de una manera tan profunda.

—¿Black Hat?

En cuanto le habló despertó abriendo los ojos de manera repentina. No contaba con su monóculo ni con su sombrero de copa, simplemente con su bombín desalineado. Dio un gran bostezo al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos.

—Estabas dormido— dijo Flug rodeándolo con su brazo en un abrazo.

—Y eso qué.

—Tú no duermes tan profundamente, estuviste a punto de roncar— habló evitando una risilla.

Black Hat lo miró y sonrió envolviendo a su amante con su brazo. —Cállate, yo soy quien soporta tus ronquidos.

—¡No lo hago!

—Por supuesto que sí, te he visto dormir durante años.

—... ¿años?

Black Hat se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y enseguida desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su rubor.

—...eh, sí...tenía que supervisar que estuvieras trabajando...te quedabas dormido sobre tu escritorio. Los humanos no son eficientes así que supongo que tenía que permitir que durmieras, así no morirías y yo seguiría ganando dinero.

Flug dio una carcajada. —Sí, claro...sólo por el dinero— dijo con sarcasmo.

Hubo un breve silencio, el joven tomó la mano de Black Hat y la llevó a su vientre.

—Hoy está inquieta.

Black Hat no se negó, en cambio lo acaricio de manera sutil impresionado por sentir los ligeros movimientos dentro de su amante.

—Patea mis órganos, eso duele— exclamó Flug con un poco de dolencia en su voz.

Su pareja no contestó, simplemente siguió acariciándolo en silencio, su mirada daba una expresión seria como si estuviese pensando en algo importante.

—¿Pasa algo jefecito?

—No— dijo quitando su mano.

—...El día que...Slug...— Flug sacudió a cabeza intentando hablar de nuevo. —Dijiste que percibes lo que ella siente ¿cómo es que lo haces?

—Es difícil de explicar.

—¿Qué siente ella ahora?— preguntó con curiosidad y brillo en sus ojos.

—...Supongo que la palabra correcta sería 'emoción'.

—¡Claro! Por eso está tan inquieta, se emociona al estar a tu lado, siempre lo he sabido, se mueve más siempre que estoy contigo.

Black Hat asintió luego de eso se levantó poniéndose su sombrero de copa y su monóculo.

—Como sea, tengo que trabajar.

—Yo también, iré a asearme, desayunaré y después te veo en la oficina.

El demonio se detuvo mientras ajustaba su corbata, lo miró y alzó una ceja. —No. Se nota que apenas puedes caminar, no quiero que te lastimes, eres demasiado torpe, puedes caer.

—Ya me he caído una vez, dolió mucho, pero estoy bien. Me siento con ánimos. Bueno, tengo náuseas y un ligero dolor, pero siempre me ha dolido.

—Es extraño Flug, hace poco te sentías muy mal.

El chico parpadeo asombrado, era verdad y muy notable que en cuestión de días cambiara, aunque así había sido todo el tiempo de su preñes; cambios repentinos en todo aspecto.

Aunque sabía que su mejora era por el suero de Slug, estaba feliz; su amigo había conseguido una manera de hacerlo sentir mejor algo que él no había podido hacer.

—Te dije; quiero ayudar. Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Sorpresa? Te refieres a la habitación de tu bebé...

—Nuestra bebé— interrumpió como si estuviese regañándolo, luego se sorprendo. —¿Ya la viste?

—Vi el mural, el día que los tontos Hat Bots pintaban.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa...bueno, la habitación está casi lista, quiero que la veas.

—..está bien, pero será después— dijo dándole una caricia en su cabello e inclinándose para besar su frente. Luego de eso se retiró.

* * *

 

Slug se encontraba en su laboratorio, había estado comportándose de una manera grosera con su jefe y con Clemencia, para evitar verlos y pasar momentos incómodos prefería estar encerrado en su laboratorio trabajando arduamente.

Se detuvo pare restregar sus ojos, ya que no contaba con sus anteojos su vista se cansaba más rápido, sacó de su bata los visores que su amigo que había dado y los acomodo en su cara para seguir trabajando.

—Slug...sólo venía a...

—Sí, sí sí, ya está listo— contestó el chico dándole un aparato y algunos papeles.

White Hat miró las hojas e inspeccionó el artefacto. —Se ve perfecto, has hecho un gran trabajo Slug, como siempre; gracias.

—Si no tienes más trabajo que asignarme te puede ir.

—Has cumplido muy bien con tus deberes... pensaba en tener uno de nuestros viejos entrenamientos, sé que te encanta entrenar conmigo.

Slug volteó a verlo subiendo los visores mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa. —Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, tengo que admitir que me agrada poder golpearte.

La sonrisa de White creció al ver la actitud de Slug. —De todo el tiempo que entrenamos sólo me has dado un par de golpes, no presumas mi niño.

En respuesta Slug carcajeo. —...Bueno, supongo que podemos hacerlo...extraño esos entrenamientos— dijo poniendo en su lugar los visores y volteando a su escritorio. White sonrió con ternura, sabía que su científico estaba ruborizado. Y más que nada, por fin había tenido una pequeña charla con él, una que no terminara en pelea, había hecho sonreír a Slug y eso era muy gratificante.

—Muy bien, sabes dónde reunirnos, te esperaré en cuanto el sol caiga...y lleva todas las armas que puedas usar.

Slug continúo trabajando, simplemente respondió con un leve sonido al mismo tiempo que asentía. Su jefe se retiró y él quedó pensando; ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo tal cosa? Hacía mucho que White le dijo que su entrenamiento físico había terminado, que había pasado todos los niveles y era verdad, él sabía de toda arte marcial gracias a esos entrenamientos.

"No puedo creerlo White, haces cualquier cosa para contentarme", pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Él aún estaba enojado por lo que le habría ordenado, pero odiaba reconocer que su truco funcionó. No podía estar enojado con alguien tan tierno, White era su jefe, la persona que más admiraba y un excelente mentor. Aun así, respecto con Flug, no iba a obedecerlo. Él ayudaría a su amigo sin importar qué.

Slug fue a la sala de entrenamiento justo al atardecer, White Hat estaba ahí, en medio de la arena esperándolo, mantenía su postura perfecta, su traje elegante estaba impecable, una mano la reposaba detrás de su espalda y con la otra sostenía su bastón blanco.

Slug usaba su atuendo común; su bata negra, un suéter rojo de cuello alto, unos simples janes y sus botas. No llevaba muchas armas, nada más que un par de pistolas y algunos pequeños aparatos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? — Preguntó Slug señalando a su asistente robótico y a Clemencia, la chica usaba un traje de porrista y sacudía con entusiasmo un par de pompones.

—Querían ver, Clemencia nunca ha visto uno de nuestros combates y como su entrenamiento empezó hace poco quiero que presencie una verdadera pelea.

—Bien, podrá ver cómo te pateo el trasero.

White sonrió, luego se dirigió a Clemencia. —Estos entrenamientos son muy importantes pues les enseño todo tipo de técnicas para enfrentarse a villanos de todo tipo; a los que son expertos en armas, a los grandes y fuertes guerreros quien atacan sin piedad, a los que tienen habilidades mágicas u oscuras. Es importante que como héroes tengan valentía, fuerza y coraje para enfrentarlos.

Slug se acomodaba sus guantes y examinaba sus armas mientras su jefe hablaba.

—Él ha terminado su entrenamiento, ha pasado cada nivel que he puesto para y es un gran contrincante, es ágil, muy fuerte, y puedo decir con mucho orgullo que es capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera— habló el héroe refiriéndose a Slug.

Clemencia gritó de entusiasmo dando saltos y halagando a su hermano.

—...bueno, casi a cualquiera— dijo White cambiando el tono de su voz.

Slug alzó una ceja estando un poco intrigado, pero no pudo decir nada ya que White preguntó.

—¿Estás listo?

—Sí— afirmo tomando una pose de lucha.

White Hat dio un par de golpes en el suelo con su bastón y una sombra se levantó. Slug contempló extrañado preguntándose qué era lo que tramaba ahora.

La sombra viscosa se deslizaba por el cuerpo de White Hat cubriendo su traje blanco, subiendo lentamente hasta cubrir su rostro, hasta envolver en sombras la última parte de su sombrero blanco. Llegó a ser más que una sombra negra en pie frente a él, Clemencia así como Slug guardaron silencio, llenos de suspenso, casi con el corazón detenido.

Entonces los ojos de White se abrieron y ya no eran los mismos, no tenían el color azul celeste, ahora tenían un aspecto maligno. La sombra se desvaneció de inmediato dejando a la vista a un ser de traje negro con camisa roja, su piel era oscura, su sonrisa filosa mostrando unos colmillos verdosos. El ser que se encontraba no era más que la perfecta imagen de Black Hat.

Cuando Clemencia lo noto se escondió detrás del robot con miedo, ella era tímida de Black Hat ya que sabía de su maldad y su jefe siempre le advertía de él. Su rostro reflejaba miedo y el de Slug sorpresa, aún más cuando extremidades oscuras aparecieron a su alrededor.

Slug no podía creerlo, era como si en verdad Black Hat estuviese frente a él. De hecho, podía sentir un aura de maldad, una que lo estremecía.

EL ser sonrió, daba una sonrisa sobre humana al mismo tiempo que tomaba su monóculo y lo cambiaba a de lugar. Sin dudarlo lo atacó con una velocidad increíble. Slug apenas pudo reaccionar, pero no logró mucho, su contrincante lo tomó con uno de sus tentáculos envolviéndolo con fuerza, lo alzó y lo golpeó contra el suelo. Slug sintió un dolor agudo y cuando abrió los ojos frente a él, a sólo unos centímetros miró directamente al rostro de quien se suponía que era su jefe.

—dime, Slug... ¿tienes miedo?— habló con la misma voz de Black Hat. Con esa voz rasposa mientras que con su lengua lamia sus afilados dientes babeando acido verde.

El corazón del chico se aceleró al igual que su respiración, esa persona que estaba frente a él no era White Hat, no había cariño en sus ojos, no había dulzura en sus palabras. Sólo maldad.

Clemencia se llevó las manos a su boca soltando sus pompones, incluso ella sentía miedo.

Slug logró meter su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y tomar una de sus armas, le disparó varias veces logrando soltarse.

La imagen de Black Hat carcajeo de una manera perversa, su risa hacía eco en el lugar estremeciéndolos, era una risa demoniaca y perversa.

Slug trató de usar todas las armas que tenía, pero fue inútil, ninguno de sus artefactos le hacía daño y si así era la parte dañada se recuperaba en cuestión de segundos.

Era evidente que Slug estaba perdiendo, que su oponente solamente estaba jugando con él como si tratara de una débil presa. El chico se desesperó y arremetió directamente contra él, corrió evitando sus ataques y cuando estuvo frente a él intentó darle un golpe en la cara, pero fue inútil. Uno de las extremidades lo sujetó sorpresivamente, eso lo distrajo apenas por un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para ser golpeado fuertemente en el rostro. Aquel golpe fue tan fuerte que lo sacó rodando por el suelo.

Slug trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo temblaba, apenas había recibido un par de golpes y con ellos fue suficiente para estar demasiado adolorido. Saboreo la sangre, el sabor hierroso amargo, ésta comenzó a desliarse por su barbilla.

No se había incorporado cuando sus brazos fueron tomados por tentáculos y empujados hacia abajo inmovilizándolo en el suelo. La imagen de Black Hat caminó hacia él de una manera lenta y al llegar a su lado sonrió de satisfacción, levantó la mano y mostró sus afiladas garras las cuales apuntaban a su rostro, dejó caer su mano con la intención de que fuese su último golpe y Slug cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el ataque.

Después de un par de segundos abrió los ojos y White Hat estaba arrodillado frente a él con la mano apuntando su nariz luego le dio un toque a esta con cariño.

—Gané— expresó firmemente y con mucha seriedad. Su atuendo, su mirada y su voz eran las de antes, la del tierno White Hat.

Slug noto que las extremidades oscuras habían desaparecido, simplemente yacía ahí en el suelo. Su jefe sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se inclinó para limpiar la sangre del labio de Slug.

—Lamento mucho lastimarte, pero sólo quería demostrarte lo que es estar frente a Black Hat. Él no te dará la opción de dudar, te mataría en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Slug frunció el ceño, se sentía tan avergonzado por no ser un digno adversario, pero sobre todo impresionado, no sabía que White Hat podría usar la apariencia de su hermano, le sorprendió que el dulce y bondadoso de su jefe pudiera actuar tan...malvado.

White tenía una mirada de preocupación, terminó de limpiar el rostro de Slug y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

—Dijiste que íbamos a entrenar...no tenías que hacer esta tonta demostración— le dijo con recelo mientras ignoraba su ayuda y se levantaba por sí solo. Lo que acababa de pasar había sido extraño, Slug hubiese querido decir que él sabía perfectamente que era estar en la presencia de Black Hat, que de hecho sabía que era recibir una paliza de él.

Una vez estando de pie se sacudió. Y se retiró con pasos largos. White Hat volteo en dirección a Clemencia y ella se ocultó temerosa.

—Descuida querida, soy yo.

—¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso?

—...no me gusta tomar la forma de él, no es agradable.

—Eso fue terrífico.

—¡oh! No, no, no te preocupes, yo jamás seria como Black Hat— dijo antes de ir tras Slug.

El chico llegó a la sala y arrojó sus armas que habían sido inútiles en el combate.

—¡Slug!...

—¡Vete, eres un maldito!

Las palabras del chico paralizaron a White Hat quien dio una expresión de absoluto dolor. —Slug...no quería hacerte daño...

—No me refiero a eso, idiota. Estoy harto de tus juegos ridículos para intentar convencerme.

Las cejas del héroe se arquearon al oír la manera tan grosera con la cual le hablaba recordándole la actitud que tenía al conocerlo.

—¡sólo vete!

—No, no tienes derecho de estar enojado, esa demostración fue de lo que en realidad es Black Hat ¡Entiende, te estoy protegiendo!

—¡No importa lo que hagas, Flug es mi amigo...es mucho más importante para mí que tú!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué hay en él que sea tan especial? Él obedece a Black Hat, es malo, merece morir.

Slug apretó los dientes. —Es a quien considero familia.

—¡Nosotros somos tu familia! Slug, te estimo demasiado...eres quien ha dado todo por Clemencia, piensa en ella.

—No la uses como chantaje.

White se acercó a él y lo tomó dela barbilla obligándolo a ver frente a frente. —¡Entonces hazlo por mí!... Black Hat me ha quitado tanto... acabaría conmigo si te hace daño, no me lo perdonaría, no podría perdonarme si te pierdo a ti— le dijo sosteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. — Que esta sea la última vez que hablemos sobre el tema, prométemelo. Por favor. No soporto esto, ya no lo soporto más.

Slug se conmovió, las palabras suplicantes de White provocaron un sentimiento extraño en él, un sentimiento que le decía que era demasiado, que no podía seguir lastimando a alguien tan bondadoso. Así que quiso contarle, contar la verdad porque tal vez así lo entendería, aunque, le prometió a su amigo no hacerlo. Sin importar qué, sin importar que la amistad con su jefe fuera casi inexistente. Pero tenía que hacer algo para convencer a White, cualquier cosa que detuviera esto.

El chico suspiró mirando directamente a los ojos de White Hat. —Bien, lo prometo. No más, yo...lo dejaré.

—Cómo sé que no me mientes...has roto muchas veces tu palabra.

El chico lo meditó luego le ofreció una sonrisa. —Haré una promesa, una a tu manera.

Slug lo sujetó y atrajo dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Gritó sorprendido mientras se alejaba. Sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas.

—Una promesa, de esta manera. Es horrible para mí pero si hago esto significa que hablo muy enserio.

—¿Estás cerrando una promesa con un beso?... Cierto, eso sería algo que yo haría.

—Bien. Es una promesa— dijo alzando su mano. —Olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar, disculpa mis palabras ... dejaremos de hablar de esto y hagamos como si esta situación no hubiese sucedido, además...

Slug no terminó de hablar ya que White Hat lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un profundo beso, un beso largo y romántico. Al separarse Slug puso una expresión de sorpresa, las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas.

—... Sólo quería afirmar nuestra promesa— habló White Hat pero en realidad estaba aprovechando la situación para besar a Slug.

—Bien...ok, está hecho... Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo. No inesperadamente.

—¡No hay problema! Pero, Slug. La última vez me dijiste que no sentías nada al besarme. Y ahora esto es debido a una promesa... Pero, ¿sentiste algo?— Preguntó con nerviosismo.

El chico cruzó los brazos. —sentí vergüenza. Pero, a diferencia de esa vez es el parque... Creo que lo disfruté.

El gran héroe sacudió las manos de emoción y enseguida lo tomó en un fuerte abrazo alzándolo y dándole apapachos.

Slug se sintió pésimo, estaba dándole esperanzas de nuevo, pero si con eso lo tendría fuera de las circunstancias con Flug entonces no tendría otra opción.

Clemencia miró la escena y contuvo un grito de emoción. Ella también creyó las palabras de Slug. 

Después de eso estuvo en su laboratorio esperando a que White Hat y Clemencia salieran a hacer una de sus misiones juntos, pues a pesar de todo no era su compañero y aun pasaba todo el tiempo con Clemencia.

En cuanto se fueron él salió de inmediato. Llegó a una ciudad cerca de Hatsville y esperó en un callejón, no mucho después llegó un carro cásico, un auto antiguo, lujoso y sumamente elegante.

—Me alegra verte bolsita— dijo el villano en cuanto la puerta del conductor se abrió y Flug usando su bolsa se asomó dándole una señal para que entrara.

—No entiendo por qué me pediste que viniera, ¿no podías ir a la mansión? Tuviste suerte de que Black Hat no iba a estar en casa. No sabe que te sigo viendo.

El villano se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto. —Yo también tuve que escapar de mi jefe, esto es rápido Slys— dijo mientras abría su portafolio y sacaba una aguja y el 'suero'. —por cierto. Lindo auto.

—Es de mi amor, no toques nada, es su favorito—. Flug se quitó su guante amarillo y ofreció su mano.

Cada vez que Flug hablaba cariñoso de Black Hat, Slug se sentía furioso, esta vez como en otras ocasiones no dijo nada a pesar de querer maldecir a Black Hat. —¡Vaya! estas más pálido de lo que recuerdo, te ha hecho mal estar siempre encerrado en esa mansión— dijo Slug mientras limpiaba su mano con alcohol e inyectaba la solución, Flug noto que esta vez la dosis era mucho mayor que la última vez.

—Lo sé, de hecho, en este par de días no he salido de mi laboratorio— dijo quitándose la bolsa y los visores dejando a la vista su cansado rostro. Estaba despeinado y bajo sus ojos se pintaban ojeras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—He estado trabajando en algo importante— Flug habló un poco nervioso, no iba a decirle a Slug que trabajaba arduamente tratando de encontrar una cura para su amado. El villano tomo el frasco de cristal donde había tenido el suero que se le inyecto. —Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo es que hiciste este suero, ha resultado ser excelente...

Slug le arrebato el recipiente. —Ya te dije, es algo que me costó perfeccionar. Qué bueno que mejoraste.

—Sí, ya no me da tanto cansancio, ni apetito. Pero me sigue doliendo, mis nauseas han regresado...y mis cambios de humor.

—Tal vez eso mejore con el tiempo.

—Eso espero. Pero sigo preguntando; ¿Qué tiene ese suero? ... ¡vamos Slug! Yo soy un científico al igual que tú, solo dime los componentes, me importa mucho saber qué es lo que estoy introduciendo a mi cuerpo, para estar seguro de que no afecte a mi bebé.

—Estarán bien, ella y tú. Te lo aseguro...pero, olvida eso. Mira te tengo otro regalo— dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y entregándole una caja adornada.

Los ojos de Flug brillaron y sonrió al ver el regalo, de inmediato lo tomó y revisó su contenido, esta vez había un vivero, un chupón y una sedosa cobijita negra. —¡Son hermosos!

Su amigo sonrió con él.

—Pero...tú no eres así Slug, ¿por qué me llenas de regalos?...

—Porque me comporte como un idiota, quiero compensarlo de una manera.

Flug apretó la suave cobija contra su pecho. —Eres un gran amigo...más bien... ¡eres mi hermano! Flug le dio un codazo con una mirada tierna luego se acomodó para abrazarlo.

El héroe correspondió, pero estándolo abrazando su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Luego de eso ambos charlaron por un largo tiempo hasta llegar a un tema incómodo para Flug.

—Y bien...respecto a Alger...— habló Slug con seriedad. —¿aun siente lo mismo?

Flug se estremeció y hundido sus hombros incómodo. —Sí, aun pasa. Lo odio. Black Hat ha estado demasiado ocupado, pero sé que debe estar buscándolo, tiene que morir.

—Sí— la respuesta de su amigo fue rápida. Hubo un largo silencio incómodo. El villano empaco sus cosas.

—Tengo que irme.

—Sí, no queremos que se enteren que no estamos en casa.

Ambos se retiraron prometiéndose ver pronto. Slug necesitaba hacerle análisis, hacerle un ultrasonido y ver su avance respecto a sus síntomas ya que Flug estaba cerca de cumplir siete meses.

******************

Ese día Flug llegó a la mansión con prisa, era de madrugada y agradeció que Black Hat aún no llegara porque no quería levantar sospechas. Fue a su laboratorio y prosiguió con sus experimentos sobre una cura para Black Hat, estaba demasiado inquieto porque no había hecho ningún avance, cada intento resultaba ser un fracaso, ninguno de sus resultados se acercaba a ser algo que pudiese curar a su amante. Se maldecía a sí mismo pues se sentía tonto porque incluso Slug había encontrado una cuera para sus síntomas y él no podía hacer nada por ayudar a quien amaba, constantemente sacudía la cabeza cuando comenzaba a culparse por el debilitamiento de Black Hat. Sí, sentía culpa, pero no se arrepentía de amarlo.

Terminó de revolver algunos líquidos de colores, pero cuando lo hizo estos dieron una pequeña explosión y luego perdieron tonalidad, ahora eran claros como agua.

—¡No se supone que sea así! —gritó y arrojó los recipientes rompiéndose contra la pared, cuando sucedió pudo escuchar una risa conocida. Flug miró a la puerta donde se asomaba Demencia, cuando ella se percató se fue de prisa.

Flug se sorprendió, no había visto a Demencia en mucho tiempo, es como si al saber lo de él y Black ha se escondiera de ambos. La última vez que la vio fue cuando había hablado en su contra revelando su secreto. Supuso que tal vez era hora de tratar de hablar con ella de nuevo así que tomó su Tablet y salió del laboratorio activando el localizador que buscaría a Demencia gracias al aparato sujeto a su tobillo.

No tardó en encontrarla, de hecho, ella estaba en el techo. Cuando Flug llegó la encontró acostaba mirando al cielo.

—¡Demencia! qué hacías espiándome.

—Veía tus fracasos, ahora vete nerd, estoy relajándome.

—No sabía que te gustaba venir aquí— le dijo acercándose a ella.

—Claro, me gusta lanzarles piedras a los que se atreven a pasar frente a la casa.

Flug dio una pequeña risa luego se aclaró la garganta para hablar con seriedad. —Dem, necesito decirle algo...sobre Black Hat y yo.

—Ya me has dicho todo, tonto. Sé que son novios, yo misma los vi. Acuérdate.

—Sí, pero no me refiero a eso— Flug se sentó a su lado con dificultad.

—¿No te preguntas que es esto?— dijo acariciando su abdomen.

—... comes mucho, por eso estas gordo. Muy, muy gordo si me lo preguntas.

—No Dem, quiero que pongas mucha atención a lo que te tengo que decir.

—¡No quiero escuchar tus tontas excusas Flug! Ya tengo demasiado con ver como restriegan su amor frente a mí.

Flug quiso hablar, pero no pudo, la chica lo interrumpió hablando cada vez más alto con un tono de voz dolida.

—¡Duermes en su habitación, te sientas en sus piernas y se besan a cada momento! Parece que nos les importa la compañía la cual está cada vez peor, nadie llama para contratarme...¿Por qué no puede ser como antes? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente puede ser como antes?!

Demencia se detuvo cuando sintió sus propias lágrimas caer, ella tomó sus piernas y ocultó su cara en ellas. —Era mejor cundo a él no le importabas, cuando grabamos videos, cuando peleábamos entre nosotros. Extraño eso. Incluso, los dos paseábamos, era divertido molestarte a ti a 5.0.5. siento que ya nada de eso va a regresar.

Flug la miraba con algo de tristeza así que habló con calma.

—Lamento decir que todo eso ha cambiado, nada va a ser igual que antes Demencia.

—¡por qué no! Has que cambie, tú lo arruinaste todo, tú arréglalo.

—Demencia, escucha. Tendré un bebé.

La chica abrió la boca y en cuanto escucho su cara dio una expresión de absoluta confusión. —¡¿qué?!

—Esto de aquí... — dijo señalando su abdomen. —...no es porque este gordo, es un bebé.

La chica miró a su panza y con un dedo lo toco inspeccionando su vientre.

—¡¿te comiste a un bebé?!

Flug rodó los ojos y llevó su plana a su rostro. —no...no me comí a un bebé...está creciendo aquí dentro, y pronto va a nacer.

La chica parecía aún más confundida. —Por qué quisiste tener un bebé ¿505 no es suficiente molestia?

—...es un bebé de... de Black Hat, es de los dos.

—¿Black Hat...quiso tener un bebé contigo?

—Es una larga historia...te lo puedo contar todo...si es que no actúas como la loca que eres.

Demencia seguía picando con su dedo la panza de Flug estando demasiado impresionada.

—¡Deja de tocarme!

—Pero...es que...cómo metiste un bebé dentro de ti.

Flug bufó, incluso 505 lo había aceptado más rápido. — Ven, te contaré todo— dijo levantándose con cuidado y ofreciéndole su mano. Ella lo acepto dándole un abrazo inesperado. Él no entendió esa muestra de afecto porque en realidad Demencia no tenía nada que lamentar, de hecho, debería estar en más enojada al saber sobre el hijo de él y Black Hat.

Flug quiso corresponder al abrazo, pero en vez de eso la empujó. —¡qué asco! ¿hace cuento que no te bañas? — Preguntó llevándose la mano a la nariz.

La chica alzo su mano y olfateo su axila luego levantó los hombros.

—Ven aquí, tomara un baño ahora mismo.

Flug la sujetó del brazo y comenzó a jalarla, ella no discutió, al contrario, sonrió y lo acompañó.

Flug preparó el baño, le quito la ropa y la obligo a meterse a la tina lavando su enorme melena. El la bañó, la secó y acompañó a su habitación donde peinó su cabello mientras trataba de contarle todo respecto a su bebé y a la relación con Black Hat. Ella también habló sobre su pequeño encuentro con Alger.

Demencia ponía atención, pero su mirada aun reflejaba duda y algo de enojo, en realidad simplemente aculataba sus celos.

—Así que, pronto nacerá y espero que no la molestes, no será como 505, un bebé es frágil, muy frágil.

Demencia asintió levemente y eso relajaba a Flug, ella parecía entenderlo y aceptarlo, eso lo ponía feliz.

—Qué hay de tu novio Alger.

—¡Él nunca fue mi novio! Si vuelves a verlo no creas ninguna de sus palabras, él quiere lastimar a Black Hat.

—Nadie molesta a Black Hat, si lo vuelvo a ver le sacaré el ojo que le resta.

—¡bien dicho!

Flug le dio una palmadita en su cabello y siguió peinándola, a ella parecía gustarle el tacto porque quedaba inmóvil disfrutando de las caricias a su pelo.

Back Hat entro a la habitación azotando la puerta, parecía que estaba a punto de gritar, pero se detuvo al verlos sentados en la cama cómodamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—estaba aseando a Demencia. Ya estas lista— le dijo.

Ella evitó ver a Black Hat, cuando los dos se marcharon y la puerta se cerró volteo con una expresión dolida. Demencia se había resignado, sabía que Black Hat jamás le tendría cariño y ahora que tendría un 'bebé'...se preguntaba qué lugar tendrá ella.

Black Hat tomó del brazo a su amado mientras caminaban.

—Creo que ella lo está comprendiendo.

—Ella no me importa, no quiero que se meta en mis asuntos.

—No lo creo, aunque parece estar muy triste, hay que darle tiempo.

Black Hat asintió, Flug lo llevó a la habitación de su bebé deteniéndole frente a la puerta.

—Espera, quiero guardar este momento— dijo mientras llamaba a Cambot, la cámara llego tan rápido como pudo, enfocó, acomodó sus brazos metálicos y comenzó a grabar.

—¿por qué grabarlo?

—Tengo decenas de grabaciones, quiero que esta sea otra, cada momento es importante y quiero guardarlos. Bien, ahora mira— dijo abriendo la habitación tomando su mano para obligarlo a entrar.

Cuando Black Hat vio la habitación alzó las cejas de impresión, el cuarto estaba adornado de manera impresionante, había una silla mecedora, una cuna, muebles de terciopelo y del techo colgaba un pequeño candelabro.

—Aún falta mucho por adornar pero esto es lo que tengo por ahora, esto lo pinté yo mismo, sólo esta pared, quería que tuviera un toque mío. Pondremos lo que tú quieras.

Black Hat seguía viendo a su alrededor en silencio. La habitación era verdaderamente...bonita. Él se acercó y miró que en una mesilla había ropa, una cobija negra y un biberón, tomó el biberón en sus manos y la miró en silencio.

—Son algunas cosas que tengo para ella, ¿te gusta?

Black Hat la dejó en su lugar, miró directamente a la cámara y luego a Flug, sonrió débilmente y dijo: —Sí, me gusta.

Flug corrió a abrazarlo hablando con emoción. —Ya quiero que nazca.

Black Hat correspondió al abrazo sin decir nada más.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a haber una larga escena sobre como Dem iba a aceptar a la bebé pero ñeee
> 
> Por cierto, en el último cap. ¿se dieron cuenta que Bh estaba a punto de llorar por ver a Flug tan triste?
> 
> El día que lloré, ese día me van a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.
> 
> Slug 'engaña' a White pero en realidad su amorcito por él está regresando. —Sé que le gustó de verdad besarlo y a mí no me engañan.
> 
> Voy a echarme spam otra vez; Lean un fic que estoy traduciendo, se llama Manchas de café y colillas de cigarrillos. Es Stacest. Además voy a publicar un fic que estamos creando mi hermana y yo, va a estar loco pero divertido, se trata sobre Villanos y estoy tratando de convencerla para que sea paperhat porque a ella no le gusta.


	51. Invierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo tengo algo que decir; FELIZ SAN VALENTIN
> 
> Por cierto, que soy tan jodidamente cursi y lo saben, los amo. 
> 
> recomiendo escuchar la música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO7ySn-Swwc&list=PLiHBdqr6t9c-sW75r2r7EhD3RET6X-pXS&index=18

Los días transcurrieron de una manera normal, bueno, era algo cotidiano respecto a los últimos meses. Demencia volvía a hacer sus travesuras con los Hat Bots, 505 cocinaba, jugaba y hacía la limpieza, Black Hat se ausentaba cada vez más respecto a su trabajo creyendo que Flug quedaba en la mansión descansando o realizando actividades. Aunque no era así, Flug se quedaba intentado crear una cura. No le dedicaba tiempo a 505 ni siquiera a él mismo sabiendo que quedaba tan poco tiempo para que su bebé naciera. Estaba desesperado, Black Hat se notaba cansado y cuando llegaba dormía de manera tan profunda.

"Aún no es nada grabe", pensaba mientras revolvía algunos ingredientes. Se detuvo y respiró con pesadez mientras llevaba una mano a su espalda, le cansaba estar mucho tiempo de pie, perdía el equilibrio y se fatigaba mucho al caminar o al subir escaleras. En los últimos días se percató que se agitaba realizando trabajos insignificantes.

Tomó asiento y suspiró con pesadez mientras palmeaba su vientre. —No te preocupes nena, hago todo lo que puedo para que papi mejore. Ya verás que todo va a estar bien, cuando lo conozcas veras que es un gran papá...tal vez algo gruñón y...temible, pero es parte de su encanto, en él hay carisma, hay amor. Él te amará, ambos te cuidaremos muy bien.

Flug alzó la mirada al ver que la puerta se abrió viendo al pequeño 505 entrar quien sujetaba un peluche entre sus patitas, 505 tenía una expresión de tristeza.

—mi  _pechocho_ , qué ocurre.

El osito corrió y se aferró a su pierna evitando llorar, Flug lo alzó con dificultad sentándolo en su regazo.

—no llores, nene hermoso.

El osito bufo sacudiendo su peluche.

—Ya sé que te he descuidado mucho...he trabajado demasiado por hoy así que creo que es hora de compensarlo... aunque ahora que te veo me pregunto; ¿cómo hiciste para estar de este tamaño?

El osito sólo sonrió y abrazó la panza de Flug con cariño. El chico lo abrazó y después salió del laboratorio con él en brazos.

Después de varias horas de juego con las decenas de peluches y juguetes ambos cenaron juntos. Flug parecía muy alegre, su pequeño cachorro era adorable y siempre le alegraba su compañía.

Una vez terminada su cena el pequeño oso bostezó, estaba cansado de un día de juegos. Flug lo alzó y decidió ir a su habitación, cuando entró miró al lugar con nostalgia, hacía tanto que no dormía ahí. Buscó una cobija y con ella envolvió a su pequeño dejándolo en su cama. Flug dio un vistazo a su habitación y sonrió al ver decenas de rollos color azul que se juntaban. Cogió uno y lo abrió, era uno de sus tantos planes que había dejado, ahora no sabía si algún día iba a volver a trabajar en sus inmensas máquinas o en sus experimentos locos que disfrutaba hacer, negó con la cabeza y puso el papel en su lugar. Ahora que iba a tener a su bebé tenía que olvidarse de eso, tenía que pensar en que ahora iba a formar una familia con quien ama. Para ello tendría que encontrar una manera de salvarlo.

Flug fue a la cama y con mucho cuidado se acostó de lado abrazando al osito. Después de un corto tiempo quedó dormido, pero sólo fueron por un par de horas ya que sintió como la cama bajó por el peso de alguien más, Flug sintió como Black Hat lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó en un susurro.

Flug se estremeció. —he descuidado a mí  _mosho retoñito_ — dijo con una voz caramelosa.

Black Hat sonrió levemente, hacia mucho que no lo escuchaba hablar de esa manera. Antes le decía que era desesperante y tonto, ahora admite que era tierno.

Lo abrazó aún más sintiendo una pequeña bola de pelos, supo de inmediato que era 505.

—si no sacas a ese error ahora mismo tendré que sacarlo a patadas.

—está dormido, llegó a mi llorando, fue la carita más hermosa y tierna que he visto, no pude resistirme.

Black Hat alzó una ceja al notar el cambio de tono en la voz de su pareja.

—pobre de mi niño, lo he descuidado tanto, ni siquiera jugamos a las escondidas como antes, no lo he alimentado como se debe...él, él estaba llorando...

Flug comenzó a sollozar y fue incómodo para Black Hat, él no le tenía afecto al oso, pero Flug lo cuidaba y consentía excesivamente. El científico se lamentaba de no cuidarlo como antes y estaba actuando extremadamente sensible por eso.

Comprendió su actitud, ya que últimamente sus cambios de humor eran más evidentes. Él simplemente se levantó un poco para dale un beso en la mejilla y dejó que el tierno osito durmiera con ellos. 

* * *

 

Slug suspiró mientras acomodaba los últimos accesorios en su maleta, tenía que ir con Alger, tomar un poco de su sangre y prepararla para luego inyectarla a Flug. Sentía que cada vez era más tedioso, pero estaba ayudando a Flug, al parecer él se sentía mucho mejor y eso era lo que importaba.

Se acomodó su chaqueta de cuero negra y cogió su maleta, salió y dio un último vistazo a la mansión, ésta estaba completamente en silencio significando que White Hat y Clemencia no se encontraban.

Salió de su hogar y fue directamente a casa de Alger. Como siempre, fue un viaje largo. Al llegar Alger lo esperaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—esta vez fuiste puntual.

—¿acaso te importa? No midas mi tiempo.

—pero que mal carácter tienes Slug— respondió Alger con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba el paso.

Ambos entraron en silencio, Slug tomó asiento y sacó todo para realizar su trabajo, mientras Alger acomodaba una larga capa negra en sus hombros. El chico alzó la mirada sólo por unos segundos observando como el vampiro  ajustaba su traje y se burló. Alger al notarlo preguntó sobre la causa de su risa.

—nada, es solo que...eres muy anticuado.

—¿anticuado? tengo más de quinientos años.

—y vives en el siglo veinte y uno, ya nadie usa capas.

El vampiro sonrió ante la crítica negándose a responder, tomó asiento frente a Slug y extendió su mano, el chico inserto la aguja en él de una manera brusca haciendo todo lo posible para que el pinchazo doliera, pero el rostro de Alger no daba ninguna expresión.

—no deberías ser un héroe— habló Alger rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

—tú no debiste aparecer en la vida de Flug— contestó mientras comenzaba a llenar el primer tubo.

—hablo enserio, eres demasiado listo y fuerte, no creo que te agrade ser el chico bueno.

—me encanta mi trabajo, has olvidado lo que te dije la primera vez que nos vimos en ese bar.

—no, no lo he olvidado; dijiste que dejaste la villanía, que ya no eres malvado y que al ser villano eras infeliz. No he olvidado que me hablaste tan amablemente y que me aconsejaste pelear por quien amo.

Slug apretó los dientes evitando levantar la mirada, sabía que Alger sonreía con satisfacción y eso le llenaba de coraje. Hundió con más fuerza la aguja en su piel mientras llenaba el tercer recipiente.

—no sabía que eras el maldito lunático y enfermo que atormenta a mi amigo.

La sonrisa del vampiro cayó de inmediato. —vamos Slug, deja de hablarme con tanto odio.

—no eres mi amigo Alger, sigues vivo sólo porque yo así lo quiero— le dijo sacando la aguja de su brazo y sellando los recipientes. Después de eso ninguno de los dos habló, el chico se distrajo en su trabajo; tomaba algunos líquidos previamente preparados y los revolvía con la sangre, los sellaba con cautela y guardaba con cuidado.

—y...cómo está él— preguntó Alger con demasiado interés.

—...bien...mejorando.

—eso me alivia, seguramente no para de parlotear, es demasiado parlanchín cuando está feliz. Le encanta hablar de sí mismo y se sonroja demasiado cuando lo halagan...me fascina ver sus mejillas rojas cuando sonríe con vergüenza...es tan lindo— dijo Alger luego dio un largo suspiro como si fuese un adolescente enamorado.

Slug rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —de verdad, me fastidias—dijo tomando sus cosas y levantándose.

—sólo hablo de lo que me enamora de él, es adorable verlo comer, adora los hot cakes con demasiada miel. Tiende a cambiar el tono de su voz a una demasiado tierna cuando se emociona, juraría que siempre lleva consigo un kit de limpieza...hunde demasiado los hombros cuando se pone nervioso y comienza a tartamudear. Sus rodillas tiemblan cuando siente miedo. Muerde demasiado su labio inferior cuando esta incómodo y se ladea con nerviosismo. Es tan encantador, sin mencionar lo sádico y malvado que es.

Slug escucho toda la descripción de su amigo y entrecerró los ojos, quería alegar por ello, golpear el rostro de Alger porque le ponía tan furioso que hablara de él.

—eso es todo, me largo— dijo dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, pero Alger lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

—¡espera!... yo estoy cumpliendo con el trato. ¿Cuándo cumplirás con tu parte? ¿Cómo lo asesinaremos?

Slug quito su mano con brusquedad. —se hará, pero no ahora, sólo...sólo hay que esperar el momento.

Alger lo miro directamente a sus ojos con duda obligándose a creer en la palabra del héroe. Asintió y rápidamente le entregó una caja negra adornada.

—en un obsequio para mi Flug, procura dárselo.

El chico alzó una ceja con duda mientras miraba la caja negra con moño dorado.

—no le daré eso.

—le das de mi sangre, otro pequeño obsequio no le hará mal.

Slug lo arrebato y agitó la caja preguntando de su contenido a lo que Alger contestó que sólo era un regalo de invierno.

El chico no dijo más y salió de la casa, cuando estuvo lejos alzó su brazo sosteniendo la caja con intención de arrojarla, no lo hizo, por alguna razón decidió no hacerlo y seguir su camino a la gran mansión en forma de sombrero.

Flug iba de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso por la visita de su amigo ya que si Black Hat llegaba antes de tiempo y lo encontraba en su casa seguramente nada resultaría bien.

Slug apareció al anochecer, actuaba demasiado tranquilo y despreocupado. Ambos fueron a su laboratorio donde Slug de inmediato inyectó el suero en el brazo de Flug, el villano no lo cuestiono esta vez y seguía todas las indicaciones de su amigo.

—¿y cómo te has sentido?

—bien, creo...bueno, siento muy incómoda la opresión que hay en la parte baja de mi abdomen.

Slug carcajeo. —claro que sí, sólo mírate, estas tan gordo.

Flug toco su vientre y habló ofendido. —¡óyeme! ...no estoy tan  _rechonchito, además_...nacerá en cuestión de semanas.

—dos meses no es mucho tiempo, ya has llegado tan lejos.

—lo sé. Aun así, aún hay muchas cosas por las que me preocupo.

—¿cuáles? Me tienes a mí para cuando el momento llegue... ¿te refieres a cuando sepa que aún nos vemos?

—...ehh, sí, sí. Pero, me preocupa pensar que tal vez ella...

—ella está en perfectas condiciones bolsita, la has cuidado bien. Yo me asegurare de que ambos lo estén...no habías estado tan preocupado ¿todo bien?

—es sólo que...tú te encargaras de que nazca, pero, tendrás que ocuparte de 'limpiar' mi interior. 

—sí, no pensaras que voy a dejar dentro de ti todo eso, la matriz que se creó está sujeta a tus órganos y a tu piel interna. Eso va a demorar mucho tiempo, pero no te preocupes, mis manos son firmes. Lograré hacer cortes perfectos ¿te asusta la operación?

—no, es que no sé qué pasará mientras hagas eso, ¿qué será de ella?

—...bueno, la pondremos en una incubadora. Sus signos ahora son buenos, no creo que haya complicaciones.

—no te ofendas Slug, pero creo que necesitaras ayuda de alguien más. Estarás operándome...yo no quiero que se descuide ni un solo segundo, y la verdad no confió en los Hat Bots.

—te oye demasiado asustado amigo. No deberías preocuparte.

Flug se hundió en su silla y abrazó su barriga. —está bien, voy a confiar. Y no estoy asustado, es sólo que tengo demasiado en que pensar; necesito armar la incubadora, hablar con Black Hat sobre ti, tener listo todo para sus cuidados y supongo que tardaré en recuperarme...

—no deberías abrumarte por todo eso— interrumpió Slug. —eres un buen padre, ese oso azul es la perfecta muestra de ello.

—aunque, 5.0.5 es un experimento, es una criatura indestructible, además de extremadamente tierno y bondadoso. No se suponía que tendría que ser así, además es un osito. Ella es un bebé humano...bueno, mitad humano.

—sólo enfócate en seguir cuidando de ti y de ella. Lo demás saldrá bien...hablo enserio. Creo que tendré que tomar nota de tu actitud ansiosa.

Flug sonrió de manera forzada, se levantó con dificultad acariciando la herida de la aguja en su mano, luego de ello se volvió a poner sus guantes amarillos.

Slug abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró y se mordió el labio, suspiró hondo y tomo valor para volver a hablar.

—Slys, yo...quería preguntarte... ¿por qué Alger te gustaba?

Cuando el científico escucho su pregunta sus ojos se abrieron por completo sobresaltándose lleno de sorpresa.

—¿p-por qué me preguntas eso? — habló con nerviosismo y tan incómodo que evitaba verlo directamente.

—porque...tú me lo dijiste la primera vez que vine, dijiste que llegaste a sentir atracción por él, pero no mencionaste cómo fue que eso pasó.

—...pues...sabes, cuando lo conocí...él era agradable; cenábamos a gusto, él preparaba mis platillos favoritos y charlábamos, me sorprendió saber que es muy listo. Reía conmigo y era...caballeroso— el chico sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos recuerdos. —la verdad es que en aquel tiempo Black Hat y yo no teníamos una relación...bueno, yo le decía cuanto lo amaba, pero creí que él no sentía lo mismo, a pesar de ello me conformaba con el insignificante cariño que me demostraba. Creí que sólo se trataba de lujuria, a pesar de ello yo me sentía bien estar a su lado. Cuando comencé a perder la esperanza y creer que lo nuestro no sería más que simples encuentros sexuales apareció él. Creí en sus palabras de que mi jefecito chulo nunca sentiría amor por mí, entonces cometí un error y hable de más, eso lo empeoro todo. Black Hat estaba celoso y yo cada vez más enojado. Por despecho acepte una invitación de Alger. Esa noche la pasamos bien...fue la primera vez que me insinuó directamente.

Slug cruzó los brazos. —por qué no lo aceptaste para entonces.

—porque no iba a aceptarlo así como si nada. No se comparaba con todo lo que había pasado al lado de mi amorcito.

—ok...pero si más no lo recuerdo ese mismo día te despidieron.

El villano dio un expreso de pesar. —sí, así fue. Un par de semanas después estaba en la mansión de Alger...

—no me has contado lo que pasó estando ahí, digite que Black Hat apareció, pero no me contaste nada de tu estadía con Alger.

Flug se rascó el hombro con demasiada ansiedad mientras agachaba la mirada.

—oh, bueno...yo tenía una lesión en mi cabeza...y él me ayudó.

—eso fue lo mismo que me contaste la otra vez, ¿quieres decir que durante tantos días no pasó nada entre los dos?

—no, nada...tu interrogatorio me recuerda al de Black Hat...supongo que a ti te puedo decir ¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo...he bebido de su sangre?

—sí, lo hiciste esa misma noche, cuando te salvó.

—pues esa no fue la única vez, al día siguiente lo hice...y al siguiente...y al siguiente, cada día que intentaba irme él me convencía con sus halagos y su carisma. Siempre lograba convencerme y como a 505 le gustaba estar ahí yo aceptaba.

El héroe guardó sus cosas mientras escuchaba atento, y cuando su amigo terminó de hablar alzó una ceja. —¿seguro que era por el oso, no se debía a ti?

—yo no quería quedarme, acababa de descubrir que tenía a un bebé dentro de mí, ¡un bebé de Black Hat!... Estaba confundido, no quería saber nada de él...incluso llegué a pensar en asesinar a mi bebé. No iba a esperar que Alger lo descubriera, aunque, tienes razón...tal vez lo hacía para tratar de olvidarlo...

Flug hablaba y sus propias palabras lo confundían, recordar sus sentimientos de rechazo por su bebé le hacían estremecerse y aún más porque en verdad, así como lo sospechaba Slug, a él le gustaba beber de la sangre de Alger, siempre ha disfrutado de eso.

—debí salir de ahí cuanto antes, esos días descubría más de su personalidad; le encanta leer y uno de sus pasatiempos es la pintura. Cada día comía conmigo insinuando su 'amor'...cada vez que lo hacía me regalaba rosas, pero había entendido que, bueno, mi agrado por él no era tan grande, no para quedarme a su lado. Él actuaba cada vez más ansioso, cada vez más anhelante de mi compañía, llegó al punto en que no se apartaba de mi lado. Yo lo rechazaba cada vez y la última vez que lo hice fue cuando...

—cuando bebía de tu sangre— completó Slug.

—sí, pero fue el día que Black Hat se dispuso a pelear por mí. Jamás olvidaré su sonrisa y aquel beso que me dio— la alegría de Flug regresó a su rostro al recordar ese momento.

—¡vaya! me hubiese gustado ver esa pelea.

—no fue rival para mi jefecito... ya no era el mismo que conocí al principio. Es una persona muy misteriosa para mí, jamás he entendido porque odia tanto a mi amor. ¡en fin! Espero que se pudra, el maldito desgraciado no puede aceptar que Black Hat y yo nos amemos, piensa que debería estar con él.

Slug lo meditó, él aun creía firmemente que Black Hat sólo quería a Flug para su conveniencia. —claro, su 'amor', ¿Y, Black Hat te ha dicho directamente "te amo"?

Flug asintió enseguida con sus mejillas rojas y con una gran sonrisa. —sí, lo hace.

—no puedo imaginar eso, he visto que te besa, pero 'amor', esa es una palabra demasiado fuerte, cualquiera puede darte un beso, pero no significa que te amé.

—él cambió por completo, a partir de ese día demostró sus sentimientos por mí, prometió que siempre me protegería.

—bueno, no creo que haya cumplido con su palabra— habló Slug refiriéndose al incidente de la fiesta donde Alger pudo capturar a Flug.

El chico enseguida frunció el ceño. —a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber, porque tan interesado en Alger?

—simple curiosidad amigo.

—eso espero— le contestó Flug mientras tomaba varias hojas y se las entregaba esperando cambiar el tema. —aquí están los resultados de mis últimos análisis al igual que las imágenes de la ecografía.

Slug los cogió y guardó dándole por último su regalo tradicional que le daba tras cada vez que se veían.

El rostro del villano volvió a formar una leve sonrisa. —¿ahora de que se trata?

—míralo tú mismo— dijo entregando la bolsa, Flug la abrió enseguida dio un grito ahogado de emoción.

—¡es una sonaja! Es preciosa.

—además de eso, traje algunos pequeños peluches.

—eres el mejor Slug, adoro los regalos para mi niña.

—...ehh, eso me recuerda, esto es para ti— dijo dándole una caja negra con moño dorado. Flug ladeo la cabeza y tomó la caja abriéndola de inmediato, tanto él como Slug miraron su contenido con curiosidad. Dentro de la caja había perfectamente acomodados un gorro, una bufanda y un par de guantes.

—vaya, gracias, me serán muy útiles ahora que el invierno ha comenzado— dijo mientras tomaba la bufanda y la acomodaba en su cuello, cuando estuvo listo inhalo de ella. —no tenías que perfumarla Slug.

—...ehhh, sí...exagere con eso—. Slug se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo. —tengo que irme, no quiero que noten mi ausencia.

—está bien, te llamaré si tengo problemas, aunque no ha habido nada grave, es decir, odio vomitar por las mañanas y la opresión, pero creo que ya pasar. En esta semana no me he alimentado de carne humana en lo absoluto, esa es una gran mejora.

Slug asintió feliz por la noticia, le dio las mismas indicaciones de antes y se retiró. Flug se despidió de él y de inmediato fue a descansar.

Horas después Black Hat llegó encontrándolo dormido, su amante se cubría con las sábanas estando acurrucado de lado procurando estar cómodo. Black Hat tomó una sabanilla y lo cobijó por completo. Acarició su cabello notando que entre sus manos se hallaba una pequeña sonaja negra con pequeños detalles y listones, sus cascabeles sonaron en cuando la tomó de la palma del chico. Él contempló la sonaja y la sacudo de nuevo. El tintinear resonó en la habitación, pero no le puso atención. Ya que Flug se quejó contrayéndose.

Él puso la sonaja de lado para ponerle atención a Flug, acaricio su mejilla y eso pareció calmarlo, él se despojó de su gabardina y de su saco para después acostarse bajo las sábanas abrazando el pecho de Flug. Era reconfortante sentir su calor y escuchar el latir de su corazón al igual que el de su bebé. Ambos durmieron cálidamente

Al día siguiente Flug se levantó y continuó con algunas actividades pendientes, constantemente tomaba descansos respirando con dificultad y en cuanto recuperaba un poco de sus fuerzas volvía a su trabajo.

Fue un día lento, pero por fin anocheció. Para entonces tomó una ducha y usó un atuendo cálido junto con los guantes, el gorro y la bufanda que Slug le obsequio. Estuvo en la habitación de su bebé leyendo en la silla mecedora cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió entrando Black Hat con un atuendo muy galante.

—vamos.

Slug bajo el libro y dio una expresión de duda. —... ¿A dónde?

—¡sólo ven! — Black Hat sujetó su mano obligándolo a levantarse y lo llevó a fuera, lo guió por las escaleras teniendo paciencia por su caminar lento. Flug supo que iban en dirección al techo se preguntaba para qué. Al llegar sus ojos se llenaron de brillo; había una mesa con un par de copas, dos sillas elegantes, luces deslumbrantes y el tocadiscos de Black Hat.

—sé de alguien a quien le gusta estar aquí— dijo acompañándolo a sentarse.

—esto...es muy romántico Black Hat.

—sí, algo exagerado...pero supuse que te gustaría— dijo algo apenado. —cuando estés bien saldremos a causar caos, estoy ansioso por eso.

—lo prometo— respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Después de una corta cena y una charla gustosa Black Hat llenó su copa con un líquido que vertió de una botella que tenía una insignia de calavera. Luego de beberla por completo se levantó hasta llegar a estar al lado de Flug y extendió su mano hablando titubeante y con vergüenza.

—¿...quieres bailar?

Flug lo miró con asombro y simplemente asintió, tomó su mano y se puso de pie. Black Hat se dirigió al tocadiscos haciendo que el disco de vinilo comenzara a rodar. La música de un chelo sonó de manera sutil seguido de las melodías dulces de un piano, el ritmo era suave, algo triste pero conmovedor.

—...aunque, no sé bailar— dijo Flug hundiendo los hombros.

Black Hat negó con la cabeza sonriendo de manera juguetona. Tomó el gorro y luego las manos de Flug quitándole los guantes y poniéndolos en la mesa junto con los suyos. Se acercó y le llevó una de sus manos a su hombro mientras la otra la entrelazaba con la suya. Llevó su mano libre a la cintura de Flug y lo sujetó con suavidad acercándose a él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Las mejillas de Flug eran rojas y su sonrisa inevitable.

La música del chelo se hizo a la par con las tonadas del piano entonces Black Hat sujetando la mano de Flug comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, ambos comenzaron a danzar, aunque Flug cometiera algunos errores y torpemente lo pisara, eso no le importo a Black Hat ya que sonreía.

Al terminar la melodía ambos se detuvieron con una expresión de total felicidad en sus rostros. El corazón de Flug iba de prisa, jamás se imaginó tener un baile tan romántico con Black Hat.

El demonio llevó su mano de la cadera de Flug a su mejilla. —no creía en el amor, pero contigo aprendí que llegar a amar no es algo que se decide, sino que sucede sin pensar, creo en eso que todos llaman alma gemela. Yo no quería esto, pero es inevitable no quererte, jamás he anhelado la compañía de nadie y ahora que estás junto a mí admito que no quisiera dejarte nunca, tienes el completo control de mis pensamientos.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Flug y Black Hat las limpio con sus dedos.

—yo, lo siento. Es sólo que...jamás he sido tan feliz. Tú eres con lo que siempre soñé, te he dicho mil veces que te amo, si supieras todo lo que siento a tu lado, comprenderías por qué mi corazón no deja de latir cuando estoy contigo, eres mi jefecito, el amor de mi vida..mi todo.

Black Hat dejó ver sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa de total satisfacción, de total alegría, sentía el rápido latir de corazón de Flug, también sentía a su pequeña bebé quien se movía ligeramente.

Su velada había resultado tal como la esperaba y estaba tan feliz por ello.

—Flug, no vuelvas a usar esa patética bolsa, mucho menos esos opacos visores.

El chico agachó la mirada tocando una de sus cicatrices. —pero...

—he dicho— interrumpió mientras tomaba su barbilla y lo obligaba a verlo a los ojos. —quiero ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa hasta el último de mis días.

Flug asintió, aunque un poco triste al recordar. El chico se puso de puntitas envolviendo con sus brazos a Black Hat y luego lo besó. Los dos se besaron por un largo tiempo hasta sentir una gran brisa fría, cuando se separaron miraron hacia arriba observando como lentamente decenas de pequeños copos de nieve caían. Era la primera nevada y así se confirmó el invierno. 


	52. [AVISO]

Hola. 

Sólo paso para dar una mala noticia :c

Hace ya mucho que comencé a escribir esta historia, ya una vez estaba por cancelarla pero no lo hice por sus lindos comentarios los cuales me inspiraron. Pero, últimamente creo que se ha hecho demasiado tedioso. 

¿Faltaba mucho para el fin? sí, no puedo decir cuantos capitulos en total...bueno, la historia en mi cabeza es mu larga. 

Lo que tengo que decir es que la historia se queda aquí. Se cancela.

Me siento muy mal por eso porque aún había mucho, mucho drama para ver, pero ya lo decidí. Lamento esto. 

En verdad amo la historia, con ella conocí a gente maravillosa, me enamoré de sus fanarts y sus comentarios siempre me sacaban una gran sonrisa :)   
Lamento no cumplir mi promesa y abandonar la historia. Tal vez algun dia la termine aunque no es nada seguro. 

Agradezco mucho que hayan leído mi historia, nunca creí que a tantos les fuese a gustar :') y eso me pone feliz.

Dejaré de escribir fanfic por un tiempo, tal vez darme un descanso haga que tenga más ideas...

Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que decir. 

Como siempre lo he dicho:

Gracias por leer.


End file.
